


Salome of the Stars

by hellscape1990



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Anla'Shok, Bisexual Female Characters, Canon Jewish Character, Centauri Republic, Enemies pretending to be lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Femme Fatale, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Minbari, Minbari Federation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Narn Regime, One-Sided Attraction, Rangers (Babylon 5), Spies, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, lesbian background characters, psycorps, telepaths, the Second Shadow War, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 114,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscape1990/pseuds/hellscape1990
Summary: Sheridan took command, Delenn's transformation, growing tensions between the Narn and Centauri. Babylon 5 exists in confusing times, and like would attract like when a new woman moves onto the station. She seems to be comfortable anywhere, travels alone, makes Talia Winters nervous, and in the opinion of Lennier, attracts the wrong kind of man. Of course, things are not always what they seem.





	1. First Contact

"Everything has gone horribly wrong, my friend," the Minbari told his Centauri counterpart.

"You don't have to tell me that, Londo never listens to me."

"Ambassador Delenn still has not emerged from her cocoon."

"And that's another whole mess, Londo has been raising hell at council meetings because Delenn is incapacitated and G'kar is Maker knows where," Vir took another drink.

"I know that she is following her destiny, but I do not care for how long this process is taking."

"Me either, you are my only friend on this station Lennier, and I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"And I'm afraid I can't stay long," the Minbari man sighed, finishing his drink, "in fact, I'd better be off. I'll see you soon, Vir."

"See you later, Lennier, good luck with your ambassador."

"And you," Lennier bowed to his friend and moved from the bar.

It had been a trying few weeks for Lennier. His teacher and closest friend, Delenn, had gone into her chrysalis and he feared for her safety. To add to the mayhem, Sinclair had been transferred to Minbar and Earthforce had decided that John Sheridan, the feared Starkiller, should take command of the station. The Starkiller, a Minbari war story. Lennier had family that died when the Black Star was destroyed, and yet he knew he had to push the thoughts of revenge from his mind.

Lennier paused in the Zocalo, looking around and people watching to try and alleviate his stress. There were so many life forms here on Babylon 5, he always loved that about the station. There was so much you could learn by actually interacting with other species, and if there was one thing Lennier could always find comfort in it was learning. He did not care for being bumped into, however.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir," the woman started to apologize.

Lennier turned to see her quickly brush her long dark hair from her face. He was startled by her, specifically her wide brown eyes. They seemed warm. Inviting. 

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, I'm alright. Do not worry about bumping into me, the Zocalo can be a confusing place," he smiled, no longer irritated.

"Yeah, no kidding, I've been trying to get to my room since I got here," she brushed her hair from her face again and looked down at the paper in her other hand.

The Minbari took in her features again. High rounded cheek bones, a slightly convex nose, thick black eyelashes, and thick lips. He never ceased to be amazed by the differences in humans, none of them look the same. Maybe it was the hair.

"It's in a place called Green Sector, do you know where that is?"

"Green Sector? Yes, I'm headed that way myself!"

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Ah, 'tagged' along?"

"Oh, sorry, it's an Earth expression. Can I accompany you on your way there?"

"Oh! Of course you can, what an interesting expression."

"You think so?"

"Yes! I find many Earth expressions to be amusing!"

"That's good, most people find them annoying or confusing."

Lennier smiled and ushered her along, watching her as she looked around the Zocalo.

"Are you an ambassador? If you don't mind me asking," the Minbari looked to her.

"No, why do you ask?"

"The Green Sector is the Diplomatic sector. It's reserved for ambassadors, diplomats and command personnel. Which are you?"

"Hm, which am I?" the woman hummed, biting her lip in thought. "A bit of a diplomat, I guess you could say."

"From Earth?"

"No, not Earth."

"Then where?"

"Are all Minbari this curious?"

She stopped to look at him, folding her arms in front of her with a crooked smile. 

"No," Linnear smiled in response, "I apologize if I have crossed a boundary of yours, uh..."

"Chava, Chava Iskowitch," she held her hand out.

"Ah, I am Lennier, I'm Ambassador Delenn's aide."

"Do you have a last name, Lennier?"

"We have clans, I am part of the Third Fade of Chudomo, part of the Religious caste."

"How interesting!"

"I am...glad you think so, Miss Iskowitch."

"Please, call me Chava, Miss Iskowitch sounds so formal."

"As you wish, Chava. If you don't mind, can I ask you what business you have on Babylon 5?"

"Mm, diplomatic in nature I guess. So that I can provide information from my superiors to whoever needs to hear it, that kinda thing."

"Your superiors?"

"All in good time, Lennier."

"My apologies-"

"This conversation seems to be mostly apologizing," she laughed as they entered a Core Shuttle.

"Make sure you use the foot straps and use a hand rail," Linnear advised, "the shuttle operates in low to zero gravity."

"Then I will definitely make sure to utilize both," the woman nodded, gripping the nearest handrail.

The rode the shuttle in silence, the Minbari man watching her as she occasionally made faces indicating she did not enjoy the zero gravity experience. As the shuttle came to a stop, Lennier motioned that they could disembark. The look of relief on Chava's face was amusing, to say the least.

"Now all we have to do is find your room," he smiled, "once you come here a few times it gets easy to navigate."

"Oh, you really don't have to help me anymore if you don't want to-"

"Please, the Minbari enjoy helping others. It's part of our moral code, so to speak."

"Well then, if you insist I won't argue against it!" she laughed, patting Lennier's shoulder as they moved to enter the Green sector. 

It took them a few minutes, only to find that her quarters were only a few doors down from Lennier's room.

"Well then, it seems that we will be seeing more of each other, Chava," he nodded with a smile.

"I look forward to it. Thank you for your help, Lennier of the Third Fade of Chudomo," she returned the gesture, before turning and disappearing into her room.

Lennier waited a moment before turning back to Delenn's quarters, thinking to himself.

"Perhaps, we've made a new friend," he told himself as he entered his friend's quarters, moving to the cocoon in the corner of the room, "Valen knows we need one right now."


	2. Friends in Strange Places

"Mr. Garibaldi?"

Michael turned at the sound of his name, expecting a lost alien or another Narn lodging a formal complaint about a Centauri on the station. It was neither to his surprise, instead he was greeted by the soft brown eyes of a human woman. 

"Yes, that's me, what can I do for you Miss...."

"Chava, Chava Iskowitch. I was wondering if I could speak to you. Alone."

Garibaldi's smile faltered. It had been that kind of day, Talia had already elbowed him in the chest earlier that day and now he knew that the beautiful woman in front of him wasn't talking to him because of his dashing good looks. He tried not to be too disappointed.

"Did you have anywhere in mind that you would want to talk, Miss Iskowitch?"

"Miss Chava, and I was thinking that you're office would be the best place for my message."

"Message?"

"Think of me as a Diplomat, Mr. Garibaldi."

"Let me guess," Garibaldi sighed and leaned against the corridor wall, "Earthforce doesn't like how I'm doing things here, that's it right?"

"Who said I came from Earth?"

Those words stopped him in his tracks, looking over the Zocolo quickly he nodded, motioning for her to follow him. Garibaldi was intrigued, but also certain that she would bring news that would complicate things. He had no doubt of that. Regardless of the trouble she was going to get him in, he couldn't help but think of how fantastic she looked in the red dress she was wearing. Garibaldi was a simple man, he had no pretenses with himself, he liked his women on the curvier side and this Chava Iskowitch was exactly his type. Thick thighs and wide hips, broad shoulders with the breasts to match; as his thoughts strayed into images of his hands in her thick wavy hair he snapped himself out of it and back into reality. Thank God she wasn't a telepath.

"This way ma'am," he turned to her with his business smile, a hand gesturing to his office door. 

He watched her curiously, seeing her sit on his desk with one leg crossed over the other. 

"What's the message, Miss Chava?"

"I don't know how he worded it exactly," she smiled and reached into her cleavage, "so it's best if you heard it from him."

She held out a data crystal to a vaguely flustered Garibaldi, who palmed the crystal for a few moments.

"What's on this?"

"Play it and find out."

The man sighed, and did as he was instructed.

"Hello old friend," the monitor buzzed.

"Pause," Garibaldi turned to Chava, "you know Sinclair?"

"Play," she ignored him.

"As you know I am on Minbar, but the time is not yet right to reveal the full extant of my duties here. If you are seeing this then my friend Chava Iskowitch, or Arann Nur, has made it safely to Babylon 5. She has been sent to Babylon 5 as my own personal liaison to you, Delenn, and Kosh if need be. Chava also has another mission, that we cannot currently reveal to you, but I sent this data crystal to ask you to accommodate her every need, she has a very important job to do and if she requires your help it is my hope that you will be willing to give it to her. Sinclair out."

Garibaldi removed the data crystal, turning to Chava with slight nod.

"If you need anything let me know, Miss Chava."

"Thank you, Mr. Garibaldi."

"I know that Sinclair wasn't able to tell me your mission, but it would help me to know something about it so that I know when to step in on your behalf."

Chava paused and thought for a few moments, occasionally lightly biting her red lips as she did so.

"I am here to....get close enough to a particular man so that I may be constantly aware of his movements."

"What man?"

"We know him as Mr. Morden. It's my job to get close to him in whatever way needed."

Garibaldi laughed, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead as he did so. 

"That's why Sinclair sent someone like you."

"Someone attractive? Well, I don't like to brag but yes, I am very well aware of the effect I have on men. And women."

"I'm sure you are," Garibaldi thought to himself for a moment, before walking towards the doorway of his office, "I don't want to keep you from your mission any more than I have to. Is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Chava?"

"Actually, there is. I need to meet with all the Ambassadors....separately. At the very least an aide-"

"But you have no clue where they normally hang out so that you can meet them in an informal manner," he finished his thought for her.

"Precisely!" 

Garibaldi liked it a hell of a lot when she smiled.

"Londo, the Centauri ambassador, spends a lot of time in the casinos or strip joints. G'kar can be found around the Zocalo, he likes flower shops from what I've noticed. Delenn is-"

"Incapacitated, I know. I've already made contact with Lennier, cute guy."

"If you were to mess with Lennier and break his heart it would be like kicking a puppy," Garibaldi warned with a slight smile.

"I gathered as much from our encounter. I have no intention of toying with anyone aside from my target. Not intentionally anyway, I can't really control other people's emotions, of course."

"Of course," Garibaldi chuckled as they both exited his office and headed back to the Zocalo. 

"And from what I understand, Kosh does not leave his room," she looked to Garibaldi, who nodded, "that's good. Besides, I don't think I could deceive a Vorlon anyway."

"If you could you would probably be a Vorlon."

"Fair enough," the woman chuckled, pausing before they reached the lift to take them to Red sector. "Mr. Garibaldi, I was told there is a commercial telepath on the station, what do you know about her?"

"Talia? Not much, aside from her being sweet. Why?"

"Well, a telepath could really mess with my cover. Which brings me to my next request," she looked up him, "don't tell anyone about this. I'll tell whoever needs to know."

"Of course," he nodded, gesturing her into the lift.

"When we reach Red sector I'll head for a flower shop, break off into a different direction. I can't be associated to closely with the chief of security in public. You understand, don't you Mr. Garibaldi?"

"I do, Miss Iskowitch," he winked as the lift reached Red Sector, "happy hunting," he murmured as they exited the lift.

"Same to you," she responded in kind as she turned away from him.

"Garibaldi, you always get yourself into trouble don't you," he shook his head and headed to command.

Chava meandered through the Zocalo, ignoring the looks thrown in her direction. She leisurely walked until she found a flower shop, smiling as she moved close enough to smell a bouquet of carnations. She walked farther into the shop, moving along until she reached flowers she didn't recognize. Alien plants. She was in truth much happier to attempt contact here than at a seedy bar, a man who places emphasis on nature while in space, she believed, was a good man at his heart. Sure as the sun will rise, there was G'kar enjoying flowers in the row opposite her. Chava couldn't have organized a more perfect way to speak to him face to face than over a rack of flowers.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Indeed," G'kar responded absentmindedly, looking up to see who had spoken to him. Smiling in response to Chava's own smiling face as she looked through the flowers.

"Which one is your favorite?" she finally looked to him, "I might be biased, but my favorite flowers are roses. So temperamental when you try to grow them, but so beautiful if you succeed."

"I don't know the names of many flowers, but I find them all very beautiful. My world has not seen beauty like this for some time," G'kar trailed off in thought.

Chava reached a hand through the mess of flowers to place hers on top of his.

"Nothing can keep nature away for long, Narn will blossom again one day."

"I hope that you are right, miss."

"Why does everyone call me 'miss'? Everyone I've encountered will call me miss even if they know my name, it sounds so formal," she changed the subject to a lighter one, moving her hand away to touch another bouquet.

"I do not have a name to call you by in it's stead," G'kar laughed, "and I tend to ere on the side of formality."

"Well please, call me Chava. I prefer my name and presence to be casual."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Chava, I am G'kar."

"You're the Narn ambassador!" Chava bowed her head, "forgive me, I would have been more respectful had I known-"

"You have done nothing I find disrespectful, my dear," G'kar said to her lowly, reaching out to take her hand. 

Chava flushed as the ambassador placed a kiss on the back of her hand, smiling bashfully as he looked back up at her.

"I'm afraid I have business elsewhere, but I hope to see you again soon, Chava."

"And I you, ambassador."

Chava watched the Narn move out of the flower shop and into the Zocalo, remembering Sinclair's advice about G'kar: he has a fondness for human women. An interesting trait in an alien, at least in her experience. The woman waited till the Narn ambassador was out of sight to exit the flower shop, and pressed her fingers to her lips. She could seek out Mollari now, or go to Kosh instead. Maybe even stop by to see how Delenn's progress in the cocoon was going, although she doubted Lennier would appreciate that. Kosh or Mollari. Vorlon or Centauri. 

She settled on Centauri.

Dark Star was the 'finest pleasure center on Babylon 5' according to anyone she asked, and she could see why. The dancer's here were beautiful, and the men here rich. There is no better combination, she had learned throughout her life. Now she just had to find the ambassador, or let him come to her. She decided the second approach would be better, finding a seat at a table near the front of the stage. Chava had fun flirting with the dancers and waitresses, women tend to prefer the flirtation of other women she noticed. Perhaps it was that women know what women want to hear. 

"Is this seat taken?"

Chava looked up to see the aging Centauri asking permission to join her.

"It is now," she smiled, bringing her drink up to her lips.

"And what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing alone in a place like the Dark Star?"

"Same as every man here, I enjoy watching pretty women dance."

"Just women?"

"I could go either way."

Londo chuckled and signaled for the waitress to bring Chava another drink.

"I like you, you have a good sense of humor," he said leaning back to watch the dancers, "but I have not seen you here before, are you new?"

"I am."

"Visiting or residential?"

"A bit of both."

"Do you ever give adequate answers or just enough to keep someone guessing?" Londo smiled, taking his drink from the waitress.

Chava laughed and followed his lead, turning back to her new friend.

"If I didn't keep men guessing, they wouldn't bother asking."

"My dear, you are beautiful enough. Mystery only makes you unattainable."

Chava avoided his gaze with a flattered smile before shrugging in defeat.

"I'm a diplomat, so I'll be on the station for a while."

"An Earth diplomat?"

"No."

"Ah, there is the mystery again," Londo laughed, "so are you living in Green sector?"

"I am, I'm a few doors down from Lennier, the Minbari aide."

"Ah, yes. Lennier, a sweet boy, but very uneducated in the ways of woman," he smiled at Chava.

"Maybe I like that in my men," she smiled at him in return.

"Then Lennier would be the perfect candidate for your advances."

Chava looked to him briefly, laughing lightly and looking away again.

"What is so entertaining?"

"You are the only person I have met so far who has not called me 'miss' in an awkward attempt to get my name, that's all."

"You have not asked mine either, my dear."

"I already know who you are, ambassador Mollari."

"Please, call me Londo. All my friends do," he smiled, placing his drink down on the table. "And your name?"

"Chava, Chava Iskowitch. Just call me Chava though, anything else sounds far too formal for my preference."

"Very well, Chava, I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Londo nodded his head.

"And I yours," Chava finished her drink, "I hate to run off right as we get to being on a first name basis, but I have a prior engagement I must get to. I'll see you around, Londo," she rose and patted him on the shoulder before strutting away.

Londo looked over his shoulder at the disappearing woman.

"Now that woman, she could be a very successful dancer," he hummed to himself, flagging the waitress for another drink.

As she left the Dark Star, Chava ran into Garibaldi again. The man seemed much more embarrassed to see her here than she was to see him, she only smiled and raised her eyebrows jokingly.

"Save it, would ya," he raised a tired hand.

"There is no judgement from me, Mr. Garibaldi, you should enjoy yourself," she said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Garibaldi watched her walk away and let out a deep breath, shaking her off.

Once again, Chava was left to roam the Zocalo. More accurately, left to try and locate the shuttle that would take her to Green sector. 

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the shuttle that can take me to Green sector?" she asked a nearby Centauri.

The short man turned to her with a smile pointing the way.

"It's just a little farther down the Zocalo," he was nice, she thought.

She nodded her thanks and turned down the Zocalo, feeling slightly less enchanted with the life on Babylon 5. Everything was so busy, nobody could mind their own business either, she gathered by how many people would look at her just a little too long. Regardless, she made her way to the shuttle, quickly slipping into the foot straps and gripping a hand rail as other people loaded.

Chava did not care for zero gravity environments at all. 

She held her breath the entire shuttle ride, only sighing in relief once her feet hit the unloading deck before her. She would rather deal with a cryptic Vorlon over zero gravity any day, but dealing with one after dealing with zero gravity may try her patience. Chava strapped the oxygen mask around her face, moving into the inhuman atmosphere that housed the Vorlon ambassador.

"Kosh?"

"Yes," came the sing song reply as the Vorlon moved out of the smoke to speak to her.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where I can find Morden?"

"Yes."

Chava tilted her head and let out a sigh, Kosh's head piece mimicking her action for a moment before straightening out.

"He will be in the gardens later tomorrow, a meeting of doom."

"Does he have any weaknesses? Anything I can use to get closer to him?"

Kosh turned and continued speaking.

"You are a weakness."

"So he appreciates women, just like our Narn ambassador."

"Yes."

"Do his associates stay with him on the station?"

"He is an agent of chaos, do not worry about the chaos when your concern should be the agent."

"As you say, I will do," Chava watched as he turned back to her.

"Is Winters aware of you?"

"No, she doesn't know anything about me."

"Good," Kosh moved close to her, "you have something else in your mind."

Chava did not hesitate to bring her hand up and rest it on the 'shoulder' of his encounter suit.

"I'm prepared to do whatever is needed, but are you prepared to help me should I need it?"

"You have the protection of light," the Vorlon purred from his suit, "should you need me I will be there."

"Can I see you?"

"Not yet," Kosh's voice seemed softer than normal, "but soon. You will learn more of yourself, and then you will understand."

"As you say, I will do," Chava nodded again.

"Go now."

And with that, the Vorlon disappeared back into the mist. Chava wasted no time in leaving the Vorlon's atmosphere, happy to be free of the oxygen mask. She returned it to it's box, and made her way back to her own room. She sighed as she reached her door, patting herself down until she could find her key card. She pat her hips, stomach, then moved up to cup her own breasts and shrugged in expectation when she felt the card. She quickly retrieved it from her bra, only to then feel someone's eyes on her. Chava looked to her left to see a vaguely flushed Lennier standing in the corridor.

Chava smiled warmly, waving slightly to acknowledge him. He shook himself out of his thoughts and waved back to her, she waited till he entered his room again to head into her own. It wasn't too late, but it felt late enough with all the networking she had done. Turning into the bedroom portion of her room, she stripped out of her dress and reached under her bed to find the board she had been keeping.

Pulling it out and placing it on a wall in her 'living room', she began to write down her notes and tack them to the board. She always preferred to work by hand, her own handwriting practically unreadable by everyone else made it easier for her to keep her secrets. She tacked pictures of people to the board: G'kar, Londo, Kosh, Lennier, Delenn, Garibaldi, Talia Winters, Susan Ivanova, Sheridan and then finally Morden. She liked to keep a face to the notes she had, but first she drew a line between G'kar and Londo in red. Enemies.

She continued to color code the connections each person had to each other. Green for friends, blue for coworkers, red for enemies. Then she started in on her notes. Chava turned and sat down on her chair and scribbled down her notes.

* * *

G'Kar

  * Narn ambassador
  * fondness for earth women, flowers
  * spiritual
  * could be a good ally



Londo Mollari

  * Centauri ambassador
  * drunk, lech, gambler- typical Centauri leader
  * down to earth
  * dangerous



Lennier

  * Kind, keeps his negative emotions at bay easily
  * Third Fane of Chudomo, Religious caste
  * aide to Ambassador Delenn
  * could be a good ally
  * reportedly: not a practiced lecher.



Delenn

  * In cocoon, Sinclair says she is trustworthy though.



Kosh

  * strong ally
  * Vorlon ambassador



Garibaldi

  * Head of security on babylon 5
  * dirty minded
  * a good ally, regardless of his dirty mind.



Talia Winters

  * commercial telepath
  * avoid if possible
  * intimidate if necessary



Susan Ivanova

  * Russian Jew
  * Lieutenant commander
  * hates telepaths



John Sheridan

  * Starkiller



* * *

Chava removed the pins, placing her notes behind the images of the ambassadors and Earthforce members on the board and stepped back to see her work so far. There was only one man with no real ties or information.

Morden.

 

 


	3. Mr. Morden

Chava hated to admit it, but she was horribly nervous. Mr. Morden, a man only talked about in murmurs, was her target today. She had been on the station several days now, making friends with Londo and G'kar, and now it was time to meet Morden. Completely by accident, of course, she reminded herself. He wasn't unattractive in his photograph, she thought as she painted her lips a cherry red, but still she knew of his associates. She feared nothing more than his associates. The woman rose from her place and took one last look in the mirror, checking all of her angles and flashing a smile. She turned and slipped on her black pumps, grabbing her key card and placing it inside her bra again, then picked up the bag by her door and leaving her room.

Something was wrong, the pacing Minabri in the hallway told her that.

"Lennier, are you okay?"

The Minbari turned to her with a strained composure, shrugging as he turned back to his door.

"I do not know."

"What's going on?"

"Ambassador Delenn has emerged from her cocoon but...she is not well. Dr. Franklin is with her now, I can only pray that she is alright."

"Hey, Lennier, look at me," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "if anyone can survive whatever it is Delenn did, it's her. I've heard impressive stories of her strength. She'll be alright."

"I hope that you are right, Miss Chava," he nodded to her, then looked forward again as his doors opened.

"Lennier, she's asking for you. Ma'am," Dr. Franklin acknowledged Chava briefly, doing a double take shortly after.

Lennier pushed passed the doctor as Chava peered worriedly into the room.

"Is Delenn going to be alright?"

"I think so ma'am. I-I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Oh, no we haven't, forgive me. I'm Chava Iskowitch, I just moved in a few days ago."

Dr. Franklin went to ask her more, only to hear Delenn faintly call for him.

"It was nice to meet you Chava, but I have a job to do-"

"I completely understand," Chava cut him off, looking down the hallway, "I have some place to be anyway."

Chava was uneasy. Mr. Morden and Delenn's condition stressed her out, she hoped the zen gardens might bring some comfort as she waited for her 'chance' encounter with the mysterious man.

She found a semi secluded bench to rest on and pulled a book from her bag to pretend to read while she waited for her target, actually content to read alone in the gardens. It was an ancient earth book by a famous author, although it was one of his lesser known works. It was Roverandom by J.R.R. Tolkien, a story about a dog transformed by a wizard, an amusing little story. She had gotten about three chapters in when she heard the frantic voice of Londo and another man. Chava looked up to see her friend walk into the gardens, eyes straying to his male companion

"Londo!" she waved as she got his attention, watching the tension on his face fade slightly.

"Ah! Chava!" the Centauri took this opportunity to try and break away from his conversation partner.

The ambassador approached Chava, who stood and accepted his hug of welcome.

"How are you today, my dear?"

"I'm fine! A little concerned about ambassador Delenn, but I'm sure everything will be all right. Lennier tends to stress too much, doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does!"

Morden cleared his throat as he approached the two, looking to Londo expectantly.

"Ah, Chava, this is my," Londo looked to Morden with a troubled expression, "associate, Mister Morden."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chava," Morden took her hand, kissing the back of it like G'kar had done the day before.

Her heart skipped a beat as she played the bashful one, flushing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Morden," she brushed hair behind her ear, smiling slightly, "I'm sorry, Londo. Had I known you were conversing with another friend, I would have stayed quiet and just met you at the club like normal."

"Nonsense! Londo and I had just finished talking about business, but you did interrupt me suggesting that we go get drinks," Morden spoke for Londo, "you should join us! Isn't that right, Londo?"

"Yes, please, have drinks with us," Londo looked uncomfortable, his smile small and more of a grimace.

"I'd love to go with you! I don't have many friends on the station right now. Mostly just Londo and Lennier," she turned back to the bench to pick up her bag, looking back to the two men, "so it's nice to meet new people!"

"Well then, after you, Chava," Morden gestured her forward.

Londo tried to follow after her only to have Morden place a hand on his chest to stop him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"You have very attractive friends, Londo."

"Mr. Morden, she is an acquaintance, nothing more. Leave her out of these things," Londo hissed. 

"I'll be as involved with her as I want, Londo," Morden eyed the ambassador, "but for now, I'm just making friends. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Then let's go get a drink."

* * *

Stuck between the ambassador and Morden, Chava found herself back in the Black Star. She was drinking something fruity with a low alcohol content, however Londo was drinking heavily she noticed. Morden seemed to abstain from liquor, choosing tea instead. Londo was unhappy, he couldn't hide it from his new friend. She knew that he didn't want her there, which also told her that he knew that Morden was dangerous. Poor Londo, she thought, trapped between a rock and a hard place with no room to move.

It was easy for Chava to ignore Mollari's unhappiness when most of her efforts were spent on ignoring the thoughts that Morden was thinking. She kept getting flashes in her mind, his hand on her thigh and mouth on her ear. Londo murmured something about 'the telepathic bitch' entering the club and Chava felt another presence near her mind. She turned slowly to see what Londo was looking at, only to see Talia Winters walk across the floor.

The blonde was giving the table concerned looks, and froze in place after an especially loud and lecherous thought from Morden. Chava's dark eyes met Talia's blue eyes, sending an image to the other woman. A finger pressed against her lips and shaking her head, Chava bade Talia to keep her mouth shut. The other woman looked away startled, looking back only a few more times as she found her clientele. 

"What's wrong Londo? That's your favorite dancer!" Chava tried to distract herself by talking to Londo.

"Ah, just the worries of an old man, my dear, nothing for you to be worried about," Londo looked over Chava's shoulder, "you will have your own things to worry about in due time."

"Well I hope the worry stays away as long as possible, I'm having fun making friends and meeting in seedy bars," Chava smiled, nudging her friend's shoulder, she raised her glass, "to making new friends!"

Morden smiled and raised his glass against hers, his index finger lightly stroking the back of her hand. Londo reluctantly joined the toast, drinking the rest of his beverage quickly and glaring at Morden as he pushed hair from Chava's face. The three stayed a little while longer, ordering a few more drinks before Chava made up an excuse to leave.

"Oh! Damn, I have a prior engagement to get to, I didn't realize it had gotten so late," she stood abruptly, quickly finishing her drink.

"Oh well, we will have to convene at another time, perhaps," Londo stood up with her, shooting a rude glance in Morden's direction.

"Absolutely, I look forward to getting to know, Chava," Morden reached for her hand, kissing the back of her hand again.

"And I you, Mr. Morden. Londo, can you walk with me? I still have problems finding the correct gates."

"Of course, my dear, Mr. Morden I will speak with you later. Please, enjoy the show," Mollari gestured to the dancers.

"I've been enjoying a lot, my dear friend, all thanks to you and your...connections," Morden raised his glass as the Centauri ushered Chava from the Black Star.

They reached the Zocalo and the man breathed a sigh of relief, looking behind his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Londo, what is the matter with you?"

"Chava, darling, listen to me very carefully, do not speak with that man."

"What are you talking about Londo?"

"He is dangerous, you cannot trust him-"

Chava pulled him into the lift, quickly closing the doors.

"Green five," she said before turning to Londo, "if he is so dangerous why do you associate with him?"

"Because I am afraid," the old man said, pounding his fists on his chest, "once I realized how dangerous he and his associates were, it was too late, and I am in far to deep to stop now. You, however, can still be saved, just stay away from Morden. Please, stay away from Morden, for the sake of an old man, and a friend."

The lift doors opened, and the two regained their composure and stepped out, again looking around to make sure no one would be around to hear them.

"Londo, I can take care of myself," Chava took one of his hands in hers, holding it to her chest, "please, trust in me. Respect me enough to understand that I know what I am doing and why I am doing it. I am a grown woman who has no need for a father," she reached out and stroked the man's face as he looked to the floor, "but every need for a friend."

"Of course," he nodded, looking back up to his friend, "I take it to mean that you plan on pursuing Mr. Morden?"

The man sighed and placed his hand over hers as she nodded.

"You have very attractive associates, Londo."

"Yes, well, you always have a friend in me should you need it. Good day, my dear," Londo bowed slightly, squeezing her hands briefly before moving to his own quarters.

Chava watched him until he had disappeared down the corridor, moving aside as she heard the lift behind her open again.

"Oh! Perfect, Chava," Lennier spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder as he stepped out of the lift, "there is someone I would like you to meet, if you would follow me?"

Chava let Lennier guide her into quarters near to both of theirs, ushering her into the dimly lit room. There was a figure standing by her window, and she calmly turned to smile upon the two.

"Chava, this is-"

"Delenn," Chava recoiled a bit at the sight of the ambassador.

She had heard so much about the Ambassador Delenn- member of the Grey Council, a woman of great integrity, a chosen one of Valen. Delenn had become a solid figurehead in the eyes of the Rangers, much like the Virgin Mary had for the Catholics, like Miriam and Esther are for her. She felt uncomfortable near the woman, given her current mission she felt lesser. More expendable. Her anxiety was palpable, and Lennier placed a hand on her shoulder one more.

"So you have heard of me?"

"Of course, Sinclair is fond of you."

"So then you have been sent here by him," the woman smiled, motioning Chava closer.

"You look....different than I imagined."

"I have undergone this transformation so that I may bridge the gap between Humans and Minbari, the hair is odd for me too," she smiled again.

"I'm sorry this just, this feels surreal," Chava moved away from both Minbari, "there is too much happening today, and now such a transformation that could only be from the blessings of Valen is just-"

"Surreal," Delenn finished her sentence, moving closer to Chava before her demeanor changed slightly.

Her face was calm and smooth, sympathetic if anything, yet her smile was gone.

"You have been touched by darkness," the ambassador said, a hand reaching forward to brush hair from Chava's face, "Kosh told me it about your mission, you are very brave."

"That's one way to look at it."

"What is the other way?"

"That I am very expendable."

Delenn seemed taken aback, Lennier shifted uncomfortably at her declaration as well. He had no idea what Chava was doing on the station, but if Kosh was involved he guessed it was important. Still, with what he knew of her from their few days spent in contact; she was a nice woman with a sweet disposition. Perhaps oblivious to the ways that men looked at her when they talked on the Zocalo, so he had thought there could be a hint of naivety in her. Now, he understood. She wasn't naive, she was just clever. Very clever.

"No, not expendable. Only you could do this mission, or else another would be chosen. You have been chosen because you are indispensable, just like, ah, what are some of the women in your history that have done things like this?"

"Rahab, there was Rahab."

"What is her story?"

"Well, ah, short version? When an ancient leader of my people sent out spies into a city in the promised land, they were helped by Rahab, who was a, um, if it were today she would operate a full service version of the Black Star club, if you get my meaning. She hid the spies and betrayed her own people, in return she and her family were saved."

"Then you are Rahab, now, perhaps doing things that others would frown upon, knowing people as it would be, and in the long run behaving as you do on the side of light," Delenn smiled again, taking her hand and leading her to the nearby couch.

"Lennier, would you get Chava something to drink?"

"Oh no, please, I'm fine, and I don't like people doing things for me," Chava protested as she sat down.

"That is why you have been chosen," Delenn eyed her with a small smile, "you serve others no matter the personal cost, that is what Sinclair told me. You have a strength, Chava, do not dismiss it."

"Does anyone else know why I am here?"

"Only Kosh and I, so far. The less that know the better, yes?"

"That's the idea," Chava murmured, leaning back.

"So you met him today?" 

Chava only nodded, she seemed far off and distant. Lennier thought she looked like she was hearing something far away, something she didn't like.

"You feel it's pull even know, don't you?" Delenn asked her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"It's like something is reaching out for me from far away, and I can almost see it. Almost."

"If you should need respite from the darkness, Lennier or I will be here for you. Kosh-"

"I would only go to Kosh if I was desperate, if I needed to leave the station safely."

Delenn only nodded, and looked to Lennier. Her aide hid his confusion well, though she knew he disliked being out of the loop. She smiled at him softly, and he nodded in response. 

"I have to go," Chava spoke again, looking to Delenn with the same far off look as before, "it's starting."

"Lennier, walk Chava to her quarters please, make sure she stays safe."

"Of course, I'll make sure she is well situated before I return."

He extended a hand to the human woman, and Chava took it slowly. He was careful as he helped her up and out of the ambassador's quarters, Delenn watching after them for a moment before closing the doors to her room. Lennier kept an arm around her waist as well as holding her hand as they moved down the hallway, helping her keep steady when she swayed slightly. The reached her door after a moment, and he let go of her long enough for her to open the door to her room. He quickly helped her to her couch, letting her pause for respite until she was ready to move again.

He stood awkwardly for a moment, before kneeling down beside her.

"What are you experiencing that is effecting you this way? You said something had started, but I do not know how to help when I do not know what is going on," he reached a hand forward and placing a hand on her chest to try and soothe her. Something made him want to recoil.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you some things, mm?" the woman opened her eyes to look at him.

Lennier only nodded, and fought the instinct inside him that told him to remove his hand and leave her.

"When forces outside of ourselves want you, they pull you. Delenn and the new captain have been pulled here, by one force. There is another force that you know of, that will also pull people, in subtle ways, naturally, through their agents."

"Delenn did not act as you did when she was called to follow the path the universe had laid for her-"

"Delenn and I are not the same."

"Human, Minbari, the difference cannot be that great, so why does a 'pull' effect you more?"

"A combination of things. Their agent is one of them. The other is that I am a P8 level telepath, mid-level so nothing special, however when people don't know that-"

"They don't know how to 'pull' you correctly."

"Exactly."

"And your telepathy, that is our secret?"

"Yes, it must stay secret," Chava nodded, placing a hand on his, "you feel it, don't you? It makes you want to run away as fast as you can, and you can't even see the thoughts."

"The thoughts?"

"From their host," she trailed off, closing her eyes again and turning away from Lennier, "you should go now, thank you for your help, Lennier."

"I should get you to your bed-"

"I can do that on my own, thank you though. Please, leave, let Delenn know I'll be fine," she said pushing him away, "get out."

Lennier sighed as he stood, moving to the doorway and looking back at the woman who was quickly removing her blouse. He watched her briefly as she tossed it to the floor and leaned back, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on her as she breathed shallowly. He looked away quickly, leaving her to her own methods of coping. He returned to Delenn, who stayed watching the stars through her window.

"She is troubled, but will be alright."

"I know she will be fine, but I wish that her job was not one that would be pursued."

"Delenn, what is she doing?"

"Oh Lennier," she turned to her friend, "I wish I could tell you, but for her safety the fewer that know the better. I would ask that you pray for her tonight, and tomorrow, every day until her mission has run it's course. She will need it."

Lennier nodded and returned to his own quarters, kneeling to pray before he went to sleep. His mind wandered to the story of Rahab and of the panting woman he had left alone in her quarters. He prayed for his own penance that night too.


	4. Possession

Chava had gotten halfway to her room before she gave up trying to crawl, letting herself take the brunt of the telepathic invasions. Somewhere along the line she had kicked off her trousers too, a convulsing hand moved to her mouth and smeared the red pigment across her face and chest as she shook. Darkness is a heavy feeling, it tears you down and makes you feel both powerful and weak at the same time. It travels along your spine and shakes hands with your shadow to prove it's dominance. Darkness laced with lust, that is another demon entirely.

That coats your skin with sweat and makes you shake, not knowing what to make of the power and weakness and want that's overtaken the body. Chava raked her nails across her own chest, trying to peel away her own skin as Morden's fantasies invaded her mind. She felt his hands move down her body and heard his voice in her ear, whispering things she couldn't understand. She moved onto her hands and knees, stretching out and scraping her hands against the rough carpet floor as she felt his hands in her hair.

Everything was turned on it's head.

It was claustrophobia, pupils dilating, nails scratching, muscles tightening and limbs reaching.

Knotted hair, the smell of sweat, hips against her own, too many voices, too much, too loud, too soon.

Panting and choking all at once and prostrate on the floor hoping it would end soon but knowing it wouldn't.

She heard footsteps beside her, looking up to see the ever so slightly smiling face of Mr. Morden. Soon she was in his arms, a hazy view of him carrying her the rest of the distance to her bedroom. Everything was still a blur, like she was both watching the events unfold and experiencing them at the same time. She saw him undress her, felt him kiss her, and felt as though he had 2 sets of hands each one continuously moving about her body. She kissed each hand as it moved across her lips.

Chava embraced the change in confusion. Before it was terrifying, the assault of the 'pull' from the darkness was constricting and painful. The pain was starting to fade with each passing moment, each slow advance from Morden sent the pain away. It ebbed as pleasure took it's place and she welcomed that change, did everything she could to facilitate it. His chest was hot against hers and her legs felt soft as they moved against his still clothed legs. Chava's body was on fire with each kiss and touch from the man, hearing his muted whispers in the air as they moved.

Morden's teeth sank into her neck for a moment, enough to make an impression but not enough to draw blood. In response, Chava's nails dug into Morden's side. It was his fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet, and her hands gripping his wrists hard enough to leave a mark. Her vision blurred further, eyes fluttering as she threw her head back into the pillows behind her.

_"What do you want?"_

Her eyes fluttered open. Chava extended a hand out to her side, feeling nothing but blankets and sheets. She raised her head, looking around for Morden, not sure if it was a dream, a symptom of the 'pull', or if something had really happened last night. Her brain hurt, as to be expected, but she felt weird in other ways. She let out a sigh and climbed out of bed, noticing she was in a nightgown she could not have dressed herself in. Chava quickly moved to the nearest mirror, freezing as she saw her reflection. Clean. Washed hair and not a single makeup mark left on her face. Her fingertips moved to her neck where the faint outline of teeth laid.

She cautiously moved to her living room, looking around to see if she was truly alone in her quarters. Nobody appeared to be in her room, but she didn't feel alone. Chava moved to the Babcom system in her room and initiated a call.

"Chava?"

"Oh-Lennier, sorry, I must have dialed the wrong room-"

"No, this is ambassador Delenn's room. Give me a moment, and I will fetch her-"

"No, no, just- just tell her to meet me in the zen garden. I have something to discuss with her."

"Of course. Chava, I don't mean to step out of bounds but, did you have another visitor last night?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, that flower on the counter behind you was not there when I left you last night."

Chava slowly turned to look behind her, moving shakily towards her counter.

A single synthetic rose, with a handwritten note.

" _My Dear Chava,_  
_I'm sorry that I could not be with you this morning, I had a prior engagement to attend to._  
_I'd very much so like to see you again, if you are willing. I find myself possessive of you,_  
_and hope that you feel something in turn for me. I'll see you again soon, until then_  
_here is a symbol of my affection._  
_Morden."_

 

"Chava, what does it say?"

"It's a love letter, of sorts."

"What does it mean? For it to be in your room after...last night?"

"Nothing good."

"Are you in need of assistance?"

"No. Everything is falling into place. Tell Delenn to meet me in half an hour, I need her advice."

Chava ended the transmission before Lennier could respond, leaving the Minbari man in confusion.

"You heard everything, I gather?"

"Yes, of course, thank you for answering it for me. I'm not used to this...hair," Delenn moved into her living room, running a brush through her hair methodically.

"What is wrong, Lennier?"

"It's just," the man paused, turning to his teacher briefly before looking back at the blank Babcom monitor, "that bite mark on her neck wasn't there when I left her last night, either."


	5. Shok-na

"Chava?"

The human woman looked up from the spot in the sand she had been fixating on. She sat cross legged in a simple outfit; leggings, loose shirt, and an over sized cardigan.

"Chava, did you forget to put on shoes or are you making a fashion statement of foregoing footwear?"

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Delenn watched her for a moment before joining her and sitting on the floor, sighing with that pleasant air she has.

"You wished to speak to me Chava?"

"I have established contact. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I definitely was pulled, and I let it take control," her words were spaced oddly, "but I don't know if some of it was real or not."

"What are you unsure of?"

"Last night is a bit of a blur. I remember....him being there, him carrying me to my bed, kisses....anyway, but when I woke up I was completely clean and he was gone. I don't know if he was really there I mean, how could he be unless he had access to my room? But I have this...note from him," Chava handed it to Delenn, nervously looking away, "so I don't know what to believe, or the implications of that answer."

Delenn quickly glanced over the note, passing it back to her.

"Well, that is certainly an....interesting declaration of romantic interest. I wonder, perhaps, if that is how all human men act or just the one influenced so much by the shadows. Regardless, Lennier mentioned that he saw a bite mark on your neck. May I see?"

Chava hesitated, but nodded and slowly moved her thick wavy hair off of her neck.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Delenn asked, her fingers lightly dancing along the skin.

"No, not at all."

"Interesting," the Minbari pulled away, "but it would seem that your...friend was in your room last night."

"Oh, God, I was afraid of that," Chava put her head in her hands.

"This is your missio-"

"No, not that, just. Last night was so surreal and I while I couldn't read his mind it was as if I was...seeing myself through his eyes. Experiencing both of our sensations, as though I could just slip inside of him so easily without his notice, or mine. That is what frightens me, the implication that he and I are more easily linked than I would prefer."

"It will be alright, Chava," Delenn placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "should you need me, I will be here."

"Is Lennier worried?"

"Horribly so," the Minbari's face wrinkled as she smiled, "but I told him it was nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure it's wise to leave him in the dark like that? Isn't he your second hand man?"

"Well, yes, but, ahm," she paused, searching for the correct term, "he is very overprotective. If he knew that it was your mission to get as close as possible to the shadows he would only get in the way out of concern for your safety. Kosh and I haven't even told him the truth about Morden."

"I got close to Morden all right, and I am happy to serve, I worked hard to get where I am. I'm proud to be a Ranger, but-"

"There is still fear within the most skilled and prideful warrior. It is a natural reaction to your situation."

"That may be so, but I feel as though....before this is over, it's going to get messy. And I will have to lie to you, Lennier, G'kar, Londo- all of them; and it's going to set all of my bridges on fire."

"You speak like I would expect a Ranger of your rank to speak."

Chava looked to Delenn with a furrowed brow momentarily, before shaking her head and shrugging.

"I don't know what you mean, but I guess you're right."

"There is no guessing in my mind. You are Shok-na Chava, and it shows. You speak with the dialect of the humans, but with the mystery and skepticism of a Minbari. A wonderful blend of our two cultures, in my eyes," Delenn reached out and grasped her friend's hand.

"Thank you," Chava looked to the other woman, "your presence has calmed me. You have a...gentle air about you. Thank you for letting me ramble on about my fears and perceptions."

"Oh, I do not think that either your fears or your perceptions are without good cause. Morden already says he is possessive of you, an alarming indication of his true personality, but I think you can handle it. If not you, then Kosh can and will on your behalf."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Delenn turned back to Chava, moving hair behind her ear.

"It has been a long time since I've heard the Ranger's credo and oath, it would bring me great joy if you would recite them for me."

Chava smiled and shifted, sitting up straighter and folding her hands across her chest in Minbari fashion.

"We are Rangers. We walk in dark places no others will enter. We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass. We engage in battle, we do not retreat. We live for the One, we die for the One. Entil'Zha veni, in Valen's name."

"Oh, wonderful," Delenn clapped her hands in front of her mouth, "it has always sounded so beautiful to me. I almost became a Ranger, you know, but I was pulled elsewhere."

"You would have made an excellent Sech. Sech Delenn, it even has a nice ring to it!"

The two women laughed and Chava rested her head on Delenn's shoulder. Delenn paused momentarily in surprise at the sign of affection, but smiled and leaned her head against Chava's. Delenn was concerned for Chava. She was too young, in her opinion, to be going on such dangerous missions. She was only twenty six according to what Sinclair told her, that was the time for humans to find love and build a family. Yet Chava was here, dealing with dangerous men for a job. 

It could be, Delenn pondered, that since Chava joined the Rangers as a 'teenager' as humans call it, she did not wish to pursue a 'normal' life. A horrible thought crossed her mind, that Chava was perhaps groomed into being willing to serve the Rangers no matter what the task. That did not seem her character, it seemed to be that she understood the dangers and was willing to fight regardless.

Yes, Delenn decided, she is a brave girl who deserves good leaders.

Delenn hoped that she could fill that need.


	6. A Narn, a Telepath, and two Jews walk into a bar...

"My dear, you really should wear shoes when you are out and about on the Zocalo," G'kar startled his new acquaintance. 

"Oh! G'kar, you scared me half to death, I thought I was in trouble," Chava pressed her hand to her chest, "I thought you were Mr. Garibaldi, or Zack even."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they caught you for your lack of footwear, even the lurkers wear shoes!"

"Well I...forgot my shoes and didn't want to go back to my room, send a complaint to my boss," Chava teased, moving around G'kar to walk farther down the Zocalo.

"It occurs to me, Chava, that we have never had a drink together in the time you've been here," he said following her pace.

"You never asked!"

"Do I have to do all of the initiating?"

"No, but it's polite for you to do it the first time," she teased, pausing as she saw the florist shop. "Red roses....how about that drink?"

"Wh-now?"

"Yes! I'm feeling thirsty, unless you are too embarrassed to be seen with me and my feet?"

"Let's go get that drink, but next time you wear shoes!" He scolded as she took his arm with a laugh.

He found a nearby bar, one frequented by Earthforce members and other important persons on the station, and quickly found them a seat nearest the bar. They had a good conversation, talking about plants and nature, theology, music, rebellion.

"Ah, see now most of earth's rebellious music was made between 1975 and 1994, we have never been that close to it again," she scoffed.

"You don't seem pleased with that, why is that?"

"It feels like a waste to abandon protest music all together, I think it was a powerful art form, others disagree," she laughed before seeing a familiar blonde woman enter with who she knew to be Susan Ivanova. G'kar noticed the change in her facial expression.

"What is it?"

"Oh boy, a possibly very awkward encounter," she sighed as Ivanova made her way over to speak to G'kar.

"She seems a little young for you G'kar, I do hope you aren't breaking the rules regarding personal escorts in Ambassadorial quarters," Susan clapped a hand on G'kar's shoulder.

"You were right it seems," G'kar briefly said to Chava, before turning to the commander, "absolutely not, this is my new friend, she's also an ambassador."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Ivanova's jaw dropped as the blonde found her friend again, "I had no idea we had another ambassador on the station."

"Well, I'm more of a liaison between the different ambassadors, kind of a middle man if you will. Mostly between the Minbari and Vorlons, I don't mind how either species operates," she smiled, sticking her hand out for the commander to shake, "I'm Chava, Chava Iskowitch."

"Uh, Susan Ivanova. Chava, that's Jewish right?"

"Yes ma'am, we can trace our family back to Poland pre-1935, why?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to come off weird, uh, my family are Russian Jews. It's nice to meet another Jewish woman on Babylon 5, the Hebrew presence here is lacking."

G'kar and Talia shared an amused look as the other two women laughed.

"I forgot my manners, this is my, um, friend, Talia Winters," Susan gestured to Talia.

"It's nice to meet you Chava."

"You as well Ms. Winters," Chava shook her hand firmly.

"Well, we had better leave you two to your conversation. Chava, please come talk to me anytime, I miss talking to other Jews. Goyim just," Susan scrunched her face up with thought.

"Don't understand the sense of humor?"

"Or general irony," Susan smiled, "I'll see you around."

Chava waved to the two women as they walked away, taking another drink as she turned back to G'kar.

"Are all religions so well documented on Earth?"

"Hmm?"

"You and the commander seemed to have bonded over being Jewish, and you can trace your bloodline back a very long time."

"Being Jewish is....complicated. We are both a religious group and an ethnic group," Chava tried to explain, chewing on her cheek as she did so.

"Ah! Are there many other ethnoreligions on Earth?"

"Well, I'm sure there are but I can't name any off the top of my head."

"Why does your knowledge begin in 1935?"

"That is another complicated subject. In our history, a very violent history, a prejudice has always existed towards Jewish people. It kind of culminated from 1939 to 1945. I know about my family pre 1935 because in 1936 they immigrated to a different country, most of them did anyway. The event is called many things; World War II, the Holocaust- our people refer to it as the Shoah. Six million Jews were systematically murdered with government approval, and eventually other countries got involved in the 'world war'. It deeply impacted us, and we can never really forget it, it's in our DNA," she shrugged.

"Did you have family die in the Shoah?"

"From the records, yes. Most of us do."

"Then we have a lot in common, the Narns and the Jews, don't we?"

"Indeed, and that is why I respect you more than I respect Londo. Don't get me wrong, he is my friend, but we have an understanding that me and Mollari can never have," she reached forward and placed a hand on his again.

"You would be quite correct on that front, my dear," he smiled slightly, placing another over hers.

They stayed joking for some time, laughing and drinking. Sharing stories and theories. Shortly after Susan left the bar, G'kar took his leave as well. He wished her a good day, and hurried after the commander. That was when Chava looked over to see Talia still at her and Susan's booth, gazing at her curiously. Chava finished her shot, then moved to sit across from Talia, placing both hands on the table and returning the gaze.

"Interesting pin you got there," Chava nodded towards the Psycorps pin on Talia's dress, "do they come cheap?"

"You would know the price for this pin, wouldn't you?"

Talia leaned in, analyzing the woman in front of her. Chava only scoffed in response.

"You're what, a P5? I'm a P8, you can't get in my head."

"My telepathic abilities were recently...boosted. I'd gauge myself at a P14, minimum, at this point, so are you still feeling so big?"

Chava raised her eyebrows once, scratching her jaw unamused.

"So what, have you had the same training as me?"

"We all receive the same training."

"Really? Because, y'know I didn't see you on Minbar," she crossed her arms, "so I'll repeat myself. You can't get in my head."

"You went to Minbar to avoid the corps-"

"No, I went to Minbar to find family. And I did. The telepath thing just kinda happened."

"You wanna tell me what the scene in Black Star was about?"

"No."

"Should I ask Londo? He seemed just as uncomfortable as you."

"Darling, Londo wouldn't tell you anything either. Just keep your nose in your own business, alright?"

"You could sense that man's thoughts as loud as me-"

"Yea, I could. And honestly? I didn't mind. You see, I like him. And if you could have seen into my mind, you would have seen that I am even nastier on the inside."

"Then why tell me to stay away?"

"I didn't want you to scare him off or make things more awkward, given that Londo was being a huge grouch," Chava snorted, "look, just stay out of my way. I'm Minbari protected so it's useless reporting me to the corps, and I can read minds so I am obviously not gonna be taken by surprise on a date. Just stay out of my shit, alright?"

"Fair enough," Talia nodded, "don't play with Susan."

"Why would I? I like Susan, I haven't seen another Jew in ages. We may see each other more because of our....affection for the commander. I have no ill will towards you, I just like my privacy respected. We can both be grown up about this right?"

Talia looked over Chava once before nodding.

"Right."

"Awesome, I'll see you around Ms. Winters," Chava said standing, "you look great, by the way. You'll snag her in no time," she winked, and then was off.

Talia pouted in her little booth, very unhappy with the outcome of that conversation. She had no ill will towards Chava either, but she was suspicious, and she did not like Chava's perspective partner.

"Thank God I don't like men," Talia shook her head, finishing off her drink.


	7. Ownership

It's amazing how a touch of alcohol can make you bolder, make your spirit soar. Chava nearly danced along the Zocalo, moving in languid strides and moving her arms to the melody only she could hear. And a big smile on her face. She had no real direction, just weaving around and about other people as she went about her dance. She barely felt the eyes on her from above. Morden leaned on the railing in front of him and watched her as she moved, smiling along with her as he did so. Tight business outfit or loose casual wear, her body couldn't hide from the world or from his eyes. Morden was quick to admit his attraction to her persisted well after he had already had her, and now he felt pleasantly surprised that just watching her could make him feel happy.

Chava stopped at the florist shop, stroking the red roses before looking up. Her eyes met his, and both of them paused. Chava's smile temporarily disappeared, a look of surprise on her face as she realized who he was. Her smile quickly returned though, shoving both hands into the pockets in her cardigan and cocking her head to the side. Morden raised a finger to gesture to her, one second, and disappeared from her view. Chava felt the note in her cardigan pocket and turned back to the roses.

"Chava."

She turned again to see Morden, who moved to kiss her cheek in greeting. She stopped him short, quickly raising a hand with the note sticking up between two fingers. Morden hung his head with a slight smile and looked up at her with a nod.

"That's fair."

"You left behind a note, what else did you expect," she smiled at him.

"And a rose," he gestured.

Chava nodded, sucking on her lips as she squinted her eyes in thought.

"Yeaaah, but I also don't remember much of last night. So waking up to a note, a rose, and a bite mark can be quite the jarring experience."

"You don't remember?" Morden looked at her as she shook her head, placing his hands in his pockets, "well, we kind of um, y'know. Got to know each other," he leaned in with a smile, eyes looking to make sure nobody could overhear them.

"And how did that happen? Last thing I remember: I was drinking with ambassador Delenn as she discussed her aspect on things on the station, then I woke up clean and ah, flushed. Care to elaborate?"

Morden shrugged as the both turned to walk along the Zocalo, Chava pocketing the note once more.

"Well, I ran into you in the hallway and you invited me to your place for, what I now understand to be, more drinks. We got to talking, and then to kissing, and from there," he looked to her with a crooked smile, "well, getting rosy cheeked together."

"And the clean aspect?"

"Afterwards you were very tired, I may have been a bit much for you," he teased, "but I've never met a person who enjoys waking up dirty. So I carried you to your shower and just gave you a bit of a clean up. You were awake, but barely. Glad to see that my good will is met with suspicion though," he laughed.

"How do I know that I invited you in and liked you so much-"

"Alright, follow me," he rolled his eyes and pulled her into the nearest alcove. 

He pulled his sleeves back to reveal light bruising on his wrists from where she had gripped them. Chava wrapped her hands around his wrists again, nodding in defeat. He fixed his sleeves before unbuttoning his blazer and pulling up his shirt. Chava let her eyes wander across his figure, much to his amusement as he shifted to show her the claw marks she had left on him.

"If you are done ogling at me, I'll put my shirt back down."

"Mm, give me a second, I didn't get to enjoy it last night," she teased, only to have her smile quickly removed.

"I'd suggest that both of you move to someones quarters, or I'll book you for inappropriate conduct on the Zocalo."

"Zack, we weren't doing anything!" she turned, Morden took in Zack Allen as he fixed his appearance again.

"Yea well it was going somewhere fast, I may not have luck with the ladies, but I used to. Just keep it to your rooms, alright?" he lectured, looking between the two.

Morden came up beside Chava, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Will do, just had to prove something really fast, officer."

"And what was that?"

"That she marked me more than I did her," Morden shifted Chava's hair to reveal the bite mark on her neck.

Zack rolled his head back to Chava in a vaguely disappointing manner.

"Both of you get out of here," he laughed, patting Chava's shoulder and ushering the two out into the open Zocalo.

"Yessir, Zack," Chava laughed, waving to her friend as they moved away.

Morden gave Zack an uncomfortable glance, one that made the security officer's skin crawl. 

"Are you friends with every man on this station," Morden asked her lowly as he placed a hand on her lower back again.

"Not all of them, but most. Does that bug you?"

Chava turned to him, leaning back a little to even the playing field of cockiness.

"No," Morden smiled, taking her hands in his, "not if they know that you belong to someone already."

"Belong? Hmph!" Chava took her hand back and walked forward.

"Alright, so maybe that's the worst way I could have described it-"

"We had a one night stand, and now you think that we are enough of an item for you to claim me? Bold assumption," she laughed as he kept pace with her.

"I don't think, I know."

"Oh really? Are you a medium now too?"

Again, Chava turned to face him. Morden thought she was cute, standing up for herself like she was. He could be charming, as he had been in the short time he knew her, but he was unable to be patient. That's why he came to her room last night, but he had to tread carefully. Display too much dominance too soon, and he would lose her. However, he sensed, if he did not hint to his truer personality early on he would lose her anyway once it showed. It took a careful blend to catch a woman, and a strong hand to keep her with him.

The lift behind them opened, and Morden looked beyond Chava to it before smiling and looking to his feet. He looked up with a look that took Chava by surprise. Chava enjoyed classical films, and Morden's face resembled the character Norman Bates from the film Psycho too well. She took a step back, and his hand reached out to continue moving her back, a firm grasp on her shoulder. He pushed her into the lift, and then against the back wall of the lift.

Before Chava had the time to respond to his actions, Morden had kissed her. He kept her face firmly, but gently at the same time, in place with both hands. Chava let her eyes close, again straying dangerously close to the edge of Morden's mind as her hands found their way to the collar of his blazer. His kiss was hard, expressing his dominance over her as well as his passion for her. She saw her chance, and used it. Sighing lightly into his kiss she slid into his mind, waiting for any indication that he knew it was happening. She would have to hold up this pattern, to make it seem like a happy side effect of her affection, slipping into his mind at every moment of passion. 

He never knew.

She left his mind as they broke their kiss.

"As much as you belong to me, Chava," he murmured against her cheek, "I belong to you."

"Yes, you do, don't you?"

They were about to kiss again when the lift doors opened again, Morden wishing he had more patience at the sound of two voices.

"Oh, Jesus Christ you two, didn't I just deal with this?"

"What, they've already done this today?"

"I caught them in the Zocalo, not more than twenty minutes ago."

Chava blushed as Morden stepped to her side, again wrapping an arm around her waist. Zack and Garibaldi entered the lift, Garibaldi looking at Chava with the same unamused look Zack had given her earlier.

"Chava, whose the boyfriend that keeps getting you in trouble?"

"I'm Morden, nice to meet you Mr. Garibaldi," Morden held his hand out, the security officer shook it firmly.

"Now, I remember being your age and not being able to keep my hands off of my girlfriend, but let's try not to get Chava booked because you were a little extra randy, alright?"

"Garibaldi," Chava's eyes widened as she covered her eyes, "can we not have this conversation given that I am an adult?"

"You're an adult, but that's not gonna stop me from treating you like you're my kid sister," Garibaldi cast a look her way before turning back to Morden, "which brings me to my next statement: you hurt her, and I am gonna find a way to run you into the ground. You hear me, Morden?"

Morden nodded, his eyes turning colder by the moment. 

"Chief, it's our stop, let them alone, huh?"

"Yea, alright. Have a good day Chava, Morden," Garibaldi nodded before turning out of the lift.

Zack moved to leave, stopping in the door way and taking another look at Morden.

"We've got an eye on you, just remember that," and with that he turned and followed the chief.

"Are you related to the security guards now too?"

"It's.......a long story," Chava tried to get out of it, only to have Morden give her a pressing look, "alright, I knew Garibaldi for a time before I came here. Before I started doing ambassadorial work, I worked alongside Earthforce. That's when I first met Garibaldi, I must have been like...nineteen? And he's always been prone for being some kind of older brother figure and here we are."

"Well, sounds like I'm getting involved with a...person of interest."

"Is that a deal breaker?"

"No."

Chava took his hand with a smile, making Morden smile as well.

_"I belong to you."_

Oh yes, Chava thought, for all my worry you certainly do.


	8. The Long Dark

"Mr. Garibaldi."

Garibaldi turned, seeing Chava again in his office.

"Anything I can do for you, Chava?"

"Thought I'd fill you in on the backstory I created to get out of my date's scrutiny."

"And what did you come up with?"

"I used to work alongside Earthforce, we met back when I was nineteen, you're an older brother type figure. Bare bones, basic. What was with the whole "little sister" shtick anyway?"

"Well," Garibaldi shifted in his chair, "Sinclair told me that you needed to be protected. I could tell that Zack didn't like the guy, and Zack likes everybody, and I figure the last thing you need is a bad date on top of your secret mission."

Chava smiled, a bit bitter that even Garibaldi was in the dark.

"Thank you for looking after me, but he's good. Passionate, a little crazy, but good."

"So don't hassle him if I see him in the Zocolo?"

"Precisely. Speaking of hassling people on the Zocalo, you've got a Doomsday preacher on board."

"A what?"

"You know, 'the end is nigh repent or die' type of guys."

"That's one thing I didn't miss from Earth, good lord. Alright, lead me to him," Garibaldi sighed, standing reluctantly.

"Life isn't perfect, but hey, I got a big brother out of this assignment, so I can't complain too much now can I?"

"Does this mean I'm gonna be seeing a lot more of you?" he asked her, the two of them walking along.

"More than likely. You, Delenn, and Lennier, are the only people who know what I'm really doing here. It's nice to not have to pretend too much."

"I couldn't imagine being undercover like you, you're doing a good thing, Chava."

"I'm trying to anyway. We'll see if it works out in the end, now won't we?"

That's when they heard it, a man screaming about end times.

"Is that our man?"

"Who else could it be, good luck Chief," Chava saluted, making Garibaldi roll his eyes as he walked away.

Chava felt a little lonely, not wanting to be totally alone today. She also didn't feel like seeing Morden so early in the day, so she looked for a friend. And a friend did arrive, she spotted the chronically stressed Minbari from across the Zocalo. Chava bit her lip and watched him. He was cute, kind of like a loyal pet how he was always at Delenn's beck and call. That however meant he was in love. She knew it, didn't know if he knew it yet. Chava thought about calling out to him verbally, but feeling especially mischievous today she decided on a different method of getting his attention.

_"Lennier."_

The Minbari's head turned, searching for the source of her voice echoing in his skull. Ah, his true colors showed, Chava thought. She saw his hands slightly raised, ready to strike. She also saw the look in his eyes change. He had potential, she thought, to be a real asset and threat. Interesting how the duality of man was consistent regardless of species, no man shows his true face at all times. However, neither did she.

 _"Put your guard down, soldier. I'm over here,"_ she waved to him, watching as he let out a breath of relief as he saw her.

Lennier made his way over to her, folding his hands and bowing in greeting.

"Chava, any particular reason you spoke to me in the way you did?"

"I didn't feel like yelling," she returned the gesture, "I'm sorry if that has made you uncomfortable, I'll restrain myself in the future."

"It is alright, just jarring. I've....never had anyone say anything in my mind."

"Sorry again," Chava said, looking around a little bit, "do you have anything to do today?"

"Only a few errands for Delenn, why do you ask?"

"I don't really feel like being along today, or lying too much today either."

"Well then, you are more than welcome to 'tag along' with me today," Lennier smiled and nodded his head.

Lennier paused briefly as Chava smiled, her eyes brightening at his offer. She was beautiful, he wasn't blind to the beauty of other races, and her hair was the same color as Delenn's (which helped his assumption). She still dressed simply he noticed, but still in ways that flattered her figure. He told himself to seek penance later for letting his gaze linger on her. Lust is a sin, and he is of religious caste. He cannot sin without seeking forgiveness and striving to change his tendencies. He found that difficult around her.

Chava remained silent most of the time while he ran his errands. He noted, she never asked what he was doing or stood too close as he conducted his business. She was simply there. She could have a comforting presence, Lennier thought, because she seemed to him as an ever watchful guardian who stood at his side. He hoped he provided the same comfort to Delenn.

"Are you always so silent, Chava?" he finally broke her silence after he finished his last errand.

"Sometimes it's good not to have to talk, or explain things. Sometimes silence is comforting," she shrugged as they walked along.

"I find that an odd disposition for a spy to have, I always thought that charisma and people skills-"

He was cut off as Chava touched his arm as they turned into a darker passageway, he turned to see her eyes wide as she looked around the halls.

"Change the subject quickly, we are not alone."

"Well the Centauri have always been an argumentative and imperial race, so I would see how you would work closely with Ambassador Mollari," he caught on quickly, eyes searching the darkness for whatever she had found.

_"Keep moving."_

"Yes well, the Narn are also revenge hungry. Talking to G'kar can be a hazard, he hates them with such a great passion that my job may as well just be between the two Ambassadors."

"I am sure that you are fully capable of making sure neither of them kill each other, Chava."

_"Just a little further, they have almost passed us now."_

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, and thank you so much for offering me another perspective on the issue!"

"The pleasure is mine, may I accompany you back to Green section?"

"Of course, thank you for the offer!"

Chava took his arm again, and looked around briefly again. Lennier did the same, looking back to her quietly.

"Who was it?"

"Something that cannot be seen unless it wants to be, it moves in darkness...but...it should not be here..."

"Shadows," Lennier looked around more alert, taking Chava's hand in his and pulling her along quicker.

"No, I thought so at first but it was something else all together. We need to get back to Green sector and fast," Chava confirmed, hair whipping about as she looked behind her shoulder.

"I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

"I am not scared for my safety."

No, she wouldn't be now would she thought Lennier as he pulled her into a lift. The two held onto each other and caught their breath, Chava resting her head on Lennier's shoulder.

"How did you know it was there?"

"I'm a telepath, Lennier," her breathing was slightly labored, "figure it out."

"A most useful gift."

"You have no idea." 

They both straightened up as the lift doors opened, quickly exiting the lift.

"You can come over to my place, if you want. I have a call to make but something tells me that sticking in pairs is safer," Chava offered.

"I'd rather be with someone who can sense....whatever that was, than be alone," Lennier nodded and followed quickly on her heels.

She wasted little time with getting into her room and to her Babcom. He looked around briefly, taking in her room better now that she was not under his care.

"Garibaldi, you have a problem."

"What is it Chava?"

"There is....some kind of creature on board. I-Me and Lennier caught sight of it very briefly, whatever it is it isn't here to make friends."

"Okay, I'm on it. Stay in your room, keep Lennier with you, it's always safer in groups. Our preacher friend might have some clue, call me if there is another issue."

"Will do," she said before the Babcom went dark, turning to find Lennier nowhere in sight.

She heard him moving in her bedroom, much to her surprise. Chava moved to the doorway and leaned against it, watching him with arms folded a while before she cleared her throat.

"Anything of interest here, Lennier?"

"I did not mean to pry it's just," he stopped, looking around her room again.

"Just what?"

"Well, I've found that with humans- with all species, really- the first thing they do when they move in some place is personalize their living quarters. Yet, you have no decorations, no sort of personality. Can I ask why?"

"It wasn't relevant to my mission."

"Most Ranger's I've met so far will at least hold their emblem with some high regard. I have never even seen you wear yours."

"Again, it's not relevant to my mission. Could even be detrimental to it."

"What exactly is your mission?"

Chava looked away from him to the rose on her bedside, sighing before looking back to him.

"Why are you interrogating me Lennier?"

"Delenn says that you are here to gather information on the Shadows. I have seen you experience their 'pull', but aside from that all you seem to do is spend time with that man- Mordif, or whatever his name is. That, to me, sounds irrelevant to your mission."

"His name is Morden, and he is none of your business. In fact, it is none of your business what I do in my spare time. If I want to pursue this relationship why shouldn't I?"

"It serves as a distraction, love is a distraction."

"Love? I never said love," Chava sighed, moving beside him and sitting on her bed.

"So then you have no romantic interest in him?"

"He is....of another interest."

"I thought Rangers discarded lust."

"You were lied to," the woman chuckled.

Lennier felt her tone change slightly, her atmosphere become more clouded. Chaotic.

"It appears that is not the only lie I've learned about today, Chava," he quipped, turning to her with harsh eyes.

Chava looked up at him with a grit jaw, her eyes dark and reflective as she tilted her head back.

"I am....doing everything in my power that I possibly can for my mission. Do you know how much direct contact with the Shadows drains you? I need something else to live for, and the mission statement means shit- it is shit- when you feel weak and you are alone. And I am alone, Lennier, no matter how many friends I have on this station or how many people know why I am here, I am alone. So why can't I pursue something that makes me feel alive? Because it insults your Minbari morals?"

"I am a Minbari, and you were taught by Minbari-"

"But I am not Minbari."

Lennier's comeback froze in his throat. He could not argue that point, and he knew little of humans to begin with.

"Is a human's sex drive this....strong for all humans? To make them risk their mission and concentration?"

"For some of us," she shrugged, "I guess that includes me. Are all Minbari so sexless that they can't begin to understand why a person would need a physical comfort?"

"Sexless?"

Chava was not going to back down, no matter how angry she had just made the Minbari man. Sociology should have taught her that regardless of species, a majority of men would feel slighted by having their sexual prowess insulted. She wasn't about to be scared by an angry Minbari, not with who she was currently involved with. Lennier had moved closer, hands no longer relaxed by his side but rather tense and in slight fists.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"Minbari are not sexless, we just have a tighter grip on our libido then you apparently do," his voice was as harsh as his eyes, and odd combination for her to see.

Chava started laughing.

Lennier's hands turned to fists as he stood straighter and watched his companion laugh on her bed. She shook her head and raised one finger as she regained her composure, flipping her hair from her face to look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just so unexpected that you would be defending your sexual prowess so much," her laughter trailed off.

"And why is that?" Lennier crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You just....seem so innocent," she snorted, "like a little priest nipping at the heels of the woman he's in puppy love with, probably believing his love is pure and true-"

"Perhaps it is."

"Again, your duality. You are man enough to be insulted by me doubting your species' sexuality, but still so innocent enough to believe in true love. No, Lennier, no real love is 'pure and true', that is romantic ideation. True love is bitter and ugly, even violent at times in jealousy. There is no pure love. That's a myth," she shook her head.

"Maybe for your kind-"

"Maybe for a child, with no concept of lust. Pure love is not for adults, that is why I laughed at you. You are both wise and ignorant, strange that you would seem to be the most ignorant in the ways of women and love," Chava rose for her seat and moved to leave her bedroom, looking Lennier in the eyes for a moment as she did so. 

The Minbari blocked her exit with his arm, returning her eyes contact and boxing her in.

"I am not ignorant in either ways," his voice was low, and his forehead dangerously close to touching hers, "you just have never been on the receiving end of such emotions."

Chava smiled, leaning up till her nose brushed against his.

"Not even lust?"

Lennier moved his face away from hers, looking away from her and gritting his jaw. He had all but forgotten her telepathic abilities. Her cleverness in ignoring sexual advances by other men, but always noting them in her mind.

"That's what I thought. Move your arm, Lennier."

"And if I don't? Tell me, what will you do? You're human," he snapped looking back towards her, "you can't do anything to me."

Chava placed a hand on his arm that was blocking her way.

"I may not be able to break your arm, but I can and will break every synapse you have working inside your head. Move your arm, Minbari, or I will make you."

Lennier did as he was instructed, watching her as she moved to her kitchen. He laughed as she reached into a cabinet, pulling out what he presumed to be a bottle of liquor. 

"At least it's Kosher," she snapped, pulling the cork from the wine bottle she had retrieved.

"So is this the real you? The real personality? Bitter, secretive, sexual?"

"It's one of them," she looked over her shoulder, "all women have different personalities. You don't know me well enough to have seen this one yet, but I'm tired and you were asking me too many questions. And none of them were your business."

He moved closer, folding his hands in front of him and bowing. Sarcastic even in his silence.

"Is this your personality? Angry? No one is what they seem," Chava rolled her eyes, sitting on her counter top, "do not pretend to apologize for what you will do again in the future."

"Perhaps, we should keep our relationship strictly professional."

"I wish we could, Lennier, but we both know that Delenn will pair us together regardless, so why not get it all out in the open now?" She held out the bottle to him. 

Lennier knew she was right. There would likely be no other time to get over this spat, and the longer it went unsolved the more tainted their perceptions of each other would be. He came to stand in front of her, taking the bottle in one hand.

"Minbari do not drink alcohol."

"It's not actually wine," Chava admitted, turning the label to him, "it's sparkling grape juice. This brand is Kosher."

Lennier snorted and rolled his eyes, looking down to the bottle before looking back up to her. He nodded once, then took a drink from the bottle.

"So it is," he passed the bottle back to her, "how do you suggest we get it all out in the open?"

"Well," she took a drink, "every time I take a drink, I get to say something. Same applies to you. When the bottle is empty, and there is no more to be said, we put it all in the past, and move on. Now I just took a drink, so now I get to say something and you have to answer. Why do you care so much about Morden?"

Lennier took the bottle as it was passed to him.

"Like I said earlier, I find it to be a distraction to whatever your mission is. I don't understand how you can split your attentions between a.....personal relationship and whatever your mission may be," he finished, taking a swig and passing it to Chava. "I find you....nice, but all together unprofessional for a Ranger. I don't know why you were chosen for such a mission, but Delenn seems to think that you are more than capable for it, even if it is particularly dangerous.

"Well, given that I can't tell you what my mission is you just have to trust Sinclair. He chose me because he knew I was capable, or expendable, and he chose me because I don't pursue romance. I can't remain distracted with a personal pursuit if I have no emotional investment in it, can I? Now, by nice were you trying not to offend me or do you think I am genuinely a good person?"

"You can be, but you were right, I don't know you well enough to have seen you in this current state. Yet here we are, and I did overstep my bounds by pressing you about your love life. There is still much about humans I don't understand, and I suppose that is one aspect of it. You said that you would break every synapse in my brain, would you really do that?"

"No, but it made a good threat. If Minbari don't do things like humans do, does that mean there is no casual sex on Minbar? Like, how does that work on your planet?"

Lennier thought for a moment as he took the bottle, trying to find the proper way to describe it.

"It...does happen, but rarely. Sex is mostly, ah, ceremonial," he paused to see Chava's eyebrows raise in morbid fascination, "when two Minbari grow close, it's tradition that they spend a night....discovering each other's pleasure centers-"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad-"

"While a group from the religious caste stands outside their room, praying and meditating that it goes well."

"Lennier, yours is a species of voyeurs and exhibitionists wrapped in religious garb. Does that happen every time?"

"No, only the first time."

"Did that happen to you?"

Lennier only smiled slightly, lowering his head a bit and making eye contact.

"I am of the religious caste."

Chava laughed and handed him the bottle again.

"What is it like for humans?"

"Oh, it changes so much. Some people remain virgins until they get married, others only have sex if they are in relationships, and some are okay with casual sex on a variety of terms. Some of us are even into anonymous sex, where neither party knows each other nor wants to know."

"How was it for you, your first time? I did tell you about mine, after all," he asked, absentmindedly placing a hand on her thigh as he shifted which leg he rested his weight on.

"Me? It was.....horrible. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, and we were in an abandoned house alone, but again we had no idea what we were doing. It was just a stupid vacation fling thing, he didn't ah- last long enough to find my 'pleasure center', but I certainly found his. That being said, the second time was much better. Why do you wanna know?"

Lennier took the bottle, keeping eye contact as he drank from it. He passed back the bottle without a word, but none were needed. Chava smiled slightly and shook her head, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Is that the real reason why you hate Morden?"

"Jealousy, is perhaps a better term, and it....may contribute to my disapproval on your relationship."

"Jealousy? That sounds like attraction alright. I thought you religious caste members weren't supposed to act on those impulses, or even entertain them. What gives?"

"It is....more difficult to keep in check. You are not Minbari, and that leads to more issues than you can believe," he took a drink, "can I ask what you feel about me?"

"Ah, now that's a question I'm not good with. Never been good with understanding how I feel let alone telling other people about it, but um," she paused, thinking carefully, "i know that as a person, I find you to be a good ally. I feel as thought I can come to you if I need help, and I'd hope you know I'm willing to reciprocate that. I think that we both have....subversive personalities that might lead us to clash once in a while. Physically.....I don't know. I've never really found the Minbari to be sexual so I have no idea how to feel about your kind in that way. And I really don't wanna have sex in a room full of priests so I guess that works out in my favor," she shrugged, "bottle is almost empty."

Lennier took the bottle from her, placing it on the counter besides her. He turned his eyes back to her, a hand pushing hair behind her ear before moving behind her neck. Kisses are a reflection of someones true personality, Chava firmly believed that. Her last kiss was with Morden, his kiss telling her he was bad news. Too dominating, too controlling and possessive. Lennier's kiss was different. It felt soft and fluid, in that he didn't push his will onto her but rather was welcome to her reciprocating. That he held her as his equal, on some level. He broke it off, looking down as they both processed what just happened between them.

"And how do you view the Minbari now?" he asked her, avoiding her eyes until the last word.

Chava met his eyes, and was about to speak when her doorbell sounded. The two quickly separated, Lennier moving to stand by her Babcom to keep as much distance between them as possible. Chava moved to her door, looking back at Lennier briefly before answering.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Chava looked back to Lennier again, shaking her head slightly.

_"Don't tell him. Don't let him know."_

"Come in!"

She stepped back as Morden entered, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Oh my God, Morden, these are beautiful, thank you!" she smiled, leaning in to smell one of the lilies in the arrangement.

"Well, I thought that I should bring flowers to a beautiful woman, I'm happy to see that you like them," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

Lennier watched them for a moment, his own vague attraction to Chava aside he didn't enjoy how Morden conducted himself. Having kissed Chava, she was more involved than what he saw. She became submissive near him, and Lennier wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"You have a friend here?" Morden asked as he broke off the kiss, pushing past Chava.

"Yea! Morden, this is my friend Lennier. Lennier, this is Morden, my um-"

"Boyfriend, I'm her boyfriend," Morden smiled as he bowed slightly in greeting, "say, you're ambassador Delenn's aide aren't you?"

Lennier nodded as Chava moved to the kitchen, filling a vase with water to preserve the flowers longer.

"Did I interrupt business?" Morden looked back to Chava, "because if so I can come back-"

"Nonsense, we were just hiding out here. We saw a strange creature on the station, so we stuck together in case anything happened. When we got back here, Mr. Garibaldi told us to stay here to avoid any altercations with the....thing. He's gonna call us when he gets it," Chava explained, moving to hold Morden's hand, "you should stay here too, I don't want whatever is out there to get you."

"Thank you, but I think I'd be okay-"

"Please, Morden," Lennier watched as she looked up at him, brown eyes shining in the light, "don't risk it."

"Do you mind if I crash your party, Mr. Lennier?"

Lennier snapped out of his thoughts, as if suddenly remembering that he was there physically.

"Just Lennier, and not at all, after all she is your.......partner?"

"Girlfriend," Chava advised.

"Girlfriend. It is more me who is intruding on the two of you, I should go find Delenn-"

"She is fine-"

"Regardless, now that you are in good hands, I must find Delenn. It was nice to talk to you, and I look forward to doing it in the future, Chava," he bowed in her direction, and then in her partner's, "and it was nice to meet you, Mr. Morden, I look forward to seeing you in the future as well. Now if you will excuse me, it is a big station," he headed towards the door.

"Be safe."

Lennier only nodded again, then disappeared into the hallway. Morden placed an arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Is he a good friend?"

"I'd say he's the best friend I have on this station," she looked up at him, "he never hesitates to call me out on my bullshit and he gives good advice."

"And now he knows that you're mine," Morden looked at the door, "which is good considering he kissed you right before I came in."

"Excuse me?" Chava looked up at him, her expression calling him crazy.

"Oh, come on. I understand what goes on inside men's minds, and he watched us the entire time I kissed you. He likes you," he pulled away from her, turning to look her in the eye and wrap a hand around her throat, "but if he touches you again, I'll hurt him. Got it?"

Chava nodded, her eyes trailing down his arm before looking into his eyes again.

"Okay," Morden lightened his grip, "then we're all settled!"

He moved away from her with a smile, removing his blazer and tossing it over the side of the couch. She watched him remove his belt, stress testing the leather before seeing her suspicious glare.

"I'll save the belt for another time," he smiled one last time before turning in Norman Bates again, his face darkening as he tossed it to the side and beckoned her to him.

Chava moved towards him until he raised his hands to indicated she should stop.

"Strip."

Her hands moved to the straps of her long dress, slipping them off her shoulders and letting the garment slide down her body.

"Do go without wearing a bra often?"

She only tilted her head to the side coquettishly, smiling slightly as she shrugged in a "what can you do" manner. Her hands stayed on the waistline of her panties for a moment, watching his expression change before she pushed her knickers down to her ankles. Morden sat on the couch, leisurely unfastening his trousers and motioning her over. Chava slowly made her way to him, kneeling on the couch beside him to kiss him again.

"Is this why I got flowers?" she smiled between kisses, making Morden chuckle a bit.

"You got flowers because I love you," he corrected, pushing her head down towards his lap while another hand strayed between her legs.

Chava thought about Rahab. It's been disputed if she was part of secular or cultic sex work, but it's known she also owned an inn where she stayed. In Babylonian Talmud, it's said anyone who sees Rahab immediately lusts after her, and that just by saying her name a person might be brought to orgasm. In the Midrash four of the world's most beautiful women are mentioned: Sarah, Abigail, Esther, and Rahab. Chava would rather have been Esther, a royal queen who saved her people through fasting and prayer. Nobody ever picks the path they are destined walk, they can only choose to make the best of it. 

Morden pulled her head up, letting her catch her breath for a moment before kissing her again. This time Chava slipped into his mind, moving through some of his thoughts as they kissed. Again, undetected. He pulled her onto his lap, holding her still as he aligned with her entrance before pushing her down onto him. They both groaned, Chava dropping her head to rest on his shoulder while tentatively moving her hips. Morden placed his hands on her hips, setting her pace for her. 

"Wait, wait," she panted, leaning back and pulling at his shirt, "take your shirt off."

Morden looked up at her with an amused smile, then set his jaw and looked off to the side as though he were thinking.

"No, not this time," he answered her, pulling her back against his chest.

He shifted a bit underneath her, one of his feet resting on the coffee table near the couch. This time, he held her hips in place and had his way with her. Chava kept her hands on the back of the couch, and her face in his neck the whole time. She got progressively more fidgety, making it difficult for him to hold her in place.

"When you cum," his breathe hot against her ear, "you look at me, understand?"

She only nodded and moaned in response, her breath against his neck. Chava raised her head just as the Babcom activated, and she was so thankful that nobody could see her from the Babcom screen.

"Incoming Message From: Chief Garibaldi."

"Answer it."

"Accept call," she shouted, focusing on keeping her composure as Garibaldi's face flickered onto the screen.

"Chava, are you there?"

"Y-yea! Just a-a little busy chief," she pushed Morden's shoulder as his hand moved between the two of them.

"Everything okay?"

"Why are you calling?" she shouted again, Morden smiling at her frustration.

"Just wanted to let you know we killed that thing on the station. Thanks for the heads up by the way, turns out the thing came in on a ship we rescued- Chava, what are you doing?"

"Great j-job catching him Chief-"

"Is- is Lennier still in there with you?"

"He went home chief," Morden shouted, smiling up mischievously at Chava as her eyes told him to shut the hell up.

"He- oh my God, Chava, really? While I'm on the Babcom? This is what you're doing?"

"Really nice talking to you chief, end t-transmission!" she shouted before her head dropped into the crook of Morden's shoulder again with a moan.

"No, no, back up," Morden pulled her up, holding her up by the throat.

He could feel her hands grip the loose fabric of his shirt. Her breathing eventually stopped, her body locking up momentarily before losing control of it and attempting to collapse in on herself. Morden froze momentarily with a groan, feeling the sudden burst of pleasure along with her. Chava froze up with him, partially because of the hand around her neck and partially out of fear of being discovered.

"You are something else entirely, you know that?"

Chava smiled in relief. She went to move, but was held in place. 

"Where are you going?" Morden breathed, pulling her against him and rolling over.

He repositioned her, resting her head against the arm of the couch and pushing her legs up over his shoulders. 

"I'm not done yet, and neither are you," he whispered before kissing her again.

Morden kept a grip on her throat as he picked up his pace again. Chava moaned as he had his way with her, he grunted loudly instead of moaning. Her moaning quickly turned into a yelp as his hand came down swiftly on the side of her ass, and he seemed to enjoy that noise the most. He moved between spanking her and smacking her breasts, both regions quickly turning bright red as her body started to freeze up again. This time Morden didn't pause after she came, already used to that sensation he continued intent on reaching his own climax. 

"Stick out your tongue."

Chava quickly did so, flinching slightly as he spit into her mouth. She had never been so glad to have been his mind, able to understand what he wanted instead of being in the dark.

"Thank you."

"Oh," Morden made eye contact, pushing into her deeper, "Oh, I am keeping you."

Chava smiled, ignoring the implications of his statement, then stuck her tongue out again. It went on like that for a while; Morden would spit in her mouth, smack her around, and she would say thank you. She felt relieved when he started getting sloppier, starting to take his time instead of jackhammering her to oblivion. He pulled back, placing both hands on her waist as he moved deeper than before.

"Are you on birth control?"

"I'm sterile."

Morden only nodded in response, closing his eyes as he threw his head back for a moment. He pulled her up on top again, pushing up into her with finality. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he moaned. Chava wrapped her arms around him, holding his head to her neck as she slowly retreated from his mind. 

"Just let me hold you like this for a moment," he whispered, "let's be close, please, Chava."

"Alright," Chava whispered back to him, brow furrowed in response to his surprising gentleness post coitus. 

A few minutes passed and he finally pulled away from her. Morden gave her one last kiss, then leaned her back onto the couch and stood to fix himself. Chava watched him as he located his belt, quickly threading it through the belt loops on his trousers.

"Got a hot date to get to?"

Morden looked back Chava, smiling and shaking his head. He moved to her side, sitting beside her and pushing hair from her face. 

"No, I have a business meeting on the behalf of my associates. Can't miss it, or else I'd stay here."

"Anyone I know?"

"Mollari."

"Ah, Londo," she chuckled, closing her eyes with a sigh for a moment.

"You should sleep, if you want, I'll be back tonight but I can't guarantee how late I'll be," Morden offered.

"No, no, it's fine, really! Go do your job, I know that Londo is a pain in the ass at times. Don't worry, you can come by in the morning and bring breakfast with you to make it up to me," she smiled at him.

Morden smiled again and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll do just that. Anything in particular you desire?"

"Mm, pancakes and coffee, whatever kind you can get."

"Whatever you want, I will get it for you."

"My hero," she smiled, yawning suddenly.

"See now why you passed out last time?"

Chava only nodded and kept her eyes closed. Morden kissed her forehead one last time and stood, moving to the other end of the couch to collect his blazer. 

"Lights low," he ordered the room as he reached the door.

He looked back one last time to see Chava fast asleep on the couch, draped like an ancient earth painting of the goddess Venus. Morden smiled at the sight and left her room, meeting the two of his associates that awaited him outside.

"Thanks for telling me about that Minbari man, I've made it clear that she belongs to me and no one else. Now, shall we go see our friend Mollari?" he spoke to what seemed thin air, then pushed stray hairs back and made for the lift.

As the lift doors opened, Delenn and Lennier left the lift in deep conversation.

"Excuse me," Morden said with a smile, walking close to the wall to get past the two, "good to see you again, Lennier."

Lennier turned his head to the side as Morden walked by him, looking forward again once the man had passed. The Minbari turned to see Morden glare it him as the doors started to close. Lennier's face changed to his normal vaguely distressed expression as Morden blew him a kiss before the doors closed. Delenn followed his gaze, looking back to her friend.

"Do you know that man?"

"Only in passing, he's Chava's boyfriend."

"And, what is your opinion of him?"

"I don't like him, not one bit," Lennier said looking back to his teacher.

"Then we are in agreement on that, come, we should visit Chava-"

"I think that we should give Chava some space," Lennier refused to move as Delenn headed towards her friend's room.

"And why is that?"

"I am in no way an expert on human biology, but I am fairly certain I know what....activity leads to an increased production of pheromones."

Delenn thought for a moment before mouthing 'oh', and nodding in concession to Lennier's suggestion. She took Lennier's arm again as they headed back to her quarters. The whole time the Minbari man thought about Morden's face in the elevator, and nervously glanced towards Chava's room.

But there are some kisses you can't take back.


	9. Fear

Chava woke with a start, looking around at the empty room in relief. She slowly rose from her place on the couch, limping slightly to her shower. There's nothing like a shower after rough sex, even if it's been delayed about six or seven hours. Chava went over the events of yesterday. Morden's thoughts (something she needed to impart to Delenn as quickly as possible), his promise of 'using the belt another time', 'I'm keeping you'....

_"If he touches you again, I'll hurt him."_

Lennier's kiss.

In all truth, that was what shocked her the most. All her time on Minbar never culminated in a kiss- or even attraction- from a Minbari. She had grown used to being seen as a totally asexual being by them, not viable for sexual attraction. Lennier through her perception on it's head. She could do nothing but tell him to keep his distance, push him away, she thought as she touched her neck lightly. Morden would kill him.

"Oh Chava, you damned poor bitch," she murmured to herself, washing Morden's scent off of herself.

Another thing she remembered; Morden never undressed. He refused to. She didn't know what to make of that, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She contemplated her way through washing up, and was then shocked when she looked in the mirror as she left the shower. One her left buttock spreading up to her hip was a nasty yellow-green and purple bruise, matching the yellow-purple splotches on her breasts.

"Okay, Chava, remember what mother always told you: Hob nit kain moirch ven du host nit kain ander braireh, don't be scared when you have no other choice," she breathed, wide eyed as her fingers danced over her bruises.

She turned away from the mirror, reaching for her bathrobe as she suddenly felt the desperate need to cover herself. Chava only managed to get her hair dried off when she heard her door chime again. She rolled her eyes, making sure no bruises were visible before going to the door.

"Who is it?"

"I promised you pancakes, remember?"

"Hots mikh un zayts mikh," she murmured, brushing hair from her face quickly and moving to her little table, "come in!"

Morden entered the room, a to-go bag in one hand and a drink in the other.

"Oh my God, you actually brought me breakfast," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him as he approached.

"I told you: whatever you desire, I will bring you" he smiled at her in response, placing her food on the table, "how are you this morning?"

"Well, I had a bit of a shock when I looked in the mirror this morning. I guess I bruise really easy," she laughed nervously.

It felt strange to see Morden's face show worry, looking her up and down to try and locate the bruising.

"Let me see."

Chava reluctantly opened her bathrobe, pointing to all of them.

"I've got a bunch on my breasts and then a huge one on my ass," she turned to the side, making Morden wince as he looked at it.

"I can imagine how this would be concerning, I've got to be more careful with you," he frowned, pulling her into a hug, "I never meant to hurt you that much."

Chava's eyes widened at that statement. 

_"Much."_

So he did intend to hurt her.

"I'm starved," she said pulling away, "let's eat!"

"I don't need to eat, but please go ahead," he encouraged, sitting across from her.

Wherever he got this food from, it's worth every bruise, Chava thought to herself. She felt the urge to pray but brushed it off, fearing the only thing she would say to be the Viduy Confession. She could hear it in the back of her mind as she ate. Nothing like massive bruising to shake you back into religion she thought with a sigh. 

"I have to get ready, I have a meeting with ambassador Delenn today," she said standing, planting a kiss on his forehead, "thank you for breakfast."

Morden grabbed her wrist, preventing her from walking away from him.

"Are you going to see Lennier?"

"Potentially, but it's not on my calendar."

"Good, I don't want him getting any ideas about kissing you again," Morden let go of her wrist, turning back to his newspaper.

"I'm going to see him, and frequently. He is my friend, my coworker, and this weird jealousy you have needs to stop," she stood there, watching him laugh as he read the paper, "just because you are paranoid that he kissed me-"

With that Morden slammed the paper down on the table, standing to tower over her. He got so close to her that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat as loud as she did, but she gave no indication of fear.

"Don't lie to me, Chava. I know he kissed you. You're right, I can't control your actions, but I won't be lied to. Understand me?"

"You're paranoid-"

Everything was a blur, all she knew was that she had been pushed against a wall and his hand was on her throat. She blinked to try and fix her vision, looking up to see double images of Morden's angry face.

"Don't lie to me."

_"Master of the universe, may it be Your will that my passing be in peace."_

Chava ignored the call in the back of her mind. She was not going to die here, not like this. She just had to placate him, and she could do that.

"Fine, he kissed me," she murmured, "but it meant nothing. He loves Delenn, besides, he would be no match for you," she pleaded, a hand on his wrist.

Morden smiled, releasing his grip and brushing hair from her face.

"See, I just don't like to be lied to. That's fair isn't it?"

She only nodded, then looked to her room.

"I do have to get ready-"

"I'll go, I don't wanna prevent you from getting to work. Good luck with it, by the way, hope it goes well," he kissed her forehead. 

Chava watched him with a strained smile as he collected his newspaper and left. When her doors closed she almost let herself fall to the ground, catching herself on the edge of her couch in time to avoid it. She paused there for a moment, talking to herself.

"Don't be scared when you have no other choice."

She moved back to her room, slipping on another long dress and a cardigan. Comfortable clothing was what she needed. She thought about wearing makeup, but decided against it. She was only talking to Delenn and Lennier, no need to do anything for them. No need to pretend. She paused and turned to her jewelry box, opening the lid and sighing at the sight of a pendant she hadn't worn in too long.

She exited her room, hand over the Magen David pendant her mother gave her years ago. Chava tried to keep herself together walking down the hall, but the cramp in her leg was betraying her a bit. She didn't really care too much, she just knew she couldn't be a limping mess in front of them. It would ruin things. She tapped the bell on Delenn's door, waiting for her response.

"Who is it?"

"Chava, as expected," the woman looked around with a yawn.

The door quickly opened and she was pulled inside, face to face with an irritated Delenn.

"Lennier told me you have had relations with that man, is it true?"

Chava looked around the room in confusion, trying to catch up to the conversation.

"He is not here, tell me is it true?"

"Delenn," Chava removed the woman's hands from her shoulders, "just what in the hell did you think I was going to do? Take it slow with an agent of chaos?"

"I was not thinking of things like this when your mission was assigned," she stormed off to her window, "it is not fair to you. We never should have asked this of you."

"Hob nit kain moirch ven du host nit kain ander braireh."

"What?" Delenn turned to her, "what language are you speaking?"

"It's Yiddish, my mother would say that to me when I was a child. It means: don't be scared when you have no other choice. I have no other choice. I live for the one and I die for the one, therefore I cannot be afraid, Delenn. I am Rahab, like you said when we first met. I'm doing what I have to do even if it kills me."

Delenn smiled bitterly, moving close and stroking Chava's face.

"You are very brave, Chava. I feel like I say that too often, but it is true."

Chava nodded, and Delenn moved to her couch. The Minbari hybrid motioned her over, only to rush back over when Chava exhibited the slightest limp.

"What is the matter, do you need help?"

"It's fine, it's just a cramp from a bruise."

"What bruise? Show me," Delenn commanded, pulling Chava's dress up until the human woman let her view the bruise.

"Happy now?"

"In Valen's name...." Delenn trailed off, dropping Chava's skirt, "did you at least get anything from him?"

"That's what I'd like to tell you once we stop rehashing the 'you are so brave and this is a bad mission' conversation that I think we've had three different times now," Chava sighed as she sat down, immediately positioning herself so she wouldn't have to sit on her bruise.

"What did you learn?"

"Well, first of all the only time I can slip into his mind undetected is when we are....intimate."

"I see," Delenn sighed, sitting straight and gesturing to the other woman's leg, "so can I expect you to have more bruises."

"At the very least," Chava nodded, "but it pays off. They are aggressively pursuing Londo. They want to use the Centauri as agents of chaos, keeping all of us spread thin to try and evade the Centauri war horse," the woman leaned forward, fist held in front of her. "I know their plan for the Centauri, and for the Narn, I know it all from one night. Imagine what I can learn with more," Chava's eyes were alight with victory.

That worried Delenn.

"Do not push yourself, take your time-"

"There is no time with Morden, it's always simply 'now', with him."

They sat in silence a moment, Chava looking towards Delenn for further instruction.

"You do not need me, do you?"

Chava was taken aback by Delenn's accusation. 

"Of course I need you. Without you I am alone. Completely alone, and that would kill me Delenn. As it is I have to lie about this to Lennier, if he knew about the bruises-"

The door opened to reveal Lennier, on time as always. Chava straightened as Lennier entered Delenn's quarters, unaware that she was there.

"Delenn, is there anything you would like me to do to prepare for Chava's visit-"

"I'm already here."

Lennier paused at the counter, turning slowly to the living room.

"So you are. Chava, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though," she smiled.

_"We need to talk alone."_

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Delenn?" Lennier adapted well, Chava observed. He didn't skip a beat in the conversation, impressive.

Delenn shook her head, motioning for him to take a seat. The ambassador repressed a surprised look as Lennier took a seat by Chava, normally he would sit by her side. She smiled though, thinking that they would be a good couple. Chava had no fear and an unexpected wisdom, while Lennier was a faithful individual who would help her in difficult situations and had a more academic background. Black and White that could easily blend to create Grey. Lennier saw the look in Delenn's eyes, the small knowing look, and avoided his teacher's gaze by turning his attention to the woman by his side.

"They are going to try and ensnare Mollari, trick him into invading Narn again. It's taking longer than they thought, though, but once they have Narn, they will turn to other world's in the League. I don't think we can stop it, but we can prepare for it. Warn the Narn somehow to minimize casualties," Chava said before turning to Lennier, "see, I get my work done."

"So you do," Lennier huffed with a smile, bowing his head to her.

"If you both could wait here, I will go to Kosh and see if he wishes to speak to Chava himself. I will be back soon," Delenn said standing.

The two on the opposite couch both bowed their heads in respect, and stayed put as she left the room.

"You needed to speak to me, Chava?"

Lennier's hand strayed to brush hair from her face, freezing as he saw the vague red imprint of fingers on her neck. He only looked to her eyes, his jaw set, before dropping her hair back in place. Chava reached out and took his hand. She moved to say something several time before she could actually verbalize it, making Lennier nervous.

"You asked me what I thought of the Minbari after you kissed me," her thumb traced circles in the back of his hand.

"I did," he placed his hand over hers to cease her nervous tick, "is that what you wish to speak to me about?"

"We can't-I can't-"

"Don't try to find a soft way to say it, just simply say it," he urged, his calm demeanor fully intact that morning.

"Regardless of whatever I feel for you personally, there can be no physicality between us."

He let go of her hands and nodded, turning back to the opposing couch.

"Lennier it's nothing against you, I'm just-it wouldn't be good for either of us-"

"Are you attracted to me at all?"

She looked up into his blue eyes, heart sinking.

"No."

Chava felt nauseous as she felt the waves of emotion come from him. Disappointment, rejection, anger.

"I understand."

"I don't even know if we are sexually compatible as far as species go-"

"We never will know now, will we?"

"Don't shut me out. Please."

Lennier sighed, reaching a hand out to her without looking her direction.

"I have sworn to Delenn that no harm would fall to you under my supervision. Our personal spats will not change that, and regardless of how I feel I ultimately understand and respect your decision. You're right, there's no way of knowing it would have worked anyway, don't worry Chava. I'm still here."

"Thank you."

Lennier glanced at her, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. She seemed tired, worn down already. His eyes trailed down her face, past the finger prints on her neck, and landed on a slightly visible bruise on her breast. He squeezed her hand tighter and looked away, confident that there was nothing he could say that would convince her to tell him who did that (although he had a good idea).

Delenn entered the living quarters again, huffing to herself.

"Kosh will not come, but he thanks you for the information," she sighed as she sat down.

"I didn't think he would come, he's a Vorlon," Chava shrugged, "but thank you for trying."

Delenn moved to say something, but paused when she noticed the two holding hands. She bit her tongue, but looked at them for a moment without their notice. 

"I do not mean to stare, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Delenn, simply a-"

"Human custom. Friends will occasionally hold each other's hands as a sign of affection," Chava interrupted him.

"So then you two are friends?"

"Very good friends," Lennier answered, looking to Chava with a smile.

"Good, Chava needs someone to tell her to be reasonable. And you need someone other than me to lecture on your own shortcomings," Delenn smiled, looking to the clock on her wall.  "Chava, I want you to go see Dr. Franklin about your...leg cramp. We need you firing on all cylinders. Lennier, please call the doctor and ask if he has time to run by Chava's quarters, I know how much she values her privacy."

Lennier bowed slightly to Delenn, then rose to the Babcom.

"Chava, you will have to lie to the Doctor. Can you do that?"

"I am already lying to Lennier. I can lie to anyone at this point, good thing I'm not a Minbari," Chava sighed.

Delenn nodded as Lennier rejoined them, sitting back down beside Chava.

"Dr. Franklin will come see Chava in half an hour, at your request."

"Good, thank you Lennier. And, since you two are such good friends, can you please wait with her in her quarters? Doctors can be such nosey creatures, unpleasant."

"Of course, Delenn. Shall we go, Chava?"

Chava nodded and stood, wincing as her leg surely cramped up as she stood. Lennier wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, nodding to Delenn as they left her quarters.

"We have to have fewer encounters where I am escorting you back to your room," he whispered to her.

Chava snorted and rolled her eyes, thankful for the help. It didn't take them long to be sitting down again, this time in the comfort of Chava's own place.

"Chava, I think you should decorate your quarters. Just a little," Lennier brought up the subject from yesterday.

"Why are you so hellbent on me decorating?"

"It just feels....sad, without any personality," he said turning to her again, "and I feel like you need a better environment."

"I tell you what, you help pay for decorations and I will. Being in the Anla'Shok doesn't exactly pay well, Shok-na or not."

"What do you like?"

"Blue, but that's the Judaica in me jumping out."

"Judaica?"

"My religion, all day today it's been on my mind. I haven't really practiced in years but the longing for it," she grasped her pendant again, drawing Lennier's eyes to it, "has been too strong lately. I've even been thinking of my mother, telling me not to be scared of anything. It's a silly thing."

"Not at all, religion helps people in it's own way. You are on a dangerous mission, perhaps it is providing you with comfort. What else do you like aside from blue?"

"I like...old- very old- Earth films, and things that sparkle."

"Glitter?"

"I'm like a bird, if it sparkles it catches my eye and I love it. It just makes things seem brighter, which is why I can't have any of it in this room now. Can't let it be tainted."

Lennier sighed, moving to her kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you something to drink, if I can find a cup. I'm beginning to suspect you drink things directly from the bottle as a rule," he continued his search.

"Weird how our dynamic changes from day to day, isn't it?"

"Like you said yesterday, we both have subversive personalities."

"We go from being acquaintances, to kissing and fighting, now to being 'very good friends'. It's a bit manic."

"The day we have a stable relationship, Chava, is the day the war is over," he joked, giving up on finding a cup, "do you even drink water?"

Chava remained silent, and Lennier pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is probably why your leg cramps, where do you keep juice?"

"In the fridge, it's a shitty brand of apple juice but it's good for hydrating."

Lennier pulled the carton from the fridge, and looked at her with an unamused look.

"You're gonna drink this from the carton, aren't you."

"Don't bully me, I'm injured," she reached out her hands for the juice.

"Very well," he laughed to himself, handing her the carton and sitting beside her, "now, how old do you mean when you say very old Earth movies?"

"That's right, you love history!" Chava smiled, "I prefer movies made between the 1960s and the 1990s, the golden age of film if you ask me."

"What movies would you suggest?"

"Psycho, definitely, it's one of my all time favorites. I'd also say Possession, The Breakfast Club, Purple Rain, and Liquid Sky. All classics in my eyes."

"Then I will attempt to find them and watch them," he nodded, standing to attention when the door chimed.

"It's Dr. Franklin, Delenn sent me."

"Enter," Chava called.

The doctor entered, seeming startled to see Lennier with her.

"It's nice to see you again Chava, Delenn said you had a, uh, severe leg cramp?"

"It's bad enough that she limps when she walks," Lennier told him.

"Really? Well, let me see what I can do. If you could remove your dress it would be helpful."

Chava glanced at Lennier, who merely turned away.

"Perhaps, it would be best if I waited in her bedroom, to provide some privacy," he bowed to both of them before moving into the other room. 

Chava discarded her cardigan and pulled her dress up past her waist, indicating that this was the best she could do at the moment.

"Jesus, what happened here?"

"An accident."

"Have anymore accidents?"

"If you could check her throat as well," Lennier shouted from the other room, "I thought I saw something earlier."

Chava bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, why couldn't he just keep his mouth quiet?

"Chava, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Franklin, I just need something for the cramp."

"Alright, if you insist," he said taking a closer look, "I'm gonna give you a shot of magnesium, which should help, and then I'm recommending you place a hot washcloth over it. If it still persists tomorrow, come see me or call me. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say, Doc."

Stephen administered the shot quickly, moving to look at her neck before she could complain.

"Your neck is fine, but be more careful in.....whatever activity you got that doing, you don't want to bruise your larynx, alright? Lennier, you can come out now."

Lennier did so and paused as he saw the giant bruise on Chava's thigh, fingers twitching as he hid his surprise. 

"He said my neck was fine," Chava said, leaning back into the couch.

"I want you to get a washcloth and soak it in hot water, then apply it to the bruise. She should be fine after that," Stephen instructed, moving quickly, "it was nice to meet you again Chava, if you need me you know where to find me."

"Thank you Dr. Franklin," Chava called after him as he left the room, "that man doesn't slow down does he?"

"No, he doesn't, I'll be right back," Lennier commented, moving back to Chava's bathroom to follow the Doctor's orders.

Chava had just finished pushing her dress back down when he returned, hot bowl of water and washcloths in hand. She felt vaguely uneasy with his silence, shifting on her side as his insistence. Lennier's fingers traced over the bruise on her leg in silence. His thoughts were a mess, leaking out of him like a broken faucet. He was angry. Chava decided, that if her base emotion was 'secretive', his was 'angry'. She was shaken from her thoughts as he pressed the hot cloth against her skin, holding it in place.

"How often do you pray, Lennier?"

"Everyday."

"What do you pray for?"

"I pray for a lot of things. That Delenn will be wise in her decisions, that Sheridan will follow his destiny. I pray that the darkness will be defeated with minimal causalities, and I pray for peace."

"Do you pray for me?"

Lennier paused, briefly looking to Chava with a sigh. He removed the clothe, placing it again in the hot water.

"The day you first met Delenn, she told me to pray for you. That you would need our support. At first, I did so from her orders, I didn't really understand her requests. We are all fighting the darkness, and we have many other Anla'Shok members on board and yet she does not ask me to pray for them. I think now I understand."

"My leg feels much better-"

"Just a little while longer, to be sure."

He kept his silence for a moment, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say.

"What is it, what's on your mind?"

"Why are you lying."

"You were there when Delenn said 'secret mission' right?"

"To me. You tell more to Delenn than you tell me, and now I can't get over the feeling that you are lying to me."

"If I told you everything, it would endanger the mission. You can't- you aren't able to reconcile what I'm doing. Delenn is barely able to reconcile what I'm doing, only Sinclair is and he told me right off the bat: this is not a mission I give out with a light heart, as I know it's dangerous and I know the limits of what you may have to do to prove your loyalty when you are undercover. That's why Delenn can't help but tell me she thinks I'm brave, the Minbari would not have risked this. It's not in your culture."

"Why would your species?"

"We have a tradition of it. Femme Fatales, we're called, women who achieve our hidden purposes using charm, romance, beauty, sexuality. A famous example is Salome, she's a figure from Christianity mostly, but she did exist. She was the daughter of a noble woman, Herodias, and her mother had a particular distaste for a man recognized as a prophet, his name was John the Baptist. Salome's mother encouraged Salome to dance for her stepfather- I know, it's gross as hell, but that's what my people were like a long time ago. So she did, and it pleased her stepfather. Thus her stepfather told her that whatever she asked for, whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. Salome asked her mother, 'what should I ask for'? Later, her stepfather brought her the head of John the Baptist, rumored to be on a silver platter. And then Salome brought the head to her mother Herodias," Chava trailed off.

"And are you Salome?"

"More than you know," her response was quiet, she sounded far off, "and tell me Lennier, if you knew who the stepfather was would you kill him?"

"I cannot say that I'd be displeased if he was killed, but it's likely I would prevent the situation from happening."

"And would you kill my Herod?"

Lennier looked up to her. Her eyes were dark, knowing. Like gazing into a deep river at night, seeing the cold water push his own reflection back at him.

"I would."

"And that is why I can't tell you. You are my friend, my closest friend, and I want to tell you more than anything in the entire world. And I can't, and I'm sorry. I just hope that when this is all over you will still be interested in the truth."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You'll see why before this over."

He felt her eyes burn into his own, as if she was trying to plant a thought in his head but didn't have it in her to do it. Couldn't go through with it. Wasn't willing to.

"You seem sure of that," he placed the washcloth back into the bowl on the coffee table and turned back to her, "almost as though you had seen it."

"Perhaps I have," Chava thought for a moment, scoffing and shaking her head, "no, but a woman can sense these things. Every heart has it's secrets, every man has a madness of his own, and every day brings forth it's own sorrows. I understand tumultuous times are ahead of me, and we are already volatile in our relationship once our masks were dropped, aren't we?"

"It's strange, I've been with Delenn for almost a year, and not once have I gotten angry or annoyed with her. I have been friends with you for little over a month, and I find that I am almost always irritated by you or your actions."

"It's the Judaica in me," Chava smiled, bringing back a joke from before, the two laughing at the comment, "we love to fight and annoy people, hell, you know Susan."

The laughter died down and she rested her head back again, quickly sitting up to avoid sleeping on the couch again.

"You need your rest, but this time I will make sure you get into bed," Lennier stood.

Chava lifted her hands in surrender, standing and walking on her own.

"You make a horrendously stifling guardian, you know that?"

"And you would make a horrible interior decorator."


	10. The Coming of Shadows

"I cannot believe that he is letting the Centauri Emperor on board, Na'Toth! He's a war criminal!"

Na'Toth only looked up from her book she was reading. G'kar had been going on like this for nearly an hour, and his aide was no longer amused by how worked up the ambassador had gotten. Just her luck that now the Babcom was ringing, and G'kar hadn't noticed. She rolled her eyes, waiting for a pause in his rant to inform him that he had a caller.

"G'kar-"

"A war criminal! This is an outrage, an outrage! We cannot allow this, we cannot let him get away with thi-"

"G'kar!"

"What Na'Toth!"

G'kar turned to his aide flustered, hands balled into fists after his minor fit.

"Incoming call from Chava Iskowitch," the Babcom rang again.

"You have a call," Na'Toth stood, leaving the room to give her boss privacy.

"Oh, answer!"

Chava's image flickered across the screen, her hair up in a messy high ponytail as she looked into the screen.

"G'kar?"

"I'm here my dear, what is it?"

"I was calling to see how you were doing."

"Why such concern?"

"Emperor Turhan, I heard about his arrival on the station."

"I see," G'kar's tone sobered, "I'm doing...as well as can be expected. I wish that Captain Sheridan was more....harsh on his stance on the Centauri-"

"That's the other thing I needed to call you about," she looked over both shoulders, sighing as she looked down, "look, I- uh, I don't have much time to spare but: Anger is like a thorn in the heart, and an embittered heart talks a lot. Dignified silence is better than dignified speech, be careful how you act today or else it may come back to bite you in the ass. There is a time for revenge, this is not it. Don't do anything stupid G'kar."

"My dear, I have no idea what you mean," he smiled, shrugging in feign ignorance.

Here eyes only met his through the grainy screen. There is something about how her dark eyes looked on the Babcom screen, her eyes dark and reflective. Knowing.

"I know what I would do could I meet the men who killed my family. Don't be so foolish as to make yourself a martyr-"

She looked over her shoulder as her door chimed, looking back to her Babcom screen.

"I have to go, take care G'kar, and remember what I said."

The screen went black before he could speak. Na'Toth moved back into the main room of G'kar's quarters, arms folded in front of her.

"What did your friend want?"

"To share her wisdom with me in this hour of tribulation," G'kar stayed watching the Babcom screen, his body language tense.

"And what was her wisdom?"

"That while revenge is never completely off the table, now is not the best time to seek it."

"Is that why you seem so tense?"

"No, I'm tense for another reason entirely, although I'm not sure what exactly it is," he blinked himself out of his trance, turning to his aide, "we have a press conference to get to, let's be off."

* * *

Chava sat tensely beside Morden as he and Londo spoke. She smiled when Morden looked to her, the warm smile that made his smile wider and more genuine. Londo seemed equally displeased with their conversation, distrustful of Morden and the energy he put off.

"Mr. Morden, believe me, if I could arrange a meeting between you and the Emperor, I would, but it is not possible," Londo explained again.

"If he cannot meet with people, why has he come?" Morden leaned forward again, clearly irritated and intrigued.

"He's making an address later today, I can go and tell you what he says," Chava offered, "it's closed to anyone who isn't an ambassador and I just happen to be one."

"I'd appreciate that very much," he took her hand in his, under the strained gaze of Mollari.

"Ah," Londo rattled off, shaking a finger at the two of them, "you young things, always looking out for one another."

"That's what people in relationships do, Mollari."

"Yes," the Centauri sneered lightly, "just be careful to have people outside of your relationship watching your back, mm?"

Chava quietly sipped her drink.

"Relationship advice from a Centauri? Sorry, but I know too much about Centauri marriage to accept it," Morden laughed, wrapping an arm around Chava's shoulders.

"Perhaps you would be wise to do so. Now, I must go and prepare for the Emperor's address. I will see you there, Chava," Londo stood, bowing deeply.

"I'll see you then," Chava stood and bowed, escorting Londo to the door and seeing him out.

Morden stood behind her, taking their glasses to her kitchen.

"Well that was a useless endeavor," he rolled his eyes, rinsing off their glasses in the sink.

"Aw, don't get so upset with him, his hands are tied," Chava turned back to him, moving to lean on the counter.

"Well that's something we haven't tried yet."

"Hm?"

"Tying you up," Morden smiled as he worked, looking up to see her unamused look, "what? You've never been tied up before? No handcuffs, nothing?"

"Until you, my love life has been apparently incredibly boring."

"Well, it can be done a variety of ways. Neck ties, handcuffs, rope, silk scarves, endless options really."

"Mm, and you keep talking as though this is an option."

Morden gave her his Norman Bates Smile, that's what Chava called it now. He placed the now dry glasses back in the cupboard, then turned back to her. She watched as he leaned over her counter, one of his hands covering hers.

"Isn't it though?"

"I have to get ready, you can fantasize about this while I'm finding my formal wear," she kissed him briefly, moving back to her room.

"You'll come around," he called after her, "I can feel it."

"Your feeling is wrong!"

"I'm never wrong, darling, you should know that by now!"

"I tell you what," she leaned out of her door, arms working the clasp of her bra, "when the Centauri and Narn are at war, you can tie me up."

"Promise?"

"On my word!" she disappeared again behind the door.

Morden only smiled and watched her shadow move. He always enjoyed watching her get ready, but it's even sweeter when he knows he got what he wanted.

* * *

"Chava, my dear! You look wonderful, such a beautiful dress," G'kar greeted her outside the room of the address.

"Oh you are too sweet, G'kar," she smiled, taking an offered drink.

"And your hair is very lovely, the way you've styled it almost entirely hides the fingerprints on your neck."

Chava spit out the bit of champagne she had taken a sip of, turning to him with a scowl.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard a little bird who overheard another bird say that you had fingerprints on your neck last week," he smiled tightly, taking a sip.

"What's wrong G'kar? Are the Narn boring in bed?" she feigned a smile, waving to the Drazi ambassador on the other side of the room.

"Oh no, my dear, we have our fetishes as your people do, however ours, I suspect, don't make us nervous to answer the door," he turned to her again.

"Are you another man trapped under my spell G'kar? Or are you just nosy as hell?"

"Your spell? We're quite presumptuous now aren't we?"

"Not at all, I'm just aware."

"As you should be, it's dangerous to be anything but. That said, I've noticed that young women tend to have an affinity for the wrong kind of man. I just hope that you have more common sense than others I've met."

"And you would know this how?"

"I used to be the wrong kind of man," he winked, moving to the other side of the room.

Chava rolled her eyes, shaking her head an unamused sigh before walking about the room. Drazi, Pak'ma'ra, Minbari, other Centauri, there was quite a list of species here. Quite a lot of buzz and chatter. Most people were nervous, apprehensive, about the Emperor choosing to come visit the station. Aside from fear, there was a curiosity that made the room buzz.

"Ah, Chava," Delenn quickly took the woman's arm, "have you met the captain yet?"

"No, I haven't had time-"

"Well then, now is as good a time as ever," the Minbari woman smiled as she led them to the captain, "Captain Sheridan, this is my friend Chava, she moved here about a month ago."

"It's nice to meet you Chava, I think I've heard Ivanova mention you," the man smiled, taking her hand.

"Yes, me and her get together from time to time. Jews bond quickly," Chava smiled, shaking his hand in turn. 

Sheridan laughed at her comment, and Chava saw how that made Delenn light up. She looked between the two for a moment, a smile creeping across her face as she did. They liked each other, and neither of the knew it yet. How cute. She looked between them to see Lennier across the room, watching them. Chava smiled a bit more, glancing at Delenn then back to him, cocking an eyebrow. He shifted his head slightly, a partial yes. She looked to Sheridan a moment then back, the expression in Lennier's eyes told her shit missed the mark entirely. She felt her cheeks burn, glancing at her feet before looking back to him with a wink.

Lennier bowed his head ever so slightly. 

Men, Chava thought, they will never make up their minds. They do not know what they want, who they want. Yet no matter what, they will want, that much is assured. The Emperor never showed up.

* * *

Chava entered her room with a huff, half surprised to see Morden there and half disappointed in his presence.

"Well, the Emperor had a heart attack before he could give his address, so," she threw kicked her shoes off, "there's that."

"Ah, well, it worked out well in the end," Morden shrugged from his place on her couch.

"How so?"

Morden held up a pair of handcuffs with one hand, never even looking up from his newspaper.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"When the Centauri and Narn are at war," he smiled.

"And yet you have a pair of handcuffs," her voice was annoyed as she moved back to her bedroom, Morden looking up to see her figure as she undressed.

"So then you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Mollari told me an hour ago, he's sending a fleet to attack the Narn home world."

Chava roughly pushed the doors of her bedroom open, storming into the room in only her underwear. Morden thought she was so cute when she was unbelievably pissed off.

"Londo did what?" she threw her head the side, jaw jutting out as she stared at Morden.

"He's going to reclaim Narn in the name of the Emperor," Morden smiled up at her, "which means that I get to tie you up."

"I am going to kill him, literally pluck the hairs from his head one by one until he cries for mercy," she ignored him, pacing along the length of her room.

"Well that's a creative threat," Morden's eyebrows raised in surprise, leaning back to better watch her rant.

"Do you know how much work I've been putting into him and G'kar?" she turned to him, a hand on her hip while she pointed to her boyfriend, "I have invested all of my time and energy into building relationships with them, hell, I fucking called G'kar this morning to make sure he would keep his mouth shut during the Emperor's address, and then Mollari fucking decides- hey! We should start a Goddamn war! and does he tell me? No! He tells my boyfriend," she had been pacing the whole time, arms making wild gestures much to Morden's amusement.

"Well, I know Londo too-"

"Yea, no offense babe, it is literally my job to be told if one of them plans to declare war, not yours. I don't know if it's disrespectful or aggravating, no, you know what? It's both, I am so amazingly pissed off right now, I could just-"

"Pluck every hair from Mollari's head?"

"Exactly," she stopped, hand on her hip again.

Morden stood, about to reach out and hold her when she suddenly turned on her heels to her room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill him," she stuck her head out of the partition, moving oddly as she pulled on her trousers, "I'm going to walk to his quarters, and kill him!"

Morden moved into her room, opening his mouth to say something right as she moved back to where she had kicked off her shoes.

"You just got back-"

"And I will be right back, but right now," she said backing out to her door, a finger raised in warning, "I am on a warpath that you and your little restraints couldn't even begin to neutralize, so I'll go murder the ambassador, and be right back so that I can take those and throw them out the nearest airlock!"

And with that, she had backed out of the room and Morden was alone again. He looked after the doors for a while, shaking his head as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

Vir moved quickly to the door, wondering who in the hell was ringing the chime every six times in a row.

"Yes?"

"Open the door Vir and I may spare you."

Vir hastened to both open the door and move out of the way of the angry woman.

"Where is he Vir? Where is he?" She yelled, immediately searching all the rooms of Londo's quarters.

"H-he's not here, he went out for a drink on the Zocalo-"

"Where?"

"I-I-"

"Vir, so help me God-"

"I can take you to him! Just- don't hurt me," he pleaded, hands up in defense.

She huffed and sped out of the room, Vir fast on her heels. She didn't say a word the entire time on the lift, leaving the Centauri aide jittery and nervous. Whatever Londo had done, it's horrible, he thought. The lift came to a stop, and she grabbed Vir's jacket collar, directing him out. 

"Show me where he is Vir."

"Just follow me!"

He weaved in and out of crowds, people moving out of the way when they saw the angry look on Chava's face. Eventually, Vir stopped. He pointed to the ambassador sitting at a table, G'kar departing just as Vir had motion towards them. She pushed passed Vir, advancing quickly on the unsuspecting Centauri.

"Londo," she shouted, bringing a hand up to grip his collar, "you have some explaining to do to me."

"Chava, what are you doing? Let go of me-"

"What have you done, Londo? What have you done?" her voice was harsh, gripping both lapels as she spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about, my dear, now let go of me," Londo placed his hands over hers, trying to get out of the situation he found himself in.

"Morden told me something very interesting when I got home."

"And what would that be?"

"That you issued the order to attack Narn. So tell me, is that true?"

There was silence between the two. Those on the Zocalo started to notice the two, some stopping to watch the altercation. Mollari closed his eyes and let his head drop with a deep sigh.

"Yes."

Chava shoved him back as she released him from her grip. Londo moved to speak as she turned her palms to his view, shaking her head, but understood what the gesture meant. It was out of her hands whatever happened next, she could no more control G'kar than Londo could when word reached the Narn ambassador. He moved to place a hand on her shoulder, let her know it was through no fault of her own. In his opinion she was a great mediator however some things, such as a 'manifest destiny' could not be solved with a third party. Only in violence. Chava smacked his hand away.

"You're damned, Londo."

"And what of you?" the ambassador snapped, this time grabbing her wrist in his to keep her from turning away from him, "don't you want to know who is helping to facilitate this attack? Would you be so quick to judge then?"

"I know who it is," Chava turned with a snarl, their faces centimeters apart.

"Then if I am damned, what are you?"

"History will decide."

She yanked her wrist out of his grasp. Londo watched her storm off with the understanding that their friendship, on every level but superficial politeness, was over. Vir quickly evaded the angry woman, moving to the side of his friend.

"What was that all about?"

"She was making a correct observation," Londo sighed, looking to his drink on the table.

"What did she say?"

"I am damned."

* * *

Chava moved through her quarters, rubbing her left wrist absentmindedly as she did so. Morden had gone back to his place about a half hour ago, leaving Chava to shower with the promise that he would bring something gentler than handcuffs next time. She believed him. Chava could hear Lennier's annoyance as she drank from the carton of juice in her fridge, placing it back before moving to her room again. 

It took her a brief moment to transfer her board to the living room again, but soon enough she was sitting at her couch updating her information as she did once a week. This time was different. Lennier's photograph had a large 'X' put through it in red and there were additional notes on each person in different red hand writing than her own. Chava slowly reached for Morden's photo, looking beneath it to see if there was any new information.

"I hope this information helps in your ambassadorial duties, much love, M."

Chava dropped his photo in shock, eyes wide and glassy as her vision blurred the board in front of her.

_"Then if I am damned, what are you?"_

"I'm beginning to believe, Londo," she spoke to the man who wasn't there, "that we are both damned."


	11. Gropos

"I didn't think earth was at war."

"We aren't Chava, but I find it amusing that you changed the subject," Sheridan folded his hands on his desk, "I'm just trying to find out how you missed that the Centauri were going to attack Narn."

"If we aren't at war why are there soldiers everywhere," she stood by his window looking out on Babylon 5, body language tense, "this doesn't feel right."

"Answer the question, Chava."

"I don't answer to you."

"That's fair enough, but I'm still wondering why the person who is supposed to be aware of these things was taken by surprise."

"Because Londo has been tempted by forces I can't control. I can only solve issues if they are brought to me," her voice was flat, brow furrowed at the bustling people.

"You bring up a good point, I can't exactly expect you to be telepathic," he laughed to himself as he relaxed his position.

Chava only smiled.

"Chava, are you alright? You've seemed tense ever since I called you in here."

"I've been tense since these soldiers came on board. I don't like massive amounts of military men in one place, its a sure fire recipe for bad news."

"Why is that?"

Chava looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Not everyone is an avid fan of Earthforce, Captain."

"I forget that you work for the Minbari, how did that happen by the way?"

"It's a very long story," she turned fully to face the captain, "and it's one I don't particularly feel like reciting now."

There was some silence, Sheridan unsure of where to go from there. He guessed she had rough experiences with ground pounders, understandable since it tends to attract a specific type of belligerent personality from time to time. 

"Well, I don't have anything else I need from you, so you can go if you have nothing you'd like to say to me while your here," Sheridan shook his head, a hand on her shoulder.

"Have a nice day, Captain."

He watched the woman move into the hallway cautiously, sighing to himself as she disappeared. The whole station was uneasy with the influx of ground pounders, and even Sheridan was uncomfortable with the amount of soldiers coming into Babylon 5. Something strange was going on, and whatever it was he didn't care for it one bit. As for Chava, she didn't trust this many soldiers. Lennier could only do so much against them, but maybe a human would prevent soldiers from bugging Delenn too much. The woman sighed as she entered the turbo lift, one could only hope there would be little altercations.

* * *

 

Chava had taken to spending her time with Delenn while the soldiers were aboard Babylon 5. The Minbari woman was grateful for her presence, equally uncomfortable around the military men. It was comforting for her to learn that even Mr. Garibaldi was not a fan of all the new people.

"Do you know when they will leave?"

"Sorry Chava, I've got no clue, but it's a good idea to stick together. Power in groups, y'know," the man said, looking out over the crowd suspiciously.

"Why are they here?"

"Ambassador, I wish I knew."

His comlink buzzed, and the two women watched as he learned of an altercation elsewhere.

"I gotta go, be safe you two," he wished them luck before turning and leaving the room.

Chava put an arm around the ambassador's waist to move her out of the way of a stumbling soldier. Delenn returned the gesture, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"We should get going, things are getting too rowdy," Chava advised as they heard another chorus of a drinking song in the distance.

"But where would we go? They are everywhere, like, ah, what is that bug that occasionally infests on earth ships?"

"Roaches. You're thinking of roaches. And it's not a half bad analogy, considering these soldiers have the same amount of brain power," she scanned the room for a familiar face, "hey, Keffer, right?"

The pilot looked to her a bit surprised, having never been addressed by the mysterious woman.

"Uh, yea, I didn't think you knew who I was Miss Iskowitch," he moved closer to the two, "ambassador, it's nice to see you."

"I know you, Ivanova says you can be a bit of a pain in her ass."

Keffer chuckled, nodding with a shrug.

"What can I say, I'm a bit of a hassle."

"Um, look, do you know if there is any place the ground pounder's aren't congregating in such....large groups? It's getting a little too loud for us," Chava asked, looking to her left alarmed as she heard a smashing noise.

"As far as I know, only the ambassadorial rooms are off limits right now, do you need an escort?"

"No, I've got it, thank you so much Keffer. And go easier on Ivanova, she likes you but lord do you irritate her," Chava smiled with a wave.

Keffer nodded, turning back to the group he was speaking with. The two women turned to find the nearest lift, worming their way in and out of soldiers as they did so. That's when Chava's fears became reality.

"What are you?"

Delenn froze, keeping Chava by her side as she did so.

"I am Minbari."

"Well, I fought a lot of Minbari in the war. Minbari don't have hair," the bald man moved closer, his two friends close behind him.

"Well, I-"

"No, what, you think you can steal our faces after you killed us in the war?" he reached out and picked at a strand of Delenn's hair.

"Please don't touch m-"

Chava cut off the ambassador's request.

"Touch her again, and I'll break every bone in your hand."

The man turned his attention to her, equally angry to be seeing a human in such close proximity to a Minbari.

"And who are you? Her pet?"

"A friend of the ambassador's, but right now you can think of me as her body guard."

"Bodyguard? You?" the man laughed, turning back to one of his friends, "Sweetheart, I think it's you who needs your body guarded. Walking around looking like that with all these touch starved men around can be dangerous," he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Chava pushed the ambassador behind her as the man introduced himself.

"I'm Kleist, these are my friends," he gestured behind him.

"I'm not interested in your name, I'm just trying to get the ambassador to a lift to get her out of your....lack of hair."

Kleist's face contorted for a moment, quickly fading to contempt.

"Your slave master teach you how to prioritize aliens over humans?"

"I'm prioritizing a woman's safety against a drunk man, fucking sue me," Chava pushed Delenn back farther. 

"I won't sue you, honey, I might hold something against you for it but I don't turn on my own," Kleist reached out and stroked Chava's face, his eyes moving down her as he did so.

"Run!"

Chava heard the strange woman shout to Delenn, and the Jewish woman took this opportunity to acquaint her fist with Kleist's jaw. She felt Delenn run for the nearest exist, and continued her barrage. All hell broke out, violence everywhere. It seemed like every time she landed a hit, someone else landed one on her. She felt someone's fist hit her cheek, and stumbled back a bit. Chava continued moving back till she hit the wall, taking a moment to wipe blood from her mouth that she had been spitting up. 

"Hey!"

Chava looked up to see Kleist pointing and moving towards her.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" he yelled.

She spotted a door to her left, and made a mad dash for it. She could feel him hot on her heels, but she couldn't let him get her. She could fight well enough, being a ranger, but she didn't want to blow her cover anymore than she had to. Chava turned the corner sharply, feeling her shoulder pop as it was roughly slammed against the door jam in her hurry. She just kept running.

And he kept following her. 

Chava held her left arm as she ran, wincing with each step and the impact it had on her dislocated joint. She made turns at random, no real destination in mind as she tried to outrun the drunk soldier. She tried to project a thought into his mind, that she disappeared into thin air. Nothing. She could barely even penetrate his mind with the distractions in her own. Pain. Adrenaline. Fear. Anger.

She should have had a plan. 

She understood her mistake as she came up on a dead end. She came to a slow, a hand slamming down on the wall in anger. Chava hit it several times before turning to see Kleist standing victorious at the end of the dead end hall. 

"I'm gonna show you why we're called ground pounders, babe," he used the back of his hand to wipe away blood from his busted nose, stalking towards her angrily.

"Come on then!" Chava screamed, her voice scratchy and angry, "get over here then you son of a bitch! I'll kill you before this is over!"

"Aw, honey, with that shoulder?" Kleist rushed her, a hand slamming her dislocated shoulder into the wall, "you can't do anything to me."

Kleist laughed as Chava screamed again, her free hand on Kleist's wrist as he pulled her shoulder forward then back into the wall. She quickly kneed him in the stomach, and he retaliated by slamming her head against the wall. She heard whispers as her vision went black, but Kleist continued his beating until she slid to the ground. Kleist kicked her once, then moved to straddle her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her face closer to his as he yelled at her again.

"You can't do anything to me!"

"No, but I can."

Kleist looked up to see Garibaldi holding a gun pointed directly at his head.

* * *

"And you have no idea where she could have gone after the fight broke out?"

"No, Lennier, those men- that one man, if he went after her..." Delenn trailed off in thought.

"Don't worry, we'll call Mr. Garibaldi and then I will go looking for her myself. We'll find Chava," he smiled to the ambassador.

Lennier turned to the Babcom as Delenn sat down, waiting for any sort of news on her friend's whereabouts.

"Mr. Garibaldi?"

There was no visual, only the sigh of the security chief as he heard the message.

"I'm here."

"Have you seen Chava?"

"Yea- Lennier," a pause as there was another sigh, "you'd better get down to MedLab."

"Is Chava alright?" Delenn interjected, moving to the Babcom.

"Yes- well, no, she's not dying but she's in rough shape. Just- get down to Medlab."

"We will be right there," Delenn hung up the Babcom, her and Lennier quickly turning to leave.

Lennier's blood was boiling. Not only had the man attacked Delenn, the pure love in his life, he also now had attacked Chava, the most human friend he had. The fought almost constantly, both annoyed and sarcastic with one another, and yet there were moments of complete clarity he had experienced with her. That's how she functioned, he figured, keeping most people at a distance so they wouldn't find out what she was doing or who she was. She was smooth in public. Especially when dealing with ambassadors, he had even witnessed her calm down a Drazi on a warpath once. Once she was out of the public eye, she was much more chaotic and wild. Biting and provoking. There had been a few times recently where Lennier watched her when she thought no one was looking at her. She looked tired and lonely, absentmindedly rubbing her wrist as she sat alone. Maybe that's why she was so reckless as to threaten an Earthforce ground soldier, because of whatever internal issue had her acting in such a manner.

Garibaldi met them outside of MedLab, escorting them to avoid any issues from the soldiers sleeping in the medical facility.

"I found the guy who did it, he's in the brig until further notice, it's the same guy who I was told was harassing you."

"In Valen's name," Delenn whispered, moving to take Chava's hand.

"What happened to her?"

"Aside from the black eye and split lip? Stephen says she had a dislocated shoulder, frontal bone fracture, and then a serious concussion. She's gonna be alright, but she's gonna be out of commission for a while."

"How are you going to punish the man who did this?"

"Out of my hands really, but I'm going to make sure that he is stuck in the brig for the rest of his stay here regardless of what his commander says," Garibaldi told Lennier, who seemed incredibly dissatisfied with the answer.

"Have Ivanova pray for her, I'm sure that Chava would want prayers to her own God as well as ours," Delenn told Garibaldi, stroking Chava's hair as she spoke.

"Delenn," Lennier noticed the looks the Earthforce members were giving her, "you should go back to your quarters, people here are taking notice of you."

"I'll take her," Garibaldi offered, nodding as Lennier bowed to the chief.

Lennier moved to sit beside his friend, watching her breath for a time before slowly reaching forward to take her hand.

"You are....the most reckless Anla'Shok I have ever met," he told her, squeezing her hand, "and yet I thought you would have had more sense than to do what you did. You should not be lying here, Delenn is my responsibility. Not yours. I have to thank you. You saved the woman I love from this fate, and I am grateful."

He squeezed her hand and stood, walking to the foot of her bed before pausing. He looked back at her, expecting some sort of stinging comment from her about how love is a fake emotion. Nothing. He moved back to her side.

"I am....far more upset than I could have imagined right now. I do think of you as a friend, have since we met, and I've had my admission of lust," he paused to glance around him, "I knew if anything happened to you I would be angry. You know I hate Morden, and where is he now? Does he even know where you are? but that is besides the point. I feel disappointed in myself for not being there to protect you as I should have been. I am angry at him for doing this. And I miss your presence. I know you will not die but I still expect to hear your voice in my head, and I will miss that in the following days until you are better. You have quickly become an attachment, a part of me and Delenn. I am sorry, that I let you down."

He sighed, turning to leave as he noticed people looking.

"I will pray for you, for a speedy recovery and for justice," he murmured, briefly squeezing her hand before moving to the end of her bed.

_"Thank....you...."_

 Lennier turned suddenly, only smiling in response. He bowed his head lightly, then made for the exit. 

"Lennier, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Of course Dr. Franklin," he moved to where the doctor was calling him from.

The doctor pulled him farther into his office area, looking over the Minbari's shoulders.

"Can I be of service?"

"I just have a few questions regarding Chava's boyfriend," Stephen looked back to the Minbari.

"I don't know much about him, how do you know?"

"I've seen them about the Zocalo quite a bit. About as much as I see Talia and Susan."

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well, I didn't put it in the official report, but she had more problems than what Garibaldi told you."

"What do you mean?"

Stephen shifted on his feet, not happy to share the information though he felt it necessary.

"She had very minor rope burns along her thighs and ankles, some red marks on her waist as well. She also had more bruising," the doctor paused as Lennier took in the information, "now, I didn't ask any questions the last time I treated her, but if it keeps going on I'm concerned that whatever is going on might escalate. Dangerously so."

"I wish I had more information for you," Lennier murmured, "all I can tell you is that Chava is very smart. I trust her judgement, and whatever is going on she will share if she feels the need. As for Morden, I think he's some sort of weapons manufacturer, ship builder, something of that nature. He spends a lot of time with Ambassador Mollari, Vir has told me that he doesn't care for Morden either."

"So you don't like him? Does she know that?"

"Yes, she does. It is a point of great friction for us, my opinion doesn't matter to her on the topic of her love life, but I will keep a closer eye on her."

"Just be on the lookout for any indication that it's getting worse," Stephen told him.

Lennier was full of rage on his way back to Delenn. So angry that he didn't make it back to Delenn, but rather to Mr. Garibaldi's office.

"Mr. Garibaldi."

"What is it Lennier?"

Lennier looked at Zack as he sat across from Garibaldi. 

"Lennier, whatever it is I promise I'm no snitch."

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor can we do for the aide of the Minbari ambassador?"

"I need you to arrange a meeting off camera with someone," again Lennier's eyes strayed to Zack.

"Well just who are we talkin' about here?" Garibaldi leaned back in his chair.

Lennier turned to the video feed of the brig. His hand skittered across the screens until it landed on the only man in Earthforce uniform.

"I believe it is this man."

"Whoa, Lennier, the guy is a Ground Pounder, are you crazy?"

"No, Zack, he's angry."

Zack turned to Garibaldi for an explanation.

"This is the man who tried to attack Delenn, and did attack Chava," Lennier told Zack, whose face went from surprise to resigned very quickly.

"That's the piece of shit that put Chava in the MedLab?"

"Yea."

"So are you gonna let Lennier beat the shit outta him?"

Zack and Lennier waited for Garibaldi's answer. The chief thought for a moment, chewing on his cheek as he did so.

"Captain Sheridan can never find out about it."

"This is my mission and mine only."

"He can't be able to name you, or any of my guys. I just can't think of a way to logistically do it," Garibaldi sighed.

"Let him go."

"What?" Garibaldi and Lennier turned to Zack quickly, "what do you mean let him go?"

"If you let him out, and Lennier happens to find him in a dark corridor- it can't be traced back to us. No way."

"Are you sure about this, Lennier? Because if we let him out and you decide not to go through with it, we can't just lock him back up," Garibaldi asked.

"I won't back out. Minbari do not lie," he turned to fully face the chief.

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

Kleist was roughly escorted out of the brig, quite literally tossed onto his ass by Zack.

"Hey, I got rights asshole!"

"Take it up with the Chief, asshole," Zack returned, shaking his head in pity before walking back to security.

The bald man stood with a spit at Zack's back. He muttered and turn the other way, coincidentally the opposite direction of the Zocalo. He stumbled around in the dimly lit corridors, stopping to read signs as he went. Kleist couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. He kept walking, taking turns at random until he hit a dead end. He let out an aggravated shout and kicked at the wall.

"Why the hell do they make dead ends in a fucking space station," he mumbled to himself, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"So that the person you have been hunting cannot get away."

Kleist opened his eyes, turning to see the outline of a Minbari. 

"You aren't a threat to me," Kleist laughed, shaking his finger at Lennier, "your outline is all wrong. You don't dress like a warrior caste son of a bitch, so you aren't a threat to me."

"You have been horribly misinformed about my species if you believe that only the warrior caste is capable of easily killing you."

The private's smile faded as Lennier moved closer to him, hands raised in an attack pattern. Kleist laughed at the sight, loosening his joints and raising his fists.

"Alright then, bitch, let's fucking fight."

Lennier's hand darted out, landing sharply on the side of Kleist's neck. The other made contact with his kidney. Kleist doubled over in pain, coughing up a minor patch of blood. The Minbari grabbed the back of Kleist's head, slamming the man's face into his knee. The human fell to his knees, looking up at the Minbari with an already swelling eye.

"What do you want, man?"

"I thought you wanted to fight "boneheads", or is that only when you can terrorize women?"

"Is that it? That Minbari bitch with the hair was your friend?"

Lennier kicked him against the wall, holding Kleist in place with a foot on his neck.

"I am her friend. You attacked another woman, a human, do you recall that?"

"Yea, the hot bitch who loved aliens," Kleist sputtered, slowly breaking into a laugh, "oh man, is that what this is about? Did I beat up on your girlfriend? Hell, she did need a reminder of just what a real man had to offer, too bad I was interrupted before I could persuade her back to humans, huh?"

Lennier's sight went blind with red heat, reaching down and lifting the human by the throat. He hurled the man into another wall, hearing a wet crack as the man's head made contact with the metal. Kleist started crawling away from his attacker. Lennier let out a small laugh, using the man's ankle to drag him back to the dead end.

"Please man, look, we aren't at war anymore! I take it back, I take it all back-"

"Did you stop hitting Chava when she went unconscious? Did you show her mercy? Would you have shown any to Delenn?" Lennier shouted, kicking the human's stomach.

"I would have shown mercy! I swear!"

"Humans lie."

Lennier watched Kleist cower before him. He felt hands move across his shoulders, coming to rest on his hands. A voice in his ear.

_"The smallest vengeance poisons the soul."_

The hands moved to his face. He could feel her lips kiss his cheek, and then she was gone.

"P-please! I won't go near either of 'em, jus' don't fuckin' kill me man!"

"The smallest vengeance poisons the soul," Lennier repeated.

"W-what?"

"You have terrorized two women that I care for deeply. At the request of Chava, the one you put in MedLab, I cannot kill you. As she told me, 'the smallest vengeance poisons the soul", and to kill you would be the fulfillment of her wisdom. You are not worth poisoning the soul. If you come near either of them, I will not hesitate to poison myself. Do you understand?"

Kleist nodded, pressing himself up against the wall in fear.

"I promise, man, I won't go near your girls."

"One more thing, I don't know him personally, but if I were you I'd be on the lookout for Chava's lover. He has dark hair, blue eyes, and wears a suit. His name is Morden."

Lennier had reached the end of the hall when Kleist spoke again.

"Why tell me that?"

"Because," Lennier looked over his shoulder, "his soul is already poisoned."

* * *

Lennier quickly entered his quarters, moving to his bathroom to wash the blood off his hands. He paused as he saw his face, Kleist's blood splattered across his face. He brought a hand up, tracing the blood across his lips. He felt only vague regret at ignoring his training, but he felt better knowing that the soldier wouldn't dream of looking in the direction of either Delenn or Chava.

"Lennier."

Lennier turned, hands immediately falling into attack position as he turned to the voice. Morden chuckled as he stepped into the light, standing with hands in his pockets.

"Don't attack, I'm just here to- either that is a new makeup trend on Minbar or you just killed someone," the man moved closer.

"Why are you in my quarters, Morden?"

"Fair enough, I'll mind my own business. Me and Chava were going to spend the night together, but she never showed. I figured if anyone knew where she was, it was going to be you," he took a step back.

"You don't like me very much, is that a correct assumption Mr. Morden?"

"No, I don't," Morden chuckled again, flashing the smile Chava seemed to find pleasing, "you made a move on my girlfriend. I don't take kindly to people moving in on what's mine."

"If you are going to claim her as property you could at the very least keep a constant watch on her," Lennier turned away from Morden, beginning to wash his hands, "while you were off doing whatever it is that you do, Chava was attacked. You can find her in MedLab."

He could see Morden look off into the distance, wiping the anger from his mouth he got himself together.

"How bad is she?"

"She's got a black eye and split lip, although that wouldn't be too unusual," Lennier glanced rudely towards Morden, "but she also had a dislocated shoulder, frontal bone fracture, and concussion. She's unconscious right now, but Dr. Franklin says she will recover just fine and will be released in a few days."

"Who did it."

Lennier started washing the blood from his face.

"What exactly do you do for Chava?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, when Delenn did not hear from Chava in too long she had me call Mr. Garibaldi. I then visited her in the MedLab," he raised his still bloodstained hands to Morden, "and have already conversed with the man who did it."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but horribly frightened."

"Then you only did a fraction of the job."

Lennier sighed, turning to face Morden entirely.

"Chava once told me: the smallest vengeance poisons the soul. I took revenge without disappointing her, leave it at that."

"I'm not afraid to disappoint her, not if it means killing the man who put her in MedLab."

Lennier brushed past him, crossing his arms as he came to a stop in his living room.

"If I told you, you would frame me for his murder."

"No, not now," Morden turned, "as much as I don't like you, I trust you."

The Minbari turned to the human in surprise.

"Look, I'll be leaving the station from time to time on business. When I'm gone, I need to know that Chava is safe. Obviously security is bullshit and you," Morden gestured to the red stained skin, "you are the only person here who would make sure that her attacker wouldn't even think twice about it. I trust you to take care of her while I'm gone, I won't sacrifice that big of an asset."

"What will happen to the body?"

"The Pak'ma'ra don't ask questions if it doesn't look like a person. I hear we even use them to get rid of medical waste."

Lennier sighed, turning away from Morden again.

"His name is Private Kleist. I'll go stay with Delenn as an alibi-"

"No need, nobody will even have the time to try and locate him before he's been turned into Roadkill Malt."

Morden moved to stand at Lennier side and stretched a hand out to the Minbari. Lennier eyed it for a moment, reluctantly shaking it in turn. Morden clapped a hand on Lennier's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"I will remember this, and when the time is right I will reward you for it."

Lennier furrowed his brow in confusion at those words. Morden only winked, then left Lennier's apartment. He stayed there alone in the dark, silently seeking penance and justification on his own.

"He deserves to be punished," he told himself.

_"Only God punishes, man takes revenge."_

Lennier fell asleep at his altar, feeling hands hold him to her steady heart miles away.


	12. And Now For A Word

Chava's balance had been the hardest thing to regain. Stephen told her that she would need her cane for about a month, but she still wasn't happy with it. She told Stephen that she feared the temporary cane provided would prevent her from working with the more warrior centric races, since it appeared flimsy and weak she might as well. Lennier bought her a blue cane. 

Now she walked everywhere with it, eager to keep it as a memento after the next two weeks passed and she could walk again. What she did not like was the ISN crew that crowded in the ambassadorial wings. She seemed to run into them every passing moment. Chava didn't even want to guess how much footage they got of her, Delenn, and Lennier. It was bad enough that the Centauri and Narn were bringing the war to the station, but now the news was here too.

"Chava!"

"Delenn! How are you?"

"Not entirely well, what with all these cameras on the station, I don't have long before an interview."

"Yea, I don't like it either-"

"Kosh wants to see you," Delenn placed a hand on Chava's shoulder, "he asked me to tell you to visit him personally."

"Oh, wow, um, when?"

"Right now."

"Well," Chava laughed and swiveled her cane a bit, "I had best hurry, hm?"

"I would suggest so, yes," the ambassador laughed, squeezing her shoulders before moving on.

Delenn turned around, watching Chava walk to the nearest lift, blue cane swinging about as though it were an extension of her. The ambassador already felt indebted to Chava for the job she was willing to do, and thank Valen that Morden hadn't been on the station much, but now she felt personally indebted to her. She didn't know how to make it up to her yet, but she would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm Cynthia Torquemen of ISN, can I talk to you about what you do here?" 

Chava sighed as she stepped off the lift. She was crowded by ISN crew, and they had finally noticed her.

"Um, maybe later, I have a meeting-"

"But the only ambassador here is Naranek Kosh, is that who you are going to see?"

"As soon as you move out of my way so I can get a mask, yes," Chava smiled, watching the crew move like the Red Sea.

"It's been insinuated around here that you don't normally use a cane, why now? Is it from one of the Narn/Centauri clashes?"

Chava laughed, shaking her head as she retrieved a mask.

"Actually, I, uh, got it from a Ground Pounder who was here right before Operation Sudden Death. He tried to attack the Minbari ambassador, I intervened, and I payed for it. Both the Narn and Centauri know who I am, actually thanks to the cane, and neither of them want to attack me," Chava smiled again, this time more bittersweet.

"What happened to the Earthforce member that assaulted you?"

"Last I heard, he died during the operation. Good riddance, if you ask me, now if you will excuse me," she tried to move around Cynthia, who pushed the mic in her face one last time.

"Really quick, just what do you do here? You aren't Earthforce, so who are you?"

"I work with the Minbari, I am an intermediary between ambassadors. And yes, most of my time has been spent trying to make Mollari stop the assaults on Narn, now I really do have to go and speak with the Ambassador Kosh, get out of my way."

Cynthia was satisfied, moving out of her way. Just as Chava had entered, Kosh appeared to greet her. The two heard the ISN camera people freak out at the sight of Kosh, and Chava looked over her shoulder before placing a hand on Kosh's crest and moving away from the opaque doors.

"Annoying aren't they?"

"Yes."

They walked in silence for a time until Kosh was satisfied with where he was, and turned to her.

"Delenn said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm here," Chava gestured.

"Everything I was told has come to pass, the mission is working."

"Well, thanks. I think?"

"Do not think, only feel."

"I-uh, okay," the woman sighed, "you know, talking to you is the most difficult part of this mission. Did you call me down here just to say 'good job'?"

"No, I seek to warn you."

"Warn me against what?"

"Guard your heart, for you will be locked alone and soon."

"Morden. He's going to do something that will isolate me, isn't he?"

"Yes. 

"It's soon?"

"Yes."

"What should I do when it happens?"

"Suffer."

"Fantastic," Chava huffed, "you know, I have been bruised and beaten and tied up so far. What in God's name could he do that would push them away?"

"Your kind uses sex as a weapon. Morden wishes to expand that empire."

Kosh watched Chava work through his words.

"Empire, Centauri- oh my God. He would do that, it's thrice the taboo: interspecies relationships, voyeurism, and pain...just a matter of time till he gets bored enough to do that."

Kosh only tilted his head, indication that she wasn't wrong.

"I want a Goddamn raise," Chava spit, "this is fucking ridiculous, and I don't think I can afford my inevitable hospital bill."

"All of you are violent, some wars come three times, but I will be there."

"What?"

"Think, your past wars..."

"Past wars...three....Minbari?"

Kosh nodded again.

"A Centarui, a Minbari three times or three Minbari, and...you will be there?"

 

"I will arrive when I am needed."

"The end of the mission."

"Yes."

"At least I have a fucked up countdown calendar."

"Show me his mind."

Chava looked back up to him, feeling him tug on her mind. She let him take it. She didn't want the images anymore. Kosh could feel this, he understood it, so instead of just looking he took. She bowed her head as he ripped the memories from her, letting him take without her resistance.

"Go."

The woman nodded, quickly taking her leave of the Vorlon. After being given information and him taking the thoughts that plagued her, she didn't want to push her luck or test his patience. She also hated being approached by the journalists the minute she left Kosh's quarters.

"Miss! Miss! What did Naranek Kosh say! Do you deal with him often!"

"He said nothing that you would understand, and I deal with him enough. Get out of the way-"

"Can we at least get your name?"

"Move, or I'll move you. I just got wind that there needs to be a council meeting, where I am needed, and you are preventing me from doing my job," Chava pushed Cynthia to the side and dashed to the lift, falling once she stopped moving. Chava could see the ISN crew fade as the lift moved up and she let her head fall back before trying to stand. Once that lift opened it was another problem, another proposition, and she was tired. So tired.

* * *

 

Chava sat in the Captain's office again, avoiding eye contact with both him and Garibaldi. The TV was paused above them, and the two men were clearly not pleased with what they were about to show her.

"Are you ready to see what they said?"

"Why was I included?"

"Because you talked to Kosh, is my guess, but uh, well, just watch," Sheridan hit play.

"We tried to get a quote from Naranek Kosh, only to be turned down. We did however, speak to the mysterious woman who is seen here entering Naranek Kosh's quarters and ushering him away from the cameras."

The TV flickered as the footage they got of Chava appeared. Chava winced, she looked obviously unhappy and unwilling to speak to ISN. That wasn't going to be a good mark on the station.

"It's been insinuated around here that you don't normally use a cane, why now? Is it from one of the Narn/Centauri clashes?"

"Actually, I, uh, got it from a Ground Pounder who was here right before Operation Sudden Death. He tried to attack the Minbari ambassador, I intervened, and I payed for it. Both the Narn and Centauri know who I am, actually thanks to the cane, and neither of them want to attack me," 

"What happened to the Earthforce member that assaulted you?"

Chava scratched the back of her head as the conversation played out and Cynthia appeared on screen again.

"This woman has been identified as Chava Iskowitch by both Ambassador Mollari and Ambassador G'kar, here is what they had to say in response to us asking if she was able to facilitate any peace between the two."

G'kar's face appeared on screen, smiling with a nod. Chava felt the need to visit him later, see his kind face in person. He had that look when they spoke privately and in truth it was a great comfort to the woman to find one person who was genuinely happy to speak to her on obscure topics.

"Chava is a wonderful intermediary, she has recently been working with me to help fleeing Narns gain asylum on other planets as well as trying to persuade Mollari to let us send food and medical supplies to Narn safely. She's wonderful, I consider her a close friend and fine addition to the ambassadors on Babylon 5," he smiled nodding again and looking directly into the camera, "if not for her, I fear that many of my people may have been killed in space. All Narns are indebted to her for her efforts to preserve life during this war."

Londo's face slid into view, a smug smile on his face as he put on his air of respectability.

"And what about Chava Iskowitch, has she been helpful in working towards creating peace between your peoples?"

Mollari's smile slowly faded as he looked away from the camera momentarily, thinking about what to say.

"Chava is...a tragic figure in this war. She is working incredibly hard on behalf of the Narns, as they are the losing side, to save their lives. We have brokered deals together to allow safe passage for civilians out of the war zone, and I respect her dedication and her work that she has done. However, in the long run the Narns will fall, and all that she has done will have been in vain, and that is what will make her a tragic figure because she will blame herself for not doing more."

"Ambassador G'kar considers her a close friend, do you?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"It shows if she is being fair in her ambassadorial duties, that she can work for both sides in the pursuit of peace. Earthforce did not install her so we don't know what to expect from this new ambassador now that we know about her."

"We were close friends," Londo looked away from the camera again, "but since the war, we have drifted apart. So as far as maintaining neutrality in the name of peace, I have not been approached with a single proposition that would give the Narns a military advantage. She always moves on the behalf of civilians, Earth should not feel apprehensive regarding Chava and the work she does here, all she wants is peace."

Cynthia flickered back onto the screen with a small smile.

"So while she may not be a part of Earthforce, Chava Iskowitch is a shining example of Human compassion on Babylon 5. Perhaps, that is what Babylon 5 offers us all. The space station is a dangerous place at times, but it also brings out the good in people and provides them a place to work towards their goal of bringing peace to the galaxy. Babylon 5 will likely remain a point of controversy and conflict, however it is my opinion that it should be given more time to fulfill the dreams of it's founders."

Sheridan paused the TV again and turned to Chava with a smile. The woman sat rather confused in her chair.

"I thought she was going to say something...bad. In regards to me, that is," Chava eyed the two men.

"We thought that it could be a pleasant surprise," Garibaldi laughed, "congrats Chava, you're an Earth hero and a role model for a lot of little Jewish girls back home."

"I'm just doing my job-"

"You do a lot more than that, you're ability to network and placate all of the ambassadors on this station is not easy and not every person can do it. You deserve some recognition, after all I heard that your proposal to develop a refugee colony on the edge of Drazi space has been approved," Sheridan stood, extending his hand, "congratulations, Chava, you've just helped to save hundreds of lives."

Chava shook his hand silently, clearly thinking through the implications of her approved proposal.

"Thank you Captain, but I didn't do it to be known, I would have preferred to have remained anonymous, but," she smiled widely, "I'm so happy to hear that it has passed, and I wish that ISN could have talked about that instead of harassing me while I spoke to Kosh."

"What did the ambassador tell you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing that I can accurately describe to you."

"Sounds just like Kosh."


	13. In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum

"Zack, any word on the refugees?"

"Yea, we're expecting that ones that can be moved will go to the refugee colony in Drazi space within the week, but we still got a huge influx of 'em, Chief," Zack sighed, running his hands through his hair, "we're packed, Chava, I don't know how many more we can take on."

"We're starting to reroute all but emergency cases to Drazi space, the river will turn into a stream with time."

"You're talking like a Vorlon."

Chava smiled with the roll of her eyes, leaning against the wall and turning to Garibaldi.

"It's not gonna be too big of a problem until then, right Chief?"

"Not at all, Chava. I have a meeting with John later so that we can talk about the Narn refugees, can I relay that information to him reliably?"

"Yes sir," she saluted again, wobbling a bit on her cane, "it's been confirmed with both governments, but word hasn't gotten out too well yet."

"Okay, first of all, I bet you think you're really cute with the salute," Chava stuck her tongue out as Garibaldi pretended to complain, "second of all, when are you gonna be off that thing?"

"Why? I like my cane, it's sturdy and it's blue."

"She's got a point Chief, it is blue," Zack chimed in.

"I just don't like knowing you're still incapacitated because of an Earthforce soldier, dead one or not," Garibaldi explained.

"I should be off it in a week or so, but I feel like it'll be just a little longer than the original estimation, but don't worry Chief, I'm alright."

"Yea well, what can I say," Garibaldi stretched, "I worry about you, kid. Zack can you escort Chava back to the Zocalo, I gotta go talk to John and that's going to be a pain in my ass I'm sure."

"Yea, no problem Chief, Chava?" Zack smiled, holding his arm out.

She took it with a nod, turning to wink at Garibaldi. Zack was a good escort, good security guard, and a better man. Always full of jokes and loyal to the death.

"Hey, Chava, what do you know about this new Nightwatch thing?"

"Not much, only that I don't like the sound of it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, just sounds weird trying to get people to snitch on each other for having the wrong opinion," she looked up at him, "why?"

"Well, they're offering 50 credits a week, so I'm thinkin' about joinin'."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Look Chava, I need the money. And it's not like I wouldn't be basically just doing my job and saying I'm on the lookout for the 'wrong element', I don't have any stock in it," he explained as they reached the Zocalo.

"Yea, well, just be careful, alright?"

"I will, of course," he smiled at her, looking out over the people, "hey, ain't that your boyfriend talking to Vir?"

"Yea! That's him. I'm gonna go ruin their conversation, thanks for the escort Zack," she smiled up at him.

Zack reluctantly let her go, watching her walk to the table he noticed that people made room for her. As if the cane had the power to make people move about her so she could navigate without them knocking into her. He sighed with a final strange look at Morden and turned back to security.

"Hey boys, mind if I join you?"

"Oh, Chava, I was just leaving," Vir stammered, turning to leave before turning back to look at her again.

He picked up her free hand with both of his, bowing slightly.

"It is very good to see you again though, you've been missed lately," he added, dropping her hand and leaving.

Chava only looked to Morden incredulously, the whole ordeal being as odd as it was.

"Oh, and Mr. Morden," Vir called.

The couple turned back to Vir, watching him wiggle his fingers with a smile before leaving. Morden narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at his lover. He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Well that was a very odd interaction."

"He doesn't like me very much," Morden explained, the two of them watching as the Centauri disappeared into the crowd.

"Hm, that seems to be a trend around here doesn't it," Morden looked to her suspiciously, "I mean Lennier has never liked you-"

"That's because he wants you-"

"Not the point, and I know that Na'Toth doesn't care for you but she doesn't care for anyone really....but even Vir?" Chava looked up at him, "what do you do to these poor ambassadorial aides that makes them so weary of you?"

"I help their ambassadors in ways they can't," he sighed, leaning his head against hers, "it makes them nervous."

"I could see that, yea."

Morden opened his mouth to ask her what else she was doing today when the commlink on her hand chimed. Chava rolled her eyes and handed her cane to Morden so that she could easily answer it.

"You got Chava, what's the crisis now?"

"Hey kid, Captain had some questions for you."

"About the refugees? I told you everythin-"

"It's best if he asks them, I can't phrase things like him. Head on up to his office, will ya?"

"Yea, no problem," she hung up and turned to Morden, taking her cane from him, "I swear, this commlink does more harm than good. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Morden smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

Chava was used to the way he kissed her by now, after all it had been several months since she arrived and they started up their flirtation. She let her hand stray to his chest. He finally pulled away, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hey, good luck with the Captain," he called after as she entered the lift.

Chava grimaced and gave him a thumbs up as the doors closed.

They opened again a few floors later, Susan joining her in the lift.

"Chava, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, busy as hell with the Narn refugee situation, but good."

"And the leg?"

"Why do people hate the cane so much? It's a good cane!" Chava turned to Ivanova exasperated, "I like my cane for whatever it's worth."

"No, no it's a good cane, we're just wanting to be kept updated on your health is all. You got beat up pretty bad, stayed under for about week," Susan raised her hands in self defense, "I just wanted to be sure you were in good health so that I could ask if you wanted to come over to my place the coming Friday."

"This coming Friday....that would be....oh! Erev Yom Kippur! Of course I would, God, I haven't had anyone to share holidays with in so long," Chava smiled.

"Well, since there is no synagogue or temple on Babylon 5 to attend services in, Yom Kippur is mostly an internal affair; but I figure since you're here, I can at least celebrate Erev Yom Kippur," Susan smiled, "in truth I haven't celebrated in a long time too."

"Did your parents do Kapparot when you were younger?"

"God, yes, who could forget having a chicken swung over your head, it was so strange to me as a kid," Ivanova chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's still strange to me now, but at least it went to charity afterwards. I remember one time, we couldn't get our hands on a live chicken we were so poor, and so my mother went to the store and bought a frozen whole chicken. So there I was, this frozen chicken being waved over my head in our backyard, the neighbors were definitely concerned at that point."

"A frozen chicken? Why not just use credits?" Susan laughed, looking over at Chava.

"My mother was convinced, it had to be poultry. Always poultry."

The two women laughed as they left the lift, Chava waving as she turned into Sheridan's office.

"Alright, I'm here, what's up?" she asked, not looking up yet as she took a seat.

"Chava, we need to talk."

"Yea, Garibaldi said you had some questions for me, I thought I had told Garibaldi everything about the refugees but I guess-"

"It's not about the refugees," Sheridan stood, turning Chava's attention to the monitor on his wall, "it's about Morden."

"What is that? Garibaldi, did you pull up his file?"

"It's the crew manifest of the Icarus, Michael didn't do anything."

"The Icarus? But that's im-"

"Impossible, yea. Exactly why we wanted to talk to you," Garibaldi spoke from behind her.

Chava's heart rate was sky rocketing. How did they find this? Why did they find this? She didn't know how to lie to cover for this.

"Maybe he missed it or pulled out last minute, I-I don't have an explanation for this," she looked between the two men.

"No one is expecting you to have an answer for it. Is he on the station?"

"W-why? Captain, what are you gonna do to him for surviving?"

"Does he carry a weapon on him?"

"No, Captain, what the hell is going on?"

"The man might have information on my wife, and I'm going to find out what he knows," Sheridan snapped at her.

Chava gripped the cane in her lap, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Captain, you know you can't detain him without reason-"

"Is he on the station?"

Garibaldi closed his eyes as Sheridan yelled, he knew Chava well enough that she didn't care for that kind of treatment. Chava herself stood, moving to face Sheridan chest to chest.

"He's about to leave."

"Garibaldi, tell Zack to detain our friend," Sheridan looked over Chava's head before turning his gaze on her again, "and you, stay here. I don't know how much of a wildcard he's gonna be, but something tells me you know how to talk sense into him."

"You can't keep me here-"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," Sheridan yelled at her again.

Chava smacked him once, eyes wide as she moved to the other side of the room.

"Goddamit John, calm down," Garibaldi advised him, "that is one woman you do not want pissed off. One time I said that "Psycho" was a bad movie, and she almost killed me. On top of that, she's done nothing wrong except fall for an unsavory character, don't take out your anger on her."

Sheridan was snapped out of his blind rage, nodding in accordance with his friend's wisdom.

"Chava, I'm sorry-"

"Go to hell, Captain."

"I deserve that," he muttered to the security chief.

Chava didn't know how much time had passed since she cursed the Captain and when Garibaldi got the call saying Morden was being detained. It was long enough.

"Alright, let's go visit our friend here and see what he'll tell us," Sheridan told Garibaldi, looking beyond to the woman by the window, "you should come with us too, Chava. You deserve answers as well."

She only moved silently behind Garibaldi as they walked through the halls.

* * *

Morden looked up as the door opened, watching the three figures as they filed in. He stood abruptly once he saw the blue cane in the dim light.

"Chava?"

"She's here, Mr. Morden. Because like me she also deserves answers," Sheridan spoke, moving towards the man.

"Legally, you can't hold me here without a charge."

"I just want to know how you survived the Icarus, while my wife didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Captain. Chava, are you okay?"

Chava briefly glanced at Sheridan, looking back to her lover with a small nod. Morden's brow furrowed slightly, raising an arm as an invitation for her to join him. She moved to go to his side, only for Garibaldi to restrain her by grabbing her arm.

"Mr. Garibaldi, I know you don't like me, but when Chava stands too long her knees get weak. I'm trying to get her in my chair, calm down," Morden snapped at the Chief.

He slowly released his grip, and Chava was in Morden's arms moments later. The two command staff watched as he wrapped his arms around her, gently shushing her as she murmured something about how she tried to prevent him from being put here.

"Just sit down, don't worry about it, I can handle myself," he ushered his girlfriend into the chair provided for him before glaring at the two men, "you really just had to bring her here and distress her, didn't you?"

"She deserves answers-"

"And you couldn't relay them to her, of course. You had to bring her here, and make sure she was present for this," Morden fired back.

"She's here now, and you have things to answer for," Sheridan threw a pad onto the desk in front of Morden, "that is my wife, Anna. She was there when the Icarus was destroyed. What happened to her?"

Morden picked up the pad, shrugging as he looked at it.

"I don't know who this is, I'm sorry."

"And then this video? Do you not know what this is either?"

Chava felt nauseous, everything moving in a blur around her. She hadn't prepared for this, how exactly does one prepare for interference at this level. 

_"You will be locked alone and soon."_

She closed her eyes. It was too soon, she had too much to do. It didn't matter though, this was the situation that would cost her all of her alliances. That was the price to pay.

"Liar!" Sheridan shouted, shaking Chava from her thoughts.

"Stop yelling!" She slammed her hands onto the table and stood, cane rolling onto the floor, "I am tired of the yelling, I know you have questions, but questions are not always answered. Stop taking it out on us!"

Sheridan seemed startled by her yelling. Morden placed a hand on her shoulder, casting a glare at the Captain.

"Now that you've distressed her, can we go? You have nothing to charge me on, you can't legally keep me here."

"You aren't going anywhere until I get the truth," Sheridan shouted again.

"You can't do that!" Chava yelled in response, "You aren't the law!"

"As far as the law is concerned, your boyfriend is dead and therefore he has no legal rights," he grabbed the pad from Morden's hand.

Sheridan turned back as he placed his hand on the door knob. He saw Morden again comforting Chava, arms around her and whispering things to her.

"Mr. Garibaldi, remove Chava from the room," he commanded, opening the door and standing aside.

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, too much emotion in one place and....his friends were with him now. That's what was throwing her off, the shadows were in the room. With her. Garibaldi put a hand on her shoulder to try and herd her towards the door.

"Don't touch me!" she pushed him away, her hands gripping Morden's lapels.

"Chava, you need to go with them, it'll be alright don't worry about me," Morden told her, holding her at arms length.

"This isn't right, something is wrong-"

"It's going to be oka-"

"No, something is wrong," she reiterated, "it's wrong-"

Chava's body seized up, muscles tightening as her words cut off abruptly. Her hands tightened and loosened their grip erratically as she stared blankly ahead. 

"Chava?" Garibaldi asked, moving closer.

She fell like a tree, and would have hit the ground with a hard thud if Garibaldi hadn't been there to catch her. Sheridan had security hold Morden back as he shouted her name. Sheridan would never admit it, but seeing Morden panic made him feel great. Now he knew what it felt like, John thought to himself. Chava laid there in Garibaldi's arms as he called for medical help, starting to jerk violently. John met her eyes as her head fell back. Her eyes were completely vacant. 

He didn't smile at Morden's panic anymore.

Sheridan looked up to see the distraught Morden staring directly at him.

"You did this Captain, you brought her here!" he shouted, struggling against the guards that were holding him back.

"You're right. I did this, but you still can't leave."

Garibaldi only looked up in confusion as a gurney was pulled into the room.

* * *

There was only a hazy light above her when Chava opened her eyes. MedLab. She tried to move but found herself too weak, instead looking around as Garibaldi's voice reached her.

"Shit, hey, Stephen! She's awake, c'mon," she heard him say as the two men appeared in her line of sight, "hey, hey Chava, everything is okay, stay calm alright?"

Her eyes flicked to Stephen in a panic as Garibaldi took her hand.

"You had a seizure, you're going to be fine, but you are in the recovery stage. You may have difficulty speaking and responding to things, as well as experiencing confusion, memory loss, anxiety and fear. You are going to be fine, just take things slow."

Chava opened her mouth, lips forming sounds she couldn't make just yet.

"M-Mor-M-"

"Morden is still in custody. You've been asleep for a few hours, we just brought Talia in a little while ago, she's right besides you. I resigned because John was being rash, I've been here since you passed out."

Chava nodded, closing her eyes and slowly opening them to find Stephen gone.

"Hey, look, Chava...normally I wouldn't talk about this but seeing how you can't talk...look, you need to break up with Morden. The guy is clearly bad news, I don't trust him-"

Chava pulled her hand away from him, looking towards Talia instead.

"He is going to be the end of you, Chava, why can't you see that? He's something weird- God, Chava, I am trying to keep you safe," he pleaded with her.

She only ignored him further. Refused to look at him or touch him. Garibaldi finally gave up.

"You know what? Fine, but I warned you," he sighed. 

She felt the chair creak as he left her side.

_"Chava?"_

_"Talia?"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Seizure. You?"_

Chava only heard silence in her mind.

_"How can you stand being near him?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Morden. I passed him in the hall. The darkness around him...the voices..."_

_"It hurts."_

_"I collapsed from the pain, I'm feeling better. Just not ready to wake up yet."_

_"I'm sorry you felt it."_

_"How do you do it?"_

_"I'm....I don't. Not very well."_

_"Why do you do it?"_

"Because I have to."

Talia's eyes opened as Chava's whisper reached her. The two women reached out hands to each other, holding on to each other.

_"You're the only one who knows what it's like."_

_"I don't understand you."_

_"Maybe that's a good thing."_

_"You deserve better-"_

_"And in time I'll get better. He can't know I'm a telepath, Talia."_

_"They didn't get anything from me, and I can keep a secret."_

_"Thank you."_

Talia squeezed Chava's hand.

_"If you need me...I'll be there."_

The two women closed their eyes again.

* * *

Chava woke up alone. Alone, but in full control of her speech and movements. She pushed herself up against the headboard and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Everything was crazy. She had bonded with Talia, Morden had been arrested, Garibaldi and Sheridan were unlikely to speak to her anytime soon, and she ended up alone in MedLab.

"Chava."

She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to her left as she saw Morden sitting there unharmed. She didn't know if it was playing the part or a genuine need for physical affection, but she slowly moved off her MedLab bed and into his arms. The two stayed there for a while. Chava enjoyed being held and he enjoyed holding her. Enjoyed being close to her.

"What happened?"

"I had a seizure. Probably because of my head injury and all the commotion," she murmured into his blazer.

"That damn Captain's fault," Morden grumbled, stroking her hair as she hummed contentedly in his lap.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but...I have to go for a while-"

"Can't you stay? Just for tonight?"

Morden looked off to his side briefly, contemplating her request.

"Yes, I think I could swing that. Why?"

"I don't want to sleep alone."

"Well then, let's get back into your assigned bed, and I'll be here until the last possible moment."

He led Chava back into her bed, pushing back the blankets to make room for both of them on the bed. She climbed onto the mattress with him not too far behind. Morden held the edge of the blanket up until she had gotten comfortable; curled up against him with her ear against his chest. Morden hummed a soft tune until she fell asleep with him not far behind her.

Garibaldi saw him climb into bed with Chava and decided to watch them a moment, unamused with what he was seeing.

"So that's the way it's going to be, huh Chava?"

_"This is the way it has to be."_

Michael stopped in his tracks, looking around to see if she had spoken. She was still fast asleep.

He wondered if he was too.

* * *

"Delenn, there is one thing we didn't talk about."

The ambassador raised her head slowly, still facing the opposite direction of the captain.

"Chava."

"Yes, Chava. She's dating that...thing, why are you allowing it?"

Delenn turned to Sheridan quickly, a strange look on her face.

"John, when a woman is interested in a man, you cannot dissuade that affection no matter how hard you try. Chava is still with Morden for two reasons. The first, we cannot tell her about Morden, it would jeopardize everything we are doing. Even Lennier does not know who he is. Secondly, even if we tried to separate them, if she loved him she would not leave him. You cannot control a grown woman."

"I don't like this," John paced the room, looking back to Delenn and shaking his head, "this doesn't sit right with me."

Delenn only turned back to her prayer candle, staring intently into the flame.

"It does not sit right with anyone, John."


	14. Confessions and Lamentations

"You can't go in there, Lennier, you could die."

"I am sworn to Delenn's side. Where she goes, I will go."

Chava and Lennier stood in a mostly empty corridor. The duo pausing their argument as two people passed them. She refused to look him in the eye, instead standing with her back against the wall with arms folded and eyes fixed on his chest.

"Lennier, Stephen doesn't know if the Markab plague can jump species. Delenn shouldn't go there either-"

"It is our job to serve. You are not the only one who must risk their life to serve others," his voice was calm even if his words were meant to be vaguely biting.

Chava's eyes flitted to meet his, quickly looking back down. He watched her as she blinked rapidly and nodded; it was evident that she was upset that he and Delenn would risk their lives like this, she thought they deserved better. No one should die alone.

"You really do love her," Chava furrowed her brow as she looked at a passerby, "I've never met anyone who would be willing to die because the woman they loved asked them to."

Lennier cupped Chava's face, making her look at him as he spoke.

"Dr. Franklin doesn't know if it's able to pass between species, I will likely be fine," he changed the subject, "but in the event that the plague can be transmitted to me, you should know..."

He trailed off and looked at her for a moment. She looked tired. Lonely. He pressed his lips against hers, a lapse of impulse control or perhaps it was the only way he could think of telling her what he felt. At first she froze, but slowly she returned his kiss. Just like in her room all those months ago, she thought.

_"If he touches you again, I'll hurt him. Got it?"_

Lennier could feel the sudden shift in attitude. She started resisting the kiss, trying to pry his hands off of her face and pulling away from him. He was stronger. Chava's hands hit his chest in response to him pushing her back against the wall. Lennier finally let her go, pulling back to stand only a few inches away from her. It wasn't enough for the woman. She pushed him away, smacking his hands as he tried to reach out for her again. She reached out to smack him away again only for him to grasp her wrist before it could hit it's target.

"Don't ever do that again," came her voice as Lennier's face stung.

The Minbari released his grip on her and watched as she raised her hand to her mouth, head shaking as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"There was a time," he whispered, a hand moving to touch his own cheek, "when you would have understood my motive in doing that. When you could understand the look in my eyes..."

The two watched each other. Chava desperately trying to convey why she did what she did with her own eyes, wide and pleading. Lennier dropped his hand and met her eyes.

"Your heart is in the wrong place."

Chava closed her eyes as he walked away from her. Possibly, they both knew, to his death. 

"Chava, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see Stephen. He must have been on his way to his lab when he saw her, and given her recent medical history he stopped to make sure she was alright. A waste of his time, she thought to herself. She only nodded in response. He wasn't convinced.

"Listen, I was just on my way to the MedLab, you should come with me and we'll just give you a quick check up-"

"Don't worry about me. There are people dying on the station, Stephen. They need your attention," Chava placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a brief smile before walking in the opposite direction.

Stephen watched her for a moment and shook his head, continuing onto the MedLab.

* * *

Londo sighed as he sat down next to the woman at the bar, gesturing to the bartender to get him a drink.

"Go away."

"We have not spoken in some time, but I know the look of someone desperately trying to drown their feelings," he ignored her.

Chava looked at him a bit disgruntled before turning back to her drink.

"What do you want, Londo?"

"I want to give you the opportunity to speak to someone before you end up like me, a lonely alcoholic," he raised his glass to her, "so. What is troubling you so?"

"I'm in trouble, Londo."

"I warned you about Morden, but did you listen to me? No!" he chuckled, downing his drink as soon as it was provided to him.

"I know what he is. I've always known."

Londo stopped laughing. He peered over at her nervously.

"My, then you really are in trouble aren't you?"

"I wish I could tell you," she looked to him briefly, "wish I could tell anyone, but-"

"No, don't. I have enough on my plate as it is, I have no more room for dangerous doings. Besides, I trust you to make your own decisions. We may not be on....excellent terms right now, Chava, but I still view you as a good friend, and I hope for your safety in whatever it is you are doing."

"Have you ever had to push people away for their own good?"

She was met with a sigh, watching as Londo nodded his head sadly.

"All too often, my dear."

"I've been slowly working my way through pushing everyone away. First Mr. Garibaldi, then Susan-"

"And now it is someone who you want nothing more than to be close to, isn't it?"

"Morden would kill him," Chava took another drink, "I can think of no other way to keep him safe then to make him hate me."

"Ah, a difficult choice. Do you keep them close to you, and end up with their blood on your hands, or do you push them away and regret it for the rest of your life? I don't envy you at all, Chava. At least, you both understand each other."

"He doesn't know how I feel about him."

"You have not told him?"

"Londo, you have to understand, I don't even know how I feel about him," she looked at him again, "as long as I can remember I've played the part. Getting what I want through seducing who I needed, I've never ended up feeling attached to someone until now. It's a new development."

"Your first true love."

"I don't believe in true love, everything is corrupt when men are involved."

"Spoken like a woman," Londo laughed as he placed an arm on her shoulder, "but how would you know if love is impossible if you have never experienced it?"

"Because it makes this easier."

"Chava, have you declined telling him how you feel because of Mr. Morden?"

"Morden said that he would hurt him should he touch me again, so yea, I've been silent."

"Why?"

Chava looked to him in vague annoyance.

"Because if I tell him I like him, he won't leave when he needs to."

"Maybe he has a right to know how you feel about him. That way, when all of this, whatever 'this' is, is over he can come back to you."

"He won't. And he shouldn't," Chava called for another drink, pinching the bridge of her nose as she waited.

"Chava, you sound like you don't think you are worthy of him. That does not sound like any heartbreaker I've ever met," he laughed, looking to her.

Chava only avoided looking at her friend, instead staring into her Traxian ale somewhat bitterly. She snorted with a brief smile and held up her drink to her friend, meeting his concerned gaze and nodding her head as a form of toast.

"I guess that it is true what they say back on Centauri Prime," Londo finished his drink, "those that the God's have blessed and who pursue their good works hardly know they are the stuff of stars. You are worth your weight in Gold, Chava, for more than you figure and love, but for your dedication to peace. If you take nothing from our conversation at least take that."

He patted her shoulder and left her to her own devices. Chava only looked up to what she perceived as heaven, always looking up and never down.

"Am I Salome or am I Rahab?" she questioned God, sighing and turning back to her drink.

* * *

"Incoming Message From: Doctor Stephen Franklin."

"Answer," Chava shouted from her bed, reluctantly moving to her Babcom.

"Chava?"

"Stephen are you aware that it is 3 in the morning?"

"I found the cure. We need help administering i-"

"I'm on my way, give me 15 minutes and I will be at the Isolation zone," Chava nodded before ending transmission.

She hurriedly put on her clothes, just dark pants and an over sized shirt, and threw her hair up as she ran out the door. Her body buzzed as she waited for the lift to take her to the correct floor. She heard Londo's advice in her mind, circling her thoughts. Chava daydreamed about seeing Lennier again, meeting him again and working with him to inoculate everyone there. The lift doors opened.

"Chava!" Stephen noticed her, holding out a back of the vaccines to her.

Chava moved quickly, taking the Medpack and placing the strap over her shoulder as they walked towards the door.

"Give them an injection on the neck, that way it moves throughout the brain quicker," he told her, both of them coming to stop with the rest of the medical team in front of the Isolation zone door.

She ignored the captain as he noticed her. Sheridan only nodded and tried to get contact from inside again. Nothing.

"Open the vault," he turned to Chava, "get in as quick as you can."

"I will."

She moved into the Isolation zone before the vault door was even fully opened, her quick pace turning to a stand still as she looked around her. 

"We're too late."

Stephen followed her footsteps, coming to a frozen standstill as they looked out at the bodies that lay around them. The two looked to each other.

"Delenn-"

"Lennier."

Chava moved farther into the Isolation zone, searching for indication of the two Minbari. She turned to see a small child and her mother resting against the bulkhead and closed her eyes. She heard movement behind her and turned with a hand on her Medpack. Delenn and Lennier sat against the bulkhead among the bodies. They both stood slowly, Chava's presence indicating that the vault had been opened. Delenn moved beyond Chava to Stephen and Sheridan quickly, leaving Lennier and Chava virtually alone.

They both watched each other for a moment as the Medical team searched around them for any survivors. Lennier was unable to hide how taxing the experience was on him. His hands trembled slightly as he stood, his face was pallid and eyes tired.

"Is there anyone left?"

Lennier only looked away from her. Chava closed her eyes and shook her head, looking back to the mother and daughter she encountered earlier. The Minbari started walking towards the exit in silence, only to stumble from exhaustion. She watched as he fell to his knees and stayed there with his hands pressed against his face. Chava moved to him, hesitating a moment before kneeling beside him. 

"I'm sorry."

He let himself follow his impulses and rested his head in Chava's lap. She cautiously lifted a hand to stroke his back, held back by the fear of her repercussions of her mercy. Morden wasn't here, he'd never know. She gently stroked her friend's back. Lennier wrapped his arms around her legs, voice muffled as he cried. She held him close and whispered to him the only thing she could think to say.

"I'm sorry."

 

 


	15. Divided Loyalties

"You aren't cute enough to be trying to get into my head."

Lyta smiled and moved to sit beside Chava.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk with you privately."

"Privately? Then we go back to my place. Telepathy is anything but private."

"You aren't registered with the Corps are you?"

Chava only looked at Lyta with a smirk.

"Fair enough. I, uh, I feel Kosh near you. That's why I wanted to talk to you more."

"You sent your password, wrecked a good relationship, and stole a good friend from me," Chava turned to the other woman, "what more could we possibly have to say to each other?"

"Do you spend a lot of time with Kosh?"

"I spend enough time with him."

"Have you ever seen him?"

The Jewish woman paused, turning away from Lyta with a sniff.

"Not yet. I'm not ready to see him yet. At least, that's what he says."

"It's wonderful-"

"Look, I understand that you're desperate for contact with Kosh again. He can have an amazing presence, but he's not what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"He has no problem sending people to their deaths. In fact, he excels at it. That's who he really is, a war general."

"I know."

Chava turned back to Lyta and rose from her bar stool. Lyta found herself intimidated by the other woman even though Chava was at least a good 6 inches shorter than she was.

"Then you've got poor taste."

Lyta wanted to respond as Chava walked away, but thought better of it. She had seen something strange in Chava's mind. A hole where Kosh's energy still permeated, a gap in memory that would never be recovered. The small woman intrigued Lyta, and the former Psi Corps member made it a point to remember the other telepath when she returned to Babylon 5. 

Whenever that would be.


	16. The Long, Twilight Struggle (Part 1)

"Chava!"

The woman looked up to see Morden coming on board with a wide smile on his face. She stood and ran to him and he quickly dropped his suitcase and enveloped her in a hug, spinning her around as she laughed. He kissed her as he placed her back on her feet.

"How was your trip?"

"It was hell, all I wanted to do was get back here to you," he told her as he picked up his suitcase.

"Well now you are here, and I am going to make you something good for dinner-"

"We won't have time for dinner I'm afraid," he interrupted her, "I have to go again. Soon. This time, though, you are coming with me."

"I'm what?"

"I have a brief meeting with Mollari, and then we are headed back to Centauri Prime."

"Morden," Chava stopped, letting go of his hand and backing away from him, "I can't just leave on such short notice. I have a job here, and we had an influx of refugees-"

"Chava, listen to me," he pulled her in close again, "the war is going to be over soon. You can't do anything else to help either side, so don't try. Just go pack and tell someone where you're going, and meet me here in three hours."

Chava nodded silently and he smiled again. She let out a breath of relief when he let her go and walked away. She watched him walk away for a moment, turning only to run into G'kar. The Narn eyed her boyfriend suspiciously as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Your boyfriend seems to be a peculiar character, Chava, I do hope you remember my advice," he murmured to her.

"G'kar, I think something bad is going to happen soon, regarding the war, be on guard."

"I always am, my dear, but now we have refugees to speak to-"

"I'm sorry, G'kar, but I-I can't," she pulled away, avoiding his eyes, "I'm leaving the station in a few hours and I have to pack. I'm sorry," she pushed past him as she headed towards a lift.

"What do you know, Chava," he whispered to himself as she moved into the lift.

* * *

Chava sat in front of her Babcom, a bag packed on her couch and cane beside it in case of flare ups. She took a deep breath and dialed.

"You got Garibaldi."

"Hey, Chief."

"Chava. What do you want."

He watched her think for a moment, running a hand through her hair as she looked back at her Babcom screen.

"I have to leave the station."

"When?"

"Ah, about an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"Centauri Prime, from what I've been told."

"Centauri Prime? Why?"

"I just do what I'm told Michael, that's how I ended up here."

"So Sinclair told you to go?"

"No, this is part of my original mission. I'm following the trail."

He cocked his head and looked away, unable to argue with her.

"You're going with Morden, aren't you?"

"I don't know when I'm coming back, please don't kick me out of my quarters while I'm gone."

"You are coming back though?"

"I'm sorry for having to keep you in the dark, Chief. You're right about Morden, but it's a lot more complicated than you would ever believe and right now it's safest for you to keep your distance."

"Chava, wait, you don't have to go-"

"Goodbye Chief."

Garibaldi cursed as his screen went black.

Back in her room, Chava sat at her Babcom still. Thinking.

"Computer, record message," she commanded, back straightening as the screen started to flicker on.

* * *

"I thought you didn't need a cane anymore?"

"Oh, sometimes I need it if I get disoriented. I figured it's better to be safe than sorry, I don't know how I'll feel after a long transport flight, y'know?"

"A very smart plan," Morden smiled reaching out for her hand.

She took it with a small smile.

"Are you nervous?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I've never been to Centauri Prime. I also, just, ah-"

"You want to know why I'm taking you with me."

"Yea," she smiled up at him with a shrug, "I don't know what I could do."

"Well, you know that there is a new emperor, yes?"

"Ya, Cartagia, right?"

"That's correct. Cartagia places an emphasis on debauchery, the only way I can think of avoiding an orgy is if I bring you with me," he rolled his eyes as they boarded.

"You're logic can go so horribly wrong, you know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"My presence might make Cartagia leave you out of the orgy, but then demand a threesome," she whispered up at him.

Morden froze in place while Chava continued boarding, taking a moment to catch up with her.

* * *

 

"You have: One Message From: Chava Iskowitch."

Lennier looked up from his meditation. 

"I didn't miss a call did I?" he mumbled to himself, standing and stretching before moving to the Babcom, "play message."

He watched as her image flickered onto the screen. She avoided looking at it directly, which automatically told Lennier something was wrong. She stayed silent for a little while, thinking about what to say.

"Lennier, if you're watching this then I am about halfway to Centauri Prime," her voice sounded.

He didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't know why I'm going, Morden only told me two hours ago but I suspect that.....I think the Centauri are going win the war soon. Please, make sure that as many Narn refugees are saved before that happens. I don't know...when I'll be coming back, if I'll be coming back,"

Her dark brown eyes met his through the screen, the fuzz of the Babcom giving them a shine.

"If I don't come back then you should know.....I'm a liar. I've lied about so many things, and I wish I could tell you the truth. The truth is that it's safer for you to be kept in the dark about the specifics of my mission, what I'm doing and why, and how I...really feel about you- although I'm sure I've tipped you off somehow just now. I can't continue to be so close to you, Lennier, it's dangerous for you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because I wasn't willing to sacrifice my own desire to keep you safe. When I get back it's best that we don't see each other as often as we used to, and that we keep our relationship strictly professional."

"How you really feel..." Lennier murmured, a hand resting over his heart as he bent to get closer to the screen.

"Uhm," she sniffed and pushed her hair behind her ears, "please tell Delenn where I'm at, and apologize to G'kar for me. Whatever happens, I count myself lucky enough to have gotten to know you, Lennier. Have Susan pray El Malei Rachamim for me if I don't come back, some of my heritage deserves to be recognize."

He watched as she placed a hand on the Babcom unit and mimicked her movement.

"Goodbye, Lennier. Shalom aleichem."

Lennier watched as the screen went black again.

"Would you like to: Delete Or Save this message?"

"Save," he turned back to his altar, dropping to his knees, "save it."

* * *

"Oh, dear, you aren't....wearing that are you?" 

Chava looked to the small Centauri who was guided them to the Royal Court.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well it's....very casual for the Royal Court. Come, we'll find you something else to wear, quickly now! I'm thinking...pastels!"

"Is this man serious?"

"I know it's not ideal, Chava," Morden hid his smile from his increasingly more irritated lover, "but you aren't exactly on par with any of the Centauri women we've seen."

"It's a good dress!" she turned.

"It is a good dress."

"It's a blue dress," she asserted as back up.

"It is a blue dress," Morden agreed.

He loved how indignant she could get over the smallest things, and then be so calm and collected in the face of a refugee crisis. She had a comical duality, he thought.

"I am not wearing pastels."

"Not even blue?"

Morden laughed as she shot him a murderous glance as she was pulled into the nearest shop. It took some time, but eventually she and Milo Virini compromised. She would wear something long as long as it wasn't pastel, and she would wear her hair up if she didn't have to wear a veil. Convenient. Her dress was darker colored, dark red and purple with gold accents; she even matched Morden's suit.

"There! Now, you are acceptable for the Royal Court," Milo glanced to Morden, "and hopefully less appetizing to the Emperor."

"I don't like that."

"Let's go," Morden took her hand and pulled her along behind the babbling Milo.

Chava found herself impressed with the palace, or whatever they called it here. It was truly beautiful architecture, and the flowers in their gardens were equally exquisite. Milo and Morden went on a bit talking to each other before noticing that Chava had fallen behind. The two men looked behind them to see her admiring an exotic plant, stroking the petals gently as she did so.

"I like her, she's got good taste," Milo smiled, "you know, the flower garden is partially under my control. I got to pick the flowers." 

"I like her a lot too, Mr. Virini. If I was a conventional man I might make her my wife."

"And what will you do instead?"

Morden shrugged, turning back to Milo.

"Keep her alive."

Milo made a surprised face, then called Chava up to them. The woman reluctantly joined their side, apologizing for holding them up.

"Oh, nonsense, our Emperor has nothing planned today, he simply awaits your audience!" 

Chava took Morden's hand as they entered the main building, white marble and gold assaulting her vision as soon as they were allowed in. 

"This color palette is a bit too extravagant for my tastes, if it were up to me, everything would be in pastels!" Milo babbled on about decor options as the two followed him. 

As they approached the gate to the Royal Court, Milo stopped and turned to them with a serious face.

"Now, our Emperor is a bit....volatile at times. Please avoid insulting him, or questioning him, well, actually Miss Chava, if you could remain silent unless spoken to, that might be wise too," he told them.

"Oh, I really do not like that."

"I know darling, but let's do what Mr. Virini advises, shall we?" Morden planted a kiss on the back of her hand, "you look beautiful, by the way."

"Not the time."

Morden only chuckled as the gates opened and they were ushered in.

"Your Imperial Majesty, Mr. Morden and his...Mistress Miss Chava have arrived," Milo announced, quickly moving to the side so that the young Emperor may better view his guests.

"Ah! Mr. Morden! A pleasure to have you in our court again!" he greeted, shoving his glass into the hand of whoever was nearby and moving to shake hands with Morden.

"It's a pleasure to be back, Majesty. This is my...Mistress, Chava," Morden smiled again, placing a hand on Chava's shoulder.

Chava avoided looking directly at the Emperor, electing to bow her head as she was introduced.

"Well, Miss Chava," Cartagia grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "it is truly my pleasure to have you here, and I hope it can be your pleasure as well."

"I'm honored to be here, Majesty," she smiled softly, briefly meeting his gaze before looking away.

Morden glanced at her, noticing what he perceived to be her flirtation with the Emperor. 

"Tell me," Cartagia said moving to sit on his throne with a flourish, "is it true that Humans and Centauri are not sexually compatible?"

"Not as far as we are aware, Majesty," Morden answered.

"Well, perhaps we can find the answer to that question during your stay here," he smiled widely, his court laughing as he did.

Chava blushed and took Morden's hand again, taking Milo's advice to heart.

"Oh, I have been so rude," Cartagia fawned and stood with another flourish, "I have yet to offer my lady a seat."

He extended a hand to Chava. She looked to Morden who only nodded in permission. She slowly extended her hand to him, and he roughly grabbed it and pulled her towards the throne. He sat down in a flurry of fabric, pulling Chava down onto his lap as he did so. If looks could kill, Morden thought to himself, Chava would have killed him by now. She regained her serene composure shortly, Cartagia's hand traveling up her back and softly moving along the length of her neck. She kept her eyes on Morden as Cartagia removed her hairpin, smiling as her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Cartagia pulled a strand of her hair to him and smelled it lightly, moving to ghost his lips along her neck.

"Have you ever been taken in a throne room?" he asked her, his hands moving around her waist.

"With all respect, Majesty, I believe we have much to discuss on the subject of the war," Morden interrupted.

Cartagia looked to Morden then back to Chava a few times before groaning in annoyance.

"I suppose you're right," he told Morden before turning back to Chava, "we'll continue this later."

He let Chava stand, leaning down to kiss her cheek before moving off to speak with Morden. Chava was not fond of the laughs she got from the Court. She turned her attention to the laughing few, head slightly tilted as if appraising them. Their laughter slowly died down as she did so, concerned what their image would be in her eyes. She only scoffed, then joined Milo by a window.

"He should not have brought you here, I'm afraid that Cartagia has taken an interest in you," Milo sighed looking out over the flowers.

"Can you keep a secret, Milo?"

Milo smiled mischievously, a slight wiggle to his movements.

"I think this was Morden's plan all along."

"Your lover would deliver you to the appetites of Cartagia? Well, perhaps you need a new lover," Milo whispered.

"But then I never would have met you, Milo, and as annoying as you were when I first met you...something tells me you are more than an errand boy for the Emperor," she looked sideways at him.

He merely smiled again and looked out over the garden.


	17. The Long, Twilight Struggle (Part 2)

Chava stepped out of the shower in their suite laughing as Morden playfully tickled her sides as he followed. 

"Stop it! I'm gonna slip and die," she giggled, hands gripping his wrists as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'd never let you die," his voice was surprisingly somber given the situation.

He carried her to 'safety', the bed, where she could no longer slip and fall. Morden tossed her onto the bed and climbed in after her. He planted a hard kiss on her lips before trailing his mouth down her neck and chest. Chava's giggling turned into soft moaning as he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping only to move one of her legs over his shoulder. That's when company joined them. Cartagia burst into their room, and Chava quickly grabbed the edge of the blanket to cover herself while Morden grabbed a pillow.

"Oh! Good, you're already nude," he said smoothly, throwing his arms up before shutting the doors behind him, "well don't stop on account of me! Go on, use your- wait, Humans don't have tentacles, do they? Well, moving forward, keep going!"

Chava only looked at Morden, jaw clenched in a certain way that made it readily evident to her lover that she was moments away from killing him. Morden looked away to the Emperor with a deep sigh.

"Majesty, can we help you with something?"

"I thought I made it perfectly clear earlier, I plan on testing the theory that we are not sexually compatible! However, as I am not familiar with Human anatomy I have to watch and learn first," Cartagia pulled one of the lush chairs near the edge of the bed, "I can't promise not to touch though, not when your Mistress is so lovely...."

His hands strayed to touch Chava's face, but she only moved just out of his reach. 

"Majesty, I'm not entirely sure that my Mistress is entirely comfortable with this. You never really.....asked," Morden squinted, keeping a tighter grip on his pillow as Cartagia reached out to pull it away.

"Well, talk to her. If she is your Mistress then you own her-"

"We own each other," Chava quipped from behind Morden.

Cartagia raised his eyebrows, looking back to Morden.

"Mutual ownership? Quite the concept, I'd love to see it in action," he leaned on the bed.

"Just, give us a second, if you would, Majesty," Morden held out a hand to Cartagia, turning to Chava.

Cartagia watched as Morden whispered in Chava's ear. He watched as her face slowly melted from angry and disgruntled to intrigued and clearly into whatever Morden was telling her. Morden pulled away from her.

"Well?"

Chava bit her lip and nodded bashfully, reaching forward and ripping the pillow from Morden's lap.

"I just didn't want to be the first one naked," she soothed as she kissed his cheek, watching him as he grew visibly uncomfortable.

Cartagia only raised his brows again.

"You only have one?"

"It's all our women need," Morden snapped, reaching back to grab Chava's hair and pull her in front of him.

Chava let go of the blanket and moved awkwardly between the two men, head pushed into the mattress as she did so. She felt four different hands on her, Morden's pushing hair from her face and holding her in place as he kissed her and Cartagia's roaming around her waist.

"Where are her, ah, well," Cartagia looked to Morden, "ours have well, six, right here," he ran his fingers along the small of Chava's back.

"Human women only have one, well, two if it's a good day," Morden laughed as he pulled Chava over his lap so that she was on all fours.

"So your women have a.....disappearing.....?"

"No, just not all women want you messing with that hole," Morden's aura shifted again.

He pushed Chava's head down and pushed her legs open, briefly smacking her ass. She hissed and looked over her shoulder. Cartagia's smile was too wide for her tastes.

"Now, I don't know how it is with Centauri women, but our women have to be....warmed up before they are ready for intercourse," Morden told him, the Emperor moved closer to better watch.

Cartagia smiled, throwing off the robe he had come in wearing. 

"Okay, so that's something new I'm learning about the Centauri."

"Oh, come, now Mr. Morden, there is nothing wrong with seeing another man in the nude with another woman present."

"Not that, just wasn't aware that you had six tentacles that sit above your abdomen when not in use, but, moving on from that," Morden shook his head, "you have to use your mouth to warm her up at first."

"Your mouth?"

"Mm, right here," Morden's finger brushed against her sex, making Chava let out a sigh.

Her hands grasped the sheets as his tongue traced against where his finger had been moments before. Morden was always, in Chava's, exceptionally good at using his mouth. He always knew when to apply pressure, where to go, when to suck. She always got wet fast, hands knotting in the sheets as he edged her. Next thing she knew he rolled her onto her back and shoved his fingers into her mouth. He pushed her legs apart and moved his wet fingers from mouth to cunt, quickly placing a hand on her abdomen to keep her in place. Cartagia slid onto the bed next to her, propping up Chava's torso as he watched Morden. Between Morden's fingers and the Emperor kissing down her neck she was feeling spoiled.

"Give it to me," Morden's voice was low and demanding, "show off for the Emperor."

Cartagia held her arms when she started to spasm. Her legs shut and knees raised in response, but Morden only grasped her ankles and pushed them up to continue his ministrations. Chava felt something move behind her as a tentacle wrapped around her ankles. Morden only winked at Chava as her eyes widened at the sight.

"Just a little bit more, don't be shy."

Chava's breath caught in her throat, body shaking as she came. Morden smiled, holding his hand up for Cartagia to see: his hand from his fingers to wrists was dripping wet. 

"Can you hold her legs apart?" Morden asked, hand moving to stroke himself as he moved closer to the two.

Cartagia nodded, another tentacle moving up her legs and pulling them apart. Chava herself was already flushed, chest heaving as Cartagia pressed their faces together. Morden slowly pushed inside of her and Chava's head fell back against the Emperor's shoulder. Morden wrapped a hand around her throat as he thrusted, the other on her hip to keep her close. Cartagia's other tentacles moved about her body, one of them finding it's way between her legs. Chava found it difficult to slip into Morden's mind this time because of how intensely overstimulated she was, but once she did she could stay there comfortably. Morden brought a hand down on her ass a few times before reaching up to do the same to her breasts. His breathing grew ragged as he moved, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let her go, let her go," he told Cartagia, ripping her from his arms to throw her back down onto the bed.

Her legs were pushed up around his waist as he held her hands above her head, his body covering hers as his voice whispered into her neck.

"Your mine when you're with me," he murmured, "only I get to hold you when I fuck you."

Chava only moaned in response, legs shaking again as his hips moved erratically against hers. Cartagia watched them intensely, wanting nothing more than to take Morden's place in that moment. Chava shrieked in pleasure as Morden slammed his hips against hers. He pushed forward again with a choked moan, kissing her deeply before pulling out.

"She's all yours, your Majesty," Morden motioned between labored breaths as he moved behind Chava to cradle her head in his hands.

Cartagia quickly moved between her legs, letting her thighs rest against his as the he moved his appendages between her legs.

"Let's see how many you can take," his voice was lower than normal, raspy even.

He slid inside of her easily enough. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, adding another member quickly after that. Chava reached for Morden's hands, her vision blurring with each addition. She eventually just shut her eyes and listened to Cartagia moan and curse along with her. Morden held her down when she started thrashing and yelling, Chava only guess that while they weren't physically compatible for the obvious reasons; there was also a biological component to it. Something the Centauri secreted during sex maybe. Whatever it was acted as a decent hallucinogenic.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was Morden's face. Only it wasn't his face. It had morphed into something dark, terrifying. Facial features melted till it was smooth with twelve eyes, head jutting out in sharp angles that lost all resemblance of human. When it talked it still had Morden's voice.

But that wasn't his face.

* * *

She ran her hands across the chest of her sleeping partner, having woken up cradled by who she though to be Morden. It wasn't until she touched something.....bumpy...that she realized who she being held by.

"Mm, do that again," Cartagia breathed, his hand coming up to stroke her hair.

Chava sat up abruptly, looking around her room for her actual lover. She felt Cartagia sit up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as his lips pressed against her jaw line gently.

"Lie back down, I didn't get to try something last night-"

"Where is Morden?"

"I am not your lover's master, I don't know where he is, and right now I don't care either," his voice had a laugh to it as he moved her chin so that she would have to look at him, "I know what I want, and you know that I won't be satisfied until I get it. We can look for Morden later, together," he could be seductive when he wanted to.

"And what do you want, your Majesty?"

"What Morden did to you last night," the man pushed hair from her face, "I want to taste you."

Surprisingly, the Emperor had a soft kiss. He was completely different than Morden. Cartagia was demanding, that much was true, but he was also on the submissive side. A submissive sadist, an interesting mix Chava thought. She pulled away from him, placing hands on his shoulders as she looked up at him.

"I think I know a better way for you to try it," she whispered before pushing him down.

Cartagia only looked up at her with an entertained smile as she crawled towards the head of the bed. Chava kissed him briefly, then placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance before she straddled his face. He was very pleased with the arrangement, arms wrapping around her thighs as he began experimenting with what to do. Luckily for him, she would reach around to grip his hair and guide his actions if he got too far off course. She liked being in charge, in complete control, because it never happened anymore. She was always at the whim of Morden's desires; being tied up, cuffed, smacked around and lightly beat so that he could get off better. This time it was all about her.

 And she was going to take advantage of that.

Chava let her hips move as she wanted, moaning every now and again as he got the hang of the act. Just like with kissing, he was completely the opposite of Morden. He wasn't as advanced, which meant her orgasm came to her slowly as he learned through trial and error. It was a nice change of pace, like getting a really good massage to relax and de-stress. Her arms gave out on her as she neared her climax. She was bent over his torso, hands absentmindedly gripping his various members as she got closer. It was surprisingly powerful when it hit. She was able to lift herself up when it did as her back arched of it's own accord, hair whipping back when she did so. Her hips gyrated as she came down from her orgasm, kneeling straight and opening her eyes in time to see Morden walk back into the room.

She met his eyes for a moment, making sure that her face didn't read as apologetic, before she moved off of Cartagia's face. She moved past Morden and into the bathroom with only a 'morning!' before stepping into the shower. Morden was not happy, he couldn't take it out on the Emperor but Chava knew he wasn't excited to see her playing with someone else. Morden quickly changed the emotion on his face and turned to the other man who was laying lazily on their bed, gazing after Chava.

"Well, Majesty, Chava and I have to return back to Babylon 5 shortly-"

"You've just got here, surely you can't be leaving so soon!"

"I wish we could stay longer, but it's about two days here and two days back, Chava's work doesn't allow for long vacations. Besides, my work here is done," Morden smiled. 

"Next time you come make sure she's with you," the Emperor sighed as he stood, donning the robe he wore last night, "I'll miss her."

"And we will miss you, Majesty."

"Of course you will," the Centauri clapped a hand on Morden's shoulder before leaving the room.

Morden waited a moment to make sure the Emperor was gone before walking into the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and watch Chava through the glass as she bathed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your fun," he spoke, arms folded in front of his chest.

Chava didn't even look at him or acknowledge his passive aggressive tone of voice.

"You didn't ruin anything, I came just before you walked in," she continued washing her hair.

"So we just do that now? Sleep with other people without telling each other?"

Chava let out a sharp laugh, rinsing out her hair.

"Do you really think I'm stupid, Morden?"

"What are you talking about now?"

She stepped out of the shower, ringing out her hair before reaching for a towel.

"I find it....convenient that you brought me here to evade the Emperor's appetites only to end up pulling me into a Threesome with him. And with this morning, which he initiated, by the way, it became clear to me what was going on. You're getting him hooked on earth women, or your using sex as a way to bond with him and bribe him. Either way, I was brought here as a pawn in whatever game you play for a job, Morden. Do not get pissy with me because I enjoyed playing my part."

Morden watched her as she moved back into the main bedroom.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I would think that you would be asking if I was still going to be with you after this stunt."

"You won't leave me."

"No?"

"No."

"Maybe you're right," she turned back to him, "maybe I'm just waiting till I get back to Babylon 5 and don't have to deal with a man who pimped me out for political gain. It was a new low, even for you!" 

Morden cracked a bitter smile, looking down at his hand for a moment before looking back at her.

"Get dressed. I'll handle this attitude of yours when we get back to the station. Remember, you own me, but I also own you," he glowered at her as he moved back to the door, pausing and turning back to her, "and don't you ever think that you can fuck someone without my permission ever again. There'll be consequences."

Chava threw her towel at the door as he left.


	18. Comes The Inquisitor

The flight back to Babylon 5 was a strenuous one. Neither party spoke or touched each other the entire time, in fact they barely made any indication that they knew each other. What gave them away to those around them was the tension in the air. It was so thick that they could almost breathe in the angst surrounding the couple, infecting themselves with it. It wasn't until their shuttle docked that they seemed to relax, quickly moving out of the cramped carrier into the line to get back on the station. They stood in still tense silence as the line moved forward, and Chava cursed herself to see Zack on duty.

"Well, if it isn't the station's very own Houdini," Zack called as he spotted her a few people down, "at least we finally know why you disappeared. The boyfriend whisk you away for a trip?"

"You could say that, Zack. It was more of an educational trip," she told him, only one person between them now.

"Yea? What did you learn?"

"Biology."

Chava swiped her identicard with a smile, looking over her shoulder at an even more irritated Morden before moving on.

"Well, I don't presume to be a genius but I'd say you fucked up on your trip," Zack smiled to himself as Morden checked in.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know Chava well enough to know when someone has pissed her off, and you've done it buddy," Zack laughed as Morden moved out of the line.

Morden stalked after his lover through the crowd. She was obviously trying to get away from him, and that sort of thing didn't sit right with him. He was hers and she was his. He owned her. She didn't get to decide to ignore him or leave him, that was up to him. He shadowed her steps, always just a few behind due to the heavy foot traffic. Finally he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn to him with a violent shove.

"Go away Morden, I don't want to talk to you right now," she hissed, smacking his hand away again as he reached out.

"As if there is anything to talk about it, you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed watching," Morden advanced on her again with a sneer.

"I said fuck off!"

He tried to pull her close again, only to end up with a stinging cheek. The look he had when he turned his head back to her was dark, like as if a storm cloud had settled on his brow and cast shadows down the rest of him. Chava's breath caught in her throat as she met his gaze. His hand roughly knotted itself in her hair and dragged her along with him as he moved through the Zocalo. Morden shoved her into the lift as the doors opened, letting her fall to her knees before barking commands to where he wanted to be. Chava tried to move to the other side of the lift. She was unsuccessful. Morden grabbed her by the hair again, dragging her out of the lift and down an empty hallway. There were a few twists and turns before he tossed her onto a spot on the floor.

It smelled like death and rot.

"The funny thing about Babylon 5 is that there are parts of this station that never get cleaned up. Never get taken care of, no one ever even goes near them," he bent down beside her, "do you know where we are?"

"Brown sector."

"Very good, I knew you were smart, now do you know why it smells like death in here?" he straddled her as he spoke, he held her throat up with one hand while the other found it's way into his pants, "why it smells like rot and decay?" he moaned.

"N-no-"

"That's right, because I don't tell you about the bad things I do," his voice was hot in her ear, "you remember the man that hurt you, that beat you till you had to use a cane? Mm? Well, I remember him very well. I remember luring him down here and killing him, ripping him to pieces and then some. I remember how delighted the Pak'ma'ra were when I gave them butchered bits of human."

Chava let out a moan of disgust as he licked up the side of her face before pushing her head into the ground. 

"I killed for you Chava, can anyone else say the same? I have killed for you and have expected nothing in return," she felt him pull her dress up around her waist, "and you want to give me attitude and treat me like shit? I told you there would be repercussions."

"Morden-"

"Don't talk."

Chava bit her tongue and closed her eyes.

It smelled like rotting meat.

* * *

"How dedicated are you?"

Chava looked up to the clean cut man before her, resting on his own cane as he stared down at her.

Her vacant eyes met his and she held out her heart.

"Tsk, and why are you so dedicated? Do you truly think you are destined for this?"

She stayed the same, one hand extended with still beating organ in its grip and eyes seemingly hollow.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes."

"Then why not break off this charade? Get away from him? No one will remember you anyway, you are not One who was, One who is, or the One who will be. What are you?"

Chava looked down at the gore in her hand, pulling it close to her chest and stroking it thoughtfully.

"Well? Who are you?"

"Grey."

"You're Grey? Sounds like an interesting life choice. How are you 'Grey'?"

"I stand with both evil and the good-"

"No, you fuck evil and befriend the good, there is a difference."

Chava looked back up at him, and outstretched her hand again.

"I do what other's do not have the stomach to do. I'm you."

The man straightened his back with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Chava blinked several times to reorient herself. She looked to her left to see the bustling Zocalo, arms immediately moving to cross her chest as if she was indecent. She felt the edges of Morden's jacket draped over her shoulder and pulled it tighter around her. Chava had no idea what had happened after she closed her eyes, or how she ended up back on the Zocalo. Or who the man from her dream- vision?- was.

She wandered dazed into the crowd, trying to find the right turbo lift to take her home. Home, that was too far away to go. Where was home? Minbar? Earth? Mars? She would settle for her quarters on Babylon 5 for now. Chava felt a tugging on her mind as she approached an overhead bridge. She stopped dead in her tracks, slowly raising her head to lock eyes with the same damned clean cut man standing by Sheridan's side.

They exchanged a look while John watched. The man smiling satisfied and encouragingly, Chava's jaw slowly dropping in confusion as she looked at him. He nodded his head and she looked away, continuing to move confused through the crowd.

"What the hell was that?"

"You and Delenn aren't the only ones on this station with a role to play. Certainly the largest roles, but not the only roles."

"And Chava is one of them?"

"There are three of everything, but there is only one who truly walks the line between good and evil."

John looked back down to the wandering woman, trying to piece together everything he knew about her.

"That's her isn't it?"

"Oh yes, though I am not lying when I say that I wish her path was different. Take it from me, Captain, being proficient at suffering and instilling suffering is no easy task."

John quickly tapped his commlink.

"You got Garibaldi."

"Michael, I just saw Chava wandering around the Zocalo. She looks like she needs an escort back to her quarters, can you do that for me?"

"I'm on it. Garibaldi out."

* * *

Garibaldi softly put an arm around Chava's shoulders when he found her, guiding her towards a lift. 

"Damn girl, you've really gotten yourself into a Pak'ma'ra nest this time, haven't you? You certainly smell like it."

"He killed him."

They froze as soon as the lift closed, Michael looking back down at the small woman.

"Who killed who?"

"Morden killed the Ground Pounder that attacked me."

"How do you know this?"

"He took me to where he did it. It smelled like mold and blood, rotting meat-"

"He fed the guy to the Pak'ma'ra didn't he?"

"Yea."

"Why did he take you there?"

She remained quiet, brow slightly furrowed as she thought.

"He was mad at me because I was being....obtuse. He was proving himself to me."

"Jesus Chava, you gotta get out of this."

"I can't Michael."

There was silence, Garibaldi clenching his jaw as he pieced it together.

"He's your mission isn't he?"

Chava stumbled as the lift came to a stop, leaning onto her friend and ignoring his question. 

"Let's get you home, okay?"

Garibaldi kept a respectful distance, letting her walk with a hand against the wall unless she asked for help. It took them a few minutes to reach her door given her slow pace, but the dignity she was able to retain was worth it. They heard another door open behind them and Michael watched as Chava kept moving.

"Chava?"

Garibaldi thought it was a sad sight. Lennier stood there in the middle of the corridor as she unlocked her door, ignoring the concerned man.

"Chava," he called again, taking a single step forward.

She looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze. She was more tired than the last time he saw her, more haggard.

"H'aim Sheli."

And with that she had disappeared into her room. Michael felt incredibly uncomfortable, he knew Lennier but had never seen him this....distraught. The Minbari man gazed longingly with concern at her door, taking a singular step back as his brow furrowed.

"It's none of my business," Garibaldi sighed, "but what the hell just happened here."

"She doesn't want to see me anymore."

"What, like as...lovers?"

"I'll never know." 


	19. Matters of Honor

Everyone was buzzing with energy after Kosh revealed himself the other day. Chava sat alone in the Zocalo listening to everyone assert that it was their God that appeared and why it was a good omen, a great sign. She had a different outlook on the situation. G'kar had come to see her earlier, telling her how he saw his God, that there was hope yet for Narn- even for her. The woman brought her drink to her lips as she looked out over the crowd. Optimism had become something she could not afford. 

Lennier had become angry at the sight of the woman lately, going silent and brushing past her abruptly whenever they crossed paths. She understood it. She just hadn't expected it. Each time his shoulder knocked against hers she felt more hollow. In truth she missed him deeply, the hollow feeling stemming from thing she never dared to vocalize and she hoped that his hate stemmed from the same place. Emotion, she knew, controlled everything and everyone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, lightly placed and hesitant. 

"Chava."

"What do you want Londo?"

"I thought you should know, I am cutting ties with Mr. Morden."

"Why did you think it would interest me?" she looked up to her former friend.

"Because, perhaps, he will leave the station permanently. And then you will....you will be well again."

"I am well, Londo."

"Chava, do not take me for a fool. You have stopped speaking to people, you have stopped wearing color, you have even stopped doing your job," he pushed a strand of curls from her face, "your hair has a dull grey to it now. You sit here like a statue and you look at me like a dead woman. You have been unwell since your relationship to Morden began, but after your trip to Centauri Prime you have deteriorated horribly."

He sighed when she turned her head away from him.

"I am getting rid of the snake in my midst, I hope you would consider doing the same."

Chava's head looked up to the ambassador.

"There is a snake on this station, and there is a snake on your throne."

Londo paused at her words, watching as she turned away from him again. She felt him pat her shoulder again and walk on, ignoring the world around her as she lifted her drink again. She continued watching people, listening to them discuss the Kosh mystery in vague interest. There was something else.

" _We stand on the bridge and none may pass._ "

She swiveled around in her chair, looking around for the source of the thought. She knew this voice, but just what was he doing on this station?

Her eyes scanned the crowd until she saw the flash of black on the Zocalo, the thick haired man stepping into a lift.

"Down below?" she murmured to herself.

She turned back in her seat, eyes bright with thought for the first time in weeks. She bit the edge of her thumb nail for a moment, then quickly moved into a lift herself.

* * *

"Okay."

Londo turned back to Morden in surprise.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll leave you alone for as long as you want."

"One more thing, Mr. Morden," Londo put his glass down as he turned back to the man, "I think it would be best if you left a mutual friend of ours alone as well."

Morden's casual smile darkened to a grimace.

"You want me to leave Chava alone?"

Londo shrugged in response, gesturing with his hand.

"Why not, now that we have no business you should leave the station. As well as that, you are preventing her from doing her job."

"Mollari, would you let someone tell you what to do with your property, your most prized possession?"

"No."

"Then why should I? Chava is mine, I will stay with her for as long as I want to, have a good day Mollari," the man scoffed as he stood, buttoning his jacket and walking away.

"Women are not things to own, Mr. Morden."

Morden didn't even look over his shoulder as he responded.

"Aren't they though?"

* * *

Chava had tracked the new ranger to some hole in the wall in Down Below. It had taken her a moment to get there, quickly stopping by her own quarters to grab her own cloak and pike before heading down. She stood on the end of the bar, watching people and occasionally waving away a solicitation to bed. She took a drag of the cigarette she managed to pawn off of someone. She had never really kicked the habit, although she didn't partake in it much. She coughed slightly as she saw someone new walk into the bar.

Lennier. Followed by a cloaked figure, undoubtedly Delenn. They took a seat in the middle of the room and glanced around awkwardly. She averted her eyes as his turned her direction, blurring her face with smoke and her admittedly grayed hair. He passed over her quickly. Chava didn't know if she felt relieved or horribly sad. And so it went on for far too long, the Minbari waiting and the Jewish woman watching them. 

Finally, he sat down beside them. Chava's breath caught in her throat as she recognized him. Marcus managed to complete his ranger training after all, she smiled to herself. She helped train him back on Minbar before she came here. He was too charismatic and wild when she knew him, and judging by the twinkle in his eye she guess not much had changed. He seemed so alive and vibrant, passionate and on a mission of import. Her smile faded as she thought of Londo's words earlier. 

The Centauri was right, she was falling apart. Her hair had lost it's rich shine and she barely recognized herself in the mirror as she passed it. She was bruises, dull eyes and hair going grey at almost twenty seven. She lit another cigarette. No, she blew smoke, she wouldn't speak to him. He had grown into an amazing man and she had turned into death. She gazed longingly at her friends as they left the bar, only for her attention to be drawn by the two men trailing them. 

"Fuck," she put her cigarette out on the bar and moved quickly.

She could hear them accost the trio as she pulled out her pike, waiting for one of the men to make a move. One of them advanced, and so did she.

Chava brought her pike down on the back of the man's neck, sweeping it down again to give him a good whack in the kidney before he went down. She moved again, knocking the other man off kilter as she swept his legs out from underneath him then giving him a hit across the chest. She placed one foot on the first man, her pike hovering above his head.

"When I take my foot off your back, you either go back to the bar or to Medlab. Understand me?"

Both men quickly shuffled back to the bar under Chava's watchful gaze. She turned back to the trio when Marcus started clapping.

"Very well! I didn't know we had another great ranger on the station. I'm-"

"Marcus," she pulled her hood off, "congratulations on completing your training."

She had a small smile on her face as her hair fell forward. 

"Chava?" 

"Who else could I be?"

The man quickly swept her up in a great hug, spinning her around before setting her down and cupping her face with his hands.

"The little teacher returns to me!" his smile faltered a bit as he got a better look at her face, "although, I suspect she has not returned to me in one piece."

Chava pulled a hand from her face and held it in hers for a moment, then moved to speak to Delenn.

"I can give you escort back to your quarters but then I have to leave."

"Chava," Delenn's hand reached out to touch the woman's face but quickly recoiled, "we would welcome your help, thank you."

The woman only nodded, then turned back to the other Ranger.

"You take up the front, I'll cover from behind."

Marcus nodded and moved to the front of the group, Delenn following him closely. Chava moved to follow only for Lennier to grab her wrist and pull her back to him. She avoided his eyes as he looked into hers, his other hand reaching down to push her cloak off of her chest. He slowly pulled the neckline of her tunic down, eyes looking at the bruises that started just below the collar bone. Chava shoved him away, pushing him towards the quickly disappearing Delenn. Her hand found it's way to her neck as she watched him walk away, composing herself for a moment before moving along.

Thankfully, it was an uneventful walk to the lift. The moment they stepped inside though, Marcus watched in confusion as Chava slipped out of her robe and handed it to Delenn. He finally spoke up when she handed Delenn her pike as well.

"Okay, since when do you willingly give up your pike? What's going on?"

"Chava is on a mission that requires the utmost discretion. No one outside of this lift knows she is a ranger," Delenn spoke quickly, "and no one outside of this lift can find out."

Marcus froze and shrunk back at her command, nodding and regaining his composure. Chava looked over to him with a wink, then quickly left the lift and headed back into her room. 

"Is that a normal occurrence for her?"

"Lately? I have seen her outside of her quarters perhaps once a week for the past month," Lennier answered Marcus before turning to Delenn, "and I checked- she had bruises all over her chest starting below her collar bone."

"There is nothing we can do."

"Delenn, only you can put a stop to this-"

"Lennier," Delenn turned sharply, "I am not in control of this mission. It will be completed when it is complete, not one minute before hand. Go find Mr. Garibaldi and ask him to arrange a meeting with John."

Marcus watched as Lennier grit his jaw and nodded before walking back to the lift.

* * *

Chava sat curled up on her couch and gazed at the blue cane that leaned against the door. Morden could be a particularly cruel man. Her whole body ached as she looked at it, wincing as she though about the incident weeks ago when he turned it on her. Her door rang and shook her out of her own thoughts. That was another problem. Recently she couldn't focus enough to read anyone. She could slip into Morden's mind, but she could no longer sense the thoughts of others without considerable concentration. She felt weak. The door rang again.

"Come in."

Morden stepped through with a smile. Chava returned it meekly as he walked in, followed by a robed character.

"I didn't know company was coming," Chava stood, moving to kiss Morden on the cheek before turning to extend her hand to the stranger.

"He's a special kind of friend," her lover told her, hands wrapping around her waist to undo the ties of her robe.

She felt him kiss down her neck, hands moving down her body as he did.

"Morden...."

"He's compatible, don't worry, and completely anonymous," Morden said as the figure removed his hood.

Chava didn't care for the man's mask, the leather completely covering his face and distorting his features. It was clear he was alien by the way the mask rested against his skull, but she couldn't tell what kind. The man reached out to brush hair from her face as he stepped closer. She couldn't see his eyes but she could feel them in her. Moving over her.

"Only answer remains, are you interested?" Morden whispered in her ear as he smiled at his friend over her shoulder.

Chava's eyes flitted over the new man, over the cane by the door, and nodded. She unfolded her arms and let Morden pull her robe off of her and discard it on the ground. Morden backed away as his friend circled her. Her eyes stayed on Morden as the stranger's hand grazed against her thigh, Morden only winked at her. 

"Are you scared?"

It's voice was garbled and distorted. It caught her off guard before she realized that it was built into the mask, some sort of voice changer. Complete Anonymity. 

"A bit nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know what to expect."

The man finally stopped pacing and faced her, his hands pushing her hair back before falling to her hips.

"Would you like me to tell you what to expect?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She seemed instantly more relaxed, Morden coming back into her frame of vision with cuffs in hand.

"Are you ready?" 

Chava only extended her wrists, wincing as Morden tightened the cuffs around them and led her back to her room. Her hands were pulled above her head as he tied the cuffs to the hook in the ceiling. She watched the stranger as Morden circled her, looking over her to the stranger again.

"What do I call you?"

"Em."

She nodded. Her attention was quickly taken by Morden as he pressed his lips against hers, removing his jacket as he did so. He pulled away to remove his shirt, holding her close as he kissed her again. Just like clockwork, she slipped into his mind. She didn't bother searching for who Em really was- she didn't want to know. Instead she drifted through the patterns, watching shadow vessels flash in the back of her mind.

His hand moved between her legs briefly before Morden actually got on his knees before her, placing one of her legs over his shoulder for better access. A gift from Kosh, Chava had recently discovered, was that when she was in Morden's mind's the images neatly packed themselves away into what could be considered a folder for easy retrieval by the Vorlon. This let Chava have more sentience than she normally would have. She slowly looked over Em, tilting her head to the side as if to motion for him to take off some of his clothing. He only tilted his head in response.

Morden moved back up, a hand wiping off his mouth before moving to his belt. Em watched as the man removed his belt and wrapped it around the woman's thigh, looping it up around the large O rings between the cuffs and rope at her wrists. It didn't take long for Morden to push into her, holding onto her raised thigh and hair. It was the usual for Chava, Morden still clothed from the waist down and herself bent into some uncomfortable position. The only thing that made it exciting was how Em watched them, a gloved hand moving to his crotch as he played the part of voyeur. She never fancied herself an exhibitionist, but you never know until you try.

Her counterpart was equally entertained, the man looking to Em with an almost gloating smirk. He was taunting Em. He barely gave Chava a glance as he fucked her, instead paying most attention to his guest. It wasn't until he got close that he turned back to his lover.

"Look at me."

Chava turned her face to him, meeting his eyes as his thumb pushed her chin to get her to open her mouth. She glanced back at Em when Morden kissed her, quickly looking back as he pulled away. He kept his fingers in her mouth, forcing her jaw open as he moved erratically. He spit into her mouth once, and moved his hand back between her legs. She threw her head back with a moan, finally seeming to enjoy herself fully. Her head shot back up with a yelp as Morden reached up to smack an already bruised area.

"I said look at me!"

Chava kept her eyes glued on Morden, hands grasping at the ropes that held her up as her legs started to shake. She got deeper into Morden's mind than before this time. Violence. Such great violence on a desolate planet. Za'ha'dum. She could see the great underground cities swarming with shadows, hear their whispers in her mind and see their eyes glowing in the dark. She shuddered and her head rolled back again as Morden rested his against her chest, both moaning for different reasons. Morden lifted his head to plant a kiss on her cheek, moving away quickly to a comfortable chair in the corner of the room to watch whatever happened next.

She twisted slightly, trying to balance herself on one foot while regaining her senses. Chava could feel leather gloves brushing her hair from her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see the creepy mask, a sight she wasn't sure she would ever get used to. This close she could almost make out the whites of the man's eyes through the mesh keyholes, vaguely see his eyes moving over her face softly. He cradled her face for a moment while she caught her breath. Chava felt strange, his gaze was so radically different from Morden's, and Cartagia's, that it was a confusing change of pace. 

His hands moved to the belt holding her leg up, quickly undoing the set up Morden put in place and tossing it quickly to the ground. Em was watched curiously by both Chava and Morden as he pressed against her, hands unbuckling the thick leather cuffs that kept her suspended from the ceiling. She stumbled a bit only to be caught by her new lover, the mystery man holding her close to him with one hand around her waist. Again he pushed hair from her face, and Chava found herself wishing he wasn't wearing a mask so that she could kiss him. 

Chava moved of her own accord, slowly dropping to her knees in front of him. Her hands moved to the waistline of his trousers, stopping only when his hands gripped her wrists to prevent her from going farther. He moved her hands down to his member through his trousers, making her eyes widen. Chava only looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh."

"What, is he bigger than me?" Morden called from his chair, eyes squinting in confusion.

"Um. Yea."

"How much bigger?"

"He's....massive...and....different."

"Well then," her boyfriend reclined again, "good thing you keep lube on your bedside table. Sounds like your gonna need it."

Before Chava could respond Em had pulled her back onto her feet and pushed her back onto her bed. Em didn't rush with anything, instead he sauntered over to the bed side table to grab the previously mentioned lube and then move back to her side. She was content to let him move her where he wanted and rolled onto all fours without complaint. Chava was originally put off by the leather gloves, but they felt soft and smooth against her skin as he moved his hands over her body. He wasn't like Morden, who wanted to rush everything from the start.

He pushed in slowly, taking time to pause to allow her to adjust. It almost took the stress out of her body, being allowed to relax instead of being strung up and used quickly. Strange how common courtesy can make a girl feel luxurious, she thought to herself when she found herself stretching out with a sigh. Whatever alien species Em was, he was definitely well endowed and built in all the correct places for a human woman. He even moved differently than Morden. She was worried that he was going to be interested in something horribly rough, that him and Morden were going to make it a contest, but she was pleasantly surprised that he had such a relaxed pace.

Eventually Chava had melted into the mattress, lying on her stomach with arms stretched out and one leg bent to allow for better access. Even Morden had to admit she seemed to glow more with each moan she emitted. Em was behind her and held one of her hands while the other rested on her hip, masked face leaning against her shoulder. Chava kept her eyes closed most of the time, only opening them to roll them back into her head when she came. She wrapped an arm around his neck, encouraging him as he started to moan himself. The last thing Chava heard before she fell asleep was Em grunting as he reached his climax.

* * *

Chava woke up alone. Well not alone, Morden was there, but it felt like the same thing. She didn't waste time getting out of bed and going through her morning routine. Shower, dental hygiene, then getting dressed. She thought her hair looked shinier today, but it could have been the lighting. She flipped through her clothing and stopped with her hand on a simple dress. Boat neck, loose sleeves with tight wrists, empire waist and loose. It was also blue. She looked down at her chest and back to the dress. She bit her lip and pulled out the dress.

Morden walked out of the bedroom as she drank some sort of caffeinated drink, not coffee but it worked well enough.

"You look nice," he kissed her on the cheek as he moved past her into the pantry, "are you going somewhere?"

"I have a meeting with Delenn and Sheridan, there's a refugee crisis on a planet on the edge of Drazi space. They want my help after I helped relocate Narn refugees."

"Are they Narns?"

"No, totally different species, the Narns are deeper inside Drazi space."

Morden watched her for a second before brushing hair back over her shoulder.

"You sure you wanna wear that? The bruising is still bad."

"Nobody will notice."

"I'm sure someone will."

"I have to go," Chava popped a cherry tomato in her mouth before turning to place the container of fruit back in the fridge, "I'll see you when I get home."

Morden kissed her on the cheek as she kissed his, waiting until she had almost reached the door to speak again.

"By the way, you seemed to enjoy Em's presence last night," he smiled as she paused, "did you?"

"I didn't think that I would," she turned back to him, "but, I, uhm. I did end up enjoying it. Did you?"

"Very much," Morden leaned over the counter, "would you want him back?"

"Like, do I want to fuck him again?"

"That's the question."

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Was he better than me?"

Chava paused again, clearly thinking of how to voice her opinion correctly.

"It's not comparable. You're both completely different in both.....equipment, and style. I love both Chinese and Italian food, both have great qualities, which I prefer really just depends on mood, it has nothing to do with one being better than the other. That's what it's like with you and Em. You're both very good and very different, neither one is better than the other."

"So you still love me?"

Chava smiled blankly as she met Morden's blue eyes. She sighed and walked back to him, leaning over the counter and kissing his forehead.

"Always."

"I have to go on a business trip later today, maybe I'll give Em the Okay to keep you company. I know you get lonely."

"Either way, I'll miss you horribly."

Morden smiled again and stood while she walked out of the room.

 


	20. Convictions

"When will you be back?"

"Ah, shortly I'm sure. You should know by now that you can't shake me so easy," Marcus turned to his friend with a smile.

Chava reached out and took one of his hands in hers.

"Be safe, Marcus."

"You as well, little teacher," he returned the gesture, placing a hand on the side of her face briefly, "if you need me at all-"

"I know. Thank you."

Marcus smiled and kissed her hands with finality, turning to leave the station. Chava watched him disappear with crossed arms, turning only to pause at the sight of monks filing into the station. She slowly sauntered around the crowd to the equally confused Zack, watching as they seemed to keep pouring in. 

"Did we order a seminary?"

"I've got no Goddamn idea what's goin' on," Zack sighed, eyes scanning the room.

Chava shook her head and tapped her commlink, wearing it for the first time in a month or so, keeping her eyes fixed on the priests.

"Uh, Ivanova, we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"Priests."

"Priests?"

"Yea."

"What is someone preaching without a license?"

"No, no, more like we had an entire monastery unload onto the station."

"What?"

"Um, I'll have Zack bring their leader to talk to you because I'm seeing some travel bags-"

"Fucking fantastic, send him up. Thanks for the heads up Chava."

"Anytime."

"I believe that I would be the leader you mentioned," a man stepped forward, holding a hand out to Chava, "I'm brother Theo, this is brother Edward."

Another man stepped out from behind the older man, sheepishly bowing as Chava shook Theo's hand.

"Ah, well, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Chava Iskowitch. I work as an intermediary between different ambassadors or groups on the station, this is Zack Allen one of our security officers. If you don't mind, brother Theo, Zack will take you to see Commander Ivanova. Ah, if brother Edward is who I should speak with regarding finding housing for your.....group, I'm more than happy to talk to him."

"I would not mind, thank you for setting up a meeting for me. As for housing, yes, brother Edward is a good person to coordinate with," Theo smiled, clapping a hand on Zack's shoulder and walking away.

Chava turned to watch the pair walk away as Edward stepped forward, still shy and quiet.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Iskowitch-"

"Please, call me Chava. I don't care much for formalities."

"Very well, Chava. Have you done much work on the station?"

"Yea, since before the Narn Centauri war, I helped relocate Narn refugees to Drazi space," she placed a hand on the shy man's shoulder to usher him down the Zocalo.

"That was you? Aw, we heard about that work and felt so relieved that someone was helping solve that crisis and save lives. Brother Theo would be honored to work with you more on the station," the man nodded slowly.

Chava looked at him for a moment, a small smile creeping onto her face before she looked away.

"Is it something I said?"

"No, well, yes, but....not really. You are a very shy fellow to be working with monks, and with eyes like that you could work your way into any business."

"Ey-eyes like mine?"

"You've got very emotional eyes, like a puppy almost," she looked back at the man who had frozen in his steps, "what? Has no one ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

He shook his head as he caught up with her, mumbling a bit as he did.

"No, I don't get many compliments being in the monastery."

"Well, now that you're on a station that might change. Come on, let's get your crew situated," she laughed.

* * *

Chava had finally seen to it that all of the monks had been transferred to quarters in Brown sector. She had spent most of her day slowly sending the monks down to avoid flooding the lifts and make sure things were easy for security to monitor. Brother Edward had insisted that he would not leave until all other monks had homes, and he was the only one left.

"Well Edward, this is your keycard," she held out the card.

"Thank you, sincerely, Chava," he smiled as he took it from her.

"Edward, would you like to have lunch sometime?"

The man paused, eyes slightly wide as he tried to find a way to mention that he is a monk.

"Oh, oh my God, no-like, as friends. So that I can keep an eye on the monks to make sure everything runs smoothly. I have a boyfriend," she stuttered a bit, annoyed at her mistake.

"Oh, of course, yes! I'd love to further our friendship, and...I would expect you to be in a relationship. You are much too kind and beautiful to be ignored by men who aren't monks," Edward smiled with a nod.

"Edward," Chava spoke as he stepped in the lift, "did you just wink at me?"

"I'm not too shy once I get to know a person," he smiled as the doors closed.

The woman laughed, brushing her hair from her face and sighing. She turned around to look over the Zocalo and spotted a familiar Minbari walking towards a gate. She braced herself for him to move past her quickly as though she wasn't there, only for him to glance in her direction with a smile as he moved.

"Hey," her voice made him pause, "how are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a few days ago you were treating me like trash. Even when- in down below, with Marcus-"

"I was hurt Chava-"

"But I told you why I had to separate myself, it wasn't for any lack of care for you. You know that right?"

"Then why did you separate yourself from me," he turned to face her, "why did you push me out? I've been around humans long enough to know that when they don't care for someone they cut them off from their social sphere. That is what you have done to me."

"No, no, that's not it. That would never be it," her hand grazed the side of his face before recoiling quickly.

Lennier caught her hand, pulling it close to his chest.

"Chava, I-"

"Stop, let's just...stop while we're ahead. It's still not safe for me to be as close to you, but I couldn't stand you hating me."

The two stayed like that, standing too close in the middle of the Zocalo.

"I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy the other day, with Marcus. It was inappropriate and I did it- I'm not sure why I did it, but I feel the need to apologize. I'm sorry," his lips brushed against her hand.

Chava's voice was small when she responded.

"It's okay."

Lennier looked like he wanted to say something else, but Chava only shook her head.

"I have to go greet Delenn, I'm sure she would love seeing you there too."

"I'd love to see her again, I'm sure she's had an eventful trip."

Chava let him take her arm as they walked to the gate to greet the ambassador. The two held onto each other's arms until Delenn's ship docked, then they separated and waited for their friend. 

"Chava! Lennier!"

The human woman found herself running into the arms of her mentor, hugging Delenn as Lennier trailed close behind. Delenn hugged Chava warmly, welcoming the affection from the distant human.

"It is good to see you again Chava, I have missed you these past weeks," Delenn smiled as they broke their hug.

"I am happy to see you out and about as well, Chava, but do you have to block the entry way?"

Delenn looked behind her to see a disgruntled Londo waiting to move beyond the threshold into Babylon 5.

"You can't use imperial might to get your way every time, Londo," Chava quipped, making the Centauri man roll his eyes.

Chava suddenly froze, covering her ears with her hands as if she had just heard a very loud noise. Before Lennier could ask what was wrong, they heard it as well. An explosion sounded in the room behind them. Delenn quickly grabbed Chava and ran to safety, while Lennier threw a confused Londo after them. Chava turned to grab Lennier's hand and pull him inside when the pressure doors closed and another explosion sounded. She placed her hands on the doors as if she could will them to open.

All she could hear was her blood pumping in her ears before another one sounded. Lennier turned to her and time seemed to freeze. It was like they were alone, their heartbeats drowning out the screams and destruction around them. Time caught up with them. Lennier slammed into the pressured doors and collapsed, leaving Delenn and Chava screaming and beating their fists against the doors.

* * *

 

Chava looked up to see Delenn standing behind the glass of the isolation room that Lennier was lying in. Delenn couldn't stay long but had come to check on her friend's condition, which had not improved much in a few hours. Chava, however, refused to move from his side. She kept a gentle hand on his shoulder and watched him breath in silence. No biting comment, no joking flirtation, no random physicality. Just silence. 

" _Lennier...._ "

She could still feel him, which felt good. 

" _You know, it's a good thing that you're Minbari. Stephen said the only thing that saved your life was your cranial bone plates.....the species difference comes in handy after all_ ," she smiled briefly before frowning again.

Delenn watched as Chava cautiously brought a hand up to stroke the side of Lennier's face, like he would disappear if she touched him. The Minbari woman tilted her head and bit her lip at the sight. Wasted potential, she thought to herself before sighing and leaving the two alone.

" _I wonder if you can even understand me in your state, or if you want to hear me. Delenn was just here, so was Londo actually. I don't think anyone has ever shown him much kindness, he was shaken by your display and babbled for a long time_ ," she sniffed and sat up straighter in order to get a better look at his face.

" _Just our luck that when we finally can stand the sight of each other you end up in a coma. We seem to be the main shareholders of bad luck, don't we? Well, maybe it's just me whose stuck with the bad luck_."

She cursed under her breath and wiped her eyes before leaning over him again.

" _I had this whole mission planned out, I knew that I could handle it even though it was going to try and kill me. I knew the risks and I was okay with it but then- I didn't account for emotions to get in the way, but they did. I can't even believe I'm admitting it to you because I can't do anything about it but you...were the one thing I couldn't have foreseen. Couldn't have prepared for. You're so volatile in your own way...stubborn and hard headed even when you mean well. Angry, passionate, and kind. You are so unlike anyone that I have ever met that you have shocked me into attachment...I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore except, just-"_

"Just don't leave me," She stood and spoke for the first time, "stay inside as long as you have to, but don't stay away for too long."

She ran a hand over his head, pushing away hair that wasn't there as she leaned over him. Her face was so close to his that she could feel his body heat radiate from him.

"Don't stay too long, I'd miss you terribly. So terribly that I couldn't stand it."

Chava's lips brushed against his briefly, as if she was his prince waking him from a deep spell.

"One day I'll tell you the whole truth. The mission, Morden, how I feel about you- all of it. But I can't do that if you stay away. So come back to me when you're ready, and I'll be here. Even if from a distance, I'm beside you. I'm with you forever."

 


	21. A Day in the Strife

"Chava, you have to talk some sense into him- Londo needs me, I can't just leave for Minbar-"

Vir stopped dead in his tracks as Chava turned and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Vir, our darling Vir. Londo does need you, but you," she paused momentarily as she smiled, small and warm, "you are not prepared to be here for what will unfold. The Minbari will teach you so many amazing things, things that will help you to help others."

"But why me?"

"Because you are unlike any other Centauri I have ever met, Vir."

"How? I try to be like Londo but I don't know what separates us."

"You have a soul."

She seemed gone in a flash as he stood alone in the Zocalo.

"I have a soul.." he nodded, "I have a soul."


	22. Leatherbound

"What species are you?"

Chava lit her cigarette as she lounged on her bed, watching Em as he redid the drawstrings on his trousers. He only shrugged as he headed for the door.

"You could stay, you know. You don't have to scurry off once you're done," she avoided looking at him even though he paused in the door frame of her room, "I......I get lonely."

"That's not part of the deal."

"It was worth a shot."

"Does Morden not tell you when he's coming back?"

"No," she blew smoke, "its always a....pleasant surprise."

Chava put out the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray she kept on her bedside dresser.

"Want me to walk you to the door?"

"No, you should rest."

"Suit yourself, have a nice night Em."

"You as well."

She watched him leave, waiting until she heard her door open and shut before throwing Morden's pillow at a wall. She sighed and lit another cigarette. Em had been her frequent bed partner lately with Morden gone on an especially long trip. Chava had found that she couldn't stand to spend the night alone anymore, she needed someone else with her. When she was alone she could feel those bright eyes on her. Watching her from across space. From within her room. Chava stood with a huff and quickly made her way to the Babcom and searched her mind for someone to call.

"Computer, call brother Edward, please."

Chava wrapped her robe around herself a bit tighter as the Babcom dialed her new friend, breathing in tobacco like it was air.

"Chava? Is everything okay?"

"Can you come see me?"

"I....uh...sure I can, it's just. Shouldn't you call Morden?"

"I don't know how to get a hold of him right now..."

"I'll be there soon, just let me brush my teeth."

"Thanks Ed."

The Babcom fuzzed out and Chava was left staring at herself in the dark glass. She stood there staring into her own eyes, feeling like she was falling over and over again into a dark pool with no real end to it. Splashing in and splashing in and splashing in-

"Chava?"

"Ed-What....um-"

"Are you alright?"

"Ah...."

It was his eyes that always made her emotional. His eyes were so large and blue, always shining. And Ed was kind too, he never treated her any different than the others even though she undeniably was. It was always his eyes.

"Chava? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying."

"I am?" she brushed a tear from her cheek, looking at her hand with a strange smile, "funny, I hardly notice anymore. To answer your question though, Ed, no. I'm not okay."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make you something warm to drink, and then you can tell me about what's troubling you, okay?"

"Sure, Ed," she nodded with a whisper, moving to the couch while he raided her kitchen for something nice for her to drink.

Chava discarded the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray, reaching into the couch cushions to pull out another pack.

"Since when do you smoke so much?"

"Since I stopped feeling."

"Now," Ed told her as he handed her a warm cup of tea, "since I'm a monk, anything you tell me will be strictly confidential. So don't hold back when you answer my question: what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Ed? Well, let me think," Chava looked off into the distance, "my boyfriend is a....proprietor of darkness. He sells it, he kills for it, and he controls with it. And he controls me with it, and by telling you this I may very well have just signed your death certificate myself."

"What do you men a proprietor of darkness?"

"He works for the shadows Ed, that's why everything around him withers, and why his friends the Centauri can kill with such impunity-"

"Chava, who are the shadows?"

Chava sighed and turned away from him, shaking her head as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Never mind, it's too dangerous for you to know about anyway."

"Chava....is Morden hurting you?"

Ed nearly spilled his drink when Chava's laugh echoed about the room. The woman fumbled with her robe and quickly cast it off, revealing her menagerie of bruises. Some where that sickly yellow and green of nearly healed, others deep blues and purples as muscle knit, and some a magenta that reminded Ed of lighting on the Zocalo. His cheeks flushed when he realized Chava was standing there in a baby doll slip. One of those pretty sheer ones he had seen on the Zocalo a few days ago. It was only now that he noticed the light pink flush on her own cheeks, and her messy hair frizzed up at the back of the crown of her head. 

"Are you.....cheating on him?"

"No," Chava reached forward and lightly grazed his jaw, "it's an arrangement Morden made himself."

"If he's....abusive why would he set you up with another partner?" Ed's brow furrowed as he leaned a touch away from her hand.

"Because he knows I get lonely."

Edward gulped down air audibly as she smiled at him. He was a monk, but he still was a man. 

"Do you get lonely, Ed?"

"I do get lonely."

"What do you do when that happens?" 

Chava knelt down beside him, resting her arms on his lap and looking up at him with her wide dark eyes.

"Well, I-ah, I pray," he nodded with his strange movements, "and I talk to friends, or go out in the Zocalo and watch people. What do you do?"

"I call Em."

"Whose Em?"

"The person the arrangement was made with."

"So when you get lonely you just-"

"Have sex? Yes."

"Does it make you happy?"

"No. It leaves me empty. I have no connection with Em, but during it, for a moment, everything is alright."

"It leaves you empty?"

"I don't know what he looks like. He wears a mask, and leather gloves, and he never takes his clothes off. I don't know anything about him. Not even what his voice sounds like."

"Chava, you should tell someone about this."

"Anyone who can know, knows. You already know too much, even though you can't comprehend it."

"I can't pretend to understand what's going on-"

"You don't have to. I know that I know more than you regarding all of this."

"Well, not....all of it."

Chava squinted up at the monk, tilting her head to the side.

"I wasn't always a monk, Chava," he returned the expression with his slight sarcasm.

"I dunno Ed, you seem like you were birthed in those monk robes."

Ed raised his eyebrows and tilted his head again.

"You aren't gonna get me to go against my vows by playing coy."

"You know me far too well, Ed," Chava laid her head on his lap, "not sure how I feel about that."

"You don't have to know, Chava."

"Can you put me to bed?"

"Well, sure, I could do that. I can stay till you fall asleep."

"Thanks, Ed."


	23. Passing Through Gethsemane

"Chava there is something horribly wrong with me."

"Ed, what's the matter?"

"I keep. I keep having these visions of....horrible things but I don't- I don't think that it's just visions," the panicked monk turned to her, a black rose in hand, "I think it's memories."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's like in the news, that-that, death of personality. Chava, what if that was me?"

Chava watched her friend for a moment before sighing and grabbing his hand.

"I can tell you if it's true or not."

"How? Only a telepath could-Lord above...."

"You can't tell anyone, Ed. Promise me that."

"You have my word, Chava, just...please help me."

"Don't move," Chava placed a hand on the side of Ed's face.

She breathed deeply and began her scan, stripping through his layers of memory before they both jerked away from each other. It was true. He had experienced death of personality, and something had triggered a reactivation of his original memories. Rogue telepath.

"I have to go."

"Ed, don't-" 

It was too late, the monk had left her room and disappeared out into the hallway. She squinted her eyes and someone else moved alongside the wall.

* * *

"Garibaldi, I'm telling you he was scared out of his mind, and someone was following him."

"Chava, if he was a killer that experienced death of personality-"

"He's not evil, Michael. He's scared, and confused," she paused, "and we need to find him before something horrible happens to him."

"Okay, look, you go find Brother Theo, he's been searching for Ed. I'll talk to John and make sure this is brought to his attention."

Chava nodded quickly, standing with a slight tremble as her cane clicked against the ground.

"What's with the cane, kid?"

"It acts up when I'm severely upset."

Garibaldi only nodded, sighing as he turned back to the monitors.

"Brother Theo is in the monastery. Get movin'."

* * *

 Chava and Brother Theo had been wandering about Brown sector for a few hours when Chava requested a break. She winced as she slid down the wall to sit down to rest her leg, cane held carefully over her lap.

"I thought you didn't need the cane anymore, is it a chronic wound?"

"Some wounds never heal, Brother."

"I don't think I've ever heard the story of how it happened," he grunted as he joined her on the ground, "do you mind my curiosity?"

"Not at all, but it's no story of bravery or anything like that. Just a stupid incident."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Operation Sudden Death, we had a massive flow of GROPOS in the station. One of them really didn't care for Delenn, and I intervened on her behalf and started a fight. Well, the man, Kleist, he was especially not a fan of that. I ran from him and he chased me. Chased me till I was cornered. I had a dislocated shoulder, a frontal bone fracture, and the worst concussion on the station."

"But he didn't hurt your leg?"

"The concussion impaired my motor skills, and if I get really stressed out or upset it acts up on the one leg. I can even have seizures. It was a really bad concussion."

"Well, it's braver that you made me think it would be."

"How could that be brave? All I did was get in a fight I couldn't finish."

"Yes, but you did it defending a friend, and that is honorable."

Chava moved to respond when her Commlink beeped.

"You got Chava."

"Chava, we got the location of Brother Edward: Brown 42. We're sending a team down there bu-"

"Me and Brother Theo will be there quickly," she hung up the call and stood with a fast wobble, "c'mon, we gotta get to Brown 42."

The monk and woman ran as fast as they could through brown sector, dodging drifters and beggars as they did. Chava pushed past her own pain and stress to run, making her stumble and trip a few times. That meant Brother Edward got there before her.

"Chava, stay away! You shouldn't see this!"

The woman looked up from the ground as she struggled to her feet. The monk was yelling to her from inside Brown 42, and there was a horrid tremble to his voice. She closed her eyes with a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Ed!"

Chava fell to the ground again looking up at Ed's still breathing frame crucified and tortured above them. Theo moved to her side and tried to cover her eyes, only for Chava to push his hands away every time he tried.

"I'm here Ed! We're here! You're not alone anymore Ed," she shouted to him, covering her mouth as his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, God, Theo, he's still awake-"

"Shh, I can hear people coming, we'll get him down soon."

"Chava, Theo- oh my God."

Garibaldi came to a stop for a moment as Sheridan and a security team filed in behind him, moving quickly with Theo and John to pull the dying man down. Chava moved quickly to his side, cradling his head in her lap as the medical team looked him over. Franklin looked up to Chava with a slow shake of his head.

"Theo, he wants to talk to you," she called before lowering her face to his, "I'm gonna take it away, Ed. I'm gonna take away the pain."

"Chava...you'll risk exposing yourself if you do," the monk rasped.

"It's the only thing I can do, Ed. You deserve it," she murmured as she lightly kissed his split lip, feeling the jolt as she pulled the sensations from his head.

Theo moved quickly to Ed's side, taking his hand and pretending not to notice Chava's white knuckles and the beads of sweat trailing down her face.

"I'm here, Edward."

"Brother Theo...I did it....I stayed in Gethsemane..."

"That you did, Edward, rest now."

Ed nodded with a cough as he turned his gaze back to Chava, a hand reaching up to brush her jaw.

"Chava....be good....don't let yourself be so lonely..."

The woman only nodded as she felt tears streak down her face, holding his hand in hers with a clenched jaw while Brother Theo prayed over him. She could feel it when his hands went cold and the pain was ripped from her mind. She gasped, though it sounded more like a shriek, and threw her head back. When she raised it again she met Garibaldi's eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Chava, Mr. Garibaldi did everything he could, Brother Edward is at peace now-"

 "But he's still dead," Chava brushed a hand over Ed's eyes, "so many people die here."

Chava looked to Garibaldi again, only this time he looked away.

* * *

"Brother Theo, I heard you were looking for me."

"Ah, yes, Chava," Theo turned to her and away from Sheridan as she entered the arboretum, "I found something cleaning up Ed-Brother Edward's quarters. I think he would have wanted you to have this."

Brother Theo handed her a small velvet bag.

"Well, go on, open it, my dear," Theo encouraged her as her hands froze on the embroidery on the front.

Chava cautiously opened up the soft bag, freezing like the air had been knocked out of her as she withdrew the gift.

"What is it?"

"The hand of Miriam," she let out a small laugh, "and it's blue, like tekhelet."

Theo moved aside for Sheridan to see better, smiling softly as Chava returned it back to the protective bag.

"What does that mean?"

"It's for good luck, to keep evil away," Chava sniffed and shook her head a bit, looking back up to Theo, "Thank you."

"I was guessing he was waiting for your birthday to give it to you. He made it specifically with you in mind, you were one of his best friends outside of the brotherhood. Speaking of the brotherhood, we have a new member I see."

Sheridan and Chava both turned to see who Brother Theo mentioned, and Chava let out a startled shout at the sight of him.

"I specifically asked for Brother Malcolm to join our monastery. I think it's what Brother Edward would have wanted," Theo carefully responded as Brother Malcolm approached the group.

"I'm sorry if I startled you miss," the man said as he reached Brother Theo's side.

Chava only nodded as Sheridan placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing the slight shake of her leg.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine. It's an old wound. And, don't worry about startling me, I'm rather skittish as of late."

Malcolm smiled with a nod as Chava sent Theo a glare.

"Well, we should be off. Brother Malcolm needs to get settled in still. I'll see you around, Chava. John," Theo nodded before escorting Malcolm to the other exit of the arboretum.

Chava leaned on John as they walked towards the one she walked in from, both of them shaken by the sight of Ed's killer.

"Oh! Chava! I never did ask you," the pair paused and turned to the monk as he talked, "what happened to Kleist."

"Kleist?"

"The GROPO that attacked me," she answered John.

"Did he get reprimanded for it?"

"In a way, Brother Theo, he did."

"What did they do?"

"They? Earthforce didn't do anything."

"Then what happened to him?"

"He was murdered."


	24. Voices of Authority

"Little Teacher!"

Chava's sullen expression melted into a warm smile as her friend boarded the station. She loved it when Marcus visited, he always wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a much needed hug. Unfortunately, he was arriving on one of the few breaks between Morden's stays. Morden had left yesterday and was due to arrive again tomorrow. Chava just hoped he didn't notice any of her injuries, he had enough on his plate and she didn't want to worry him. Or have him try to kill Morden.

"Marcus! It's so good to see you again!"

True to form, the man gave her a large hug, almost squeezing the life out of the woman as he did so.

"You as well! How have you been?"

"I've.....been."

"I heard about Brother Edward. I also heard that you and him had grown close, that must've been hard for you."

"It was," Chava rubbed the inside of her wrist, "he-uh, he died in my arms, and I took his pain away....I'd rather not talk about it."

"Then let's talk about something else on our way to the W-" Marcus quickly lowered his voice, "War Council."

"Mm, the war council."

"Yes, why haven't I seen you there?"

"Well, I'm not technically allowed there right now," she said taking his arm as they walked to their destination, "nobody really knows I'm a ranger except Delenn, Lennier, and you. No reason for me to be involved with the war council, it would just confuse some people."

"Well maybe it's time people know."

"No, not yet. It's not my season yet-"

Marcus watched Chava's demeanor shift as the purple suited man approached the pair of them. Marcus appraised the stranger and decided straight away that he didn't care much for the fellow- didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Chava, nice to see you up and about," the man said, pausing in front of the two.

"Morden, I thought you were on a trip-"

"I can see that," Morden sent a glare in Marcus' direction, "am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just taking Marcus to Sheridan's office, he's responsible for the evacuation of a planet in Drazi space a while ago."

"Ah, so you're Marcus," Morden reached out his hand, "I'm Morden, Chava's boyfriend."

"Oh, so you are the mysterious Mr. Morden I've been hearing about," Marcus shook the outstretched hand, "you know, when we would have spare time on that case we would share personal stories and- well, she really does love you. You're a lucky man, few men receive that kind of attention."

"I'm aware of that Marcus. If you wouldn't mind, I was hoping to spend some time with Chava," Morden flashed a smile, the one that made Chava's spine tingle every time he did it.

"Ah, well, I was looking forward to catching up but I do understand," Marcus turned to Chava, a suspicious look in his eye, "love does come first, after all. I'll see you around Chava, be well. Morden," Marcus nodded at the man before continuing on his way.

Morden and Chava watched him until he was out of sight.

"When did you get back?"

"Oh," Morden turned back to her, "not too long ago."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I came back to Babylon 5 to see you on another man's arm. Tell me, how am I supposed to react to such a sight?"

"We're just friends Morden," Chava pushed past him, "don't overreact, it was just him being nice."

Morden huffed and followed her, close on her heels.

"Don't tell me how to feel, Chava, it doesn't suit you."

"You are the one whose upset over nothing."

"My patience is wearing thin, Chava."

"What do you want me to do? Not meet up with him anymore? He's a friend," she sighed, filing into the lift with Morden behind her.

"And if I did?"

"You don't get to choose my friends, Morden. Gre-."

"Brown sector," Morden interrupted her, "we apparently need to have a talk."

She only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Showing me the scene where you murdered Kleist isn't going to do anything, Morden. I don't know why you get off on it."

"You ungrateful-"

"No, you are the one that is ungrateful," she interrupted him, not pausing to berate him as the lift doors opened and she headed to the familiar dead end, "I have sacrificed so many hours of my work just so that you can get off, have a fabulous orgasm while the only thing I can think of is how much my fucking leg hurts being in that position. Do you ever stop and think about all that I do for you? Or do you take it for granted?"

"Yes, because our sex life is taking so much out of you-"

"Don't be snide with me, Morden."

"Then don't bring up stupid things-"

"Is this stupid?"

Chava turned to face him again when she reached the rotten smelling dead end, pulling her dress off over her head and throwing it to the ground. She held out her arms and turned in a circle so that he could see her bruises from yesterday.

"Our sex life is taking it out of me. That's not even to mention when you get mad," she responded, "people are starting to notice things, Morden."

Morden circled her, looking her over as he did so.

"Noticing what?"

"That I'm not doing what I'm supposed to do. I don't go to work as much as I should, I avoid Dr. Franklin, hell, I avoid everyone. They are picking up on it."

"Mm, well then, what should I do about it," he trailed a hand along the back of her shoulders before wrapping both around her waist, "maybe I should just lock you up and keep you for myself, hm?"

She could feel his teeth graze against her earlobe before she pushed him away. She turned to face him only for him to cup her face in his hands and kiss her, running his tongue up one side of her face as he caught her wrists in his hands. Morden laughed at her as she wriggled from his grasp. He stopped laughing when her fist met his nose and she pushed him into the wall behind them. He let out a sound as the air was knocked from his lungs, and touched his fingertips to his nose with a smile.

"Or maybe I should let you be in charge for once, huh?" he asked as he approached her again, rubbing the blood between his thumb and forefinger, "is that what you want, Chava?"

She could smell the blood on his lip as he moved in closer to her, his nose centimeters apart from hers.

"Do you want to be the aggressor?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"To be equal."

Morden's laugh bounced off the walls of the dead end corridor. He grabbed her waist and held her close again.

"Sex is a power play, Chava, there is no way to be equal in this game. Don't you want to bruise me? Make me bleed," he traced her fingertips along his lips, slick with still flowing blood, "go ahead. Make me your toy for a change, go for it."

Chava froze under the pressure, looking him over for a brief moment before coming to a final decision. 

"Strip."

Morden's lecherous smile never left as he pulled off his jacket and shirt, holding his hands out as though he had accomplished something. Chava instead rolled her eyes and moved her hands to his waistline. She fumbled with his belt before sliding it off him, keeping it in hand as she undid his zipper and pushed both his trousers and pants down. Morden's smile left as he felt the sting of his own belt across his thighs. Chava paused after the initial hit, looking to her own bruises before lifting the thick leather up again once more.

She quickly had Morden doubled over as she relentlessly brought the belt down on his back, each hit eliciting a sweet sounding moan from Morden. His back quickly reddened as welts burst and bled onto the already stained floor. 

"Chava, enough!"

"Shut up!"

She folded the belt in half and swiped at his outreached arm, kicking him down with her foot.

"This is how it feels Morden! This is how it feels! And I never ask you to stop! If I can take it why can't you?"

Her voice was low enough that no one could hear her but Morden, but heavy enough for Morden to understand the situation he had invited onto himself. The belt came down again across his face, then his arms as he sought refuge from her rage.

"Chava, that's enough!"

"Look what you've turned me into! I'm just like you! Just like you!"

Chava brought the belt down onto his torso fast and harsh, drawing blood before she threw the belt at the wall with a yell. She swore something moved towards her, some shape that collided with her on a level she couldn't quite see or feel. Chava fell to her knees with hands grasping at her throat as she snarled at him again.

"What have you done to me?"

Morden moved onto all fours seamlessly, crawling to his girlfriend on hands and knees. His hands reached out and grabbed her own, running them across his own bloodied torso with a small moan.

"I've made you perfect."

He pulled her closer to him, his hands undoing the clasp of her bra.

"Perfect rage."

She felt him grasp the band of her panties before ripping them off of her frame with one fluid motion.

"Perfect submission."

Chava leaned into him as he kissed her, her fingers running along the gashes in his back.

"Perfect lust."

Morden felt her moan against his skin as his hand moved between her legs. 

"You really got off on making me bleed, didn't you?" he asked her, pushing her onto her back as he moved between her legs.

"Ain't that what makes me perfect?"

Morden smiled against her skin as he pushed inside her.

"You wanted to be equals, now we are."

Chava responded with a moan as she ran her tongue along another cut on his body. Morden left kisses up and down her neck before she pushed him over, straddling him as he adjusted to being on his back. She held onto his hands while she gyrated her hips against his, throwing her head back she guided one of his hands between her legs. Chava could feel the drying blood smear against her thighs as she started to shine with sweat. She moved both of his hands to her hips with a huff, leaning forward on his chest as he moved to take over the motion.

"Mm, Morden- stop, I hear someone coming-"

Morden sat up and kept her hips against his as he pushed her up against the dead end wall.

"Shh, stay quiet and they won't catch us," his tongue traced up her neck, "just be quiet."

Chava felt her teeth break the skin on Morden's shoulder as he pushed into her again. She was being watched. Chava's eyes flicked up to see a startled Zack standing at the end of the hallway, his jaw nearly on the floor as he watched the scene unfold before him. She lifted her head to watch the security guard, tongue running across her teeth as she brought Morden's face to hers, to murmur in his ear. He looked behind him briefly with a laugh before turning his attention back to Chava.

"Okay, c'mon, break it up-"

"Don't you want to watch, Mr. Allen?"

"Don't you 'Mr. Allen' me, man, alright, I could book you with indecent exposur-"

"But you won't, will you Zack?"

Zack looked away and shifted uncomfortably, a hand moving to readjust his belt as Morden stood and faced Zack, holding Chava close to his chest as he did. He beckoned the security guard closer as he fell to his knees again and pushed Chava onto her back. Zack declined to move closer, instead taking a few steps back before Morden let out a loud moan.

"She's so tight, I can't help myself every now and again," he moaned again, prompting Zack to move closer to keep him quiet.

"Look, I'm being easy on you because Chava's involved but I'm serious-"

"You aren't gonna tell on me Zack," Chava sighed wrapping an arm around his ankle as he stopped before her head.

"Why tell when you can watch, get off on it," Morden asked, pushing Chava's knees up so that the security officer would be able to easily view the act.

Zack looked away with a deep flush, furrowing his brow as Chava's grip on him tightened when she stifled a moan.

"Do you want to try her?"

The other man closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them to look at Morden. Morden kept the other man's eye contact as he gripped Chava's hips and pushed in harshly.

"Stop it, final warning."

Morden rolled his eyes as he continued, feeling Chava tighten around him.

"We're almost finished, then we'll get out of your hair, officer," Morden smirked before letting his head fall back.

Zack felt Chava moan and gasp, her grip on his ankle spasming as she did so, and watched as her back arched under Morden's ministrations. Zack looked down to see her face flushed soft pink as she came down from her high, eyes opening to meet his as he watched her. He could have sworn she said something to him during that slowed down time.

_"I can feel you ache."_

The security officer had to admit it, he had been touch starved for a while now. He had no luck with the ladies as of late, if he even had the time for it. It was almost unbearable as Chava stood before him, a hand undoing the fasteners on his uniform jacket to push it open. Her hand ran up his torso, palm side down, to run her finger over his lips while she guided one of his hands to one of her breasts.

"Don't feel ashamed, Mr. Allen," Morden said as he pressed against Chava's back, "she's a beautiful woman and you're a lonely man. Who could blame you for indulging in her?"

"C'mon, Zack," Chava smiled up at him, brush her nose against his, "don't you find me attractive?"

"Chava-"

"Just a kiss, see where it goes from there," her breath was hot against his neck.

Zack caved, brushing his lips against Chava's before wrapping his hands around her waist and holding her close. Chava's hands pushed his jacket down his shoulders more and moved her hands to his belt buckle, fidgeting with the metal before Zack grabbed her wrist and broke off the kiss. She watched as he pressed her fingertips to his lips and pushed her hand back to her own chest.

"You two deserve each other," Zack told her as he fixed his jacket, "now get dressed, and get out of here before I book both of you."

Chava watched as Zack wiped his forehead with his sleeve and moved away from the dead end, responding only when Morden handed her the dress she had discarded.

"How do you feel now, Chava?"

"I feel powerful."

"Is that it?"

"Dangerous."

Morden smiled as he nodded in approval, watching her slide the dress over her hips as he stuffed her undergarments in his coat pockets.

"Where are you going?"

"Around," Chava tossed a look over her shoulder, "I want to find someone to play with."

"Be careful," Morden cast her a stern look as he pointed a finger at her, "I don't want to be cleaning up any of your messes."

"That won't be necessary."

Morden hummed as she moved out of his sight. It had taken him long enough to break her, he thought to himself, but now she was perfect. Volatile but restrained enough to avoid any serious problems. Perfect.

Chava found herself in a trance, weaving in and out of the crowd on the Zocalo with a dance to her movements. A flirtatious flash of thigh to a vendor, the slightest smile to a passerby, the light graze of a woman's back, and the chime of Chava's amused laugh as she left a wake of flustered people behind her.

"Chava! I've been looking for you-"

"For what reason, G'kar?"

"Well-I had a question for you-"

"Will I bed you?" Chava said with a snake's smile as she twirled away from the Narn, "maybe, but not right now."

G'kar paused for a moment before spotting the advancing men following the woman, and cursed to himself as he hurried after her into a unused corridor.

"Chava, someone is following you, are you alright?"

"Oh, G'kar, I'm the best I've ever felt in my life," she turned, taking his hands in hers, "I feel so powerful, so beautiful and desired. I can have whatever I want...whoever I want," she trailed off as her eyes gazed at the spots that trailed down his exposed torso.

"Chava, you seem unwell, perhaps we should go see Dr. Franklin-"

"Ambassador G'kar, I hate to interrupt, but I must see Chava alone."

"And just who might you be?"

"I'm Marcus, Marcus Cole. It's an urgent matter I'm afraid, she's been requested."

"Requested by who?"

"Ambassador Kosh."

"No."

The two men turned to her with a surprised look on their faces, especially Marcus.

"Firstly, Marcus, you aren't my keeper. Secondly, Kosh doesn't get to fetch me whenever it suits him."

"Chava, he's your-it's part of...the whole reason you're here," Marcus moved to her only for her to raise her head in a way that told him to watch himself.

"Miss Chava, I'm afraid that it would be wise if you were to see Kosh, maybe he knows what's ailing you-"

"Ailing me? I've been ailing for nearly a year now and you are only concerned when I'm feeling good? All of you are so evil, so rude, and especially to me," Chava turned with a huff, stopping in abruptly with a shout, "and you! I've told you before, stay out of my head!"

She pointed to her left as Lyta stepped out of the shadows with her palms up.

"Chava, Kosh just wants to talk to you, that's all."

Chava tilted her head till her temple hit her should, eyes unblinking as she faced the woman.

"You have a Vorlon in your head."

"And you have something much worse, Chava, we just want to hel-"

"Stay away from me!" Chava pushed both palms in Lyta's direction and sent the woman flying back, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

G'kar stepped away as Marcus rushed forward to contain the angry woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Lyta stood and quickly administered the sedative, the needle bending as Chava screamed in defiance.

"Lyta, hurry, we have to get here there before she wakes up-"

"I believe, I may of some assistance in that front," G'kar spoke up, a mischievous smile on his face.

G'kar was right, he did help. And by help, he meant starting a fiery passionate sermon in the center of the Zocalo so that Marcus and Lyta could move Chava into a lift with little interruption. Marcus hefted Chava up in his arms bridal style as Lyta worked the lift.

"Lyta, I've never seen anything like that before, especially not that temperament out of Chava."

"I know," Lyta said turning as she rigged the lift not to stop for any other passengers, "she's got a shadow in her mind. It's boosting her telepathic abilities to extreme levels, from teep to teek."

"Kosh has to get her out of this, now-"

"No, we still need her here."

"If Kosh won't take her out of here, I will-"

"Shut up, Marcus, let's go."

The lift doors opened and the pair quickly moved from the lift to Delenn's quarters, where the Vorlon would be waiting for them. Lennier greeted them at the door and took Chava from Marcus, quickly placing her on the ground at Kosh's base and tying her hands behind her back.

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes," Kosh's suit lit up.

"I only do what I'm told, Marcus-"

"And more..."

Lennier eyed the Vorlon wearily, the two seeming to stare into each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Lenneir took one last look at Chava and moved to Delenn's side, his body posture tense as the Vorlon's suit clicked and lit up as Kosh watched her. Chava shifted a few times before opening her eyes and squirming at the feet of the Vorlon.

"Marcus?"

"I'm here, Chava."

"Help me, Marcus, he's going to kill me-"

"Yes...but you are not...Her..."

Chava shrieked as a beam of white light bathed over her, back arching as her head hit the ground and arms bent at an unnatural angle.

"What's wrong with her?"

"There is a trace of shadows within her...it must be purged..."

Chava screamed again as her eyes started leaking a black substance.

"Delenn-"

"I know Lennier, but Kosh knows what must be done-"

"Delenn, he's killing her!"

"Is it better for her to be part shadow and living or whole and dead, Delenn?"

"Marcus, it's not that simple, if we let the Shadow's influence stay in her she's going to be permanently changed," Lyta interrupted the conversation.

"What if there was part of a Vorlon in her to balance it out?"

Lyta's mouth opened and closed a few times before she turned to Kosh with a hopeless gesture. Suddenly, Kosh stopped and looked to the group.

"If it is left here....she may be a liability..."

"Aren't we all though? We are all susceptible to temptation," Lennier tried to reason with the Vorlon.

Kosh's headpiece only turned to him.

"Are you?"

"She still hasn't completed the mission-"

"Her mission will change...there is nothing more we can gain from Morden about the Shadows..."

"You know that she would do anything you asked her to do," Delenn placed a hand on Lennier's shoulder, "just tell her what she needs to do."

"Distract him."

"Isn't she already doing that-"

"She's playing by his rules right now," Lyta cut Marcus off, "she has to start causing drama. Make him worried she'll cheat on him when he leaves, she has to be disillusioned when he's here and bored by their games. He has to think he's created the end of his relationship when she got....tagged."

"I can help with that."

The group looked to Lennier, all a bit startled but Delenn especially interested in what the now nervous man had to offer.

"Lennier, don't take this the wrong way, but, um.....how?" Marcus tilted his head expectantly.

"He is already involved...."

The Minbari man sighed and nodded at Kosh's words.

"Me and Chava have had a....."

"Well, a what?"

"I was trying to find the right word, Marcus, but I think the correct term would be....a kinship-"

"Kinship? You and Chava?"

"Why would that be so surprising?"

"Well, first off you're Minbari, and secondly well.....you just don't seem very compatible."

"The relationship has been....strained, and Morden does not approve. Violently so."

"The bruising-"

"Yes. I have been keeping my eye on that for some time now. If Chava must make Morden feel insecure in his relationship, I can do that."

"He may target you, Mr. Garibaldi told me that Morden has already killed one man that has hurt Chava-"

"I know, that's why I will do it. I am already on his radar, it makes sense."

"And the rest?"

Lennier turned to Kosh with an alarmed expression.

"That is my business, and mine alone," the Minbari man snapped.

There was a silence that was only broken when Chava started to wake up on the floor.

"Right, well, I have to leave and do some....talking to ancient alien races with the other beloved Jew on the station, I trust that no one is going to start a brawl while I'm away?"

"We'll be okay, thank you for your help, Marcus," Delenn bowed her head to him as he left.

"Lennier, don't untie her just yet, Kosh still needs to-"

"I know, but I don't want her to feel alone when she's....back to normal," he told Lyta as he moved Chava into his lap.

"Keep her still..." 

Lennier squinted as Kosh's suit cracked open and blue streams of light moved forward like tentacles, slithering along the floor till they reached Chava's feet. The woman's eyes widened as she started kicked against the Vorlon's grasp. Lennier only held her tighter as she started to vocally protest, screaming to be let go. The light moved up her body till it reached her head, the light pouring into her mouth and eyes until she stopped struggling. The light slowly retracted and Chava's head rested comfortably against Lennier's chest for a moment, the woman completely frozen. 

"Lennier, why are you making that face?"

"I don't- I don't think she's breathing," he placed two fingers on her neck with a worried look.

Chava took a giant breath as if on cue, eyes blinking quickly as she sorted out where she was.

"Lennier? Where- I was just in Brown sector and- why am I tied up?"

"It's a short but....decently confusing story-"

"I will go."

The two looked up to Kosh as he moved silently to the door, Lyta offering them a slight wave as she followed quickly behind him

"Lennier, what's going on- well, first, untie me, then tell me," she grunted sitting forward so that Lennier could fidget with the rope.

"Here, sit down on the couch, it will be better for you," Delenn motioned as the woman stood, rubbing her wrists as she followed directions.

"What happened to me?"

"We....got a message from Lyta an hour and a half ago. She told us we had to find you and fast, but of course we demanded more information-"

"What. Happened."

"A shadow left an imprint of itself in your mind...and true to Lyta's warning you were much different when Marcus and her found you."

"Different how?"

"You were....attempting to seduce Ambassador G'kar," Lennier folded his arms as he leaned against a wall.

Chava covered her face with her hands with an embarrassed groan. Delenn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Chava peaked between her fingers.

"What else did I do?"

"I wouldn't try and get friendly with Mr. Allen anytime soon-"

"No, tell me I didn't-"

"You tried, he turned you down."

"I feel both relieved and...a bit insulted. How do you know this?"

"Lyta."

"Naturally."

"Moving on from those incidents, you have a new mission," Delenn quickly intervened.

The Jewish woman sighed and turned to her mentor, dropping her hands from her face.

"What do I need to do?"


	25. Messages from Earth

Chava had been playing her part well. She was overly flirty, but slowly allowing herself to get noticeably disenchanted with Morden as time went on, and she had mastered the calm yet manic movements and demeanor necessary for him to think she was living under the influences of the Shadows. He would never know that there was a Vorlon inside of her as well. The woman glanced at the cane leaning against the chair next to her and reached out her hand. She watched as it slowly floated into her grasp, sighing as she stopped concentrating on moving it.

Telekinesis was a whole new realm of possibility, and it scared her enough.

She was nervous for other reasons, though. This was the day she would be formally introduced into the Conspiracy of Light. She would have to come clean about everything that had been going on, what she was doing, who she was. She shook her head as she stood and headed for the door, pausing only as a voice called for her from her bedroom.

"Chava? Where are you going?"

"To work, I'll be back," she called back to Morden.

"Can you stay? I've been seeing you so little lately," he called to her as he leaned against the door frame of her bedroom, thick scars littering his torso.

"I'm afraid I can't, but I'll make it up to you...maybe Em can come over, I know how much you love our little parties," she smiled the crooked smile she had learned to do so well, a hand reaching out for him.

Morden smiled with a huff and crossed the room to her side. She traced her fingers along his jaw before kissing him deeply, hand knotted in his hair as she did so.

"I'll see you tonight," he smiled to her as she pulled away.

"Of course, no where else I'd be," she returned, then quickly moved into the hallway.

Morden watched her, disgruntled as he noticed Lennier walking with her to the lift. Walking a little too close to her.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous, Lennier. I've been lying to most of these people for little over a year," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"You didn't."

"I didn't know the fully story until recently, Chava, but when I did I understood."

"I guess so," she huffed, "by the way, how did you convince them to let you be my new....distraction?"

"I told them we had a certain...kinship."

"Kinship? I don't think occasionally making out counts as Kinship."

"They don't need to know that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Delenn."

"Why would you-"

"Oh come on, I know you like her still. Why wouldn't you?"

Lennier bit his tongue and nodded as the lift stopped. Chava picked her head up and trailed behind Lennier, her cane clicking against the floor as she did so.

"Why did you bring that?"

"It's a prop."

"A prop- I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Come one, just this way," he said taking her hand.

Chava looked down at their joined hands with a slight blush, smiling as she followed him to the "war room". Marcus and Ivanova were already seated in the room, along with another woman, when they walked in.

"Little teacher! You finally get to join us! I'm happy to see you feeling better."

"Thanks Marcus," Chava said as Lennier guided her to the opposite side of the table and pulled a chair out for her, "Delenn said it was time I joined the council, so here I am."

"And here is Lennier, too," Ivanova said with a slightly amused tone, her and Marcus sharing a look as Lennier sat down beside her, "forgive me, Chava, but how long have you known about....everything?"

"A few years now, but the entire time I've been on the station for sure."

"And Lennier and Delenn have been aware of you?"

"Mhm," Chava nodded, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing the back of Lennier's.

"Chava, you don't have to pretend to be emotionally attached all the time, although I know you are a method actor," Marcus reminded her, watching the two hold hands.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry Lennier, it's just hard to break in and out of character when you live as one even if you are another," she shrugged and leaned back.

"You are Jewish though, right?"

"Susan, look me in the nose and ask me that again."

Marcus let out a chuckle before reaching for Chava's hand across the table.

"I've missed your sense of humor, Little Teacher."

"I've missed you too, Marcus."

"I'm sorry, how do you two know each other?"

"Chava trained me on Minbar, all the other teachers had given up on me because of my superb charm and wit, but Chava knew how to whip me into shape."

"Isn't Chava younger than you?"

"Your point being?"

The doors opened again and Delenn and John entered the room with Garibaldi and Stephen close behind them.

"Chava....you're....here...."

"You don't have to be so surprised, Michael," Chava leaned back in her chair as Delenn moved behind her.

The Minbari woman patted Chava's shoulder excitedly before moving to the front of the room while John and Garibaldi moved to their normal seats.

"Before we hear out what Marcus' guest has to say, I would like to introduce you all to an important part of the war effort, Chava," Delenn said gesturing to the Jewish woman.

"She's been involved with this and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry John, but she was taking part in a very secret mission. Now, that mission has changed, and has become potentially more dangerous than before, and I felt that it was time you all know about her."

"Well, what was she doing?"

"I think she should tell you that, Chava?"

Delenn moved back to her own seat as Chava nervously moved from her chair to the front of the room.

"Okay, well, I'm Chava, and I know all of you and you all know me, or at least the version of me I portray to you publicly. In reality I'm a bit anxious, and as Lennier can attest to a chaotic mess. But I'm still Chava. I didn't lie to you about anything important, and especially not in regards to any friendships I have made on Babylon 5. Except in regards to one relationship-"

"Morden."

"Michael is right. I've been spying on him, but in order to do that I had to get very close to him. And to get very close to him I had to push all of you away at random times and let him think he had isolated me and made me dependent upon him-"

"And the bruises?"

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Stephen. And to be fair, you had very good reason to worry. In a normal relationship....I could have ended up dead. But it was all necessary and worth it, I supplied Kosh with some great information-"

"How did you do that?"

Chava opened her mouth to speak but thought for a second and instead pursed her lips and looked at John, who was waiting expectantly for an answer. She took a deep breath and threw her cane in the direction of the captain, who ducked as everyone moved to intercept it. John slowly opened his eyes to see her cane floating in the air inches from his face. Lennier only rolled his eyes and sat down.

"You're telekinetic," Ivanova shook her head, "I don't believe it, I would have never guessed-"

"I'm also a telepath. Over P12. I used to be P8 but I've had a recent...boost."

"And you used your telepathy to get information from Morden?"

"You would be surprised what men don't notice when they get laid."

The whole room seemed to communally grimace as they shifted in their seats.

"And you are able to tell us all of this now why?" Ivanova hurried to change the subject.

"My mission went from steal information to distract him. I'm going to start so much drama. And Lennier is going to help me. Morden already hates Lennier and sees him as a threat so for the foreseeable future I will be flirting heavily with him, and then going home to Morden. It's important that you all keep pretending that you don't know anything is going on, but it will put Lennier's life in danger. And that's why I wanted to tell you all, so that if something were to happen we could all help him without question."

"Is that it?"

"Yea, that's pretty much it, captain."

"You're leaving one thing out, Chava," Garibaldi stood up while she walked back to her chair.

"Michael-"

"Morden has killed a man already. Kleist."

Delenn shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the sound of the GROPO's name.

"Is that true Chava?"

Chava was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Brown sector. Morden cut him up and fed him to the Pak'ma'ra."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"To be fair captain, at the time I had found out I was already dealing with the side effects of human and Centauri sexual relations on top of Morden being in an awful mood so calling the cops on my pretend boyfriend I am spying on didn't exactly rank as my highest priority."

"Wait, you slept with a Centauri?"

"The emperor, if you want to be accurate, Stephen."

"What the hell was that like?"

"Hallucinations, some pain, general discomfort, some great sensations. In short; it sucked. Do you wanna know about Morden too?"

"No, it's just- I don't think any human has ever had sex with a Centauri," the Doctor explained.

"Well, I'm sleeping with another alien that is compatible, I'll let you know what that's like when I find out what he is," she said taking a sip of water as Lennier choked on his own.

"You don't even know who you sleep with?"

"Okay, you are all a lot more judgmental about this than I anticipated you would be. Yes, I do, because Morden thinks it's hot. Why do you think I fucked Cartagia, now that is a lunatic of a man."

"It would appear that our Little Teacher has been up to a fair amount, but if we could please listen to what Miss Kirkish has to say?"

"Please," Chava seconded, eager to change the subject.

* * *

"Hey darling, have you seen my suitcase?"

"It's under your bed, why?"

"I have to go on a trip."

Morden put down his newspaper, glowering over the edge of the paper.

"You have to what?"

"Yea, there's some sort of thing the Minbari need me to do. I won't be gone long though, I'm sure."

"Whose going with you?"

"Delenn and Lennier, why?"

"Just wondering," Morden called as he stood, "you aren't thinking of cheating on me are you?"

"This whole chronically insecure thing you've been pulling lately is really unattractive, Morden," Chava huffed as she brought her quickly packed suitcase into the living room.

"You've been distant lately, you can't blame me for getting concerned."

"Was I distant last night?" 

Chava put on her disarming smile, reaching out to run a finger across Morden's lapels. 

"No, you weren't-"

"Look, I didn't complain when you went off on business trips did I? Return the favor for me, will you?"

"Alright, I will. But when you get back-"

"Oh I am gonna ride you like a wild stallion," she let out a little laugh as she brushed her lips against his.

Morden wrapped a hand around her neck to kiss her deeply, causing her to hum contentedly against him. She quickly pulled away and straightened his tie before picking up her suitcase again.

"Okay, I gotta go now, will you be okay?"

"I'll be okay when you're back in my arms."

"You're such a romantic," she laughed again, turning out into the hall and again being joined by Lennier on the way to the Lift.

* * *

"Here is where you'll be sleeping," Lennier told Chava as they walked into one of the several crew quarters on the White Star.

She carelessly threw her useless suitcase under one of the slanted beds.

"You know, I don't miss these beds," she said leaning against one.

Lennier smiled slightly as she casually reclined on it, looking back up to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like...like your happy to see me here," Chava said standing.

"Do you remember the first time I was in your room?"

"I remember you saying we should keep our relationship strictly professional," she said as he got close enough that she could feel his body heat.

"Do you remember what happened shortly after that?"

"Yes, you told me that the first time you had sex it was in a room full of priests."

Chava tried to hold in her laugh but failed, looking away from Lennier before he guided her face back to him.

"After that," there was a slight laugh to his voice.

"I remember."

Lennier cupped her face gently, pausing as she closed her eyes and held her breath. She opened her eyes again and moved her hands to his chest, her heart beat rising through the roof as his lips nearly touched hers. Lennier paused again briefly before filling that tiny gap to kiss her. She was different from the first time he kissed her. Her body was rigid even though he knew she was receptive, and she seemed lost in his kiss. Before it was like a dance, both of them moving together playing off of each other. Now she seemed desperate for him to take the lead. She pulled away with a gasp, hands pushing him away just a little bit more. He moved his hands to hold the ones on his chest.

"I'm not him."

"I know."

There was silence for a moment before Lennier spoke again, his thumbs rubbing the backs of her hands.

"Chava, I-"

"I'm sorry, I can't- I'm sorry," Chava, pushed away from him.

She placed a hand over her mouth for a moment before saying she was sorry one more time and rushing out of the room. She stopped just outside of the door, her back resting against the wall as she kept her eyes shut and her hand over her mouth. She couldn't explain it but when he kissed her she felt the need to run, to hide from him. To hide from the feelings he would have expressed if she had stayed. Chava looked over her shoulder and peeked over the door jam to see what he was doing. He was only standing there with his fingertips pressed to his lips. She closed her eyes and turned away.


	26. Mr. Allen

Chava felt the hand on her mouth before she was yanked from the Zocalo and into an empty corridor. The person was quick, too, grabbing her around the arms so she couldn't effectively lash out in self defense.

"Hey- calm down-"

Chava froze, eyes wide as she tried to see behind her.

"If I let you go are you gonna run?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then, on three...one...two...three-"

She turned quickly and grabbed Zack by the throat, pushing him up against the wall with one fluid motion.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Mr. Allen?"

"Hey, take it easy, just a few weeks ago you were trying to fuck me, alright-"

Chava backed off, pacing to the other wall and back with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you want, Zack?"

"Look, I know I haven't been exactly friendly lately since the incident-"

"Which is understandable, but what is so important that you are my psuedo kidnapper?"

"It's Nightwatch," he sighed, looking around nervously.

"I told you they were bad news."

"They are starting to take over, and they are asking questions about the captain. I know none of you trust me but Chava, should I be worried for him?"

Chava pushed her hair from her face with a huff, meeting Zack's gaze for a moment.

"You should be worried for all of us, Zack."

"What do I do if they turn on you guys-"

"Use your own morality, Mr. Allen. And keep my sober persona to yourself while your at it, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for inappropriate behavior. Maybe one day I'll be able to explain it, but that's all I can offer you for now."

"It's fine Chava, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

Chava nodded briefly before heading towards the Zocalo. She paused, taking one last look over her shoulder.

"You'll do what's right in the end, Zack. I know you will. Just trust your instincts."


	27. Point of No Return

Chava sat with her hands covering her mouth as she watched the recording that John was showing the council. 

"Everything's gone to hell, John. God help us all. You're on your own-"

The video fuzzed and cut out as the gunfire came to a crescendo in the background. Everyone in the council sat stunned. 

"Clark can't just dissolve congress and do this," Stephen huffed, trying to rationalize the video

"He's been feeding everyone propaganda for months now," Chava turned to him, "he can do whatever he wants. He's made people think that they are safest with him in charge and that anyone that opposes him is an enemy of state," she looked back to Sheridan, "John, I'm fucked."

"Why you specifically? Aren't we all fucked, Chava?"

"Yes, Michael, but you forget that I literally work for the Minbari. If Nightwatch takes control of the station I can guarantee you I am going to come under fire and be questioned on where my loyalties lie," she looked over her shoulder.

"And where are your loyalties?"

"Not with a corrupt man that murders to keep power, that's for damn sure."

"I'm sorry to tell you this now Chava, but Nightwatch has been given full run of the station," John placed his hands on the table, "for now at least. We need to play the field and try and fight this as best we can."

"I'm in-"

"I knew you would be, and I'm going to ask you to do one thing for us: keep Londo and G'kar apart during all of this."

"Babysitting duty. I'm on it," She stood up and straightened her blouse, "I'll see you traitors later. Good luck everyone," she looked around the table with a nod.

Chava moved quickly through the station to G'kar's cell. She wanted to be out of the public eye as much as possible, and she wanted G'kar somewhere safe as soon as possible. She let out a single knock on the door before opening his cell.

"Rise and shine, let's go G'kar."

"Chava? I thought I had a 60 day sentence-"

"And if Clark hadn't just declared martial law to be enforced by Nightwatch you would, but we have some massive problems on our hands and it's my job to make sure you stay away from Mollari as much as possible," she looked over her shoulder, "now let's fucking go before Nightwatch detains me for working for the Minbari, mm?"

"Right away, let's go to my place, I think we'll be safe there," he exclaimed grabbing the book he had been writing, "and I might have something for you when the time is right."

"Great, now let's go."

The two quickly headed for a lift, quietly moving throughout corridors until they had made it to G'kar's floor. Chava took point, and G'kar noticed she was carrying a rather odd cylinder as they moved through the station with a paranoid hyper vigilance. As they approached the former Ambassador's room she suddenly placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back, extending her pike with a twirl as she approached the figure before his door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Ta'Lon- who are you?"

"Oh! Ta'Lon, this is Chava, a....dear friend of mine. What are you doing here?"

"I have been waiting for to repay my debt to you, but I didn't anticipate you coming with a....woman."

"You will get that opportunity yet, as I am planning something that may require your assistance, as for the woman...she is in danger out in the halls. There is an Earth crisis going on right now that will effect us all, now quickly, both of you, into my room," the man ushered the two inside.

"You use a pike."

"And you make stupid observations-"

"Chava! Play nice with Ta'Lon. He is a friend," G'kar sighed exasperated.

The two sighed and Chava detracted her pike, slipping it into a pocket. 

"Do you have a razor, G'kar?"

"Yes, in the bathroom, why?"

"I need a change- and fast."

"I'm not going to ask her to elaborate, Ta'Lon, we have work to do," the man said before starting to explain his idea to his friend.

Inside the bathroom Chava was cutting through her thick hair, cutting it a few inches from the root, as she felt her mind bounce off the walls of G'kar's quarters. It was an uneven choppy job, but no one would recognize her should she have to make her way through the station, and judging by the presence she felt on the station she would have to make that journey.

"So then we will-" the startled G'kar stopped abruptly when she returned from the bathroom.

"It's not that bad," she chastised him.

"No, it's not it's just....different and unexpected. Why did you do it?"

"I have to go out, I trust you can stay out of trouble, yes?"

"Yes, but, where are you going?"

"There's a psychic on board," she looked over her shoulder, "and there are things I must know."

"Let her go, Ta'Lon, she knows more about everything going on than both of us, of that I'm sure, now-"

* * *

Londo paused in the middle of his tour of the station, Lady Morella stopping behind him as well.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard someone saying my name," he looked around the crowd again, "I must have been mistaken."

"You weren't"

"Ah- Chava," Londo put an arm out as if to prevent Lady Morella from being in danger.

"You seem scared," she leaned in with a whisper.

"I've heard....things about your recent behaviour, is all."

"Mm, can I let you in a secret, Londo?"

"What could you tell me-"

"She's been faking it."

Londo looked behind him to Lady Morella.

"She's been what?"

"Whatever she's been doing, she's been lying. She's not a threat," the woman shrugged, pushing past Londo, "well, she is a threat but not to me."

"Is she to me?"

"Calm down, Londo, you aren't on my radar anymore."

"You mean I was?"

"I had to get to Morden somehow, didn't I?"

"You," he shook his finger at Chava, laughing heartily, "you used me!"

"Only partially. I did view you as a friend, but then you left me alone. We've been disconnected for a while, haven't we Londo."

"You're a telepath aren't yo-"

"Perhaps we should talk about this in a more private venue, Lady Morella," Chava glanced around briefly, "besides, with Nightwatch everywhere it's not safe for me to be out and about."

"Why not?" Morella asked as they hurried into a side corridor.

"My allegiance does not lie with Earthforce, that's why."

"That explains the new hair," Mollari murmured to Vir.

"Chava, why have you tracked us down?"

"I felt her come on the station, Vir, she has a powerful energy about her."

"Well I should, I'm a psychic, you know."

"And that's why Londo invited you here," Chava turned to the ambassador, "still full of ambition are we, Mollari?"

"Don't call me that, it sounds weird coming from you. Too Morden-eque."

Vir smacked Londo's arm lightly to get him to drop his attitude.

"Why did you follow her down here, Chava? I mean, what would you need from a psychic?"

Chava looked at Vir for a moment, surprised that someone would ask her that. Nobody had really asked her much lately. They mostly asked of her.

"I'm....uncertain of things, Vir. Too many things," Chava turned back to Morella, "please. If you can, help me."

Morella looked her over a few times before nodding and gesturing her over. Chava moved closer to the psychic and took her outstretched hands.

"Hm, now that is interesting..."

"What? What do you see-"

"Be patient, child."

Chava bit her tongue and feel silent again, watching the other woman's face for a time. Morella finally let out a sigh, and rubbed the top of one of Chava's hands.

"Don't worry child, the total end for you is almost near."

"Total end-"

"Oh, she's not going to die, Londo, the end of her obligations to that ah- the man that I saw."

"Morden," Londo murmured to Vir.

"Did you see anything about uhm, ah-"

"Love? Oh yes. It'll come to you, don't worry. You just have to stop fighting it and....well it won't be easy. You both have been keeping things from each other and I can tell that you are an explosive personality- but don't worry. You'll find love in the end."

"Is it...who is it?"

"You already know who it is, don't waste my time with stupid questions," Morella turned back to Londo, "we should be on our way. She has what she wants."

"Thank you Morella, if you need anything let me know."

"Oh, darling, I won't be needing anything from you," Morella called back as her and the other Centauri moved into the crowded Zocalo just as her commlink buzzed.

Chava sighed as she answered it.

"You got Chava."

"Chava, good. Listen, former ambassador G'kar has grown worried with the instability on the station. We need you to convince him that Nightwatch is just as safe, if not safer, than station security. Ivanova out."

"Shit, that means they have the communications system," the Jewish woman sighed to herself.

She took a loot out at the Zocalo with a sigh, and slipped into the crowd.

* * *

_"Zack."_

Zack turned on his way to his quarters, looking around for the voice that had said his name. He shook his head and continued on his way, he must have been tired as hell with all the shit going on the station for him to be hallucinating someone saying his name. Okay, a woman saying his name. Saying his name...kind of seductively. Chava saying his name.

"Ough, I gotta get that girl out of my head," he told himself as he opened the door to his quarters.

Chava. Chava sitting on his bed with her shirt undone and pants unzipped. Zack sucked on his teeth and let out a sigh.

"The hair is new."

"Do you like it?"

"Not enough to sleep with you."

"You're a tough egg to crack aren't you?"

"Nah, I just don't fuck the girlfriend's of psychopaths."

"Aren't you gonna come in?"

"Not until you are out of my room, Chava."

"No, Zack, I really think that you should come inside," the woman said as another figure moved into his line of sight.

"Ivanova?" Zack couldn't help but murmur in disbelief, "I gotta be dreaming-"

Garibaldi sat down beside Chava, placing a hand on her thigh as Zack's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"God I hope I'm dreaming."

"This is no dream, Mr. Allen, now I must second Chava's advice and ask you to come inside."

"G'kar? What the hell is going on?"

Zack turned to see Sheridan standing behind him sternly, arms crossed across his chest.

"Get in, Mr. Allen."

"Chava, I swear to God-"

"Relax, Mr. Allen, this isn't an orgy," she said zipping up her pants, "it's your instincts talking to you."

* * *

Everyone was crowded in Sheridan's office when they heard the news.

"We're gonna be next aren't we?"

"It's the logical thing, Michael. They got everyone but the _Alexander_. Once they get General Hague it's just a matter of time before they get to us," Chava covered her mouth again.

"What's on your mind kid?"

"If Babylon 5 goes up in flames...I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Can't you always go back to Minbar?"

"I guess, but it's not optimal. Not after everything that's happened...or everything that will happen."

Susan quickly turned away from the group and said something muffled into her link before turning back to everyone.

"Delenn and Lennier just got back- Chava, where are you going?"

The other woman didn't answer her, she just moved to the nearest lift in silence biting her thumb the whole way. She knew who she wanted to see. Who she wanted to be with. She pushed her way through the crowd to the loading gate, moving by the three Centauri without so much as a second look. There was Delenn, smiling and radiant as always as she walked on board. The woman raised her hand in greeting to her human friend as a figure appeared behind her. There he was, looking surprised to see her standing there waiting for her. Or maybe it was the hair.

Chava rushed the man. Lennier quickly dropped his bag and caught the woman as she jumped into his arms and nearly knocked the air from his lungs. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him briefly before burying her face in the crook of his neck. Lennier squeezed her in return, working hard to hide his emotional reaction to the whole ordeal. 

"Lennier," Delenn shook him from his concentration with a gentle hand on his shoulder, and the nod of her head.

Lennier returned Chava to her feet and picked up his bag, and then Minbari man and Jewish woman were walking after Delenn hand in hand. Vir and Mollari watched the incident with wide eyes and wider mouths, Vir blowing air once they walked past the trio.

"Well, now that is something you don't see every day," Londo shook his head, "Chava remains to be full of surprises."

"Not to me," Morella said with a vaguely amused smile on her face, "but then again I've seen her whole future."

"Is that....you know...?"

"Oh, I don't know. I never saw his face. Whenever I see visions of love, with a preexisting person in someone's life, I only know the emotional connections. The one time I really saw the man in full body, he looked awfully concerning."

"How so?"

"Vir, don't pry into Chava's future," Londo scolded before looking to Morella, "how so?"

"He was wearing this awful black mask, a scary looking thing. If that's what's underneath that mask, well, good on her," Morella said with a shrug before walking away and leaving the two men to catch up behind her.

 


	28. Severed Dreams

Chava stood up from her chair and moved to a corner of the war room as Sheridan spoke. Folding an arm over her chest she started to bite her thumb, her newest anxious tick. Lennier quickly joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tilting her chin up. That move worked in two ways: getting her to look at him and also getting her to stop biting her thumb, taking that hand in his instead.

"You know, for a super secret spy you've been getting nervous a lot lately," Michael commented, getting a glare from Delenn.

"All of my missions were of a, well, all in the same vein as the one I have been on. I've rarely been exposed to the prospect of my home being invaded, and all of my friends being taken to secret locations and tortured or killed, and failing in my mission all at once, is that fair?"

Michael nodded and took a drink of his water before turning back to Sheridan.

"We should cut all comm channels to prevent any Clark supporters from hearing the news," he spoke again.

"We should keep one private channel and then ISN, so that people don't get too suspicious," Ivanova offered up.

"Sounds good to me, now, everyone just prepare for the Alexander's arrival. Especially you, Stephen, I'm afraid we're going to have casualties," John nodded with a wave of his hand.

The room split into it's own groups, with Delenn catching Lennier's attention before slipping out of the room. Lennier looked back to Chava, who had clearly noticed what had happened.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright, you know that don't you?"

"No. I don't. But- go, she needs you," Chava smiled up at her friend, "go on, I'll be fine."

She dropped her smile as soon as Lennier's back was turned, her thumb moving back to her lips. Ivanova looked to the disappearing Lennier and back to Chava as she approached the other Jewish woman.

"So, what's going on between you and Lennier?"

"Not much."

"Really? Because I heard that you two had a very romantic moment a few days ago. Care to comment?"

"I'm...wishy washy. Right now."

"Because of Morden?"

"Yea. And, I don't want to get too involved yet, I'm not ready. I was just really...touch-hungry that day."

"Does Lennier know about your hesitation?"

"Yea, we had a talk. He's gonna let me take my time."

"You got a good man, then."

"So do you."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, really? Marcus is head over heels for you, Susan."

"God, I know. I'm like you though I'm just..."

"Not ready."

"Exactly."

* * *

Chava had taken a much needed hot shower after the meeting. She walked to her kitchen in nothing but a towel, sighing as she pulled wine down from one of her cabinets.

"You've been lying to me."

She put the wine down on the counter with a harsh thud, turning with a sigh to see Morden glowering in a corner.

"What have I told you about doing that?"

"You said you weren't cheating on me."

"And I'm not."

"I was told that you kissed Lennier in the Zocalo. Even after my warnings about that."

Chava rolled her eyes and uncorked the bottle, taking a swig before setting the bottle down again.

"Yea, because we've ever really been sexually monogamous, right?"

"You are forgetting your place-"

"No, Morden, you are forgetting that you come and go from this station at whim. I never know where you are, or when you are coming home. I'm tired of being alone, Morden."

"Where is this coming from?"

"What do you mean?"

Morden moved closer to her, a hand on her hip as he spoke again.

"You didn't used to feel this way."

"I've been different, Morden, or haven't you noticed? Ever since our encounter in Brown sector a while ago...I've felt alive," she whispered to him, hand moving to his arm, "and I couldn't have felt that way without you, I know that- I feel that inside me. My heart will always belong to you, my love, the joy of my life," Morden leaned into her touch as she caressed the side of his face, "but the flesh is weak, and my body gets so lonely, Morden. Lennier is a distraction, it's not real between us. It's not like what we have, don't get angry over nothing."

Morden opened his eyes and Chava could feel his body nearly shake with longing.

"Prove it to me, prove to me that you still love me," he murmured as one of his hands tugged the towel loose from her frame.

"Oh, Morden, I could never stop loving you," came her response whispered against his jawline.

Morden moved the wine bottle before setting her on top of the counter, kissing along her neck as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Morden's own hands moved to his belt buckle and pulled her legs up over his hips...and then her Babcom rang. Chava sighed and looked over at the screen.

"You have: one incoming call from: Ambassador Delenn."

"C'mon, ignore it-"

"I can't, Morden, it's my job, answer!"

Delenn's face flashed on the screen and her pleasant look was quickly replaced with a bright flush- avoiding her friend's image in the screen.

"Oh, Chava, I, um-"

"How can I help you, Delenn?"

"I need your assistance on Minbar, our transport leaves in two hours...please arrive with your clothing on-"

"I will, Delenn, I'll meet you at the docking pad in an hour and a half."

The computer screen fuzzed out and Chava sighed and moved from the counter.

"I guess we'll do this when you get back-"

"What are you talking about?" Chava said as she pushed him onto the couch, pulling his pant's zipper down with his teeth, "I just wanted to get you in a more comfortable position show I could show you how I really feel."

Morden let his head roll back when he felt Chava's tongue move against him.

* * *

Delenn avoided Chava's eyes when Chava came strolling up to the boarding area with Morden's hand in hers. She tried to purge the image of them in Chava's kitchen from her mind as she saw them kiss in her peripheral vision.

"I love you," Chava let out a coy giggle.

"I love you too, I'll see you when you get back."

"Mm, it's a date."

Chava smiled as Morden planted a kiss on her cheek before walking away. Morden shot the approaching Lennier a smug look, whispering something to the man as they passed each other.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing of importance," Lennier lied, suddenly noticing Delenn's discomfort, "did something happen?"

"I had to answer the Babcom while me and Morden were...attempting to get intimate."

"Oh, you both were attempting- alright, that makes it better," Delenn seemed to sigh.

"It does?"

"Just barely, come, both of you, there's not much time and I feel as though you would both like to say goodbye out of Morden's sight," Delenn smiled, guiding them onto a white star vessel.

Lennier and Chava held hands the moment once they were out of the sight of the general population. They followed Delenn for some time until they reached the correct ship, that was when Delenn turned to them and took Chava's bag.

"Lennier will not be joining us, I will explain on the trip, but he will be taking care of my responsibilities here, make your goodbye's quick," she said before boarding the ship.

"What is she talking about?"

"You are a testimony for the Grey Council, Chava."

"What? I can't do that, I'm not even Minbari-"

"You can," Lennier took both of her hands, "and you will. And you will shake them from their apathy-"

"But what about you, you will be here on the station alone-"

"Trust in me, Chava, trust in me."

Chava met his gaze for a second and nodded again, taking one of his hands and kissing his palm before resting her cheek against it.

"I do trust you. I don't trust Morden."

"Don't worry about Morden, I can handle it."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey," Lennier grabbed her face with his hands, "it's gonna be alright. I promise."

They pulled each other close, kissing each other like it might be the last time they had the chance. Delenn appeared again in the doorway of the White Star, smiling briefly before calling to Chava. The two pulled away from each other with a nod. Chava could hear the last words he said when she looked over her shoulder before the doors closed.

"I promise."

 Chava looked to Delenn as the older woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and they headed to the command center of the star ship.

"Why am I here Delenn?"

"There was a ranger on the station. He told us that members of the Unaligned worlds are joining the Shadows to avoid being conquered by the Centauri. When the Grey Council were told, they said that the problems of others are not our concern. I cannot think of anyone better suited to prove that statement wrong."

"So I have to testify before the Grey Council?"

"Yes, and hopefully it will move them. Although there is one heart that I believe cannot be moved."

"Neroon, the man that replaced you."

"Yes. I don't think anything good can come from that man."

Chava felt hands squeeze her waist as one wrapped around her neck, a hot flash of breath across her ear and a hiss. Delenn caught her as she swooned, shaking her head to make sense of her surroundings again.

"What is it?"

"I fear...that having two elder races in my brain...is unlocking more than it should."

"Did you see something?"

"Maybe, it was more of a glimpse. A severe case of Deja Vu if I'm right. Let's hope it doesn't get worse," Chava turned to Delenn.

"Your cane is right over there, I'll get it-"

"No need," Chava interrupted, holding out her hand.

Delenn's eyes widened as the cane went floating through the air and into Chava's grasp. 

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since the first possession."

"I see, well, come, you should rest some," Delenn wrapped an arm around the woman, "I will watch over you, nothing will get you in here."

* * *

Chava hurried after Delenn as they boarded the Valen'Tha, calling out to the older woman as she stormed into the ship.

"Delenn! Wait!"

Delenn simply turned and hefted Chava onto her back, the human woman stunned by her friend's surprising strength. An acolyte moved between them and the door, and Chava jumped off of Delenn's back to face the acolyte. She detracted her pike and discarded her cane in a sling on her back, standing soldier by the side of the wrathful woman.

"They will not see you, Delenn."

"They will see a former Satai, chosen by the late Dukhat, whether they care to or not."

"That may be so, but she will not be allowed in with you."

"You cannot stop me."

The acolyte turned his head in surprise, looking Chava up and down before moving aside. The two women pushed into the dark room and slowed their pace.

"That was nice work, Chava."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Mom?"

"If you're going to talk to me like you're a proud mother I'm gonna call you Mom."

"I'm not complaining."

The two woman smiled briefly before storming into the center of the Grey Council. Chava remained by Delenn's side as she ranted, standing at alert by her friend's side with pike raised. Chava tuned out most of the speech that Delenn had made, unable to focus when she felt as though the world was spinning around her. She was feeling things, things she didn't enjoy.

"You are bold to say these words with only one human woman defending you," came a loud voice from one side of the circle.

"You must be Neroon."

"You dare to speak to me-"

"I dare because I have just spent the last year lying in bed next to a man so invested with darkness I can see the Shadows following him in daylight."

Neroon threw off his hood to look Chava in the eye, the woman only tilting her chin up in defiance.

"I don't believe you."

"Then let me show you," Chava looked around the circle, "open your minds, and I will show you what lies out there beyond us all."

Chava concentrated on the one, who she assumed was Neroon, and felt her pupils dilate. Her head twitched as she felt a someone's hand move down her spine. Her brow furrowed and beads of sweat started to pool across her forehead. She could feel her thoughts pushing at the boundaries of her mind, and she pushed till that boundary popped with a gasp.

She projected each and every memory she had ever raided from Morden's mind, and then some. Finding out when he killed Kleist, being beaten with her own cane, the isolation, the six eyes that watch her in the dark, and the incident with Zack from a few weeks ago. Neroon flinched away, breaking his eye contact with her and placing a hand on his head as a headache kicked in.

"I don't believe a telepath, she could plant anything in our minds. Besides, if she does have a Vorlon and a Shadow fighting for dominance in her head she should be more powerful," he derided, circling the rest of the circle.

Chava looked to Delenn, who only nodded to her in consent.

"Then believe this."

She extended the pike horizontally, keeping her eyes on Neroon as the pike floated upwards out of her hands. She kept it still in the air for a moment before making it spin. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until it span out of control and embedded itself in the ground at Neroon's feet. She quickly hid the look of surprise she felt flash across her before speaking to the Minbari again.

"How is that for power?"

Delenn quickly grabbed the staff of leadership and broke it, throwing the pieces to the ground before pointing an accusatory finger at each council member.

"You can either stay here and wait until the Shadows come for you, or you can join me and fight. The choice is yours," she shouted before marching out of the circle, five members following closely behind her. 

Chava waited until the last member had left before she moved in front of Neroon and ripped her pike from the ground. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him, studying her gaze for a moment before pulling her closer.

"You're bold and powerful for a human, I'll give you that. But attack me again, and I will kill you," his voice was harsh against her ear before he shoved her back.

Chava regained her balance and rested her pike against his neck. His tongue flicked against his teeth with a snarl, he could taste her sweat in the air around them.

"You're bold and powerful for a man, I'll give you that. But touch me again, and I'll fucking kill you."

* * *

"We have to hurry, Delenn, they need us-"

"I know, Chava, don't worry. We're here."

Chava gripped the pike she was leaning on as they emerged from a Jump Point. Chava straightened up from her spot at Delenn's side as she opened communications with the Earthforce ships and Babylon 5.

"This is the White Star under the control of Ambassador Delenn. Leave Babylon 5's space now, or face the consequences," Chava's voice sounded from the screen.

Ivanova clapped her hand on Lennier's shoulder as he sighed in relief at the sound of her voice.

"Looks like you're girlfriend got here just in time, Lennier."

"Couldn't agree more," John's voice sounded behind them.

"Leave now, this is an internal matter," one of the Earthforce ships responded.

"Only one human captain has ever survived battle with a Minbari fleet. He is behind me. You are in front of me. If you value your lives, be somewhere else."

"Looks like you're girlfriend got here too, Captain," Ivanova shouted from her post.

Chava seemed to look through the monitors and directly at Lennier, who was starting to get uneasy again as the Earthforce ships started moving. It was barely audible, but Lennier was able to hear her words.

"Trust me."

* * *

Babylon 5 was independent. They had won. All it had taken was a handful of Sharlin-class cruisers and a massive threat to get Earthforce to back off and leave Babylon 5's territory. Chava and Delenn were walking side by side when they came back onto the station, Chava with her cane and weary expression and Delenn with her happy smile at the sight of her own crush waiting for her. Chava watched as Sheridan kissed Delenn's outstretched hand with an exhausted twitch of the hand on her cane.

The Jewish woman declined the invite onto the Zocalo, reclining against a wall as she heard people cheering when their heroes moved into their line of sight. She smiled briefly before wincing and placing a hand over her eyes, another flash of leather and hot words hit against her mind. 

"You aren't looking too hot."

Chava moved her hand to see Lyta standing in front of her, the redhead's face seemingly emotionless. Chava pushed her short choppy hair back and straightened up her back.

"I'm not feeling too hot."

"You exerted your powers today, didn't you?"

"Yea...yea, that's one way to say it."

"Tell me what you've done. All of it."

"I...uh," Chava looked back to the other telepath, "why do you want to know?"

"I know how jarring it is...to have your powers boosted. I might be able to help if I know what's going on."

"I pushed...so many thoughts and memories out at the council-and, and I, I made my pike twirl until it flew out of control-"

"But that's not all is it?"

Chava sighed, shaking away tears from her eyes before looking back to Lyta.

"I keep seeing- or feeling- something that isn't here, and can only be brought on by...a name I guess...and thinking about that person. It's nothing decipherable-"

"It's flashes of the future. I get them sometimes too, but don't worry, it's not going to develop anymore just...avoid thinking about that person."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

Lyta looked over Chava once more before looking back to the Zocalo entrance to see a hesitant Lennier watching them.

"Hey, let's get you somewhere you can relax, okay?"

"Okay, yea," Chava nodded as she took Lyta's extended hand.

Lyta nodded Lennier over and he wrapped an arm around Chava's waist, carrying her weight as they moved along through the crowd.

* * *

Neroon wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of one of his gloves, running it under his nose with a disgusted moan. He turned back to the window in his quarters with a stern glare. He hadn't felt like this since the war. Human sweat, he had found, could act as a powerful aphrodisiac. Granted, he had mostly been around human men during the war. While there were women fighting, they mostly relegated themselves to the ships and fighter pilots, they weren't easily found when it came time for hand to hand combat. He was thankful for that, he didn't enjoy killing women. The thought didn't appeal to him often.

This new woman though, Chava, he thought her name was, he could do without her presence around him.

Or maybe he wanted to expand her presence around him.

He could feel his pupils dilate as he though of her with his hand around her wrist and her body leaning away from his threat. His tongue ran across his teeth at her returned threat, the taste of sweat across his mouth. His fantasy was cut short by a memory of his last visit to Babylon 5, a man that cornered him as he left and asked a simple question. Neroon didn't have an answer at the time, he recounted, as he searched his comm for the contact number he was given by the man, but he had one now. He hit the contact name without hesitation, teeth over tongue as he waited for his call to be received.

"Neroon, I wasn't expecting your call. How can I help you?"

"You asked me a question when I was on Babylon 5, and I didn't have an answer for you then."

"Yes, as I recall you wanted nothing to do with me then," the human's voice was vaguely irritated at the memory.

"I have an answer for you now."

"Well then," the voice perked up, "what do you want?"

 


	29. Ceremonies of Light and Dark

"Mm, you look good," Morden hummed into Chava's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mm, you're in a good mood," she turned and mimicked his movement, wrapping hers around his neck.

"I am, I just got the deal of a lifetime," his lips pressed against hers briefly, "but I'm going to need your ambassadorial skills. Wanna help me later today?"

"Sure, where do you need me to be?"

"I'll take you to their transport, let's say....after dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as he kissed her again.

"What's your plan for today?"

"Oh, Delenn wants to talk to me about helping her set up a rebirth ceremony, so, I'm gonna find something to give up to make her happy."

"What are you planning on giving her?"

"I don't know, probably some clothes or something of the sort, I'm kind of drawing up blanks thinking about it."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Chava, I think you'll give up something in the end," he turned to her with a smile.

Chava felt as though he had just walked across her grave.

* * *

Chava entered Delenn's quarters with a yawn, taking the cup of tea from the ambassador and sitting across from her on the couch. 

"So you want to do a Rebirth ceremony?"

"Yes, I think it would be very good for everyone, but it's been difficult to get people on board."

"By people you mean...Marcus."

"Yes, he has been a...tough person to crack-"

"Nut," Chava corrected on instinct.

"Nut?"

"He's a tough nut to crack, not person. I'll talk to him though. We both should, in fact, he holds both of us in high regard."

"That is a good plan. I'm planning on cornering him tomorrow, you should come with us."

"I will, and gladly. I have actually found something for the ceremony, and I agree with you that it would be good for all of us, too," Chava said placing her drink down before looking to the clock on Delenn's wall, "damn, I have to go, Morden wants to meet me for some business meeting."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Probably a Centauri, I heard Lord Refa was coming on the station, so who knows in the end," she told her standing, "and sorry I came over so late, G'kar wanted me to go over his manifesto for the new Narn guard or something like that it was just...so much purple prose, I had to cut it back a bit-"

"You're fine, Chava, go to your job and be well," Delenn placed a hand on her friend's cheek for a moment before moving back as Chava left.

Chava felt the doors shut behind her just as a hand came down on her shoulder, and she turned with a start. Morden only took her hand and led her to the lift he had just arrived on.

"How was your meeting with Delenn?"

"Good, she just wants my help convincing some of the others."

"Sounds fun."

"Mm, I'm sure it will be. So, what should I know about this meeting you've arranged?"

"It's likely promiscuous in nature," Morden smiled to her, "I thought you'd like that, something new and exciting."

"I'm intrigued...what species?"

"No, all of that is a surprise, now, shhh, we should make it to his ship without notice, he wants his privacy. Demanded it, actually," Morden instructed her as the lift doors opened.

She stayed glued by his side as they made their way nonchalantly down the Zocalo. Chava even pretended not to notice when he murmured something to a security guard to get into the docking bays. She watched the ships go by as he moved smoothly along the docking bay, counting the different types in her head. Drazi, Narn, Earthforce, Centauri, General Transport, Minbari-

Morden took a turn at the Minbari ship, leaving her behind on the station as he walked up the ramp and knocked on the door with a greeting. The doors slid open quickly and Chava froze at the bottom of the loading ramp. It was dark inside the ship, not a light to be seen. Morden beckoned her up the ramp but she only raised her chin with distrust. He responded by moving back down to her side and pulling her sharply up the ramp and into the ship, letting her fall to the ground in the dark.

"Morden, what's going on? Who are we meeting?"

"You've met him before, recently, in fact," Morden told her as he let go of her hand.

Chava turned around and tried to make her eyes adjust though it seemed to be of no use.

"I have?"

"Oh yes," came the voice behind her before she felt a strong hand on her neck, "quite recently."

"Neroon?"

"I see you remember me," his words were hot against her ear as she felt his gloved hands move down her body.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm exorcising you from my mind, child," he forced the two of them to their knees, "you see ever since we interacted, I haven't been able to shake my unfortunate reaction to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In the war I learned that human sweat is an aphrodisiac for my kind," he ripped her blouse open, running his fingers across her chest before bringing them to his nose with a grunt, "but I've recently learned that the sweat of a human woman is much more powerful than what I could have dreamed it to be. I have to get you off my mind, Chava," he brought his lips to her neck for a moment, "have you been thinking about me?"

She felt his lips graze against her cheek.

"Morden-"

"Morden has signed over control as long as you agree," he buried his face in her neck, "but once this starts, I can't promise to stop."

Chava ran her tongue over her lips for a moment in thought, contemplating her new situation. This was certainly a situation she found herself in, and her curiosity was in a gridlock with his warning that this activity would reach completion before it stopped. She tried to focus on an answer but her mind kept wandering regardless of her intent. She thought of Lennier. Once she was done with Morden she knew what she wanted, who she wanted to be with. She had no context for what that might be like though, and this was her opportunity to see. To get to learn. And, to potentially make Morden jealous.

"Okay-"

"Say it again, louder."

His breath was labored as a hand gripped her hip.

"I said Okay-"

Neroon wasted no time in ripping open her blouse further, the buttons flying across the dark room as he pressed his hips against hers. He quickly pulled the garment off of her arms and pushed her onto her hands and knees, resting his forehead on her back as his hands moved down her body to rip the buttons on her trousers as well. The Minbari pushed a hand beneath the fabric only to curse to himself.

"Not what you were expecting, Neroon?"

"Different enough that I'll have to look at what I'm doing at first," he spat at the other man in the room.

Neroon quickly tugged her trousers off her legs before pushing her onto her stomach and rolling her onto her back.

"Do you normally leave you quarters without undergarments?" he asked her as he moved a hand up her thigh.

Chava instinctively tilted her hips away from his touch. Neroon's gaze met hers when she did. What part of his face she could see was still as cold and calculating as it was in the chambers of the Grey Council, even with the thin sheen of sweat that was beginning to form on his skin. He tilted his head slightly as he moved his hand again, a gloved thumb moving over her until he found where she was most sensitive. She could hear Morden's foot steps as he circled the two. She could feel his eyes on her. Chava's hips bucked and she closed her eyes for a moment, opening them as Neroon pulled away. She watched as he pulled his gloves and cowl off, discarding them to the side and quickly following them with his tunic. He pulled her arm till one of her shoulders was against one of his thighs, pulling her spare hand up to his member as he moved his hand back between her legs. She quickly moved along him, furrowing her brow as she continued to do so.

"Is there a problem, Chava?" she could hear Morden ask her from the dark.

"This means that Em-"

She was only met with laughter from the shadows. Chava winced as Neroon pushed two fingers inside of her, quickly pulling away and rubbing his fingers together as he looked at them. 

"Interesting," he murmured before tentatively touching his fingers to his tongue.

He cursed again with a moan, shaking his head and moving Chava's position again.

"You're species is deviant to the core," he told her as he propped her up on all fours, pushing her head down and inserting his fingers again.

"How do you figure that?"

"Your pheromones are in your species' sweat," Neroon's tongue ran along Chava's sex as he paused, "your species is sex. Dirty and unable to prevent your bodies from soliciting others."

The Minbari groaned again and pushed Chava to her stomach and spread her legs a bit.

"Do not move," he instructed as he stood.

Chava could hear him shifting somewhere above her before hearing the familiar thump of cloth hitting the floor. She felt a hand grip her ass as his bare thighs grazed against hers. He radiated heat.

"Hold still."

She held her breath as Neroon pushed into her, letting out a moan as a hand moved to push against his thigh.

"Take it-"

She let out a groan as he continued pushing in. Concentrating on breathing instead of trying to get him to take it slower. 

"Almost there-"

Neroon wrapped his arm around Chava's neck as he rested his head against her shoulder. She moved her hand from his thigh to his forearm that was currently a little too close to her throat.

"Neroon, careful-"

"I'm being as careful and gentle as I can be, little one," he interrupted her.

She knew he wasn't lying, she could feel him try to control his breathing as he lay on top of her. Trying to regain control before he did anything. He pushed his hips forward a bit before nearly pulling all the way out. He wasn't as harsh as Morden would be, she made note, but that was probably because he was hyper aware of how potentially deadly this situation was for the both of them. Even as he got rougher she could feel that he was handling her with care, making sure that when the muscles in his arm tightened they never moved an inch. He really is in control, Chava thought to herself as she started to feel sweat cover her body, let's hope he stays in control. She felt him run his tongue along her shoulder blades before leaning up, gripping her hips as he started moving faster. It didn't take long at that pace before Chava let out a shout and shook, body locking up as Neroon stopped with an equally off guard moan.

"How Human men ever get anything done when their women feel as good as this-"

"They aren't all like this, I can confidently say that Chava is spectacular in her own way."

"I wouldn't disagree with you, Mr. Morden," Neroon cocked his head to the side, pushing in deeper again.

Neroon had her in nearly every position possible. On her stomach, on all fours, with her on top, on her side, on her back, her legs over his shoulders, standing- well, that one the briefest before he legs gave out on her. Neroon carefully placed her back on the ground and pushed her legs up around his waist before lining up with her entrance and pushing in again. It seemed like a never ending cycle. She would cum, and sweat, and he would get "high" off her sweat, and keep fucking her. She could feel that her hair was wet with sweat when he ran his fingers through her short pixie.

"Does my sweat intoxicate you?" He asked her, running his hand over his chest before pushing it under her nose.

Chava only shook her head, a hand rising to push against his chest as he laughed. She was startled by the sound, not thinking him capable of laughter by any means. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up to his face to kiss it. He met her eyes, eyes that had long since barely adjusted to the darkness, and leaned over her. Neroon trapped both of her hands above her head as he breathed deeply against the crook of her neck, pushing into her again with a moan as she closed her eyes with a wince. Once he got started on a pace again, she could barely keep a coherent thought in her head. The only thing going through her mind was how much she was she was experiencing. This was going beyond the first time Em came over, but she didn't trust Neroon to stay in check if she let herself pass out. Instead she fought against each wave of pleasure she felt, thighs tightening around his waist when she did.

She felt a sharp pain as he thrust again, her thighs pushed up over his hips with the force Neroon exerted. It happened again. And again.

"Neroon- you're hurting me-"

"He can't hear you now," Morden stepped out of the shadows to crouch before her, his eyes cold in the lack of light, "he's too hyped up on pheromones, he's lost in bliss."

Morden's fingers brushed against Chava's cheek.

"I believe you when you tell me you haven't slept with Lennier," he continued, "and now I don't think you ever will. In order for Lennier to fuck you without hurting you he would have to do it like Em does...no kissing, no physical contact, no intimacy...and let's be honest, he isn't that kind of man, now is he? Or maybe he is," Morden stood up and walked back into the darkness, "even when Neroon was being careful it was painful. You can't have what you desire without damage, Chava. So let it go."

"Neroon-"

Chava's second protest was cut off by her own yelp. She squirmed uncomfortably beneath Neroon, his skin felt like it was on fire against her, and his tongue felt slimy against her neck. Each time his hips knocked into her she responded with a shout, and he responded by gripping her wrists tighter. She had never prayed that a man would cum soon, but there was a first time for everything today. 

"Closer now, so close-"

His words moved against her skin as he also moved to wrap an arm around her neck again, letting go of her wrists when he did so. His forehead pressed against hers while he moved, her hands firmly pushing against his chest as he did. He let out a loud groan before he grabbed her by the jaw and kissing her, pushing in deeper than he had before and gyrating his hips a few more times. Chava was used to unprotected sex, given that she was sterile and that she had her immunizations she didn't see the use with most people, but this was a sensation she was not used to. She guess that Em always pulled out last minute, and no Human could possibly have this much seed in them at a time. She felt like she desperately needed to bathe.

Neroon pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on the ground by her shoulder. He didn't say anything, just laid there breathing and preventing Chava from moving. Morden's foot steps came into Chava's view before he spoke again.

"Well Neroon, are you satisfied?"

The Minbari slowly raised himself up, resting on his knees as he gripped Chava's hips.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And why is that unfortunate?"

"Because," Neroon sighed as he pulled out, gaze fixed on his seed dripping out of the human woman, "I have a wife on Minbar. And I have a craving for human women now."

Neroon turned Chava's head to the side as she finally went unconscious, hand lingering on her neck a bit too long for comfort.

"Interesting though...I found you so appealing moments before but now I see you for what you are again-"

"And what is she?"

Neroon turned to Morden.

"Small. Small and weak."

* * *

Chava opened her eyes after the third chime of her door.

"Little teacher, if you do not open the door I will break it down."

"Open," she lurched forward, pressing a hand to her forehead. 

Marcus entered the room with his average peppy demeanor, which once again quickly disappeared at the sight of Chava hunched over on the couch.

"What have you done now?"

"I don't entirely- wait, no, fuck, I remember but...you're not gonna want the details," she shook her head as Marcus lifted her nightgown a bit more past her knee.

"You have...bruises on your thighs, little teacher- has Morden been here lately-"

"It wasn't Morden. Well, I think the nightgown was, but the bruises weren't."

"You aren't going to tell me who it was, are you?"

"No."

"Alright, well then, let's get you dressed, Delenn wants to see us in the docking bay."

Chava groaned and motioned for Marcus to help her up.

"Would it be in bad taste if I just wore this?"

"Perhaps, but in society's defense, it hasn't been acceptable for women to walk around with at least one breast exposed at a time for a while now."

"Oh- Damn, I'm sorry Marcus-"

"Don't be sorry, I've seen a breast or two in my time. Nothing offense about the body, but we should get going-"

"One more second I'm almost done."

Chava moved back out into the living room as she finished putting an earring in place.

"Is this acceptable?"

"Very, blue is such a lovely color on you," Marcus smiled as he extended his arm, "have I told you that I love the new haircut?"

Chava only rolled her eyes and took hold of his arm.

"So, you and Lennier seem to be getting along finally. I remember in one of your videos that you sent home that you two had a strained relationship."

"Just like with you, me and Lennier have bonded quickly."

"Ah, I remember when I thought I should be insulted by your attentions. Now I realize how lucky I was. I'm sure Lennier benefits from your guidance, and you from his. I remember how he comforted you when you got upset during one meeting."

"Yes, and thank God for him. Since- well, mostly since- getting possessed a bit I've been so emotional over the strangest things. At least I was, I've gotten it under control, thank God for that too."

"He must have known you needed a little extra care," Marcus told her as they moved from the lift, "not sure I could have moved that quickly to your aid."

"Marcus, you can change moods at the drop of a hat if you even suspect I'm sad."

"Fair enough, little teacher. You aren't sad, are you?"

"Marcus-"

"Just joking around a bit!"

"Oh look, there's Delenn and G'kar! She must be asking about the rebirth ceremony-"

"And it isn't looking good."

The pair waited until G'kar left to approach Delenn and Lennier. 

"Well, that seems like it went well."

"Marcus, be polite."

"He is fine, Chava, but yes, G'kar will not be participating in the ceremony," Delenn sighed, "but that does not mean that others will not."

Chava smiled and glanced at Lennier, eyes absentmindedly moving down his body. She tried to play it off as though she was simply tired and looking about the room, which was partially true, but in reality she was wondering how he would compare to Neroon and Em. Lennier noticed her brief glance and raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head at her. Chava only flushed.

"Delenn, you wanted me to remind you Lennan, should we go?"

"No, Chava and Marcus will accompany me. Lennier," Delenn bowed.

Lennier returned the gesture and winked at Chava as they passed. Truth be told Chava did not participate actively in the conversation, only listening to Marcus as he told Delenn why he wouldn't be participating in the ceremony with a comforting hand on his. She didn't agree with Delenn's perspective. Sometimes it helps to be reminded of what you have lost as a reason to keep you going. At least, that's what Chava practiced. 

She came to her senses when Marcus left to talk to security, it was a fake reason but she understood why he left. Chava knew Delenn had struck the heart of the problem. She stood and followed a somber Delenn as she moved to meet Lennan, not bothering to really pay attention until the door fell down behind them. Chava grabbed Delenn and threw her to the ground as shots rang out, Lennan running to cover the two women before three guns were raised directly at them. Chava looked up, now finally awake.

"Come with us," the man told them, "or die."

* * *

"You see, we found ourselves Delenn. Along with the captain and one of his aides, and the little human that likes to hang onto the ambassador's coattails," the older man moved aside to show the camera the seated captured Minbari and the standing human woman, "now I can promise that the human girl won't die, can't say she won't get hurt though."

Ivanova placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder to keep him from saying something uncouth.

"What do you want?"

"We want this station back under Earth control and to kick out the alien influence. You get those Minbari cruisers out of here or people will die."

"He's bluffing-"

Marcus watched Chava's face as the Night Watch men grabbed Lennan's aid and dragged him to the front of the camera. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew he was going to die before anyone else in that room did. She didn't scream like Delenn did. She only stood there blinking as the Minbari's body dropped to the floor. He knew the look in her eye. He just hoped she was smart enough not to try and attack anyone.

"The bastards! The bloody bastards!"

* * *

"What's the matter sweetheart, ain't you seen a dead Boney before?"

Chava didn't answer him, only leaned her head away from him and kept her eyes on the dead man on the floor.

"Oh, I don't think she likes you very much," another man chuckled.

"Say now cutie, just how close are you to the Boney that follows Delenn around? I hardly see you separated lately, and I heard about the incident in docking," he brushed his hand across her neck and nudged her jaw with his nose, "d'you bone them Bonies?"

Everything happened in a flash. Lennan charged the two men holding on to her and the one fired, Boggs running in seconds later. Chava moved to Delenn's side as the two men spoke, resting her head on the ambassador's lap.

"We aren't leaving here alive, Delenn."

"Don't say that Chava, you don't know that."

"Yes I do. I know his kind."

"Then we will die together, as one."

"I really wanted to do the rebirth ceremony."

"Me too, Chava."

* * *

"Where is she! One of you has to know where she is!"

Marcus struck both of the last remaining two men in his usual bar.

"Bugger, now I have to wait for someone to wake up-"

He turned at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, only for Lennier to grip his wrist in return.

"I would advise against it," he said letting go and looking around him, "I see they trained you well back home."

"Yea. Chava and them said I was carrying a lot of repressed anger."

"And?"

"I'm not repressed anymore."

Lennier noted the wild look in Marcus' eyes as he scanned the room again.

"I failed once before to save someone I cared about I refuse to fail again. What are you doing here?"

Lennier bluffed.

"I came here to discuss the rebirth ceremony with you. You will come, I assume."

"Rebi- Why are you worried about that?" Marcus waved his arms around, "there's much more important things!"

Marcus didn't note the strained look in Lennier's eye. Lennier knew it was there, that he was so busy hiding emotion that it was easily read on his face by those that knew him. Chava would have seen it, he thought as he set his jaw.

"It was the last thing Delenn asked me to do, and I will see that it is done. And if you are saying that you will not come, then we have nothing more to discuss."

Lennier bowed to a bewildered Marcus and turned to leave only for Marcus to grab his shoulder to get his attention again.

"Forget about it, it's not important- Lennier!"

It was enough to make Lennier forget about his calm. He quickly reached around and gripped Marcus' cowl, raising him a good five inches off the ground.

"Do not touch me in that fashion," Lennier's voice strained to remain calm even though his eyes finally gave him away to Marcus, "we may sometimes look like you, but we are not you. Never forget that."

"Point taken."

Lennier dropped the human, who fell back a few paces at his rough landing. Lennier turned to leave again, but the emotion was already flowing and it was a gate he could not close now.

"Don't you think that I want to tear this station apart looking for them? She is my teacher, my mentor, and she is my-" he cut himself off quickly, turning his head to the side to prevent him from speaking too rashly, "as part of the rebirth ceremony I am required to tell someone that which I have never told anyone before. This is as good a time as any...I love her."

Marcus stepped back and sat on the nearby steps, Lennier following suit.

"You'll forgive me if I'm a little surprised at your admission," Marcus said rubbing his hands together.

"My love for Chava is not what you think-"

"Wait, you love Chava? I thought you were talking about Delenn. I mean, with the whole teacher and mentor thing-"

"Chava has taught me...many things. And she has mentored me in ways I did not realize until now."

"Please do elaborate."

"I have been taught the ultimate definition of perseverance and self sacrifice watching her complete her mission with Morden. As for mentoring, she has brought me through emotions more than years in a temple. I do not think she would be ready for me to tell her I love her- I'm not even sure she would return the emotions. Since I cannot tell her I tell you as part of my ritual," Lennier sighed and rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand, like Chava did when he got stressed during meeting.

"Chava's been a teacher and mentor to me as well- excuse me," Marcus moved to the side of a man waking up, "hello! This is your wake up call!"

* * *

"You know, years ago no human would think of resting their head in a Boney's lap," Boggs chuckled as he waited for the call, "but you've only got 10 minutes left, so do as you wish."

Boggs left quickly to answer the Babcom and Chava closed her eyes and ignored the man talking. The station shook and she immediately opened her eyes to look around at the shaking pillars. One of the kidnappers grabbed her and moved her quickly out the door and into a hall before gunfire rang out. Chava shoved Delenn to the side and tried her best to cover the woman, Lennan quickly started undoing the ropes tying her hands behind her back before turning to Delenn. Lennan's hand touched Chava's lower back as more gunfire ensued as he tried to prevent the women from getting hit- 

Leather gloves, dark rooms, sweat-

Chava pushed Lennan away with a yelp, holding him at arms length before running alongside the hallway instead of staying put and landing on her knees to avoid weapons fire. She pushed herself as close to the ground as she could when she heard Delenn scream John's name. She looked up to see Delenn fall to the ground, knife embedded in her back. Still, Chava couldn't move. She wanted to run and help her friend, her mother figure, but she couldn't. It was like she was trapped in her own body. She couldn't move.

* * *

Chava stood outside of Delenn's room as everyone filed in one after the other with their uniforms. Stephen walked out of the room and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder and Chava peeked her head inside. Delenn reached out a hand to the other woman, and Chava crossed the room to accept it.

"It's, uhm- the person board I made the first day I was here. I gave it to Kosh a while ago in case I needed it again it- this represents everything I was when I came here and everything I meant to do," She sighed before turning and placing the folded up board on the stack of uniforms. 

"And now for the secret, huh?"

Delenn only smiled and squeezed her hand as Chava returned to her.

"I really contemplated what to say here, but I realized that there could really only be one option. One thing that needed to be said and vocalized, and I realized that when you were stabbed. I wanted to run to your side but I just- I was stuck. There was nothing I could do, I was glued to the floor-"

"It is alright, Chava, what is troubling you?"

"I've done something bad, Delenn. I shouldn't have done it but I was...I was curious but the more I remember the more scared I am about the complications of it all-"

"Whatever you have done, it is in the past now, it can not be as bad as you make it out to be-"

"I slept with Neroon."

Delenn's head jerked to the side, mouth agape as she took in that information.

"What do you mean- when?"

"Morden brought him here, or he reached out to Morden after you dissolved the council, and I-I just went along with everything. I didn't even say no-"

"What happened?"

"I was pushed into a ship, and it was dark. He asked me if I wanted to...do it and I said yes but I didn't even think of him when I did, I mean- I was thinking of Lennier when I said yes but I shouldn't have done it, and I know I've put everyone in trouble because now Morden owns Neroon, but Delenn, it was-"

"Wait, you were thinking of Lennier? Why?"

Chava looked out the window to Lennier, who turned to face her fully when he noticed her looking at him.

"Can I tell you two secrets, Delenn?"

"Of course you can."

"I kinda-uhm...I think I love him. And I can't tell him that because it would put him in so much danger...but I do, Delenn, I really do-"

"Shh, my child, it will all be alright, there is nothing to cry or weep about. You have done nothing wrong," Delenn invited Chava down to her lap, petting her hair when she did so, "and I in turn will tell you a secret that I have not told anyone."

Chava looked up to Delenn with a sniff, shaking her head in annoyance. 

"Sorry for being so emotional, it's just all of the...things in my head. Stephen says that my hormones are all crazy."

Delenn only chuckled and smiled lightly again.

"My secret is that for some time now, I have viewed you like a daughter. I was so terrified when those men had you- I could have killed them with my bare hands if it would not have cost all of us our lives. You are home with me, Chava, and Neroon's sins will come back to haunt him, not you. As for Lennier- one day will come when you can tell him, and whatever happens then happens. You are alive Chava, and now you are reborn."

Lennier watched the two women in the viewing window briefly before Delenn motioned him inside.

"Now, the both of you, go rest. Now," Delenn said, "in my quarters, where I know the both of you will be safe."

"Delenn, are you sure?"

"Yes, while I am here I need to know that my...that my family is safe," Delenn smiled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Lennier nodded and placed a gentle hand on Chava's shoulder, and she wearily nodded along with Delenn's instructions with a small smile. It was a bit of a slow journey back to Delenn's quarters, but Lennier wouldn't have traded it for the world. He knew she was safe, he knew Delenn was safe, and that is what matters. Chava wrapped herself up in one of Delenn's blankets, her comforter specifically, and let out a sigh of content. Lennier smiled as he watched her stretch with the too large blanket. He looked at his hands as he started to speak again.

"Chava...when you were missing I-" he looked to her before finishing his sentence, the words sticking in his throat.

She looked tired. So tired. Haunted almost. No, this wasn't the time.

"I-I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad I'm safe too."

She beckoned him over and he shook his head.

"I know you've said you didn't like sleeping on the beds so, well, some time ago Delenn changed out couches and this one turns into a bed-"

"Delenn bought a futon? For me?"

"She...thought that one day you might need to sleep somewhere safe."

"Well then, let's set this baby up, huh?"

Lennier blinked at her wording but nonetheless helped her set up the bed, stacking the pillows from Delenn's room to create a comfortable place for them to rest.

"Are you sleeping in Delenn's room?"

"If it is acceptable to you, I would sleep out here."

"Isn't that like tempting death in your culture?"

"Chava, I need to know that you are safe. And I only know that for certain when you are in my arms."

Chava looked up to meet his gaze, both of them breaking it shortly after.

"Okay, well then climb in Lennier, we can share the blanket."

Lennier felt his heart beat like it was a hammer hitting the inside of his sternum when she laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in response and closed his eyes. She was safe and with him. He decided right there that he had to create a new vow, that he would never leave Chava's side again. He also had a vow never to leave Delenn's side. Love was complicated, he decided, but at least he could experience it.

One day, anyway.


	30. Mr. Morden (Reintroduction)

"So, what are you gonna do now that you have Neroon in your back pocket?"

Morden turned with a surprised look on his face as Chava made herself known. He had never seen her in this part of down below, where he normally conducted business, and he had never seen her....like that. She was wearing all black. And smoking. It was like Chava had split into two different people and this version had an angry personality.

"What do you mean?"

"I know who you are, Morden."

He tilted his head and his smile faltered a bit.

"What do you mean, Chava?"

"Agent of chaos, The Man Who Asks "what do you want?", a shadow of your former self," Chava blew smoke in his face as she crossed the room, "do I even need to name your associates?"

"When did you find out?"

"When didn't I?"

"You knew all along-"

"Of course I did, Morden."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I think it's time we went our separate ways. I'm not going to play whore for you anymore, Morden. Next time you wanna convince someone to take the hand of a- of one of your associates, do it without the use of my body."

Morden clenched his jaw and smiled again, eyes broody and interested.

"So you think that you can just leave this relationship? I own you Chava-"

"No, you own the Chava I carefully crafted to catch your eye. To keep you around," she started circling him, "the meek damsel. Bright young woman malleable under the right hand. Submissive woman who needs the dominant hand to guide her. That's the Chava you own- and you can keep her. I'm done pretending."

Morden reached out and gripped her arm. He shoved her against the closest wall and pressed his forehead against hers.

"And who are you now, hm?"

Chava only blinked and sent him flying back from her, his body falling to the ground with a loud thud as she stood over him and exposed her hidden Rangers pin.

"I'm the Shok-na that's gonna light your ass on fire the next time you put your hands on me."

Morden stood and straightened out his jacket, his hair a mess as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Don't fight me Chava, you won't win this fight-"

"Save it for someone whose scared of you, Morden," Chava called as he walked away, "I'm done pretending to care about what you say."


	31. Interludes and Examinations

"And Chava, how is your end of things going?"

Chava looked up from her hands to Sheridan, realizing that several people were staring at her expectantly.

"Hm?"

"Your job with Morden, how is that going?"

"Oh, uh, it's going to get real explosive around here and real soon."

"How explosive?"

"Fighting in the Zocalo, minimum."

"Why? What happened?"

"I broke it off with him."

"You did what? Chava we needed him distracte-"

"And now he is. He's preoccupied with knowing who I really am, with trying to put me back under his thumb. It's reignited his flame."

Chava stood abruptly, nearly pushing her chair over as she did.

"Well that sounds distracting. Sounds good, we'll monitor activity in the Zocalo. Anything else?"

"Yea, actually," Chava looked around the room, "I don't pretend to know what your job is, Sheridan. Or yours, Michael. Stephen, Susan...all I ask is for the same courtesy. Do not get indignant over my choices, I know Morden better than any of you ever will. Trust in me, and leave me to my own devices."

"I'm sorry, Chava, I didn't mean to offend you, I guess that's all for our reports, nice work everyone."

Chava only nodded to except his apology, moving with a sigh before Marcus clapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"I love seeing you with your crest on, reminds me of the old days, little teacher."

She only smiled.

"Ah, Chava- how receptive do you think Kosh would be to finally stepping into the war?"

"In all honesty commander, he is not going to take it well."

"I assumed as much, thank you though."

"That man is always running around he can barely notice Delenn nipping at his heels," Chava murmured under her breath.

Marcus only smiled.

* * *

She could sense him following her in the Zocalo. True to her word earlier, he was a hard man to shake. Morden was following just a few people behind and loud enough for her to know he wanted her to sense him.

"Stop following me, Morden."

"The Zocalo is a public place, Chava."

She turned with a sigh and extended pike, twirling it lightly before placing one end on his chest.

"I said, stop following me, Morden."

Morden only raised his hands in fake surrender.

"Chava, are you in need of assistance?"

"No Lennier, I can handle myself, thank you."

"In that case, we should be going. Delenn has asked to see you."

"Ah-ah-ah Mr. Lennier, if you aren't careful-"

"You can keep your threats to yourself, Mr. Morden, I am simply here to convey a message and accompany Chava on her way," he turned coldly before moving away with Chava.

"What does Delenn need?"

"Delenn does not need anything."

Chava looked up at Lennier as they headed to Delenn's quarters.

"You said-"

"I know what I said."

"I thought Minbari didn't lie-"

"I did not lie. Delenn did ask to see you...three days ago," he smiled.

"Thank you for getting me out of that situation, but I'll probably need to change living quarters, which is going to be a pain in the ass."

"You could always stay with me, or Delenn."

"Nah, I couldn't impose-"

"You would not be imposing on anyone, and I would sleep better at night knowing that you are safe."

"What constitutes safe?"

Lennier moved to speak but only shut his mouth with a smile.

"Where I know where you are."

Chava paused and turned to Lennier before running a hand through her hair, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"I uh, I could be moved in quickly..."

"You can sleep in my quarters tonight. I can sleep-"

"Also in your quarters-"

The two blushed and looked away with a light laugh.

"I, uh, I slept better when I shared a bed with you, is all, I, uh, I've grown tired of sleeping alone or...with a cold heart."

"Then I will sleep beside you tonight," Lennier nodded as the doors opened before them.

* * *

Lennier watch Chava as she slept, hands twitching as she huffed. It must be what the humans call "nightmares", he thought to himself, reaching out and brushing hair from her face. This was her true face, and it was a troubled one. Her brow furrowed as she continued her movements and Lennier wrapped an arm around her, holding one of her hands to comfort her.

* * *

Chava was in the Temple she had grown up in. So was her mother.

"Eema?"

"My Shtern," the woman held out her arms.

Chava ran into them without thinking twice about it, fighting back tears as the other woman squeezed her softly.

"I'm sorry my star- my Shtern- but I don't have much time," the woman pulled away, "there is so much I should have done to help you, so much more coming for you. And I am sorry," the woman pushed the short hairs out of Chava's hair, "but you have accomplished so much, child. I am so proud of you, and you should know that-"

"I know, Eema, I know. I've always known- Eema?"

Chava caught the other woman as she stumbled back, wincing in pain as she did so.

"You are so powerful, little star, you will have your freedom but you must listen to what I say, and listen carefully-"

"I'm listening Eema-"

"When you return from Z'ha'dum, you must go to Centauri Prime immediately- they will need you there-"

The woman grunted in pain again before hugging Chava again.

"I have to go now, my Shtern, and I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself, this had nothing to do with you-"

* * *

Chava woke up with a scream. Lennier instinctively held her tight, making hushing sounds as she thrashed for a moment before giving into his hug.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Eema, my mother she was there but it wasn't her it was- Oh, God, it was Kosh- Kosh!"

Lennier let her go as she moved from his bed to throw on her robe.

"Chava, what is it?"

"It's Kosh," she turned to him from the doorway of his bedroom, "he's dead."


	32. War Without End

Chava woke up to the sound of voices in the other room. She stretched out her limbs with a sigh before sliding out of Lennier's bed and putting on her robe. She slid open the dividing doors to see a startled Delenn in Lennier's living room.

"C-Chava?"

"Gut margn, Delenn."

"It has been a long time since I have heard you speak another language- it sounds nice," Delenn smiled and held out her arms.

Chava smiled and lazily accepted her hug, turning to Lennier and rubbing his arm before moving into the kitchen. Delenn gave Lennier a curious look but he only flushed and shook his head.

"We did not mean to wake you, Chava-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. What's going on? If it's something private I can leave-"

"Get dressed, and hurry, we have to go on a trip. It's vitally important."

"What's going on?"

"You will see, just, hurry, Chava."

"Okay. Okay."

* * *

She fidgeted with her ranger's brooch on the deck of the White Star. She had boarded before everyone else and Lennier's request, and that made her feel strange even as she heard voices moving down the hall. She stood at attention and waited for everyone to board- first came Susan, then Marcus, Lennier, Delenn, John, and then-

"Anlashok'na?"

Sinclair seemed equally surprised to see Chava standing on the bridge of the ship. He quickly crossed the distance between them and took her hands in his.

"You've cut your hair."

"Why are you here?"

"That is a question with many answers."

"Must you stress me further, Anlashok'na?"

"Of course I must. I hear that you have been doing an excellent job on your mission."

"I do my best."

"You always have. It is good to see you again, you were one of my brightest students."

Chava beamed at his compliment. Lennier couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Chava has been exceptional since her arrival on Babylon 5, she is like a daughter to me," Delenn added to Sinclair's comments.

"I have to leave, don't I?"

"Yes, only one trifecta can be united at a time, and to have only a pair of three could throw the balance off."

"I understand. It was good to see you again, Anlashok'na."

"I am very happy that I got to see you again as well, Shok'na Chava."

"I'm not going to see you ever again am I?"

Sinclair only smiled and pat the side of her face.

"You were always my brightest student."

"Whatever your path, travel it safely," she pat his arm before turning to leave the ship.

Chava paused and Lennier's side. They both bowed their heads slightly to each other and she left the bridge. She didn't go far before she heard a clicking sound, followed by a mumble and shuffle. Chava turned the corner with a curious look on her face only to run into...some kind of creature she didn't recognize.

"Much apologizing, Zathras have important mission, be thinking big thoughts, did not see you, ck-ck-ck," the creature shuffled before looking up to her.

He inhaled sharply and exhaled with a pleased sound.

"Zathras, knows you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are not the One- but you are A One ck-ck-ck. Grey," he nodded his head, "earlier I see Light, and he traveled with all of The Ones."

"What?"

"There are three," Zathras turned his hands to her, "always three. There are the Ones, the One of the Past, The One of the Present, and The One of the Future. That is One groups. Most important group, that one is."

Chava listened intently to him as he spoke, filing the information away.

"Then there are the seconds groups, like Minbari languages. The Light, the Grey, and the Dark. You- you the Grey. Other Minbari with the One, him Light. Dark, ck-ck-ck, do not wish to be meeting hims. Zathras know more than Draal, Zathras- know you, Grey."

"What does that mean?"

"In your minds, different speakings. The voice of light in your mind, but also- voice of darkness. They mix and create you, the Grey, your influencings, your doings, maybe not the safests. Maybe not the goodest things. But all for good reasoning, all for helping people- helping The Ones. Light, he will help you. He, completes you. Darkness, ck-ckc-ck, he would ruin all of you."

"What is the third group?"

"Ahhh, ck-ck-ck, the third groups, are not peoples. They are feelings, inside everyone, even Zathras. Convictions," Zathras counted on his fingers, "hate, and love. All necessary for great battles, yes, and necessary for living too. Zathras, know things. So does Grey."

Chava only stood frozen as he skittered away.

 


	33. Walkabout

Chava walked across the helm of the White Star nervously. She had felt honored when Sheridan had asked her and Lyta to help on the mission, but her anxiety was growing on her the longer she was aboard the White Star. She was supposed to help keep a Shadow vessel from attacking and killing them. That would be alright, she thought, but it wouldn't just be her who died- Lennier was on board with her. That made her nervous.

She could feel him watch her pace, and that only made her problem worse. She knew how he would be looking at her; thinly veiled concern a surface level, and then intense longing beneath that, with the core level being...something she didn't want to spend much time thinking about right now. She briefly winced as she felt another pain in her lower back, her kidneys had suffered the consequences of sleeping with Neroon and Stephen told her that even if she didn't hurt right then she sure as hell would be hurting later. He was right. Chava felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned hesitantly. The wince had broke Lennier's patience and restraint, and he had moved to her side quickly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm nervous, but I'm fine. Please, don't worry about it," Chava pat his hand with a forced smile.

"As you wish."

He wasn't happy with that interaction, she could tell, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was too stressed to have one of their normal tension filled conversations. Things had been tense since he found out about Neroon, which she had expected, but the tension was different than anticipated. Instead of being angry he seemed jealous, like he wanted to have been the one she spent the night with. She could feel it in his touch, in the way his fingertips lingered against her skin.

"Chava, why don't you go get some rest, Lyta can handle it up here for now. We'll call you if anything happens," Sheridan motioned, "Mr. Lennier, if you would accompany her, I don't feel comfortable leaving Chava alone given our circumstances."

Lennier bowed his head to the captain before grabbing Chava's arm and pulling her into a hallway.

"Lennier, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make Sheridan worried about me."

"I did no such thin-"

"What is your problem lately?"

"My problem?"

Lennier turned to her sharply, cornering her against a wall as he answered her.

"My problem is that you do not take care of yourself as well as you should, that you get yourself into trouble all the time, and that you will not let me be affectionate towards you but you sleep with-" he collected himself before shouting out the other man's name in the corridor, "you sleep with people that do not care about you. You get angry with me for looking after you, yet you still look to me for that guidance. I cannot seem to win your favor and that, Chava, is my problem. Now, go get some sleep."

Chava huffed and continued along the hallway alone. She wasn't tired for once, she slept well in Lennier's home. She felt safe there. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well if she could sleep on the White Star, there was an ominous aura about the ship today. Chava stopped after a few steps and bashfully turned back to Lennier, eyes on the ground as she sighed. Lennier watched her a moment before sighing and relaxing his position. He moved to her side with a gentle hand on her shoulder, ushering her to sleeping quarters.

"I'm sorry to have been short with you."

"It's alright, you've been under a lot of stress lately."

"As have you-"

"Yea but I'm used to it. I don't think you are."

He only shrugged as they kept walking. They moved like clockwork when they entered the sleeping quarters, pushing two of the beds together and tilting them the same way. Lennier knew she hated to sleep alone. Chava had horrible nightmares, flashbacks to what she could see in Morden's mind he guessed, and she relied on him to calm her down when she woke up. He gently wrapped and arm around her as he watched the door over her head. He would never leave her side again, like he promised.

* * *

Chava woke up with a shriek. Lennier grabbed her as she held onto her head and kept screaming, back arching as her eyes rolled back into her skull. He looked up as another Minbari ran into the sleeping quarters, shouting orders at him before running back into the hall.

"Chava? Chava, can you hear me?"

She only shrieked again in response. Lennier let out a stressed groan before grabbing Chava by the waist and hefting her over his shoulder. She wasn't particularly heavy, but she was still hard to hold with the screaming and occasional thrashing. He headed up to the bridge as fast as he could, setting her down on the ground and letting her lean against him as he questioned Sheridan.

"What happened?"

"We found one of them, Mr. Lennier, only it got word out to it's friends before we could kill it-"

"How many are on their way?"

"Four."

They turned to Chava again. Sheridan felt an uneasy feeling looking at her, and Lennier's face told Sheridan that there was more to be concerned about than her shouting then sudden stillness. She held her hands out to Lyta, beckoning the redhead to help her up. 

"Do you feel them coming?"

"Yes, they're almost here."

Chava held onto Lyta's hand as they stood in front of the observation window, the shorter woman's head moving about like a snake's as she concentrated. She pointed to a spot in front of them and turned back to the captain. Like Lyta's pupils dilated until the whites of her eyes weren't visible, Chava's reversed. Chava's constricted, and even the iris shrank until there was only a dark spec in her eyes. 

"They'll come through there."

"Chava, can you see anything?"

"I see everything. I see all the shadows."

She turned back to space, resting her head against Lyta's shoulder.

"Now."

Almost as soon as she said that four shadow vessels dropped into hyperspace. 

"Mr. Lennier, tell the telepaths to incapacitate the shadow vessels.."

Lennier nodded and shouted in Minbari while the two women stayed static in front of the bridge. 

"Lyta, can you stop that ship?"

"I'm trying captain, but, I'm not strong enough."

"Chava if you can do anything now is the time-"

She reached a hand out, clenched her fist, and the shadow vessel froze. 

"If you can kill it, kill it now, commander."

"And what exactly will you do when it's dead?"

Chava slowly turned to see the speaker, eyes wider as Morden continued his monologue.

"You can't kill it, Chava," he motioned before looking at her, "it's a part of you. When you kill it, you kill yourself. I know you are smart enough to understand that."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not, and you know it. That's what scares you," he gripped her jaw and whispered in her ear, "that's why you haven't fucked the Minbari yet. You know your bad for him, you know you don't belong with him, and you never fucking can belong to him."

"You aren't here."

He only laughed and gripped the back of her neck in response.

"Oh, I'm always here. I'm deep inside your little mind, because you belong to me and you always will," he ran his tongue up the side of her face.

She blinked and he was gone.

"Captain, a Narn ship just dropped out of hyperspace."

She blinked again and again. And again.

"N-not here-"

Lyta helped break Chava's fall as she fell into another seizure. Lennier rushed to her side and called for medical. Chava's head rolled back and Sheridan fell back into his seat. Her eyes were so empty again. And again, he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

* * *

"What did you see?"

Chava took the cup from Lennier with a sigh, shrugging and pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Chava," Lennier sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, "you were sent into a seizure by whatever you saw, or whatever happened."

"They got in my mind."

"Chava, you have to know that whatever they said to you, it isn't true," he wrapped his arm around her, "the shadows only lie."

"What if they weren't. They are inside of my head, they know me better than I know myself-"

"No," he grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him, "no matter what it is they said, they lied. All they do is lie and manipulate others, you know that. You are better then whatever they told you, I see it."

"How can you see it? You're mad at me most of the time because of what I do."

"I've...seen you sleep."

Chava paused for a moment and took a sip of the tea she had been given.

"Oh."

"As you probably know, it's traditional for...people who are...close to each other to spend the night together for three days, and the woman will watch the man to see his true face-"

"To see if she finds it favorable."

"I know that the roles were reversed in this instance, which isn't too uncommon in the modern age, but-"

"You fulfilled the three nights of observation, didn't you?"

"I did."

"And? What did you see?"

She avoided Lennier's gaze, looking at the tea cup on the coffee table to avoid an answer she didn't want. Lennier's internal monologue was torn, and he was thankful that she didn't look at him. He knew that his emotions could be easily read in his eyes and the way he was holding his jaw. He made a move to speak but his words failed him, and finally she looked to him.

"What did you see?"

He sighed and rested a hand against the side of her face.

"Everything I've ever wanted."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, and briefly as well. It was as if he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away in guilt, avoiding her gaze and looking at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have done that."

Chava watched him for a moment with a hand on her mouth. 

_"You know you don't belong with him, and you never fucking can belong to him."_

"Fuck it."

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him deeply. He quickly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lennier almost felt like he was waiting for her to change, for her to shift and resist the kiss like before he went into quarantine or the first time they were on the White Star, but it never came. They slowly shifted so that he was leaning above her, a hand running along the curve of her thigh as she pulled at his shirt. He pulled away abruptly.

"I...want to do this right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't- I don't want you to regret doing anything with me-"

"You want to do this the Minbari way, slowly and in front of our friends."

Lennier smiled and rolled his eyes lightly.

"That is one way of putting it."

"Well then, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight, but you will be."

Lennier smiled and kissed her wrist.


	34. Grey 17 is Missing

Chava felt something lightly set on her shoulder. She looked over to see a single rose and turned with a scowl.

"Morden."

"Hello, Chava."

"Don't make me call security on you."

"Don't be rude, I'm just trying to give you a gift," he held the rose up to his nose, "you know there was a time when you would beam brighter than seven suns when I'd give you a rose."

"You must not be that fucking smart, Morden. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Oh, Chava," he tucked the flower behind her ear, "that doesn't matter, mm? You'll come back to me, soon. We belong together, Chava. You know that."

She stood still and let him kiss her on the forehead before he walked away. She pulled the rose from behind her ear and twirled it in her fingers.

"Morden."

He turned to her with a smile that quickly faded when she dropped it on the ground and crushed it with her foot.

"I've always hated roses."

He grit his teeth and watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"I wish I could believe you, Delenn, but I don't. A religious zealot propelled by prophecy into a position of military and political power? Always a bad idea. Out of respect, I give you this opportunity to walk away from the path you have taken. Refuse the position of Ranger One and turn control of the Rangers over to the warrior caste, where it belongs."

"Or?"

"I am sworn to stop you, Delenn, by any and all means necessary."

Delenn stared at Neroon as he administered his threat. He seemed bolder than last time they met, and Delenn hated him more than last time they met.

"Neroon, I am not afraid of you, because I know that you have acquired ."

He turned his head back to her, eyes narrowing as he looked her over again.

"That you have developed certain...appetites, of a physical sense."

He clenched his jaw. Delenn saw the way his lower lip twitched at her revelation.

"I don't know what you mean, but remember my warning Delenn."

"Delenn?"

The woman turned her head to try and see Lennier as he called her name.

"Say hello to Chava for me."

"If you touch her-" Delenn turned only to find Neroon gone.

"Delenn, finally, I've found you. What is the matter?"

"Come with me," she told him as she eyed the halls, "we must discuss something of great importance."

* * *

"I cannot believe that Neroon would actually threaten you! He's a member of the Grey Council."

"Was, the council is no more, he can do as he sees fit," she paced around Lennier's room, "this comes as no surprise. We knew the warrior caste was unhappy with our activities."

"Unhappy? Delenn, he is planning to kill you!"

"That is one interpretation."

"I respectfully suggest that he intends to go beyond harsh language."

"Lennier, no Minbari has killed another in a thousand years."

"Yes, but if the Grey Council is gone and the rules have changed, what else has changed?"

Lennier sighed and ran his thumb over the top of his hand.

"You will tell the captain about this, I assume."

"No! This is an internal problem, Lennier. If we cannot handle it, then we should not be here. So I want your word that you will not tell him this."

"Delenn, I-"

"Your word!"

Lennier let out a sigh and bowed his head.

"Good. Now we have-"

She stopped as the room divider opened again. Chava leaned against the door frame and rubbed her eyes as she greeted them.

"Ah hell, I interrupted an important conversation again didn't I?"

"You did nothing wrong," Lennier answered her and crossed the room to her side, "did you sleep well?"

"Mhm."

"Good," he answered, tipping her chin up and giving her a small kiss, "I told you a nap would serve you well after your encounter."

"Encounter?"

Delenn watched them with a confused look on her face. Lennier turned to her suddenly, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Yea, I ran into Morden earlier. He really kinda freaked me out this time, said similar stuff to what I heard when I was on the White Star," Chava answered as she moved to the kitchen, "so Lennier suggested I take a nap to calm down, and he was right, it worked."

"And the kiss?"

Chava hit her head on the cabinet door as Delenn asked the question, setting her cup down on the counter with a sigh and looking across the room to Lennier. They exchanged a series of looks, which can be summarized as "you tell her", "no, you!"

"Well," Lennier rubbed his thumb over the top of his hand again, "me and Chava have become close."

"How close?"

"Not that close," Chava answered, hearing the tone of her voice to mean 'Neroon close?'

"We have one more night left before that's an option."

"So- you are both doing this...traditionally?"

"We wanted to do it right."

"I felt as though Chava deserved that much, after all she's been through I just wanted her to feel valued. I was going to tell you, but only after the three nights were done."

"I am so happy for you both, I have been watching you two for little over a year now. Finally," Delenn smiled at the both of them, "you are the perfect match for each other. Two halves of a whole."

Lennier blushed and looked away from his mentor, his eyes turning to Chava instead. She only smiled and looked away.

"Ah, Lennier where are my uh, my scarves, fuck," Chava murmured, opening drawers in her search.

Lennier's smile broke when her hand landed on one drawer, and he quickly crossed the room and grabbed her wrist.

"Not there," he pointed to the room, "I put them inside the dresser next to your...ah, intimates."

Delenn gave him a strange look as Chava moved passed her into the bedroom, and slowly moved to his side. She moved to open the drawer only for him to close the drawer before she could put her hand on it. She smacked his hand away and opened it anyway, silently examining it's contents before looking to him curiously. He quickly shut the drawer and looked around, his face revealed fear and emotional shakiness inside of him.

"What is this?"

"Please, Delenn, you cannot tell her about what you saw," he turned to her, "it was a mistake. A lapse in my judgement, if she knew it would- she has to know who I really am before I can tell her. If I can tell her- please, Delenn, not now with Morden and Neroon on station-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing of importance, Chava," Delenn smiled, shooting a single scathing look in Lennier's direction.

"So it wasn't about Neroon coming on the station?"

Delenn gave Lennier a confused look, but his face had radically changed.

"Did he come here? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No, I felt him. Like I felt his energy as soon as he boarded."

"Could you track him down?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Could you try?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Lennier! You gave your word-"

"Fine, then you tell her!"

Chava nearly spit out her drink, then hurriedly placed it on the counter before looking at Delenn.

"Neroon is trying to kill you?"

"Chava, did you read my mind?"

"Calm down, I didn't need to, both of you were fucking screaming the information, I couldn't block it if I wanted to," she sighed before turning back to Lennier, "I can track him."

Delenn sighed and crossed her arms.

"I do not want you talking to him, let alone interacting with him. I do not trust him around you-"

"It's not your choice, Delenn," Chava rubbed her forehead, "I'll do whatever I think is necessary to protect Ranger One, you can't stop me."

Delenn sighed again and watch the couple as they conspired to protect her. She turned her gaze back to that drawer. So much black and texture inside of it, she didn't know what the big deal would be about a pair of gloves.

* * *

Chava stood outside of Marcus' door with Lennier.

"What is the significance of the scarf again, Chava?"

"The tichel? It signifies that I am not single."

Lennier smiled lightly and bowed his head in response.

"Marcus, open up!"

The door quickly slid open, and the jovial Englishman immediately wrapping her up in a hug.

"Little teacher!" he shouted before setting her down, "Lennier. Come in!"

"Marcus. I've never seen your quarters before. Very...restrained."

"Well, it's the best Ivanova could find, given how tight we are for space. But it's enough for my needs, anything more would be a distraction."

"I'm trying to avoid breaking a promise by breaking a promise," Lennier started, pacing with his hands behind his back.

"Okay, let me take over before you get...too complicated. I never made a promise, so I'll say it," Chava interrupted quickly, "Neroon is on the station, and he's planning to kill Delenn to prevent her from becoming Ranger One."

"Warrior Caste? Typical," Marcus sighed, "but I was taught that Minbari don't kill Minbari."

"Correct," Lennier sighed and moved to Chava's side, she took his hand and rubbed it comfortingly, "and given their positions, it's even that much more unthinkable. If he harms her, if a Minbari from another caste even tries to kill another, then the shock and anger would lead to retribution back home. It could even cause a civil war between the castes."

"And the same would apply if Lennier were to go after him."

"So you're looking for a non-Minbari to stop him."

"With my help, I can feel him move about the station but I'm not- I don't think that I could stop him on my own," Chava told him.

"What the hell is he? You could take down Minbari twice your size back home-"

"It's not that simple, Marcus."

"Why not? I'm tired of not getting answers, Chava."

"You remember the day I was kidnapped, when you woke me up in the morning and I had all the bruises?"

"Well yes, what about it- wait, no it couldn't have been- he hurt you?"

"No, I consented to it, even against my better judgement I had- it was a mistake. One that haunts me. He has a power over me, and that's why I can't deal with him."

"Alright, let's do this."

"Try to avoid confronting him directly. He is one of the best of the warrior caste, he is very good at killing your people."

"Just tell me when and where. Leave the rest to me."

* * *

 "Don't you think Marcus would be here?"

Ivanova looked around the room where the ceremony was about to take place before looking back to Sheridan.

"You're right...come to think of it I haven't seen Chava here either."

"Huh, weird."

"I hope everything is alright."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

* * *

"He's just in there."

"Alright, you stay here no matter what you hear. I agree with Lennier, you shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"I make no promises, but I won't intervene unless I have to. Be safe," she said patting the side of his face.

"I can always count on you, little teacher," he smiled and kissed her knuckles before heading into the room.

He moved silently, not making himself known until he could see Neroon before him.

"So," he startled the Minbari, "you must be Neroon."

"You shouldn't be getting involved with things that don't concern you," he turned, "my quarrel is with Delenn."

"Then your quarrel is with me. And, I have a bit of a personal vendetta against you. See we are mutually acquainted with a woman, and I can't say I'm pleased to know that information."

Neroon shouted and punched the wall close to him, turning back to Marcus in a rage.

"How many people has that little slut spoken too?" he roared before breathing deeply and regaining a false calm, "do you have any idea who I am?"

"I do," Marcus continued with his nonchalant answers, "but the only way you get to her is through me. I invoke Denn-Shar."

"To the death?" Neroon laughed, "During the war I killed 50,000 of you. What's one more?"

Chava covered her ears when she heard the clash of steel, pikes hitting against one another.

"Not bad, for a beginner!"

She could hear Marcus fighting with everything he had, and she remembered that he could really beat the shit out of someone with a pike. She had several bone fractures to back up her belief.

"Last chance," Neroon taunted, "I was taught the pike by Durhann himself!"

"Really?" Chava heard a hard thud, "so was I!"

"You are a fool, but if it is what you wish, Denn-Shar it shall be!"

Chava covered her ears to try and block out the mental mayhem that was going on a few feet away from her. She could see through Neroon's eyes, see that Marcus was about to lose.

"This is foolish! A waste of material!" Neroon offered him one last out, "once Denn-Shar is invoked, I cannot surrender. But you are not Minbari! Step aside and I will pretend that you ran away, changed your mind. No one will know."

"I would know," Chava whispered to herself, "fuck."

"I am a Ranger!" Marcus roared, "we walk in the dark places no others will enter! We stand on the bridge and no one may pass. We live for the one! We die for the one!"

She heard a wet whack as Marcus was knocked into a column.

"I've just broken two of your ribs, sorry," Neroon hit him again, "make that three!"

Chava grit her jaw and wrapped an arm around her waist. She had to move in fast, but she was frozen in fear. She had to. She couldn't.

"Why? Why all of this? Pride? Duty? You've been trained well, but you must've known you couldn't win. So why do it?"

"For her, for both of them," Marcus laughed and closed his eyes, "we live for the one, we die for the one. In Valen's name-"

Neroon lifted his pike to strike and-

"Neroon!"

* * *

Lennier froze as Neroon stepped into the ceremony hall. He could see Neroon dragging Marcus' body behind him. He looked up to see a figure standing beyond the doors. He instantly knew who it was, and why she wouldn't move any further. He felt responsible. She avoided looking directly into the room, instead watching Marcus as he was dragged along the ground.

"There is now blood between us, and there is blood between the warrior caste and the humans," Neroon's voice was harsh and flat, "I do not think they would die for me, but they would die for you, Entil-Zha!" 

Delenn stood frozen as Lennier pushed past her to speak with Chava. Neroon met her gaze for an uncomfortably long time before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Neroon stopped with a sigh, turning back to look at the new Ranger One.

"I have an appetite to sate."

Delenn would have followed after him if an approaching Lennier hadn't stopped her.

"She's the reason that Marcus is alive right now, don't intervene."

"Lennier-"

"Delenn, she's requested this."

Lennier refused to look behind him as Neroon continued down the hall. Neroon stopped at Chava's side, extending a hand to caress the side of her face and motioning her to follow him. Delenn watched as Chava took one last look behind her and followed the man down the hall.

* * *

Neroon slowly ran a gloved hand down Chava's neck and over her shoulder as he stood behind her. 

"I feared I might have been too rough with you last time, was I?"

"Yes," Chava's voice was flat, like a Minbari's, "last time I was aching for a week."

"Mm," Neroon rested his head against her head and breathed deeply, "I'll be more careful, I can do that now that I know what to expect."

She leaned her neck to the side as he started kissing along her neck.

"I didn't have the attention available to question anything last time," his lips grazed along her jaw as a hand moved to undo the buttons of her loose tunic, "who is Em?"

"I don't know, he's a Minbari that Morden knows. He kept me company when Morden is away."

"But you don't know him?"

"I've never seen his face."

"Mm, and am I wrong to assume that the Lennier Morden talked about is the Lennier?"

"That's him."

Neroon laughed and turned her around.

"That little...priest, is the one you favor?"

"He is, he's the reason I slept with you the first time."

Neroon's brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't know Em was Minbari until we...anyway, I wanted to be prepared for when I could finally have Lennier."

He chuckled to himself and cupped her face in his hands before pushing her head back.

"Oh, he could never compare to me," his lips moved along her neck, "he's too weak."

"He's stronger than you think," her breath hitching before she pushed him away.

He watched her with a puzzled expression on his face as she pulled off her own tunic and kicked off her trousers.

"You seem more eager-"

She cut off his words by grabbing his face and kissing him. He was startled by her dominant gesture, falling back a little bit before wrapping his arms around her waist. Chava pulled away and tugged at his tunic impatiently.

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"Very well," Neroon's voice was low and smooth, his hands making quick work of his tunic.

He moved to love seat in his rented room and motioned her to straddle him. Chava did so with a crooked smile, grabbing him by the horns on his headbones to pull his head back. She ran her tongue along his neck, and smiled when he let out a moan. Neroon's hands trailed up her thighs to fall on her hips. He gyrated her hips against his, moaning into their kiss and pulling away with a laugh at her own groans.

"Is Morden not satisfying you?"

Chava sighed and got off his lap, walking to the other side of the room. She folded her arms across her chest and kept her back to him, looking into the mirror on the wall.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not with Morden anymore, and I don't like to think about him."

"That's fair, after all he did use your body to get me in his pocket."

"Shut up about him! God, I regret coming here."

Neroon grit his jaw and stood up, walking over to the barely clothed woman and placing a hand on her hip.

"Why did you offer yourself to me, hm? I was told you were a telepath, you must have known I wouldn't have killed him," his voice was warm against her ear, "so why are you here?"

She turned her head away from him, only for him to pull her closer. She heard him inhale deeply before he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"What do you want from me, Chava?"

Her breath hitched again and she leaned her head against his shoulder as his hand moved up her chest. 

"What do you want?" he slid his underneath the elastic band of her panties, "is this what you want?"

"Don't tease me-"

"I just want you to tell me that you are here because you want me."

"FIne," Chava rubbed her hand over his wrist, "I want you."

"Mm, you've been lonely haven't you," he said before turning her so that she faced him, "tell me."

"I have been lonely since I kicked Morden out."

Neroon's teeth grazed her neck and elicited another moan from Chava, who pulled one of his hands up to cup one of her breasts.

"And your little priest isn't satisfying you?" Neroon's voice was hot as he pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her.

He was a bit jealous, he would admit. He had developed a craving for her though he had managed to hide his desperation as he tugged her panties off. If he had his way, she would always be draped in sheer fabrics and resting on fine pillows, teasing him inside her room with her body his for the taking. He would extend the offer to her after this, he decided, maybe she would accept staying with him as his mistress. After all, he had learned to control himself around her, and once he proved himself to her she might be inclined to accept his offer.

"He hasn't had the chance yet, h-he wants to do it right," her hands wrapped around his horns again as he wrapped his arms around her thighs.

"Don't worry, little Terran, I'll make up for lost time."

* * *

"Did you come to finish what you started?"

"If I had wished him dead, he would be dead," Neroon quickly rebuked, "I would speak to him alone, one warrior to another. Then I will go."

"He will not hear you," Delenn glared at him as she spoke.

"Then I will speak briefly," he turned to Lennier, "I was told by a mutual friend that it would not hurt the human for me to say my peace. Was she wrong?"

Lennier sighed and looked to Delenn and nodded. The two moved to the other end of the MedLab to give them privacy, the entire time carefully watching the interaction. Neroon walked to Marcus' side and nodded his head a bit as he looked at the man.

"Denn-Shar, you said," he hummed, "To the death. And death there was. The death was mine. You may think, as they all think, that it was Chava who saved your life. She offered herself to me for her own reasons, no, the reason you lived is because of your own actions. To see a human invoke the name of Valen, to be willing to die for one of my kind when I was intent upon killing one of my own, the righteousness of my cause disappeared. Strange that a human in his last moments should be more of a Minbari than I. Perhaps it is true what Delenn said: that we are not of the same blood but we are of the same heart."

Neroon turned to leave when Marcus spoke.

"Next time," he tried to start again as Neroon moved back to his side, "the next time you want a revelation could you possibly find a way that isn't quite so uncomfortable?"

* * *

"I am not part of the warrior caste, and as such I do not typically administer insults," Lennier moved out of the shadows as Neroon walked by, "but I will say this: stay away from Chava, or the next time you bully your way into her bed I will break your hands."

"Bully? Is that what you think happened?"

Neroon laughed lowly as Lennier shifted his head again, clenching his jaw as the other Minbari reached into his pocket.

"No, Lennier, I did not bully my way into her bed, she invited me there," he bragged as he brought the crumpled fabric up to his nose and inhaled, "and she was very happy to have me accept her invitation."

Lennier shifted his stance when he realized what was in Neroon's hand.

"You are not satisfying the woman you want, that's your problem. Always taking things slowly, with ceremony."

"She deserves someone to value her-"

"Ah, value. She doesn't necessarily want it. What she wants is to feel good," Neroon shoved her panties back in his pocket, "but she also wants the love you give her."

"What do you mean?"

"I offered her a very comfortable position as my mistress on Minbar. She would have all of her needs met, live in comfort, be taken care of, be safe- she didn't want it. I was...rejected. She may have an exceptionally high libido for a human but the promise of sex, safety, and care...," Neroon sighed before looking at Lennier, "she told me it didn't matter if she couldn't be with you. So take care of her, and maybe I won't have to be her bedmate while she waits for you."

Lennier sighed and let Neroon walk away. He moved into a lift and headed back up to his quarters, pondering what Neroon told him the whole way. He smiled to himself, he knew she was a bit unpredictable in her sex life anyway, but for her to turn down Neroon's invitation, well that was good news to him. He entered his quarters with a smile on his face, one that was quickly erased by the ruined state of his quarters.

"Chava, what happened here?"

"Oh? You wanna know what the fuck happened here, do you Lennier?" Chava shouted from another room.

"That is exactly what I have asked, yes," he moved to his ruined altar with a sigh.

"Well, I was looking for my Magen David necklace, and I couldn't find it anywhere, so I checked outside of the bedroom, including the kitchen."

"Fuck."

"Yea, fuck, Lennier! As in," she stormed out of the bedroom, a thick leather mask in her hand, "as in what the fuck is this!"

"Chava, I-I can explain-"

"No, Lennier, I don't want your fucking explanation just tell me the fucking truth, is this what I think it is? Is this what I fucking think this is!?"

She stood only a few inches from him, holding the mask up to him. Lennier closed his eyes and nodded, avoiding her eyes as his own watered.

"Goddammit, Lennier!"

She hurled the masked at the wall and shoved him.

"You knew! You fucking knew everything! And you had the audacity to still give me the cold shoulder, to fucking take me through this emotional fucking ride!"

"Chava, look, I-I didn't want to do things that way-"

"No, Morden just forced you to go in there and whip your cock out and fuck me, is that right?"

"No, that wasn't it, I-I made a mistake-"

"Yea, your mistake was watching Morden fuck me, and then fuckin' me multiple fucking times!"

She had a roar to her voice, and her eyes were wide. She looked like a lion about to go in for the kill, and Lennier had to restrain her arms to keep her from beating him. She thrashed around until he let go. She stared at him for a second before her angry facade broke and she let out a sob. He felt his face sting as her hand came down. Her hands ripped as his tunic as she cried, face turning bright red as she beat down on him. Finally he broke from his ritualized apologies and grabbed her wrists again and trapped her against his chest as they fell to the ground.

"Let go of me! Let go of me you son of a bitch!"

"I'm not gonna let you go until-"

"Until what? You want me to fuck you again? Is that what you want-"

"Chava no, just please, calm dow-"

"Oh please, Em, fuck me! Is that what you wanna fuckin' hear!"

"No!"

Chava was shocked into silence by his roar. She pushed him away and moved to her feet, wiping her nose on her sleeve like a child when they have a cold. She sniffled and ran her hands through her hair.

"Y-You-"

"Chava, please, I'm sorry-"

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"You fucked me with him, Lennier, you fucked me. How can I be expected to fucking forgive you?"

"Chava, please-"

"Fuck you, Lennier. Go to hell."

He shouted after her as she left the room. He clamored after her, losing his restraint and yelling in the hall.

"Chava, where will you go?"

"I don't fucking know! But I'll be dead before I stay here with you! You fucking son of a bitch!"

Lennier covering his face as she yelled, folding his hands behind his neck as she disappeared. He started hyperventilating before turning and punching a hole in the wall of the hallway. He cursed as he heard a door open, but he couldn't pick himself up off the floor.

"Mr. Lennier, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I am alright?"

"No, Mr. Lennier, it does not. Neither did the sound of that fight. What happened?"

"I just-I just got her, ambassador Mollari, and now I-I lost her."

"What did you do?"

"I messed up, I made the biggest mistake of my life, and there is nothing I can do to fix it," he hated talking to Londo, he hated the man, but he couldn't help himself.

"Come inside, Mr. Lennier," Londo extended a hand, "and I will pour you many non-alchoholic drinks, and we will see what we can do about Chava."

Lennier looked up at the Centauri and nodded and took Londo's hand.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Chava couldn't remember where Garibaldi's quarters were, or Marcus' for that matter. She had been crying in the lift for a good hour now and was about to completely give up. She leaned her head against the wall and slid to the ground. She felt betrayed, felt like somebody has stabbed her in the gut and was twisting the knife. She heard the lift doors open and she tried to compose herself. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and dried her eyes on the neckline of her shirt as she whispered a 'sorry'.

"It's alright," Chava's eyes opened with horror as the voice continued, "I told you that you could never belong to him, and I told you that to spare you from this kind of emotional turmoil, but you had to rebel, and fight me on what I said."

"Go away Morden."

"I can't leave you alone, Chava," Morden sighed as he kneeled beside her, "but don't worry, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

Chava pushed his arms away as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket.

"Morden, what are you-stop-"

"Shh, shh, you'll be far away from all of this soon," his voice was soothing as he held the vial up to her nose, making her inhale the substance, "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, away from all these people here."

"Leav-ve me alone....." her voice was weak as she nodded off in his arms.

Morden picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the lift.

"Thank you for letting me take her with us, I owe both of you," he spoke to the air again, "and don't worry, I'll keep her under control. She won't be able to fight when she's under the influence of morphozine and sleepers. She'll be on that until she learns to behave, and then, she'll be a powerful asset on our side."


	35. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place

_Z Minus 14 Days._

Garibaldi let out an exasperated sigh and shot Zack and Ivanova a concerned look. It had been a day since anyone had seen Chava, and Lennier had finally come to Garibaldi about it. That in itself would not be so unusual, but he had Londo at his side. Londo. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, this meant it couldn't be good news. Not any sort of good news.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you and Chava had a fight and she walked out on you. You searched for her for a day and found no trace of her and think she's hiding from you which is why you came here."

"That is correct."

"And why is Londo here?'

Lennier inhaled and looked to his hands before being cut off by Mollari.

"I am here as emotional support," he patted Lennier's shoulder, "Chava was my friend too, Mr. Garibaldi."

"Okay, well, how big was the fight?"

"It was uh," Lennier paused and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose now.

"It was quite explosive, he's still emotional about it."

"How explosive are we talkin', Londo?"

"I heard her shouting all the way in my quarters, I also saw the inside of Lennier's quarters it's," he shook his head, "it's a complete mess."

"What happened to make her so upset?"

"That is not my story to tell," Londo turned to Ivanova, "and I do not think that it should be the business of anyone here."

"Maybe not us, but depending on the fight and how bad it was I think I know the person you should be talking to."

"No! I can't talk to Marcus about this."

Everyone but Londo was shocked at Lennier's outburst. The Minbari breathed deeply a few times before speaking again.

"I am sorry for my tone, but no, I cannot tell Marcus about this."

"Why not?"

"Because he would attempt to attack me, and I might kill him by accident."

"Jesus, what did you do?"

"That isn't important," Lennier shouted again, "what is important is finding Chava, and making sure she's safe."

"Your right man, I'll put out a missing persons report and get people on the case. I'm not trying to pry, I just can't get inside her head well enough to know where she went."

"You know what you have to do, Mr. Lennier."

Lennier closed his eyes and nodded. Londo ushered the Minbari out of his chair and towards the exit.

"Marcus is in his quarters," Ivanova told them, "good luck."

"Hey, Londo."

"Yes, Mr. Garibaldi?"

"I don't know why, but Lennier is putting a lot of trust in you right now. Don't let him down."

"I won't, Mr. Garibaldi."

* * *

"Mr. Lennier," Londo turned to his friend in front of Marcus' door, "I believe that this endeavor is for you to take alone. I do not judge you for what you have done," his voice grew grim, as if he were somewhere else, "Maker knows I have made far worse deals with Morden...deals that have caused more suffering."

"Thank you for help, ambassador Mollari," he turned to the door, looking back briefly, "I hope you find your peace as well."

"Me too. Tell me when you find Chava."

"I will."

Lennier stood there nervously staring at the door in front of him. He had never felt so awful in his entire life, and now he had to share that shame with someone who was close to Chava. If Marcus attacks me, he thought, I won't fight it. He rang the bell.

"Who is it?"

"Lennier."

The door slid open and the Englishman clapped his hands on Lennier's shoulders.

"Lennier! Come in," he ushered his friend inside, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's...It's ah...It's Chava."

"Ahhh, I heard about you two finally getting together, you lucky dog-what's wrong?"

Lennier had been walking along the wall of the room as Marcus had talked, but his friends' encouragement hit him hard. He slid to the ground with his back to the wall, covering his eyes with his hands as Marcus rushed to his side.

"I have never seen a Minbari sobbing like this, so I don't really know what to do here, to be honest."

"I ruined it, Marcus."

"What do you mean you ruined it?"

"I mean I fucked up!"

"Never heard a Minbari use human curses either," he sat down next to him, "tell me what happened."

"Two nights ago me and Chava had...a huge fight. She left and I haven't seen her since, I need you to help me find her, Marcus."

"Well if you can't find her, it means she doesn't want to be found."

"You don't understand-"

"Then help me understand. Tell me what the fight was about."

"I can't, it's- I can't bring myself to talk about it."

"Lennier, what happened?"

Lennier took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"Chava was looking for a necklace and she found...she found a mask that I had hidden so that she would not find it."

"Well why didn't you throw it away?"

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping she would find it and that way she-that way the heavy burden on my shoulders would go away."

"How bad of a burden could it have been?"

"It haunts me."

"Well, alright, why was the mask so important?"

"Did Chava ever tell you about her time with Morden?"

"Ah, yes. It was a long and difficult conversation but she needed to talk about it, why?"

"D-did she ever tell you about Em?"

"Yea, the Minbari man that was one of her Morden-sanctioned bedmates-no..."

Lennier only nodded and grit his jaw, eyes glazing over again.

"Jesus wept, Lennier!" Marcus shouted as he stood up, "I should kick your ass right here and now-"

"Do it!" Lennier shouted as he stood, "Valen knows that I deserve every form of punishment that can be dispensed. I am so unworthy of Chava, I don't want to find her to have her back, I want to find her to know she's safe!"

Marcus and Lennier stood there looking at each other until Marcus broke.

"Okay, alright," he ran his hand over his beard, "alright, how did you and Morden come to have that kind of arrangement?"

"We had a bunch of Earthforce personnel on the station a while ago...one of them attacked Chava-"

"Yea, Kliest, right? The one that Morden killed right?"

"Yes, that was the one. I attacked him before Morden got to him, and Morden told me that he would 'reward me' for doing that, fuck," he took another deep breath, "the day I first met you, Morden approached me. Said that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted to make her more...open to certain things, and he knew that I would not want to hurt her so he created a persona for me. That was the first time I slept with her."

"Christ."

"It happened at least fifteen more times," Lennier continued, "but after Brother Edward died I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore. She didn't need me in her bed she needed me by her side," he enunciated to himself, shrugging and looking away again, "but the damage had been done. I had seen things and participated in things that I should never even have known about. And Chava is right, I was so good at pretending like I wasn't involved that I could sleep with her at night and give her the cold shoulder in the day...I'm a coward."

"So, Chava found the mask you wore. And she didn't react well to that, did she?"

"No," Lennier wiped his eyes, "she didn't. In fact, she said she would rather be dead than stay with me"

"Can you fucking blame her?"

"No."

"Alright, I know where she would be hiding from you, but understand Lennier, this isn't over and one day, one fucking day, I will kick your ass."

"When that day comes you have my guarantee that I won't fight back."

"Well alright," Marcus shouted before taking a deep breath, "okay, let's go find Stephen. If Stephen hasn't seen her then we may be in much bigger trouble."

Lennier only nodded and took the pike that was handed to him.

* * *

Stephen nearly jumped out of his skin when Marcus sat down next to him.

"Go away, Marcus."

"Will do, once I ask you a few questions."

"I was told that I would be left alone if I gave all the information I had on the telepath railroad-"

"I'm not here for official business or to get you to come back."

"Why are you here?" Stephen eyed Marcus strangely, tilting his head as Marcus spoke.

"Have you seen Chava in down below?"

"What?" Stephen scoffed, "no I haven't seen Chava, why would I? And what business would she have down here?"

"She had a fight with Lennier, it's a bloody horrible one, and she's completely in the right to leave him but we haven't seen her for a few days now. Anywhere she would be, you would have been."

"Psht, she got with Lennier?"

"Yea, while you were on Walkabout."

"Goddamn, good for her," he shrugged picking up his drink.

"No, she can do much better."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Never mind that, it's private information. Anyway, have you heard anyone talking about her?"

"I'm tellin' you man, if she's down here, I don't know about it. Good luck on finding her though, I'll keep an ear out."

"Thanks Stephen."

"Yea, now fuck off."

* * *

Neroon's face flicked onto the Babcom screen.

"What do you want- Valen's name, pull yourself together. You look like a mess."

"Leave the petty insults for another time, have you heard from Chava?"

"What is this? Are you trying to brag?"

"No, I'm being serious."

"What happened."

"How much do you know about her relationship with Morden?"

Neroon narrowed his eyes and took in Lennier again, a slow laugh building in his chest.

"No, you can't be the mysterious Em that Chava told me about...you?" he laughed, "perhaps she was right, maybe you are stronger than you seem."

"Yes well, she did not care much for the revelation. She ran away, I haven't seen her for a day-"

"You lost her? Are you foolish? You had it all in the palm of your hand," Neroon fumed, "and you ruined it. Pathetic."

"You should be happy, now that there can be no future between me and Chava, she might choose to be your mistress instead," Lennier snapped, "just, let me know if she contacts you. I just want to know that she's safe."

"Hm," Neroon nodded, "I can do that much. Contact me if you find her."

"I will."

* * *

The war council was uncomfortable. The obvious tension between the still messy Lennier and Marcus didn't help. Lyta was at the council today as well, which could have added to the underlying feeling of confusion. Garibaldi reluctantly stood to address everyone, hands in his pockets while he sighed and sighed again. Finally he looked up at Lennier and nodded.

"There is no easy way to say this...as some of you know we've been looking for Chava, she's been missing for almost a week and...we found out what happened to her."

"Where is she?"

"That's just it Marcus, we don't know where she is, we just know where she isn't."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She's not on the station."

"What?"

Delenn reached out and placed a hand on Lennier's, trying to soothe him like she had seen Chava do so many times.

"Here- just watch what we found on the security cameras."

Garibaldi moved to the side and a video started playing. It showed Morden moving through the Zocalo with Chava in his arms. Down the Zocalo, through boarding area, and finally waving one of Chava's hands at a camera in the docking bay. Lennier grit his jaw and clenched his fist several times before driving it into the table, the material cracking under the strain.

"Where do you think he took her?"

"There can really only be one place he took her," Delenn stood up slowly, "he took her to Za'ha'dum."

Lennier abruptly stood, throwing his chair back before storming out of the room. Delenn almost moved to follow him before Marcus waved at her not to.

"Why did it take you so long to find this footage, Michael?"

"It took us this long to fix the footage. Every time we tried to watch it the files were so corrupted that we couldn't make anything out of it, it took Lyta messing with it...something about a psyching interference. She saw it right away, just took some concentration for her to show us what she saw."

"Za'ha'dum...John," Delenn reached for his hands, "we have to rescue her-"

"We will, we will," John nodded and pulled her to his side, "I swear to you, Delenn, I'll get her back."

* * *

"What? Za'ha'dum?"

"That is what Delenn said, and based on Morden's past declarations of ownership....it seems like the only real option."

Neroon's voice was reflective of how he felt internally. It was flat, lacking emotion, and broken. He felt broken.

"Then she is gone," Neroon leaned back with a deep breath, he clenched his fist and hissed, "she was a truly exceptional...member of her species. I will miss her."

"She isn't dead," Lennier snapped, "don't talk about her like she is."

"Ahh, but she is dead, Lennier. No one ever returns from Za'ha'dum alive."

"Morden did."

"Yes, Morden, an agent of Chaos," he smirked, "do you think that she would become like him? Hm? No, I know Chava enough, she would die first."

"You didn't know her at all, you only slept with her."

"And you didn't?"

"No, I did," he raised his voice, "but I also loved her. What do you know about her, hm?"

"I know that she liked it when I kissed her neck, and how to satisfy her-"

"That isn't knowing-"

"And what do you know about her? You've never even felt your skin against hers."

"That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"No, I've kissed her several times- and beyond that I know her, outside of bed. I know that she doesn't like to use cups when she drinks, her favorite color is blue, she likes old- very old- Earth movies, and she likes things that shine and sparkle. I know that she prefers tea over coffee. I know that she has horrible nightmares, and that," Lennier's voice broke as he started gesturing with his hands, "that to get her nightmares to leave you have to stroke her hair, and hum to her. I know by the very way that she breathes in her sleep if she is alright, I make her nightmares leave before they set in, and I know-" he stopped with a sigh, "what I know doesn't matter anymore."

Neroon sighed.

"If she were to come to me, I would tell her to return to you."

Lennier snapped out of his trance and looked up in surprise.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, everything that you told me, I know about my wife. She may not go back to you at first, but in time she will."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because any love this sure, can't be ignored for long. Me and my wife may have...partners on the side, but, my heart will only ever belong to her. As yours will always belong to her, and vice versa."

"I'll keep you informed if anything comes up, but she's not dead."

"No, I suppose she isn't."


	36. Shadow Dancing

_Z minus 7 days._

Sheridan stood in the docking bay where one of the new White Star fleet was being painted.

"Delenn, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"It will make it a very easily identifiable ship-"

"Something must be done so that people do not forget her. And she would love it."

"A Pinup though? Like back in the old Earth world wars?"

"She once told me that women were the finest pieces of creation in the universe."

"Really? Chava?"

"Her and Susan have more in common than you think, John."

"What's the ship's name?"

"The Rahab."

"Rahab? A fine name."

Delenn smiled to herself as John wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Chava woke up with a large gasp, stretching her arms as far as they could stretch. Panic quickly set in when she realized she was tied down, probably to prevent her from getting away. She gave up when the headache hit her, lying there completely still and blinking slowly. Then came the silence. Only silence. No background thoughts, no random words, no low chattering. Just silence. She felt immobilized. Mute and deaf. She heard a door open, but she didn't bother looking.

"I had hoped to get here before you woke up again."

Again? She thought to herself, how long has this been happening?

"Can you talk?"

Chava did turn her head at the new voice. An old man was with Morden, one she had never seen before. She looked him over before nodding.

"Very well then miss, my name is Justin. What's yours?"

"C-Chava."

"Well, Miss Chava, it's nice to meet you," he gave Morden a look as he moved to a chair in the room, "I apologize for the restraints, but, last time you woke up you were violent."

"How l-long have I been h-here?"

"Shh, take it easy," Morden soothed as he ran his hand over her hair, "I've been weaning you off the Morphozine for almost a week now."

"M-morphozine?"

"It was the only way to get you to calm down long enough to get the sleepers in your system at first," he untied her hands, "but we found a way that doesn't involve the drug."

Chava sat up and rubbed her wrists, looking around the room.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, about that...you aren't on Babylon 5 anymore Chava. We're on Z'ha'dum."

Chava's blood ran cold and she let out a strange groan. She wrapped and arm around her stomach and curled up in a ball, clearly hyperventilating at the news.

"What have y-you done, Morden? Why? W-why?"

"Shh, shh, calm down, you'll be fine-"

"Nobody makes it back from Z'ha'dum alive, Morden!" Chava smacked his hands away.

"Well, not to be bold," Justin spoke up slowly, "Morden has left this place alive, as have I."

"I don't know who, or what, you are," she looked Justin over again before turning to Morden, "but I know what you are! I won't be like you. I refuse."

"Well, don't be so confident, Miss Chava. You may learn the truth about us-"

"The truth? I've been kidnapped, Justin, that tells me all that I need to fucking know."

"Behave, Chava, or I will have to drug you again."

She turned to Morden again as he pulled on her arm. He rubbed his thumb along the crook of her elbow. Track marks. She sniffed and pulled her arm away.

"I'm not having sex with you."

Justin must have seen Morden clench his jaw after Chava's statement, because he quickly backed her up.

"Of course you won't, you are in no shape for that kind of thing, and no one here wants to hurt you. You see, you've been brought here to keep you safe."

"That's bullshit."

"No, Chava, it's not. In a little over a week, we're going to destroy Babylon 5."

"You can't," her eyes widened, "you can't do that, Morden-"

"Morden has no control over the event. He begged us to allow you on the planet, that's all he can do."

"Y-you have to let me send a message to-"

"To who? Lennier? When I found you on the station you were sobbing in a lift, Chava, we both know it's because you finally found out who Em was."

Chava's face contorted again before she covered her face.

"Why am I so emotional-"

"It's the sleepers."

"You can't just kill everyone there, Morden, that's an evil thing to do."

"No, Chava, what's evil is playing with someone's heart," he reached forward and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face close to him, "pretending to get close to someone, pretending that you love them, and then ripping all of that out from underneath someone with no warning. That's evil, Chava. You'll fit right in here."

"Don't touch me."

Morden let her go roughly, his hand hovering over her jaw and neck before returning to his side. She looked rough, like she was strained by the light and existence. He turned to Justin with a nod before pulling out a syringe and vial.

"Look, your still being weaned off Morphozine, alright? Just, give me your arm, it's a very small dose. You should be clean in a few days," he extended his hand.

Chava glanced at Jim who only nodded. She sighed and gave him her arm, wincing as the needle broke skin. Immediately she felt better. All the little things that had been messing with her disappeared. She leaned back with a small moan and closed her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone. As much as you hate him right now, you're going to need his help bathing. Morphozine really takes it out of people," Justin instructed as he walked to the door, "it was nice meeting you, hopefully we will meet again."

Morden sighed as Justin left, turning to Chava and moving his hand up her leg. 

"Let's get you in the tub, alright? You need to relax after all the stress you've been under," his voice was soothing even though Chava didn't trust him.

She only nodded and lifted her arms so he could pull her shirt off. She did prevent him from removing her pants, she did that herself. 

"Do you want to try and walk to the bathtub or do you want me to carry you?"

Chava went to move with a wince before wrapping her arms around his neck. Morden paused and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pausing briefly again before lifting her up. He moved carefully across the room into the bathroom and sat her down inside the tub, pushing her hair out of her face as she leaned back against the tub. It was a wide room, with the large tub in the center of it and a chair beside it. Chava was astounded by how luxurious everything was. She didn't figure that the shadows would be one to spoil everyone, although she should have known based on how Morden always acted- like a spoiled child.

"I know you like the water incredibly hot," she felt his hand brush against her knee as it moved to the faucets, "let me know if it needs adjusting."

She nodded and kept her eyes closed. Morden kept his hand on her knee as the tub began filling up, his soft hands over the worn out skin. She turned to look at him after a while and decided it was a strange sight. He kept his jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and resting his head on a bent arm perched on the edge of the tub. He kept his eyes on the water faucet. It was strangely calm. Too sweet.

"Why the Morphozine?"

He looked to her with a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

"Why the Morphozine? Why drug me when...you know that you can beat me into submission?"

He shifted uncomfortably, flicking the water that was almost to her bent knees.

"I'm trying to-" he paused and bit his tongue, brow furrowing as he stared at the water, "when I realized that you weren't what you seemed, and that you were in love with Lennier, I knew that I had to treat you as my equal...because clearly you are."

"So...drugging me is your way to show me that you- that you respect me?"

"Sounds fucked up when you say it like that, but yes," he smiled bitterly to himself and avoided her eyes, "I am trying to be a better person, for you. I just haven't had a relationship like this since my wife, before Z'ha'dum, and things are much different here. We use violence to make ourselves better, stronger. I'm learning that while that is how you advance societies and worlds, it's not how you advance a relationship."

"You can't change, Morden," Chava leaned her head back and slid down into the water a little bit, "someone like you can never stop being violent."

Morden looked to her with a wounded expression on her face.

"Do you have such little faith in me?"

"I've never had faith in you."

There was silence as he looked away and turned off the water.

"I'll be back."

She didn't even answer him with a noise. The minute he left the room she sighed and let her head slide beneath the water. She didn't want to stay here, let alone with him. She was too emotionally vulnerable right now to risk being around his mind games. If he was repentant he would have left her alone, instead, she thought, he was keeping her trapped at Z'ha'dum. Where no one comes back alive, she thought to herself. 

Drowning isn't a fun way to die, but she felt like she didn't have many choices. She could feel her lungs burn as she shut her eyes again, although it wasn't as bad as it could be she knew, thanks to the Morphozine. It was starting, she thought, she was getting so tired. So tired.

Cold air hit her face as she was pulled up from the water. She sputtered as a harsh hand came down on her back, water pouring out of her mouth as Morden cursed.

"What the hell were you thinking, Chava?" he gripped her jaw and made her look at him.

Her eyes were empty.

"I was thinking," she paused to spit water out of her lungs, "that even if I get off this planet alive, I have nothing to live for."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no life outside of the Rangers, my mind is on fire, and I have no one to love-"

"Chava, stay with me, don't sleep just yet, stay awake for while so I know your alright-"

"Nobody to love...why bother," her words slurred as she leaned back again, "Morden...help-"

She started to convulse a moment before going rigid then limp, head leaning completely back as she blinked slowly.

"You had another seizure, you've had several since you got here."

She moaned in response as he wrapped his arms around her, the edges of his sleeves getting wet.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you out of the bath and back in bed, it'll be alright."

Chava leaned her head against his chest and sighed. She was tired. Tired and stressed. She couldn't hear anything.

She felt alone.

* * *

Chava stirred again, opening her eyes calmly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been nodding in and out for five days."

"How many seizures?"

"Three."

"It could be," she turned to look at him, "could it be a reaction from mixing sleepers with Morphozine?"

"I'm not sure, but yesterday I got you off Morphozine for good," he sighed, brushing his hair out of his face, "we'll see what the problem is. We've got advanced tech here that can see what's wrong but-"

"No," Chava shook her head, "whatever the price is, it's too high."

"Chava, you could have serious brain damage if this continues."

"Yea, well, you should've thought about that before you brought me here."

"I did it so that you wouldn't get hurt but...you could still die anyway," he sighed and stood to pace the room, "I don't know what to do."

"That's not my problem."

"It's literally your life, Chava, that is the definition of your problem."

"I told you, Morden, I don't care if I live or die anymore. I've got nothing to live for, everything to die for. You want me alive, you fix it."

"Chava, please," he sat beside her, "stop talking like that."

She sighed and rolled over, turning her back to him. He returned the sigh and covered his eyes for a moment before lying down next to her.

"I'm not going to make a move or anything-"

"Bullshit."

"You'd say no anyway."

"I still call bullshit."

"Hey, I've done a lot of shit, but never after you've said no."

A sigh.

"I guess."

"I just want to hold you."

"Fine."

He leaned over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"I know."

They were silent for a long time before he spoke again, leaning up to stroke her shoulder as he did.

"By the way, Sheridan will be coming to Z'ha'dum."

"What? How do you know?"

"We're, ah, sending a familiar face to bring him here."

"His wife."

"Yea."

"God, you know, how do you expect me to ever believe you've changed," she scoffed before turning to him, "you always resort to blackmail and manipulative tactics to get what you want."

"Look," he sighed before pressing his lips against her shoulder, "when he comes, if he isn't convinced to join our side I'll...you can go."

"I don't believe you...not without you getting something in return."

"Just," he caressed her face and angled himself above her, "don't push me away..."

Her face was static as he pressed his lips against hers. He had changed his ways, he wasn't as dominating as before. He pulled away after she didn't reciprocate, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"Alright," he lifted his head and stood up, "I have to go speak to Justin. If you need me just call, I'll, ah, be able to hear you."

Chava rolled over again and pulled the covers up over her head.

It was so quiet.

_Z Minus 2 days._

 


	37. Z'ha'dum

John and Delenn sat across from Anna. Delenn felt like she was out of place, and maybe she was, but John had told her that there was important information for her to hear.

"Anna, can you tell Delenn what you told me?"

"Well of course, John," Anna smiled, "Chava is alive."

Delenn's hand immediately covered her mouth.

"What?"

"She's alive. She's staying with Morden, after the awful fight she had with Lennier, and I mean who could blame her? She told me about it and man, I wouldn't want to stay with him either."

"The fight is none of our business," Delenn snapped, "I just want her back here, on the station with me."

"Why do you want her here so badly?"

"She's my daughter. Not by birth, but by spirit."

"I see," Anna looked down at her hands, "well, hey, John's coming with me back to Z'ha'dum, maybe he can convince her to come back to Babylon 5."

_"If you go to Z'ha'dum you will die."_

John blinked several times before turning back to Delenn.

"Would you let her come back?"

"Of course, she's not being held hostage. She can come back whenever she wants."

"I'll go, only if I have your word that Chava will be sent back to Babylon 5, at least for one day."

"John," she shook her head with a laugh, "that's such a weird request but...alright."

* * *

"Hello Captain," Morden greeted John, a hand around Chava's waist.

"Have a seat," Justin motioned to the captain.

Chava sat curled up in Morden's lap with a cup of tea, still feeling the effects of detoxing Morphozine. John immediately knew that Anna's story about Chava was a lie, she looked horrible. Ragged and lacking life.

"Who are you?"

"Now, that's not really important."

"Who are you?"

"Who decides that the work day is from Who decides that the hemlines will be below the knee this year and short again next year? Who draws up the borders, controls the currency handles all of the decisions that happen transparently around us?"

"I don't know."

"Ah," Justin smiled, "I'm with them. Same group, different department. Think of me as a middleman, and, the name is Justin. Now, sit, sit, the tea is getting cold."

John sat down as instructed and looked back to Chava.

"Chava, are you okay?"

"Of course she is Commander, why wouldn't she be?"

"Let her answer, Morden, don't think I never saw the bruises."

"We've both changed. I'll admit," Morden pushed the hair from Chava's forehead, "our relationship was volatile and rocky on Babylon 5, but here? Here we are stable."

"Your relationship was a sham, Morden. She belongs with Lennier, and you know it-"

"No, I'm not going back to him," she interrupted, "never."

"At least come back and talk to Delenn. She's so worried about you, she barely ate until we found out you were still alive."

"Fine, I'll go back and talk to her."

"Chava-"

"What, I'm not a prisoner here, am I?"

Morden grit his jaw and shook his head.

"No, you aren't."

"Then we can go visit people for a day."

"That, would depend on John, here," Justin reminded her.

"What does that mean?"

"We have to discuss the truth, John. You see, John, back a million years ago there were forces prowling around the galaxy beyond anything that we could understand. And, like anything else most of them outgrew this little corner of the universe and headed off toward greener pastures. Now, two of them stayed behind, shepherds, you might call them.  
They wanted to look after the younger races, bring them around help them evolve into something better. One of these was the Vorlons. The other was what you call the Shadows. The Vorlons are like your parents, I suppose. They want you to play nice, clean your room, do it by the rules. I guess you could call them "lords of order", the others, the ones who live here, believe that strength only comes from conflict. They want to release our potential, not bottle it up. It's really simple. You bring two sides together, they fight. A lot of them die. But those who survive are stronger, smarter and better. It's like knocking over an anthill, every new generation gets stronger the anthill gets redesigned, made better."

"So that's what the Shadows do?" John sneered, "come out every thousand years and kick over all the anthills? Start wars, destroy entire races?"

"A few get lost along the way," Justin admitted, motioning with his hand, "and that's unfortunate. I don't think that was ever easy but you can't let that get in the way of the dream."

"Think about it, captain," Morden added, his hand on Chava's lower back as he leaned forward, "look at the long history of human struggle. Six thousand years of recorded wars. Bloodshed, atrocities beyond description, but look at what came out of all of that. We've gone to the stars, split the atom, written sonnets. We wouldn't have come this far if we hadn't been at each other's throats, evolving our way up, inch by inch."

Chava made eye contact with John as Morden spoke. She couldn't speak to him like she used to, but he still understood. 

_"There is danger here. Everyone is a liar. Everyone is going to die."_

"It was supposed to be an equal balance between our side and the Vorlons," Anna spoke now, a false passion in her voice, "but the Vorlons decided that their way was the right way. They enlisted the support of other worlds, like the Minbari. They even started interfering with the development of younger races. When you look at a Vorlon, you see what they want you to see. They've manipulated us so we'd respond favorably to them. They've even interfered at a genetic level, taking humans and adjusting them. Why do you think certifiable telepaths came out of nowhere a hundred years ago? They created telepaths on a hundred worlds to use as cannon fodder for the next war, but fortunately our friends got there first and with the help of the Psi Corps made sure that they came out on our side."

"John, they think that the human race shows great potential," Justin stood up, "When all this is over, we can be riding high. The first to rebuild, making things our own way, but the only thing that's standing in our way now is you. So we can either work together now or we can remove your support mechanism."

_"Babylon 5 is in danger."_

"Everything depends on getting the other races to fight each other to create conflict in order to promote growth and evolution," Justin continued, "by getting them to cooperate, you are working against that goal. When this starts, there's always someone who tries to organize the other races. You've done it. That's a commendable achievement, but as far as our goals are concerned, unproductive."

"So why don't you just kill me?"

"Doesn't work. Somebody'd just come around and replace you. That's always been the trouble with creating martyrs. We brought you here hoping you'd understand us. Work with us, not against us. You're important. You're what they call a nexus. You turn one way and the whole world has a tendency to go the same way. Let go of those other races. You can't hold them together. Evolution will be served one way or another. So you can work with us or-"

"Or you'll do to me what you did to Anna."

"I don't know what you're-"

"The memories are there, the voice is there, the DNA is there, but the personality...I look in her eyes and the woman I love, the woman that I married, isn't there. She would never go along with this."

"You're right," Justin circled back to place his hands on Anna's shoulders, "you see, when she came here five years ago she was given the same choice that we're giving you. She made the mistake of choosing badly."

"You stuck her in one of those ships, didn't you?"

"How- how did you know?"

"A few months ago we intercepted a ship full of people who were going to be merged with the Shadow vessels. They had implants in the brain stem, right back here," John gestured, "the scars in the back of her head are in exactly the same place."

"Our associates needed fresh bodies for the central processing units in their ships. We pulled her out as soon as we found out who she was, and who you are...but once you've been inside of one of those ships for a while, you're never quite whole again. But you do what you're told. And so will you."

"Justin-"

"Not now, Chava, he should be aware of his choices, as should you," Justin softly put her in her place, "Morden has been told that this option is available to him."

"You would put me in one of those things?" 

"No, Chava, I wouldn't. But they would," he pulled her close, "that's why I had you on the Morphozine until you were complacent."

"Morphozine? You put her on a highly addictive substance so she wouldn't run away?"

"And sleepers."

"God," John shook his head, "you really are pathetic, Morden."

Chava's eyes widened as she looked beyond John.

_"Now."_

John quickly turned and shot the Shadow with the weapon he smuggled in and Chava smashed her teacup against the table and held the shard against Morden's throat.

"John, where is the ship?"

Chava nodded to him and backed up to the door with Morden in front of her, at her mercy.

"If anyone stops me from leaving I swear to God, I will cut him from ear to ear!"

"Just behave now, Chava, don't do anything stupid," Justin sighed, "we got the captain, you can go and die if you'd like, or you can stay here, and join us, and live."

Chava ran her tongue across Morden's face before meeting Justin's eyes.

"I'd rather die."

She shoved Morden forward and ran to the door as John sprinted from the room in the opposite direction. Chava ran as fast her her legs could take her through the door and into the shuttle bay. She didn't bother fastening the safety belt as she took off, rushing off of the planet's surface dangerously. She could feel the shuttle strain against Z'ha'dum's atmosphere. Chava left the planet with a scream, yelling for Sheridan as she saw the White Star head to the surface of the planet.

* * *

"We've tried everything. The White Star isn't receiving. As far as we can tell, it's been destroyed," Corwin sighed before delivering more bad news, "there's something else. We checked the fighter bays...one of the fighters we sent out didn't come back."

"Who was the pilot?"

"Mr. Garibaldi."

Ivanova sighed and covered her eyes.

"First Chava, now Garibaldi and Sheridan...who else are we going to lose?"

"Wait, Commander, we're getting a transmission...oh my God..."

"Who is it?"

"The person says it's Chava-"

"Put her on the screen right now," Ivanova shouted, "do it!"

Corwin nodded frantically and put the transmission on the screen. Ivanova gasped before letting out a laugh, Chava followed suit and the manic laughter filled the bridge.

"I prayed for you for a week, and when I lost all hope I prayed El Malei Rachamim," Ivanova wiped her eyes, "it's good to see you alive."

"I am alive for now, my friend. I'm leaving Z'ha'dum space, but the sooner you can get someone here, the better, or else it'll be a very long trip!"

"I'll send Marcus, and I know the perfect ship."

"Do tell."

"The Rahab."

"The Ra-Delenn..." Chava chuckled, "when I get there, we will celebrate a very late Hanukkah," she smiled and touched her hand to her chest then the screen.

"I'll see you soon," Ivanova returned the gesture before turning to Corwin, "get Marcus and Delenn up here."


	38. The Hour of the Wolf

"Ah, fuck," Chava pressed her hand to her head as Stephen came up next to her, "my head is still throbbing like a son of a bitch."

"It's going to for a while, you were on pretty sizable doses of Morphozine for a little over two weeks. That combined with the sleepers...you're gonna have some detoxing."

"Can't you give me like some Oxy pills or something?"

"Don't worry, I got you covered," he tossed the pill bottle to her, "that should help with it all."

"Thank fuck," she popped two of em quickly, grabbing the water by her bed after Stephen glared at her, "don't judge me alright. I've been kidnapped, hooked on drugs, tried to drown myself once, held a sharp object to Morden's throat, and floated in space for a day. I think taking the pills dry are the least of my concerns."

"Yea, speaking of concern," he carefully slid the IV out of her forearm, "Lennier has been wondering if you would just let him see you."

"No."

"Come on, Chava, what happened between you two? He's a pretty damn good guy if you ask me, and right now you need someone by your side."

"Isn't that why I have you?"

"Chava-"

"No, my answer is no. If I'm ever ready to speak to him again, I'll find him. For now, he can fuck off."

"You seem like you're in a rush."

"I am."

"Why?"

Chava sighed and stopped getting dressed, turning back to him topless. 

"First off, I love that you're a doctor and you aren't distracted by these," she motioned.

"I am a doctor, the body is not inherently sexual, stop evading the question."

"When Kosh died he visited me. I've got some of him...bouncing around in my head. He told me when I got back from Z'ha'dum, I had to get to Centauri Prime. Immediately."

"So that's where you're heading? You've only been here for a few hours."

"I have to do what I was told. You know that."

"Yea," he sighed, folding his arms and nodding, "I know your kind. You should go with Londo and Vir."

"I may," she nodded, "after all, I've got some connections at the court."

"I don't think Cartagia counts-"

"Not him, Milo Virini. We met last time I was there and he's kept in touch."

"Damn, well, hopefully he can keep you safe there."

"I'm willing to play sex toy to achieve my goals, Stephen."

"Yea, but it's not good for you. Even your mental health had deteriorated, you are completely different than when we first met."

"I know, Stephen."

"You have no idea what I see. You're so small, and I see you shrinking day by day. You are of more use and worth than what these people are telling you. And I know you are aware of this, because just now you shrank back even more."

"I gotta do what's right, Stephen. You went on walkabout, I'm going to Centauri Prime."

"Alright, well, here," he tossed her another bottle, "here's more Oxy pills."

"Thanks Stephen. I'll leave Marcus my contact information, if you want updates or to tell me when you guys find Michael...you can reach me through him."

"Be safe, Chava."

She beamed for the first time in a while with a nod, pocketing the pills before she left.

* * *

"Londo!"

The Centauri spit out his Jala before turning with a surprise.

"Chava? Great Maker, it's true! You're alive!"

The man enveloped his friend in a big hug, with Vir following suit the moment Mollari let go of her.

"Chava, where did you go? I was so worried about you, and Lennier was too-"

"Vir, please, don't mention him."

"Yes, I know about your fight with Mr. Lennier," Londo said, "I cannot blame you for your reaction or disgust. That being said, you should eventually give him the time of day."

"Why?"

"Chava, have you ever seen a Minbari crying and throwing things due to emotional instability? Because that is what we've been dealing with for the past two weeks."

"What?"

"He's a mess, Chava. He feels really bad about whatever he did," Vir postured, "I haven't seen him in a few days, and...well, if you just saw how he looked right now...you would understand."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Either way, I'll be glad to get him out of my hair. I leave for Centauri Prime later today-"

"About that...I'm going with you."

"You're what?"

"Kosh. Kosh told me to go to Centauri Prime immediately after I returned from Z'ha'dum. It's probably best if I arrive with you...until I can meet up with Milo."

"Virini? The old man?"

"He's no friend of Cartagia, he's just scared."

"Alright, I'll get you some Centauri clothing so that you can...eh...blend in better."

"Good plan. Where should we meet?"

"Docking bay. But please, go see Lennier."

"I said I'll think about it, Londo. I'll see you there."

* * *

Marcus and Chava waited on the empty docking bay for Londo and Vir. They had a private transport available, which surprised Chava, but she was prepared. Marcus had brought her a few of her things, mostly her cane, and a small bag for her to pack her things in. It was a small bag, mostly good for her Oxy pills, seizure medication, pike, and small communications device, but it was perfect for what she needed. Marcus had kept one arm around Chava's shoulders the entire time they talked, and she was glad for the physical comfort. 

"So, little teacher, when do you think you'll come back?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"There's one too many people here on Babylon 5," she looked up to him, "maybe I'll be a teacher back on Minbar. Maybe you and I can run about the galaxy and stop bad guys, like old times."

"Maybe, or maybe you will beat the hell out of Lennier, and the two of you can make up over time."

"I don't know, Marcus. I don't know if it's something we can really heal."

"I never said that it would heal, just that you would make it up. You two are good for each other, I can feel it. You both just have a lot of things to work out."

"That would be an understatement."

"I know what the fight was about. He broke down and told me two days after you went missing. I almost beat him to death right there but I feel like you can make him pay for it. After all, we've all done things to each other that could have been better."

"I don't know. I'm too unstable right now, with the Morphozine and sleepers still kinda in my system I'm horribly emotional, y'know?"

"I know. I just want you to be happy, little teacher."

"I will be, just give me time."

"It's not me who will have to wait, it's him."

"Fair enough."

"Ah, Chava, you're here already, good!"

The pair turned to see Londo and Vir walking towards them.

"I got you this dress," Londo motioned to the large bag Vir was holding, "and a headdress that will cover your face, keep you hidden. Marcus, it is good to see you again."

"You as well ambassador," Marcus bowed in response.

"Well, we should get going, the transport will leave shortly- Great Maker..."

Marcus and Chava turned to see what it was that made Londo's jaw drop. Lennier was standing not too far from the group. Chava's breath hitched as she moved away from Marcus, who placed a hand on her shoulder. She squeezed his hand before moving to stand in front of Lennier. The Minbari did look bad, she agreed, he must've been fasting for some time she thought. He moved forward a hand to touch her face only to recoil before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I-I just...I wanted to see if you were real-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt her hand on his chest.

"I'm real, Lennier."

He smiled to himself and continued to avoid eye contact, blinking back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"I feared that you were dead-"

She grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Say you're sorry."

"I am sorry...more sorry than I could ever express to you," his voice broke as he spoke.

"Tell me that you will never make an unsolicited move towards me ever again."

"I will never attempt to touch you without permission, I swear it."

"And tell me- tell me-"

"Whatever you want me to say, I will say it. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. I will work the rest of my life to atone for what I've done, whatever you say I will do it-"

"Never let me down again."

"Never- I swear it, I swear-"

He fell to his knees in front of her, hands covering his eyes as he repeated his promise. Chava didn't look down, she only pulled Lennier's head towards her so that he rested his forehead against her abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her legs with a small sob and she stroked the edge of his bone crest. 

"I forgive you, fuck," she whispered as she blinked back tears, "I don't...I don't trust you, and I can't...we can't....but I forgive you. We're all weak."

"Chava, we have to go."

Lennier sniffed a few times as he regained his composure, standing and clearing his throat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Centauri Prime. You remember the dream I had with Kosh?"

"I do."

"He told me that when I returned from Z'ha'dum I had to go to Centauri Prime. So I am."

"Be safe, Chava."

"Eat again, Lennier. Your penance is over, I forgive you. Take care of yourself, please.."

Lennier nodded as she pat the side of his face and moved back to Marcus. She gave the ranger a big hug, kissing him on the cheek before turning to board the station. She took one last look behind her with a wave and entered the ship.

* * *

"Ah, ambassador Mollari!"

"Minister Virini, how wonderful to see you again!"

"Ahh, Vir, good to see you again, and who is this lady that you have brought with you?"

"Oh-ah-"

"Hello again, Milo," Chava lifted her veil briefly with a wink, "it's very good to see you again."

"Ah! My lady, a pleasure to have you back on the grounds, albeit, perhaps, a dangerous call on your part. A former...paramour of yours is apparently here as well, and the Emperor has not forgotten you easily," the old man's face changed as he spoke and Vir and Londo looked at each other.

Perhaps, Virini was not all that he appeared. That, made Londo uncomfortable.

"We should go, Milo, when I am introduced, introduce me as Lyndysty, Vir's wife."

"Very smart, my lady, very smart," the old man chuckled before beckoning the three.

"You should be most pleased, Emperor Cartagia does not often grant a private audience," Virini told Londo, "but he has been most pleased by your work and wanted to personally welcome you to the royal court. Oh, it is a most great honor."

"Yes, most great," Londo rolled his eyes, "Minister, I have met Cartagia three times before. Twice when he was an infant, he drooled most of the time. I wonder if he has continued the habit. And again when he was 15, trying to peek up the dresses of some young women. I promise you, I will be just as impressed by him now as I was then, yes?"

Virini gave Chava a knowing look before opening the door to the royal court where Cartagia stood.

"Mollari! It is wonderful to see you again!"

"You as well Majesty."

"Well, what do you think," he motioned to his crest.

"It is short, Majesty. Shorter than is traditional for someone of your position."

"Yes, yes," Cartagia flourished with the wave of his hand, "decadent, isn't it? I find the shorter crest allows me to leave the palace. Walk in places where the nobility would never think of being seen, for the scandal. The things I have seen! As you can see, I've started quite the trend. It's become all the fashion among the court. I suppose there are those that might object but they remain silent because the emperor is always right...is he not, Mollari?"

"That is our tradition."

"I've called you home for two reasons, Mollari. First, you have a great deal of experience with these off-worlders. I have need of that. Centauri Prime has become provincial, small-minded. They don't see the, what was it that that charming human called it a few weeks ago?"

"Ah, The big picture, Majesty," Virini answered.

"Ah, yes, the big picture! They don't see the big picture. But you and I see the big picture. Don't we, Mollari? We will change our world forever. You will handle the arrangements."

"What arrangements?"

"Well, that will be explained to you later this evening. You're doubtless tired from your long journey. Go, go and rest and we'll speak again after."

"Majesty, you said there were two reasons?"

"Ah, yes! You were requested."

"By whom?"

"You will see. Who is the woman with you, Mollari?"

"Ah, this is Lyndysty, Vir's wife. She will be staying here as my aid after Vir returns to Babylon 5 to finish up business we have there."

"Well, Lady Cotto, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the Emperor smiled as he kissed Chava's outstretched hand.

She bowed in response before turning to take Vir's hand and leaving the courtroom. Mollari bowed and quickly followed them, Virini tailing him as though he was directing them to their rooms. Virini waited until they were out of ear shot to whisper to Londo.

"Listen, Mollari, there is a certain human waiting for you. Last time I met him he said he would prevent Chava's death, but the insinuating was that his protection was based on her proximity to him. He may try to hurt her, keep a hand on her at all times, and be weary," his eyes darted across their surroundings, "we are rarely alone."

"Mister Virini," Londo's voice was equally low, "I see that Chava did not underestimate you. Can I count on you to be my ears?"

"I am not your ears, Mollari, I am hers."

Londo nodded as Virini moved along the hallway then turned back to Chava and Vir.

"Vir, head back to the transport and get back to Babylon 5."

"Will do, I will see you Ch-Lyndysty, until we meet again," he bowed once then scurried down the hall just behind Virini.

"Chava, we are not going to be alone for long."

"I know, I'm still on sleepers but I can feel something in there."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's," she took his arm and they stepped inside Mollari's room.

It was dark, very dark, and they did their best to go along their business until a voice spoke.

"Hello Mollari."

"Mr. Morden?"

Chava turned quickly towards the voice, eyes wide beneath the veil.

"In the flesh," the character shifted, revealing his mutilated face, "what's left of it."

"Lyndysty, this is an...acquaintance of mine-"

"Please, Mollari, I can smell Chava from the atmosphere. Hello, darling, how are you? Have you smashed anymore cups lately?"

"You said you would let me go. I just had to ensure that," she scoffed pulling her veil off, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Sheridan did. Sit. We have much to discuss."

Chava slowly sat down next to him and gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pressed it to his lips.

"Morden, you're-"

"Unwell," he interrupted her, "my associates say I'll be much better soon. I wasn't as near the incident as others."

"And Sheridan?"

"Which one? You know what they say, what comes up must go down. Seen one Sheridan, you've seen them all," he leaned his head back with a groan, "ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

"Morden," Chava pushed the edge of his hood back and grimaced at the burns, "you should be some place that can heal you, take away the pain."

"Flesh is transitory," his fingers moved along the edge of her jaw, "flesh is a prison. Flesh is an instrument. Flesh can be replaced, and flesh does as it's told...or they will be most annoyed..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Cartagia told you to expect a visitor, did he not?"

"He meant you?"

"What's left of me," he sighed and looked away from Chava almost in shame, "I am just a shadow of my former self."

"No, Morden, this is the most true to form version of you I've ever seen."

He turned back to Chava with strange eyes.

"You tried to kill me, and I'm very upset with you right now, so don't mess with my head right now Chava. I already can't tell if I want to fuck you or kill you, or both."

Chava kept his gaze until he looked away to talk to Mollari.

"The incident at Z'Ha'Dum has forced us to look for outside support sooner than we had intended. My associates are planning to move some of their forces off Z'Ha'Dum to ensure their safety in case certain parties decide to take advantage of the situation. They did it before a thousand years ago, planted their ships like seeds all around the galaxy. In exchange for certain favors, Emperor Cartagia has agreed to loan us a small piece of Centauri Prime."

"No, he wouldn't," Londo's eyes widened, "he couldn't. The Centaurum wouldn't stand for it."

"The resolution was passed quietly. Fourteen opposed it...they haven't been seen since."

"He's mad!" Londo whispered, "a snake on the throne!"

Chava shifted at the word choice, the same words she had hissed at him after her first encounter with Cartagia.

"If there's a madman on the throne, it's because you and Refa put him there. He's your responsibility, and you You are mine. Based on our warm relations of the past my associates asked for you as our liaison to the royal court."

"I don't care. I won't do it."

"Of course you will, Mollari," Morden shifted uncomfortably, "because you're drawn to power. Because you're my friend...because you're afraid of what someone else might do in your place. My associates will be arriving soon, make sure everything is ready," the man stood and again ran his fingers down the side of her face, "when I am better, we will talk. Be well, and do not let Cartagia know who you are...you wouldn't be safe."

She blinked and nodded, avoiding looking at him directly till he passed her by.

* * *

Chava spent most of the day alone until Virini came to visit her. He walked in with his usual smile which quickly faded to a suspicious frown. She watched his eyes flit across the room before grunting, satisfied that they were alone.

"What is it Milo?"

"Our pet snake has delusions of Godhood because of your former lover."

"My former master, you mean."

"Whichever term suits the relationship best, I suppose. He plans to serve...those things in exchange of becoming a God. You know the shadows," he stopped by her window, peaking out, "tell me, is that a real possibility?"

"No, they can't grand him Godhood. Only, perhaps, immortality, but that does not a God create."

"You talk like a Centauri," he laughed to himself, "Vir has already made it back to the station with the news you gave him, yes?"

"Oh yes. And he extends his gratitude in your help with the...program."

"Mm, I never cared much for war. We could be such fabulous artists and enhancers of life, yet we spend so much time focusing on death..." Virini looked to her with a defeated smile, "I cannot fathom why such things happen to us until I speak with our leaders. Always the most...insane of all people."

"Does Cartagia suspect me?"

"Oh yes, he's made several allusions to the...forgive me for this rather crude statement, but the 'woman with a violet between her legs' arriving on the station."

"Well he knows what flowers look like human genitalia at least, although that may be it."

"He would not let you go should he find you."

"I am not worried, Morden is here."

"That is not to your favor."

"Thank you for all your help, Milo, I know how dangerous it is."

"Hm, I sense a kinship in you, Chava. We are both drawn into battles and wars we do not care for, but we play our parts well. Proudly. I just want to end the fighting in my life, same as you."

"Do you think we'll ever find that peace, Milo?"

"I hope so, darling, I hope so."

Londo burst into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him and moving to a console.

"Londo, what's wrong?"

"So much, my dear, I'm going to have to call Vir all the way back," he sighed and called his friend.

"You had better go, Milo, you don't want to make anyone suspicious."

"You are right, Chava. Be well, and stay under the radar."

"Will do."

"Londo?"

"Vir! I woke you, I'm sorry I forgot the time difference there."

"It's alright. I was just about to get up in six hours, but-"

"Good, and while your at it start packing. I want you here as fast as possible."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Something? No. Everything? Yes. Conspiracies require more than one person, and there are few people here I can trust, and none of them as well as you, Vir. Come quickly, we have much to do."

Chava heard the familiar click as the message ended and leaned back in her chair.

"Milo says Cartagia suspects I am not who you said I was. That could be bad news for everyone."

"Elaborate on how it would impact more than us."

"Morden is here, and I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's a bit unhinged."

"No, I certainly noticed. And you have a good point."

"I think we are the center of what is soon to be an assassination plot, Londo."

"Me too, my dear, me too," he handed her a glass of hot Jala, "how are you feeling?"

"Most of the effects of Morphozine detox are gone by now, but I have the Oxy pills to help me with that. I'm still not firing on all cylinders in terms of mental ability, I'm only at P12 right now and I'm still no teek," she took a sip, "but I was able to find all listening devices in our room that were placed after Morden left."

"What did you do with them?"

"I threw them out the window."

"Good girl."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Bah, fatherhood. I always considered it to be overrated and too much work. I was right," he pushed the back of her head, "worrying about you and Morden has driven me crazy, even if I've never expressed it since now. You are far too young to be doing what you do, but I suppose that is why I care for you as much as I do."

"And you have always been a massive grouch who put his nose in my romantic affairs. Between Delenn coddling and caring for me, and you bugging and embarrassing me, I have a mother and father. That's a new one," she took another sip.

"Hey, show your parents some respect. It is not easy being a single father."

"Whatever you say, Dad."


	39. Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi?

Marcus moved back inside the small shack that he and G'kar had taken up shelter in.

"Good thing I went out there alone, You're hard to hide."

"How is it out there?"

"They're still looking for you, I don't think it would be safe for you to leave for a while."

"Strange that they are still after us. The altercation was a small one, no one was harmed. It doesn't make sense."

"You're right, that's the bit that worries me."

"If you're going to be worried every time the universe doesn't make sense, you'll be worried every moment for the rest of your life."

"You're point being?"

"My point being why am I talking to you?" G'kar grumbled, "and why are you here?"

"I heard you were looking for Mr. Garibaldi on the assumption he was in trouble. So I went looking for you on the assumption you'd probably get into trouble."

"I was doing fine until you showed up with that...thing in hand."

"It's a Minbari fighting pike, several hundred years old. You're just jealous because you don't have one, bad case of "pikal" envy if you ask me," Marcus smiled as G'kar flustered, "so you think you have a lead on Mr. Garibaldi?"

"If that was his Starfury they found, then he may have escaped or been intercepted."

"I'll go back later and I think it would be better if you let me do it. They seem rather eager to find you."

"Eagerness like that worries you..." G'kar sighed and shook his head, "hell, I suppose I should appreciate your concern...compassion is a rare commodity these days."

"So why are you doing this?"

"He's my friend. I've only had one other friend before who wasn't a Narn. And you?"

"I've never had a friend before who was a Narn...damn few of any other kind. Most of them are dead...but I think I have news that will lift your spirits a bit my friend."

G'kar's red eyes flitted up to Marcus' face and narrowed suspiciously and Marcus couldn't help but grin with that jovial twinkle in his eye.

"She's alive!"

The Narn froze, searching Marcus' face for any sign that he may be lying.

"You know this to be a fact?"

"Yes!"

"You've seen her?"

"I held her in my arms not too long ago!"

"Chava is alive?"

"Yes!"

"She's alive! In the name of G'Quan, she is alive!"

* * *

"I have secured you a gift!"

Londo shifted uncomfortably, as did Chava and Vir behind him. Virini insisted that both of them come see the Emperor, and a pit in Chava's stomach did not like whatever was about to happen.

"A gift?"

"A gift!" Cartagia smiled widely in enthusiasm, "I wanted you to see it as soon as it arrived."

"Majesty, it is unnecessary for you to-"

"Nonsense! No one turns down one of my gifts! Besides, I know you'll like this one. Would you like to see your gift?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Good!" he motioned to the guards, and Chava and Londo's eyes widened at the sound of feet being dragged along the floor.

Chava's hand squeezed Vir's as she saw G'kar's eyes flash in the gaudy light of the palace.

"There he is, the last of the Kha'Ri. I know he's been a great burden to you, but now he's here for our amusement. And well, when he cease to be amusing...oh, Mollari, have you nothing to say?"

"Yes, Majesty," his companions could hear the discomfort in his voice, "thank you. Thank you for this gift."

"And you," Cartagia moved till he was inches from G'kar's face, "have you anything to say?"

"Do you, by chance, happen to know where Mr. Garibaldi might be?"

Chava and Vir gave each other a concerned look before the emperor spoke again.

"Who?"

* * *

"Excuse me, but I would like to show the woman who might as well just be my daughter-in-law what a defeated Narn terrorist looks like. It's educational, move aside and let us in," Londo bluffed.

The guard only froze and nodded after a while, moving aside to open the door.

"Good, now leave. I want privacy. This is an important bonding activity, you understand. I will shout when I want out."

The guard shakily nodded before shutting the door.

"Hello, G'kar."

Chava quickly sat beside him and removed her veil. The Narn's face softened with a relived smile as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It is good to see you, my dear friend."

"It is good to see you too, G'kar."

"If I never get the chance, thank you for helping my people, Chava."

"It was my pleasure, ambassador."

"You were foolish to leave Babylon 5, you know," Londo sighed as he sat on a bench near the pair, "You had sanctuary there. As soon as you left, you were vulnerable. If you wished to die you could have simply told me. I would have attended to it quickly, with at least a measure of dignity, but here...here they will make you a toy. You will be tortured. You will be tortured for a very long time. I have seen them prolong suffering for days...weeks...months. And when they have finished they will strap you to a table not much longer than this bench," he gestured in the silence, "and they will make an incision here just beneath the neck and open you all the way down. Assuming you are still conscious, still entertaining they will begin removing your internal organs in pieces no longer than this. Somewhere along the line as they make a mountain of your parts and pieces you will die," he hung his head with a sigh.

Chava wiped her eye beside G'kar, who only reached up to hold her hand.

"Does this please you, Mollari?"

"No," he shook his head, "no, it doesn't. Once, long ago...no, not even then. You have never been a friend to me but what he would do to you I would not wish for anyone. There is a monster on the throne, G'Kar. A well-protected monster. He must be removed. And you may be the means I have been waiting for. I believe I can save your life but it will not be easy. And you will suffer greatly before this is over. I cannot help that. I wish I could. I have no desire to see you suffer, but I must watch. And you must endure until the time is right. And then I will act. And you will help me, yes?"

"You didn't ask the price for my cooperation."

"You are not exactly in a position to bargain, G'kar."

"Neither are you," he leaned his head forward, "you want my help for the sake of your people. I will give it for the sake of my own. If I remove the monster from your throne you will remove the monster from my world. Leave Narn. Set my world free. Promise me this, and I will do as you ask."

"You have my word."

G'kar nodded and looked back to Chava, smiling softly at her.

"You have been the kindest and most compassionate towards my people. More so than any other non-Narn I have ever met," he wiped away her tears again, "I would not expose you to the violence that will take place in this castle. You must leave, for me."

"I wish I could do as you ask, dear friend," she took his hand in hers, "but this is why I am here. I see it now. I am to help remove the snake from the throne...and I wish I could have done it sooner, for the sake of you and your people...Na'Toth...you were the first to warn me about Morden. And I could not listen to you. Again, I cannot listen to you. But you must listen to me now."

 

"What do you know, Chava?," his eyes narrowed again curiously, "what are you hiding?"

"Sheridan helped destroy a major city on Z'ha'dum...the Shadows are resting here," her voice was low and G'kar's hand twitched, "to destroy them, and Morden, we have to take down Cartagia. I will make sure Londo is a man of his word. And if I can...I will avoid any and all torture of you. But I promise nothing."

"Why tell me this now?"

"Because-" Chava looked up with a sniff, "never mind why...Cartagia knows I'm here."

Londo straightened his back with a hiss.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sleeping anymore," her face was solemn as she looked to Londo, "I can hear him."

"Great Maker, there is much at stake here, G'kar."

"Indeed there is," the Narn nodded, planting a kiss on Chava's hand as she stood, "and I will not lose one of my friends again. Not while one is still missing."

"I will pray for you, G'kar."

* * *

"Shit."

"What is it, Chava?"

"He's coming. Whatever happens, Londo, do not fight him on his demands, do not make a big deal out of what I will do, and do not implicate Virini. He's necessary."

"How long do we have?"

"Only a few seconds, regain your composure, here he comes-"

A rapid knock was heard as she quickly turned away from the door. She kept her arms folded over her chest as Londo moved to answer it.

"Virini, what can I do for you?"

"He knows, Londo."

"So I've been told," he sighed, "I suppose he wants her right now, as she is."

"Yes."

"Chava, come along, we will speak to him together."

She turned with a sigh and took Londo's arm, pausing to place a hand on the side of Virini's face. She left a kiss on his forehead before they both nodded to each other and walked down the hall. She stood confident, shoulders back, and chin up, even when they reached the gate of the high court. 

"Majesty, Mollari and the woman, Chava, as you requested," Milo called as he moved to the side.

"Ah, Chava, you clever thing," the emperor wagged his finger at her, "you thought you could hide from me!"

"I just wanted to see if you still cared, Majesty," Londo turned to her at the sound of her flirtatious voice.

"You've cut your hair."

"An unfortunate necessity. But it will grow."

"I loved this game you laid out for me, and I have a reward for you for such a thrill of mystery- no matter how brief!"

Chava turned to Londo and placed a hand on his chest before moving to the emperor's side. Cartagia turned quickly and grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her harshly before pulling away with a satisfied smile. He motioned to Milo who handed him a lavish wooden box, opening it and holding it for the royal to view it's contents. Moving quickly, again, he clamped the collar around Chava's throat and fastened the front of it. It was a delicate enough collar, but clearly sturdy enough to serve it's purpose.

"I am making you high priestess of a new God! And you shall be on display at my side when court is in session, and in my bed when I retire," he kissed her again.

"Please, Majesty, clothe her in the court," Londo protested.

"Why? Do you not find the priestess attractive?"

"That is not why, rather that if the humans should find out you are keeping a human woman naked, chained up at your side, oof," he motioned, "the Earth Alliance would strike quickly. They have a revived sense of nationalism right now, if she appears clothed then she would just be a traitor instead of a perceived slave."

"You are right, Mollari, and that is why you are here," Cartagia smiled, "now, I must retire, and Chava along with me!"

Londo grit his jaw and bowed, walking out of the room before turning back quickly.

"One last thing majesty, a while ago Chava experienced a brutal head injury that leaves her prone to seizures, I will have minister Virini deliver her medication to you in the morning."

"Splendid, I want her in perfect health!"

"As I'm sure you would, Majesty," he bowed again and turned, muttering under her breath, "you are not the only one."

 "You didn't have to tease him like that."

"Clever girl," Cartagia kissed her hand, "you know that I will not sleep with you, in that sense, that way your place as prophetess is unshakable."

"You just had to make Mollari wince."

"I do like to have fun! Now, come, let's retire."

Chava took his arm with a mischievous smile, and followed him under the watchful gaze of Milo.


	40. The Summoning

"Look's like there's a party," Vir nudged Londo.

"That's curious, there was no announcement on the Emperor's schedule," he hummed as they moved into the court.

The first thing they saw was G'kar, dressed up like a court fool. The second thing they saw was Chava, sitting at Cartagia's feet. Vir inhaled sharply at the sight of the thin chain that led from Cartagia's hand to the collar around her neck, his hands turning to fists briefly.

"You know I thought seeing her with Morden made me angry-"

"Hush, Vir, don't say anything. She knows what she's doing."

She laughed as G'kar was spun around, a well manicured hand trailing down the thin fabric on her thigh. She wasn't wearing much of substance, but she was covered.

"Come, Narn," a man teased him, "you must be terribly thirsty, you haven't had a drink in three days! Here," he held out a cup, "all you have to do is ask for it. Politely of course, and it's yours!"

The Narn only glowered at the Centauri, who turned to Cartagia for approval of his next action. The Emperor nodded and the man poured out the cup of water. Londo saw the look in Chava's eyes as G'kar was pushed to the ground. Regret, anger, rage. She looked up and met Londo's eyes from across the room

Revolution.

* * *

"I can't believe it...did you see him?"

"I was right there, Vir, I saw him."

"And Chava too, chained up like an animal, the disgrace...how can you see G'kar and Chava like that and not feel anything?"

"I feel, Vir," Londo snapped, "I wish that I didn't. It would make this much easier, but we must play along until the time is right."

"I don't know if G'kar can survive that long."

"He will survive! He must. For my sake, as well as his own. If we succeed, we will take back our world from Cartagia and G'kar will win back his as well. That was our deal."

"But I hear that they're torturing him," his voice was strained, "apparently, Cartagia was dissatisfied with his performance this morning."

"As I told you...a monster."

"I know, I know," the shorter man sighed, "it's just that I've never been involved in a conspi I've never been involved in a conspiracy to kill anyone before not to mention the Emperor! I thought we were past this centuries ago. There's got to be another way, Londo. I mean, can't we reason with him or something?"

Londo was cut off from his response when Chava darted into the garden, hand over her mouth until she found a potted plant to spit up in.

"Chava?"

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him," Cartagia followed, "damn his silence! - He refuses to bow. He refuses to drink."

"Majesty."

"Do you know that we assigned him one of our best pain technicians? They used to be called torturers. Ever since they got organized, it's "pain technicians," he scoffed.

"Why are you here?"

"One of our very best torturers," the Emperor ignored Mollari, "I felt certain he would break him. Two hours he worked, not a sound. I said, "Give me a cry, Rintinzi, give me a shout, a whimper, a scream." Silence. So I got into it myself. You can't leave these things to others," he rinsed his hands as Chava was given a towel and bowl to clean herself with as well, "they never get it right. Well, you can see for yourself. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a mute. Silence. I'm beginning to understand what you go through with G'Kar. How you put up with him, I've no idea."

"He was a small burden."

"So towards the end, I decided to cut off his hands!"

"Great Maker, did you?"

"No," he sighed and moved to Chava's side, trailing his fingers along her spine, "she isn't used to such things I suppose, but, unfortunately he passed out before we got that far. Loss of blood, I suppose. Very inconvenient.We'll start again when he's conscious, and this time, if he remains silent...Silence," his voice grew more frustrated and frantic as he spoke, "silence. Well, where is the joy in that, really? He's so insubordinate. I can't have him challenging my authority that way. I know I made a present of him to you, Mollari but if I don't get my scream, he'll have to be killed. You do understand, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Majesty, of course."

Cartagia took the bowl of bloody water and poured into a flower pot as Chava eyed him ferociously in the background.

"It'll help the flowers, life and death, the perfect balance!" he handed the bowl back to a guard, "good day, Mollari."

"Good day."

Cartagia turned to Chava.

"Feel free to enjoy the gardens. It might soothe your stomach."

She nodded gracefully before her eyes turned back to stone.

"Londo, remember what I said about "there must be another way?" Vir spoke as they moved to Chava's side.

"Yes, Vir."

"I was wrong," he looked to Chava's pale face briefly before meeting Londo's eyes, "kill him."

"And quickly. G'kar will not survive this for long, he will have no choice but to die."

"And you cannot witness these things for long," Londo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "nor should you be forced to."

* * *

"He is asleep."

"Good, let us go then, Chava, before he wakes up."

She shivered with a nod, pulling Londo's coat tighter around him as he ushered her towards G'kar's cell. She pushed close against him to keep warm as they walked through the night. She could see Virini watch them from a window. She turned her face away and walked faster. She could smell the rot from outside the cell. He was getting no medical attention, and his wounds began to fester quickly. Rotting flesh. The door shut behind her.

"Chava-"

She quickly fell beside her friend, cradling him in her arms and hushing him as Londo sat down.

"You should not have done what you did."

"What? Chava, what did you do?"

She looked up to Londo briefly before looking back down to G'kar, she ran her fingertips along his head as he sighed again.

"She took the pain away."

"What? You can do that?"

"I've done it once before...with Ed-Brother Edward. But that was while he died. It takes a lot out of me, but God, Londo, you weren't there-"

"You cannot keep doing it, it's putting his life in danger."

"I am not the reason why G'kar does not scream," she responded and moved a hand over a wound, "that is his own doing."

"A little scream," Londo huffed, "is that so much to ask for? I know what it is with you. It's your pride. You would rather stay silent than give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry out in pain. I would probably do the same myself, but not now. There's too much at stake. I need a live ally, not a dead martyr!"

"What you ask I cannot give."

"Is your pride worth more to you than saving your world? We had a deal. You help me with Cartagia, I help free Narn."

"We do not oblige conquerors," his voice was low and cold, "if I give him what he wants...if I beg for mercy, cry out, I would no longer be a Narn."

"And if you are dead, are you still a Narn then? No! You are food for Cartagia's pets and your people are still prisoners! They, too, are no longer Narns. Only slaves. And then dead slaves. Is that what you want, G'Kar? Is it? One scream, that's all! One little scream, and he will let you live! And we will both get what we want."

"You don't know what your asking," he looked away and placed his head against Chava's chest, "you don't understand."

"Yes I do!" Londo hit his hand against the bench, "yes, I do."

"So do I."

G'kar sighed and leaned his head back against her shoulder.

* * *

"Come along, Chava, wake up!"

She turned to Cartagia with a furrowed brow.

"My lord, it's the middle of the night."

"I know, but I could not sleep thinking about that beast and his...insubordination, so we're going to have an encore!"

"And you want...me there?"

"Of course, you make me look strong, and, you should begin to adjust yourself to the levels of violence my people are used to," he leaned over her and left a kiss on her cheek, "there's nothing I'd love more than to take you while that...Narn is being tortured, but I know the rules."

"If you want visions of the future, you can't fuck your prophet."

"Just wait until I am God, then I will have no need for visions of the future," he laughed and planted a hard kiss on her before pulling her out of bed, "now come along!"

"Hold on, let me put something on, it's too cold for nudity."

"I know just the thing," he smiled down to her in his trickster way and draped a robe around her shoulders, "lined with fur and thin enough that I can still see your figure, now come," he clipped the leash back onto her collar, "we have a Narn to torture."

She smiled until he turned away, frowning as he pulled her along. It was a dark room with a chair and column illuminated in bright white light. Cartagia sat down with his typical flourish and Chava moved to the ground beside him and waited for whatever would happen. Mollari was escorted to the room by Virini after a few minutes, and G'kar shortly after that. She watched as he was strapped to the column, her hand reaching up to clutch the fur trim on the edge of the robe with wide eyes. He looked to her solemnly, shaking his head slightly as a guard ripped the back of his shirt open.

"We've been waiting for you, Mollari," Cartagia ran his fingers through Chava's hair, "this is my private place. I come here to think, to dream, to plan for my eventual godhood and to play. Very few who come in here ever leave again. You should feel honored," he motioned to the guard as he loudly cracked the whip in his hand, "the electro-whip is set to give an increasing level of pain each time it is used. At 40 strokes, it will kill even a Narn. It stops when he screams."

Chava's eyes met G'kar's again, her nostrils flaring as she blinked rapidly. She tilted her head a little to the left and he only forced his chin up higher. She hissed and looked away, both hands on the ground as she seemed to focus on him. 

"Majesty, there must be another-"

"I must have my scream," Cartagia insisted, "if he does not scream, he dies by 40. It's his choice," he turned to the guard with the nod of his hand, "proceed."

"One."

G'kar barely winced as the whip cut across him, eyes narrowing at Chava who shook her head in response.

"Two."

There, G'kar thought, that feels more like a hit.

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

G'kar grimaced against the rock as the whip came down on his back again.

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen!"

Chava's back straightened only for G'kar to bare his teeth at her.

"Seventeen!"

"Eighteen."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty."

It smelled like burning flesh, and Chava covered her mouth to avoid gagging at the smell. 

"Twenty-one."

Londo pleaded with his eyes to, G'kar. Begging him to shout, scream, whimper, anything would have worked.

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-three."

"Twenty-four."

"Twenty-five."

G'kar nearly foamed at the mouth with each new hit, shivering with pain at each hit, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Londo to respond to his pleading: no.

"Twenty-six."

"Twenty-seven."

"Twenty-eight."

"Twenty-nine."

"Thirty!"

G'kar's eyes widened and moved from Londo to Chava-

"Thirty-one!"

The scream ripped through her body as she doubled over. Cartagia leaned over with a strange look on his face and pulled the robe down her shoulders, humming in amusement at the gash on her back. G'kar hissed in response, eyes darting between Cartagia and Londo.

"No matter, thirty-two!"

"Thirty-three!"

She looked up at G'kar, fingernails digging into the floor as she screamed again. 

"What an empathetic species," Cartagia laughed, "thirty-four!"

G'kar almost collapsed against the pillar with the brunt of the pain.

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty-six."

"Come on, you stubborn bastard," Londo murmured.

"Thirty-seven."

"Thirty-eight."

G'kar met Chava's gaze and his face contorted as he nodded.

"Thirty-nine-"

The scream echoed across the chamber.

* * *

 

"Who are you?"

Chava turned and looked up. She was back on Babylon 5, standing in the empty Zocalo.

"I'm Grey, who are you?"

"I am life."

The strange alien tilted his head as he looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"That's a dangerous question."

"Of course, you would be aware of that. But still, what do you want?"

"I want to be happy."

"Then why do you chase war?"

"It's what I have to do."

"And why are you Grey?"

"It's who I am."

"Elaborate."

"You know what is inside my head, don't you?"

"Yes," the creature nodded, breathing in and tapping a finger to his head, "I feel both of my children inside you."

"What do you want?"

"To help you."

"With what?"

"Happiness, of course," the man gestured to the air around him, "a seed, planted in your heart to reveal itself when the time is right."

"Who are you?"

"I am Lorien, the first one of the first born."

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"No. Come to me, and I will help you."

"How? Where are you?"

"When the court leaves, you can find me at Babylon 5. I will wait for you, we all will."

"Lorien?"

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

He paused, wrapping his long fingers around the rail in front of him with a hum.

"Light, light gets to live, flourish even."

"You mean Lennier?"

"Yes, much like his own counterpart, the One Who Is, he shall remain in the present and experience and grow as any other living creature would. The darkness, the darkness will die-"

"Morden will die?"

"Yes, you will have to miss that, my apologies, but necessary. Like his counterpart, the One Who Will Be, he will die. But the One Who Was, your counterpart, he created a destiny. He had a role to play and those he influenced, and as such he was happy. You are completing your role to play, but you are not happy. There is a balance that must be maintained, and your happiness is part of that balance. Come to Babylon 5, so that the balance may be restored in time."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just to avoid any copywrite things no matter how unlikely, I did not write what is quoted from the show.


	41. Falling Toward Apotheosis

"Majesty? You sent for me?"

"We were just looking at the sky," Cartagia pulled Chava close to his side, "tell me, what do you see, Mollari?"

"The stars, Majesty. Nothing more."

"Then you're not looking hard enough."

Londo and Chava quickly turned to the voice, 

"Morden?"

"Hello Chava, I see that you can't listen to my advice even if it's for your own benefit," he looked her over, eyes trailing over the chain in Cartagia's hand.

"I tried."

"Mm," he sighed before looking to the other man, "the Vorlons are out there, Londo. They've gone mad. Attacking any world, any base, any colony where my associates have influence."

"Is this true, Majesty?"

"I've heard nothing," Cartagia shrugged.  
  
"We kept the information to ourselves. No reason for anyone else to know. After the last war, my associates hid many of their ships on distant worlds. The Vorlons want to make sure that doesn't happen again. There are over 100 of those ships here."

"I assume they will be leaving now," Londo turned to Cartagia, the stress evident on his face.

"I'm afraid not," the Emperor sighed, kissing the top of Chava's head.

"The Vorlons-"

"Will never attack Centauri Prime," Morden cut him off, "small colonies, deep-range planets, sure. But to destroy a world as big as this? No, they don't have the will."

"Perhaps, but we cannot take the chance that you might be wrong," he turned back to Cartagia, "the ships must leave, Majesty."

"The ships stay."

"As our liaison here, you will arrange for a blockade of ships around Centauri Prime. The Vorlons don't want lots of civilian casualties. If they see you're ready to oppose them, they'll just keep on going."

"Majesty-"

"Do as he says, Mollari. We must be courteous to our guests."

"Thank you," Morden bowed, "now if you'll excuse me, Majesty. Good night, Londo..."

_"Morden."_

He stopped at Chava's side abruptly, slowly turning his head to her. He ran his hand down her arm slowly, fingers resting near hers. Cartagia watched them before looking back to Londo with a shrug.

"If you want her for the night, you can have her," he held out the leash, "all you have to do is ask, you know I share," he scoffed."

Morden looked to the Emperor's hand before meeting his gaze. He unhooked the leash from her collar and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her with a wince.

"Thank you, Majesty."

Cartagia shook his shoulders as the pair moved out of sight, turning to a still deeply concerned Londo.

"That man sure is a creep, I wonder what Chava sees in him. If it wasn't for his promise of Godhood I would have killed him long ago for being so...mopey!"

* * *

"Why do you keep all your lights off?"

"It hurts me."

Chava hovered near the door as Morden moved to a well cushioned chair. She watched him closely, noting how he winced as his back rested against the seat. 

"Here," she moved in front of him and pushed his hood back, "God, Morden...this is bad."

"I'll be back to normal in a few days. I already look better than the first time I saw you here."

"That's true, but still...how badly does it hurt?"

"It's a dull ache all over my body, that never goes away," he flinched away from her touch, "in a few spots I still feel like I've been lit on fire."

"Let me see what I can do," she slid her hands over his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks as she leaned her head back, "mm, I see what you mean by dull ache."

"How did you do that?"

"I just can."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

She moved away from him, sitting and placing her head in her hands.

"Just like you said the other day, I don't know if I want to kill you or fuck you," she sighed, "you said that you were trying to be a better man to me, and you have been...to an extent. I still can't reconcile what you do, and how many people you hurt, but there's a part of me that remembers the early days of our relationship."

A bitter smile formed on his face, and Morden nodded as he reflected over the time.

"You mean before I tried to do things the Shadow's way?"

"Yea," she reclined, "back when it was all flowers, and dates, and sex...before you got violent."

"You told me I could never stop being violent."

"I don't know if you can change, but kidnapping wasn't really the way to do it."

"I thought that Babylon 5 was what was going to explode, not my home."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have made your home on a planet of evil."

"It's not a planet of evil," he hissed before calming himself again, leaning his head back, "it's where Lorien lives."

"Lorien?"

"The first born-"

"Of the first tribe..."

Morden's head rose immediately in surprise.

"How did you know?"

She sighed and stood up, wincing as she did so.

"He spoke to me a few nights ago."

"What did he say?"

"He was going to make me happy."

"When?"

"Sometime soon."

"How is he going to make you happy?"

"I don't know...fuck," she placed a hand on her lower back, "you must really be reluctant to do anything. Kudos to you for managing to get here feeling like this."

Morden tilted his head as he looked closer at the sheer robe.

"What's on your back?"

"It's nothing-"

He stood up quickly and turned her around, pushing the robe off her shoulders like Cartagia had done nights ago. He sighed and hovered a hand over her two gashes on her back.

"This doesn't look good, Chava."

"It doesn't feel good either."

"What happened?"

"I took someone's pain and it manifested physically."

"What was this person doing?"

"He was being beaten with an electro-whip."

"Wh-God, Chava," he span her around, "you can't be taking the pain for G'kar."

"I'll do what I want, you aren't my keeper."

She pushed him away, walking to a window and looking out over the gardens.

"I know, I lost that right."

"You weren't ever my keeper."

He sighed and avoided her stern look, changing the subject to avoid her scrutiny.

"Did you see Lennier?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And what? I forgave him. That's all there was to it."

"You forgave him that quickly?"

"He never beat me or kidnapped me," she looked over her shoulder, "all he ever did was fall into lust."

"Could you forgive me for doing that?"

"No."

"Why him then?"

"Because I tempted him...time and time again."

"How?"

"You were right, that day...a little over a year ago...he did kiss me."

"I knew that he did. They told me."

"How much do you know about me and him?"

"I knew that I couldn't compete with him," Morden stood close behind her, "that's when I listened to them again."

"What did they tell you?"

"Everything is conquest. If I wanted to keep you, I had to force you to stay by my side. Couldn't let you think you had the option to leave. Just like in war."

"Hm, now do you see where you went wrong?"

"I can't go back and change what I've done, Chava-"

"No, you can't," she turned to him, tracing her fingertips along his lips, "but you can change. You know their way isn't right, otherwise you would have me still. You know the shadows are false," she shouted as he turned and walked away from her.

"It doesn't matter now!" he shouted, "it's too late!"

Chava tilted her head to the side as she watched him rip open his robe.

"Look at me, you see how I look. You feel how I feel...can the Vorlons fix me? No, but the Shadows can," he circled back to his chair and took a swig of what she assumed was Jala, "besides...I'm in too deep. I know too much, I'd never be allowed to defect. They would kill me."

_"Morden will die."_

She blinked and looked away from him as Lorien's voice sounded in her head. She sat on the window bench and watched him as he sighed and looked to her again.

"We are in a really strange place, Morden."

"I know we are."

"Can I trust you to help me?"

"Chava," he sighed and looked at his empty glass, "I know that I've lost you-"

"Will you help me?"

Morden looked to her, his eyes seemed harsh yet unguarded as he answered without hesitation.

"I would die for you."

"Could you get me off the planet?"

"Yes. I can do that."

"You should get some sleep," she changed the subject and moved to the bed, "I don't think I can sustain holding onto your pain while I am asleep. You'll find it easier to sleep without the pain. I will watch over you as you sleep, and I'll try to do so for the next few nights."

"Why?"

"I want to see your true face."

* * *

Morden let out a small moan as he woke up. He could feel Chava still beside him, watching him.

"Am I still ugly?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Did you consider yourself ugly before the explosion?"

He laughed to himself and brought a hand up to his face, opening his eyes quickly. He nearly jumped off the bed and ran to the nearest mirror, marveling at his nearly healed face. There was some mild discoloration here and there, and his hair was slightly ash colored instead of it's usual black, but he was healed. He didn't even feel any pain. He quickly pulled his robe off and ran his palms over his chest with a relieved smile. 

"Amazing to see your body after it's healed, isn't it?"

Morden jumped at her words, looking to her like a startled cat.

"I didn't hear you move from the bed."

"You were occupied," she trailed a hand across the back of his shoulders, "your skin is a bit rough but by tomorrow I think you'll be complete again."

"I won't be complete ever again," he avoided looking at her as he spoke, tilting his head towards her and keeping his gaze towards the floor.

"Why do you say that?"

Morden reached out and gently took her hand in his. She held her breath as he lifted her hand to his chest, placing it palm down over his heart. Only then did he meet her eyes, other hand reaching forward and stroking her cheek with a sigh. Chava pulled away from him wordlessly. He watched her as she walked out of the small chamber back into the main room with a sigh. 

"I have to go talk to Londo, let him know I'm alright. Can you wait here for me?"

"Yea," he sniffed, "I won't go anywhere."

* * *

Vir pulled Chava into Londo's quarters before she could even knock.

"Chava! Thank the Maker you are alright, I heard that Morden took you for the night. Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Huh. No...," he shook himself from his thoughts quickly, "doesn't matter I suppose, besides, Londo has important news for you-"

"It is more than news, it is an order."

Chava turned to see Londo move into the room. He looked tired, strained in his age and situation.

"What is it?"

"We have convinced Cartagia to go to Narn to execute G'kar. Of course, that is not the whole truth, but you could guess that," he moved to her side, taking both of her hands in his, "please, leave Centauri Prime. Now."

"I won't leave without seeing G'kar."

"Bah," Londo spat before nodding his head, "very well. Then you must leave. I don't know how you will, but I know you will find a way. Cartagia wanted to take you along, but I told him it would look weak to have a Human accompany him to the execution...he's issued a no fly order, you cannot leave the planet easily. He wants to ensure you will stay here."

"I can get out."

"But, how?"

Chava looked back to Vir with a sigh as she tilted her head slightly.

"Morden? Chava, you can't trust him-"

"I think I can."

"Chava, he kidnapped you-"

"I know, Londo, but...he's behaving strangely. I guess a brush with death will change ones idea of how to handle things."

"Mm," the older Centauri glanced at his companion before turning his eyes back to Chava, "I wish you luck, Chava. I will not see you again for some time I suspect, and that is if I come back from Narn at all. Be well, my dear, take care of yourself and if you do anything...find the happiness you have been deprived of for so long...yes, that is my only request from you, that and....well, place flowers at Adira's grave when you can."

"I will Londo," she placed a hand on her friend's face, "I promise you."

"Thank you."

She nodded as she turned to Vir, the two of them only meeting eyes before embracing.

"I am so glad I got to meet you, Chava."

"And I you, Vir."

They pulled away and Vir held her hands, swallowing nervously as he spoke.

"A while ago...when I was assigned to MInbar...you told me that I have a soul. Do you remember?"

"Yes, Vir."

"It meant a lot to me- to be excepted for who I am instead of being told that I need to be more like Londo or any other Centauri y-you told me that I was different, and that...well, that it was a good thing for me to be different. Thank you."

She smiled and kissed the top of his hand before moving to the door. She turned to see her friends again, and this time she found courage to speak again.

"Both of you...have changed so much since we first met. Londo...you are a better man. And I hope that you continue to grow. And Vir, you are the kindest person I've ever met. You've rarely had a violent impulse..." she trailed off before nodding, "look at us, a trio of burdened people. None of us here have always done good things, and have hardly lived easy lives. We aren't heroes or villians...we're Grey. All of us." Chava nodded and smiled bitterly. "Good luck, and my love to both of you. We all have so much to do...and God willing we will all survive to see our missions to completion. L'hitraot."

She turned back to the door and took a deep breath before leaving her friends for what she feared was the last time.

* * *

G'kar barely moved as the door to his cell opened again and a figure stepped in. He didn't care for anything Londo had to say to him anymore. He just wanted revenge. Revenge and then peace.

"You don't even look up when the door opens anymore?"

The Narn did look up in response to the woman's voice, watching her as she sat down beside him again.

"You shouldn't sit down here dressed like that," he looked away from her again, "you'll catch a chill."

"I'm sorry."

He turned to her again, meeting her watery eyes. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"You deserve...more than the circumstances you have been given," she nodded, "you began changing a while ago G'kar, although I feel that the truth is you began to drop the flashy pretenses of youth. You are wise...and even kind. You went looking for Michael, and look what has happened because of your kindness, it's-" she stopped and looked to him, "it's bullshit. This kind of thing is more fitting Londo or, hell, even me-"

"No, not you."

"I've done my fair share of dumb shit, especially in these walls. The only reason Cartagia hasn't taken me was because I told him I would lose any ability to see his future if I slept with him now that I'm psychic...and he fell for it. I've hurt people, and I'm a very good liar-"

"You are a horrible liar."

Chava turned to him in surprise. He only sighed and put a hand on her leg as he spoke.

"I have always been able to tell that things were not well between you and that snake. In our meetings...you had this double look in your eyes. The first layer was like glass, and it's surface etched into an almost too perfect happy calm. I've seen the look. I saw it in my father's eyes as a child. That is how I knew that the second layer had to hold no small amount of suffering and pain. I tried to reach out to you several times but you never let me help you. You are a horrible liar, but only because I am very good at finding the truth in things. And the truth is that you must leave Centauri Prime. Now."

Chava wiped her eyes and nodded, pausing a moment before embracing him.

"Whatever happens, G'kar," she pulled away to look at him, "I am honored to have been your friend."

"And I yours, Miss Iskowitch," the corners of his lips twitched up momentarily, "no go, waste no time. Run," he pushed her away.

Chava moved towards the door with her eyes on G'kar, opening the door just as Cartagia arrived.

"Chava! What a pleasant surprise! Here to tell him of his death?"

She responded with a curt nod.

"Hm, very good," he looked her over with a smirk before he moved beyond her.

Chava quickly skittered to the door our of the dungeon. She wasn't too far gone when she heard the scuffing of boots behind her. She scurried throughout the halls, her robe falling around her shoulders as she did. She didn't bother dodging the nobility with a smile as she stumbled into the court procession to the ships that would take them to Narn. Milo smiled and waved to her, although time seemed to freeze as he met her gaze. His hand slowly fell as his face grew grim, he nodded slowly and looked to the guards searching for her and back. She nodded with a huff, looked behind her, and then to the door she needed to get to. That's when Virini clutched his chest with a screech. The nobility devolved into chaos as he fell to the ground pretending to convulse, and the mess allowed Chava to escape without the guards seeing. The woman's bare feet thudded against the floor as she ran through the halls frantically on her way to Morden's room. She ran into his door with a hard noise, wincing as she looked over her shoulder and jostled the door handle.

"Morden!"

She kept trying at the handle, hearing the thoughts of the soldiers as they neared her position.

"Morden, please, open up!"

She could hear their boots around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Morden!"

Chava turned and braced herself against the door as their footsteps and voices grew closer. Any moment they would come around the bend, and she would either have to kill them or be taken back to Cartagia for questioning. Even if she killed them, who knew how much energy that would drain from her, and there would only be more after her. A Never ending stream of Centauri guards thrown in her direction at the request of a crazed leader. She could see the tips of their boots when suddenly the door behind her disappeared and she was pulled into the room. Morden pressed his back against the door and kept his hand on the handle, he looked down to her with a finger over his lips- silence- and pressed an ear to the door to listen. She looked up at him with wide eyes and heavy breathing until he nodded. Then she let herself collapse onto her back.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Cartagia caught me with G'kar. I don't know what he thought was happening, but I think he's trying to take me to Narn after all now."

"What makes you say that?"

"The guards- their thoughts were far too urgent for a simple arrest."

"Okay," Morden knelt down beside her, resting a hand on her hip as he thought, "alright, I can get you out. But we have to go now."

She nodded and took his hand, grunting as she was pulled to her feet.

"I can get you a small shuttle that will be able to take you to Babylon 5 safely, but that's it."

"That's all I need."

He nodded and pulled her to the door. She only now noticed that he was in a familiar outfit, shirtless with only his dark purple slacks on and a far too familiar belt. Well, he had his pendant on too, but that wasn't as jarring to her as they moved along the castle grounds.

"Where is the shuttle?"

"Hidden, it's mine."

"I can't just take yours-"

"You have no choice," he turned to her, cupping her face with his hands, "there is no time to run off palace grounds. I'll program it to take you to the station, all you have to do is get it to the jump gate."

"Okay."

He quickly let her go and grabbed her hand again before pulling her into a stairwell. The two quickly ran down the length of the high stairs, holding onto the railing to swing around corners instead of taking sharp turns that could cost them speed. The reached the ground floor when they heard the sound of footsteps. Morden shoved Chava into an alcove and knelt over her. He looked around the corner with a groan before turning back to Chava with a grimace.

"Sorry."

"Wha-"

She was cut off by him kissing her, hiding her face with his own along with his hands. Her arms slide up his arms as they kissed, listening as the guards passed them. She could have moaned into the kiss being as touch starved as she was, but she realized who she was with in time to stop that. He pulled away from her as soon as the noise faded and peered around the wall again. He sighed and pulled her up again, stringing her along as he moved to a door into the gardens.

"Morden, I can't run anymore-"

"Then I'll carry you."

He pulled her close to him and reached around her, steadying himself before heading into the maze with her in his arms. She could feel his heart beat through his chest as loud as she could hear his breathing. Her own blood was pumping so much that her head felt like it was going to explode. Chava closed her eyes and let her head rest against his chest as they moved. After what seemed an eternity, Morden stopped running. She opened her eyes as he calmly walked to a large empty space. No, not empty. His shuttle was cloaked, somehow, probably through shadow tech she thought. He calmly walked in and set her down in the passenger side chair before turning to the control board. He could feel her eyes on him as he worked, although he payed it no mind. He had a job to do and he would do it.

"This is how you start thrusters," he pointed, "and when you are in the jump point just hit this button and it will take you to Babylon 5. When you get there you can send a message with this button. Got it?"

"Yea."

"Okay, the moment I step out of here, you go. Don't stop to rest until you are in the vortex."

"I will."

He paused and looked at her, and felt like he was seeing the real her for the first time. Hair sticking to her skin as she sweated out the panic, eyes analyzing but still warm, body strong and resilient. She was just as beautiful as when he thought she was only soft and smart. No, he realized as he absentmindedly touched his neck, she could have been a killer as easy as him. He heard a rustle outside the shuttle and snapped out of his contemplation. The two quickly moved to see what it was, and Morden's demeanor changed as two Centauri guards came into view.

They didn't even have time to scream as he charged them. She watched as he hit one of them square in the nose, jamming the man's nose into his skull. He then turned to the other guard who reached for his gun as his friend dropped dead. Morden only hit the guard in the stomach, watching as he fell to the ground. Chava eyed him nervously as he circled behind the man, and put his hands on his head.

"Morden, don't-"

The wet snap echoed in her ears as she watched the guard fall dead. Morden placed a bloody hand on his stomach and cleared his throat, coldly meeting Chava's gaze.

"You cling to your violence."

"What do you want, they were trying to keep you here, Chava-"

"You didn't have to kill them-"

"Yes I did!" he shouted, a strange calm falling over the area. "I had to kill them. I am a violent man and that will never change, I never said it would. I just said that I wouldn't hurt you ever again."

"You can't just separate that part of you if we are in a relationship-"

"Your heart belongs to another, don't say those things to me-"

"Maybe it does, but that doesn't mean that we aren't permanently connected!"

"What?" he shook his head and approached her with a lowered voice, "what the fuck did you mean by that?"

"I have been inside your head...thousands of times. There is a piece of me in there, and a piece of you in me," she shook her head with a snarl, "I can't get rid of you no matter how much I fucking want to."

"Well then, I hope our bond fades," he crossed his arms, "that way you can be...I don't fucking know, but at least that way you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Chava's eyes traveled down his body and to the bodies behind him.

_"Morden will die."_

She grabbed his face and kissed him. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist as she did so, moving his lips in time with hers. She pulled away as abruptly as she kissed him. She nodded and moved to get back into the shuttle when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He removed his pendant and placed it around her neck instead, stroking the side of her face before kissing her forehead. She kissed the inside of his wrist and turned back into the shuttle. He moved back and watched as she moved to close the door.

"I would die for you," he shouted, gritting his jaw and putting a hand over the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

She met his gaze as the door started slowly closing. Her face was both pained and careless as she did so before responding with two words and disappearing behind the shuttle walls. He put a hand over his mouth as she started flying out of the atmosphere. The words bouncing in his head as it flew out of sight. He sat down on the ground between the two bodies, staring up at the sky with her mouth on his mind. What did she know that made her say that? What was going to happen? He had never felt as uncertain as he did now as he heard the words again in his mind.

_"You will."_


	42. The Long Night

"There's an unidentified vessel that just came through the jump gate," Corwin told Ivanova.

"Hail them."

"They aren't answering."

"Try them again."

"Still nothing-wait, they're answering- Jesus, she always does this," he sighed and turned to Ivanova as the screen flickered, "it's Chava."

The woman's face flickered across the screen as she rubbed her eyes.

"Chava, you gotta stop disappearing and then reappearing like this."

"Tell me about it," she pulled the robe back up over her shoulders, "it gets better though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know how to fucking park this thing."

"You don't-" Ivanova stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose, "how did you even get it here?"

"Morden just kinda...programmed it."

"M-Morden? The Morden?"

"It's a long story, just, can someone bring me like a trench coat when I park so I'm not walking around in lingerie?"

"Why are you only wearing lingerie?"

"Oh, Cartagia," she shrugged as she took in the control panel.

"As in...the Centauri Emperor?"

"Yea, he wanted to make people think we were sleeping together."

"Why-you know what, just park when you're ready. Docking bay 3."

"Thanks hon," the transmission died as she still tapped absentmindedly on the panel.

Ivanova sighed and turned to Corwin who only shrugged in response.

"Captain," she tapped her commlink, "Chava just got back."

"Good! Just on schedule."

"What- what schedule?"

"I'll explain later, I'll see you in the docking bay."

Susan sighed and shook her head as he left the helm.

* * *

Chava was still rubbing her eyes when she stepped onto the Zocalo. Ivanova looked her friend over with a sigh before moving to her side with the jacket.

"Why didn't you ask for shoes?"

"Well, my feet are already pretty dirty, so why bother until I shower."

"You stress me out."

"I stress myself out," she added while wrapping the jacket around her, "hey John."

John's eyebrows raised at her flippant hello.

"Welcome back, Chava," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "how was your trip?"

"I think it's all hitting me like a ton of bricks right now, honestly."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, first of all G'kar is being horribly tortured. Along with that, I was involved in an assassination plot to kill Cartagia. Oh, and Morden lived through the explosion and got me off the planet and was...weirdly sweet."

Sheridan and Ivanova shared a look over Chava's head as she yawned and moved along the Zocalo to a lift. 

"Well, I know of at least three people that are over joyed to see you," John smiled,

"Delenn, Lennier, and Stephen, right? No, not Stephen. He's going to be so pissed at me for getting into shit again. Hide me from Stephen," she eventually concluded.

"They are all excited to see you, but I was more thinking of Delenn, Marcus, and Garibaldi."

"Garibaldi? You found him?"

"Oh yes, and he almost punched a wall when I called him and told him that you were back."

"Oh, joy. Violence. Are all men so prone to it?"

"What"

"Nothing, I just saw Morden kill two men with his bare hands before leaving."

"He did what?"

The lift doors opened and Chava was promptly swept off her feet. Marcus spun her around several times before carrying her into the war room, shouting something about how good it was to see the Little Teacher again. Stephen watched her curiously as she smiled and moved around as if in a daze, and so did the Minbari he had been talking to.

"You see it too, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded with a sigh, "she's obviously undergone some sort of trauma that's trapped her in a dissociative state. Physically, she's here. Mentally? I couldn't tell you."

"I know it is not my place," Lennier leaned in closer, "but I fear for her health, is there anyway you can prevent her from doing anything...dangerous for a while?"

"I can try."

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's not just for you. I'm worried about her too."

"Hey, kiddo."

"Michael."

Chava and Garibaldi looked at each other for a moment before smiling and embracing.

"She does not even look truly happy to see him, and I know that she cares deeply for him."

"I know. I think everyone can tell that something is wrong."

"So, how was Centauri Prime?" Garibaldi asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"G'kar's been captured, he's been tortured by Cartagia- who me, Londo, Vir, and Milo Virini have been attempting to assassinate. Oh, and Morden is alive. He's being very sweet but...I did see him kill two people."

Garibaldi looked up and around the now silent room.

"Anyone in here know what to do with that information?"

"Where is G'kar now?" Delenn asked her friend, pushing hair from Chava's forehead.

"He's on his way to Narn. Londo convinced Cartagia to execute him there, but really it's gonna be Cartagia's execution," she looked around rather unassuming.

Delenn met John's eyes from across the room.

"Chava, darling, are you alright?"

She looked down to her hands with a furrowed brow, "I think I'm...taking way too long to cope with everything."

Everyone in the room turned to Franklin, who only nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm really happy to see everyone, but I think I should probably get some rest right?"

"I would agree with that. I'll come see you later and check you out," Stephen moved and hugged her, "now go and sleep."

"I will, ah, where?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I moved out of my quarters, then moved in with Lennier, but then I kinda....we had a big fight...I don't really know where I should be."

"You can stay in my quarters now, if you are comfortable with that proposal," Lennier offered to her, still avoiding her eyes.

"Okay."

He looked up briefly and nodded, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and escorting her out of the room. When they left everyone collectively let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh before sitting in a chair.

"So, that was not the Little Teacher I know and love."

"Honestly, Marcus, I'm not sure you could ever bet on that version of Chava coming back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Michael, she was in an incredibly abusive relationship for little over a year, then she was kidnapped and forcibly put on sleepers. After that, she went to Centauri Prime and was put into another incredibly stressful situation, which included watching one of her friends get tortured. Would you be normal after that? She's been under constant duress for over a year, she needs a serious break."

"Stephen's right," Delenn nodded, "she needs to be recalled...I'm promoting her from Shok-na to Sech. That will prevent her from being assigned on any missions unless they absolutely depend on her."

"I don't think she's willing to go back to Minbar right now," Marcus interjected, "I think we should just let her be for now, let her sleep here and be fine."

"A good idea, Marcus."

* * *

Lennier kept a respectful distance as they rode in the lift while Chava seemed to sway a bit.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there. I forgave you, remember?"

"I did not want to presume anything."

"Please get over here and wrap your arm around me so that I feel human," she enunciated every word as the lift slowed.

He nodded and obliged her, escorting her out of the lift and into his quarters. Once inside she quickly got out of the jacket and robe, hand on her hip as she looked around a bit. 

"Looks different."

"I moved things around after you had...a reasonable rampage."

"I like it," she nodded, "can I take a shower?"

"Of course, the towels are where they used to be.

"Thanks."

He nodded to her and sat down, nervously palming through the pages of a book on his side table. His eyes strayed a bit to the bathroom when the water started, though he quickly averted his gaze and blushed deeply. She had left the door open, and he could see her as she rubbed her hands over her shoulders beneath the hot water. He placed his book down and moved to his room to avoid the sight. He covered his face with his hands as images of her stretched out on her bed flashed across his mind. Thoughts of her gripping the sheets beneath him. He breathed slowly to calm down. Lennier remembered that she wouldn't have clothing prepared in the bathroom and nearly leaped to the nearest dresser to find clothing. The water stopped and he may as well have dashed to bathroom with a hand covering his eyes and the other hand holding out a nightgown. He felt the nightgown leave his finger tips and her still wet hand grab his.

"What's wrong?"

"You're indecent, that's all."

"Hm."

She pulled the hand away from his eyes and moved his face to look at her. His breathing grew faster as did his heart beat when his eyes slowly fluttered open, her hand caressing his cheek as it happened. 

"Not so bad is it?"

He shook his head slightly, tongue darting forward and grazing his lower lip.

"It never could be bad."

She smiled lightly as she looked him over, pushing his overcoat down his shoulders. Lennier took a deep breath as it hit the ground, holding the breath in as her fingers slowly undid the clasps that kept his shirt together, she slowly pushed it open and trailed her hands up his torso to his face. Her lips met his softly and he gently wrapped his arms around her, a hand moving behind her head as they kissed. Her tongue ran across his lip before she kissed him again. He felt her hands moving down his torso to his belt, but the moment her hands touched the buckle he pushed her away.

"No," he put a hand over his mouth and took a few deep breaths, "this isn't right."

"What, so you only wanna fuck me if I don't know it's you, is that it?"

"No, Chava, I want this...I want you, but-"

"But what?"

"You aren't well, right now. You can't make this decision in this state of mind."

She huffed indignantly and grit her jaw.

"Morden would do it-"

"I'm not Morden," he snapped, turning back to her, "I've made mistakes but I've never hurt you. Why would I hurt you now?"

She looked to him for a moment before nodding. She retrieved the nightgown from the floor and quickly put it on, sniffing once as she did.

"You're right. I'm not well. I'm sorry about what I said, it was cruel and I didn't mean it. Can you...are you willing to watch me sleep?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to fix my shirt and I'll be there."

She nodded and headed to bed, leaving Lennier standing there with too many emotions to properly handle. He brought a hand back up to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Life was cruel he thought before another flash of Chava with her hands tangled in her hair flashed in his mind. He sighed and dropped his hand to button his shirt, shooing the thoughts from his mind. He took a few deep breaths before heading into his bedroom. He crawled next to her, propped up on his side while she threw covers over him and curled up against his chest.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I just wanted to feel something."

"I know. I forgive you."

"Mm."

* * *

"Chava, wake up."

The woman stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Lorien's strange figure was illuminated by the light in Lennier's living room as he stood before her. She looked behind her to see Lennier still asleep, then looked back to the figure.

"How did you-"

"That is irrelevant. Come, let us go for a walk."

She looked at his outstretched hand strangely for a moment. The fingers were so long in comparison to her own, truly alien in her eyes. Nonetheless she took his hand and moved with him out of the room and into the hallway beyond. They walked in near silence, with Lorien humming to himself as they walked to the gardens. She felt like she was dreaming. It seemed surreal that she did not encounter one other person on their walk to the gardens, and the eerie feeling only grew when she realized she was in her shift nightgown and was again walking barefoot through the station. They came to a pause in front of a small bench, and Lorien lifted the arm resting on hers to his side, a finger held in front of his face as he thought.

"This is where it all began, is it not?"

Chava nodded, tilting her head as it seemed that a hologram of her sitting on the bench glimmered before her. She watched as her image rose from the bench to the side of a shimmering Morden and Londo.

"Yes, it is," her voice was small and melancholy as she watched herself.

"Hm, then this is where it should end."

She hummed and sat down on the bench, looking up at Lorien expectantly.

"Then end it."

"No child, it is not death that will free you and grant you happiness," the man lowered his fingertips one by one, "at least not a physical death. It happens inside your mind, it is there that you must die and be reborn."

"How does that happen?"

"I have to kick them out. The Shadow and the Vorlon. And then I will see what wounds I can heal."

"Will it work?"

The man nodded with a slow blink, and Chava straightened out.

"Then do it. I can't live like this. It's only been a day or two since I left Centauri Prime and I...I don't feel alive. Without the strain, the preoccupation, I am nothing. I died somewhere along the way, and I haven't been able to reanimate myself."

"Then I shall," the creature spoke again, moving closer and pressing the tip of his index finger against her forehead, "now, brace yourself."

Chava closed her eyes and took a deep breath before a white hot flash overcame her. She let out a grunt and lifted a hand to her head, shaking her head before opening her eyes and looking before her. Lorien stood talking to what seemed Kosh and a Shadow, speaking in a language she did not understand. Lorien looked back to her with a silver glimmer in his eyes, turning back to the images and waving his hand through them as though they were smoke.

"And now what ails you?"

"I have seen too much. I know...too much."

"Do you want me to take the memories away?"

"Not all of them."

"Why not?"

"I've suffered and I've grown. If I take away the suffering I will lose the growth. And I will lose the good that lies between the bad."

"Hm. What do you want to forget?"

"Everything I stole from Morden's mind."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes. It's information that I should never have been exposed to or felt...it's what eats at me when I am waking. I feel as though I exist on two different planes of existence because I know...I know too much. Too much intimate information. It's what haunts me."

"Very well then," he nodded, "I will take that knowledge from you, and I will plant a small seed of hope in it's place. Nurture it," his finger tips graze her chin as he lifted her face, "and it will grow to become happiness and peace. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes," he place a hand over her face, "and push those thoughts to the front of your mind."

She felt another flash wash over her and she stayed there with her eyes closed for a moment. Scared that if she opened them she would see it all again, experience it all over again. Chava felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Morden for a brief moment before his figure melted into her surroundings. Lorien hummed as she blinked, watching her face for a moment before speaking again.

"Hm, you're connected to them. Both of them. Even....him," he touched a finger to his own forehead, "I suspect you will not be able to truly rest until he is dead."

"I thought you told me that he would die?"

"And he will. Shortly."

"How soon?"

"Hm, a few days," he folded his hands in his lap, "meanwhile, what are you going to do about the Minbari?"

"I don't know. I still can't-I don't know. He crossed a big line and I'm not ready to let him be that close to me again."

"Do you have another option?"

"Yes."

"Yet you hesitate. Why?"

"There's no real love to be found there. Only camaraderie and...."

"And sex."

"Yea," she sighed and leaned forward to cover her face with her hands, "and sex."

"That doesn't sound like much of another option."

"Sure it is. Maybe it's the only option I can comfortably choose right now."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just pondering how humans can be so aware yet oblivious of themselves."

"What does that mean?"

"You know that you cannot accept the Minbari's love because of Morden poisoning the idea of it, yet when asked to vocalize this experience you find that you cannot. It's interesting."

She looked to him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Well you don't have to point it out like that."

"You asked."

"Whatever."

She lifted her head slowly, tilting an ear to the side.

"There's a meeting in the war room."

"Yes, about the Vorlons."

"I wonder what they've done now."

"Why not go and find out?"

She sighed and sat up straight.

"I think I've had enough of Vorlons."

 

* * *

She opened the door to see a vaguely stressed and still sleepy Lennier pacing about the living room. He paused and turned frantically when he heard the door open. She could see how bloodshot his eyes were when he crossed the distance between them to grip her arms tightly.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You can't just disappear like that," he shook her, "the last time I didn't know where you were-just leave a damn note next time."

"I will, I'm sorry."

"Don't argue with me- what?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Are you...alright?" he put a hand on her forehead, "you're...by Valen," he pushed hair from her forehead.

"Yea," her voice had a bit of a laugh to it, "Lorien helped to...well, help me."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know just yet," she pushed away from him and sat down on his couch, "but I know that we will need to talk sometime soon."

He nodded in agreement and sat next to her, a hand almost touching her knee but not quite. She reached out and held it, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb like she used to. He hesitated as he watched her, but he finally asked the question that had been burning in his mind for some time.

"How did you become a ranger? Delenn said that you joined them very young, but I never asked."

She seemed shaken by his question, taking a moment to think over her life before answering.

"I was...sixteen when my telepathic abilities manifested. My mother, my dad had been dead and gone for some time at that point, my mother knew the corps would be coming for me. So she hid me in the Temple as she set up transport somewhere Earth couldn't track me or enact their power over me."

"Minbar."

"Yea. It took six months. The day after she put me on the smuggler ship the corps stormed the Temple...my mother was killed. They said it was by accident but I've never believed it. So anyway, I got to Minbar and there was only one place I could really go at that point after the war...that was the Rangers. I was trained by Minbari to control my powers, and how to enhance them. I was also taught about Valen and the way of the Rangers...so when I was eighteen I made the decision to formally join the Rangers and undergo training."

"That explains how you got to the rank you did so young."

"Yea, I've always moved fast," her eyes met his as she spoke, looking away after a moment.

Lennier's hand twitched at the eye contact and insinuation. He felt his cheeks flush as he tried to find a way to change the subject.

"Delenn wants to promote you to Sech."

She looked back to him in surprise, nodding slowly.

"I'm not sure I've earned it."

"Why?"

"It's obvious that she's doing this to keep me out of trouble."

"Is that such a bad thing? You've earned it."

"Perhaps."

 There was silence between them as she sighed and put her head in her hands. Lennier hesitated before placing a hand on her knee.

"I am...hesitant to tell you this, but I would not feel right withholding the information I have," he sighed as Chava eyed him curiously behind her hands, "Neroon called earlier, he wanted to know if you would speak to him."

"Neroon? How does he know I'm here?"

"I told him."

"You told him?" she straightened up, "why? I thought you hated him for...personal reasons."

"I do. But he was equally concerned about you when you disappeared, and I am not so cruel that I would not tell him that you were alive."

"Do you know what he wants?"

"I have no idea. I have to meet Delenn for an hour or so, but then I will be back. Call him, Chava, it would be good for him to hear your voice again."

"Alright, I will."

"Okay, be good. I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

She waited until the door closed behind Lennier to move to the Babcom.

"Computer, call Neroon."

The monitor buzzed and chirped before the disgruntled voice came through as lights flipped on in the other man's room.

"In Valen's name, Lennier, what the hell do you want?"

"Is this a bad time?"

He quickly moved into the view of the screen with squinted eyes.

"Chava?"

"Yea, Lennier said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I mean...I have been worried about you, but I didn't want to interfere with your daily life."

"Nothing daily going on now, so I thought I'd call."

"Yes...are you alright?"

"What?"

"You seem distant. Far away."

"One of my friends was just killed on the front lines. Still, I'm better than I was."

"I see...are you uncertain of Lennier?"

She looked away from the screen with a shrug.

"I don't know. I really just...don't know how to feel about it. I want time but I know if I stay here I won't get it because I'll fall into my old patterns and I just...don't know if it will be because I love him or the proximity...I'm not making any sense am I?"

"On the contrary," Neroon hummed as he sat down in front of the console, "you make plenty of sense," he was quiet a moment before sighing again. "If you want a way out of Babylon 5...I have room for you here. My wife will not mind, she has had lovers of her own here...when you've been married for as long as I have these things happen but...if you wish it, I can arrange for you to live here. Comfortably and with no expectations."

"Save that I still share your bed, is that it?"

"Only if you wish it," he chuckled and shook his head, "no, this deal has no strings attached. I've come to feel a sort of kinship to both you and Lennier, and I think the time apart, safe time apart, will do you both good."

"I'll think about it."

"My offer is open ended, just let me know."

"Thank you, Neroon."

"My pleasure, Chava."

The screen went black.


	43. Into the Fire

"I have to leave soon."

"I know," Chava turned to Lennier as he stood by the door, "I wish I could go with you."

"You need to rest, to stay away from battle and turmoil."

"I know. Which is why, I'm afraid, I won't be here when you get back."

"Where will you go?"

"Minbar."

"Are you teaching there? With the Rangers?"

"Not exactly."

"Then, if I may ask, what will you be doing on Minbar?"

"Neroon has offered me a place. I'm gonna take him up on his offer. Just for a little while."

"I see."

"I just need time."

"I understand completely, Chava. You do not need to explain yourself to me."

She paused and nodded, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Call me when you get back to the station, let me know that you're safe and all that. And, be safe, Lennier. I can't lose anymore friends in this war."

"I will try my hardest not to die in the battle, you have my word. Does anyone else know of your decision?"

"No, if you could tell them for me I would be forever in your debt."

"As you wish. Be safe, Chava. And know that you will always have a place here."

"I know. Thank you."

He nodded in response and waved the door open, pausing at her voice.

"I still do love you, you should know that."

He slowly looked to her with a nod.

"I love you too."

And then he was gone. Chava sighed and turned to her Babcom, ruffling her hair before calling Vir. The short Centauri flashed onto the screen almost immediately, a relieved glint in his eyes when he saw it was her.

"Oh! Chava, I was just about to try and call you. It's Cartagia- he's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," her voice was as happy as her face was, "and not to derail such...sad conversation, but I'm sending you the new number I can be reached at."

"New number? Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to live with Neroon for a while. Just to get away, a clean slate of sorts. You understand."

"I do. I will miss you though. Thank you for sending me the new number- I'll tell Londo," he hummed for a second before grimacing a bit, "there is other news, but I'm not sure that you will want to hear it."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Londo has been promoted, and I think that. Well, Morden will never bother you again, at least not once we get back to Centauri Prime."

"Hm."

"I've upset you, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"No, no, I've known this was coming for a little while. It's just strange to know that...someone so intertwined with your life will be dead soon. Thank you for the heads up Vir. Anyways, I've got to pack. Neroon is coming in a few hours."

"Alright. I'll give your love to Londo, and...I will pray we survive this war. All of us."

Then the screen was black. She looked around with a sigh and moved to pack. She hadn't brought much with her, only a few outfits and some jewelry, and she hadn't gotten much while she was here. Chava slung her bag over her back and sighed as she leaned on her cane by the door. This wasn't even her room but she felt so attached to it, felt the pull to stay and continue living here. The walls seemed to speak to her all at once, too many memories crowding in on her. Chava leaned her cane against the couch and moved to a familiar drawer, exhaling deeply as she saw that it still was kept there. She shoved the black mask into her bag and moved back to the door, regained her grip on her blue cane, and left. It was a calm and serene walk to the docking bays. She felt finally free, unobserved, for the first time in a year as she walked along the Zocalo. She stopped to smell the flowers at a Vendor's shop. 

_"Nothing can keep nature away for long, Narn will blossom again one day."_

_"I hope that you are right, miss."_

She smiled lightly to herself and ran a finger smoothly across a flower petal before moving on. She had enough time to wander along a bit, it had taken her less time to pack than she had anticipated, so she was in no rush to get to the docking bays. She paused to peer inside of the Dark Star. Poor Adira and Londo. Poor Talia as well, she thought back a bit further. Londo. She was going to miss him a lot more than she could have anticipated when they first met.

_"And what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing alone in a place like the Dark Star?"_

_"Same as every man here, I enjoy watching pretty women dance."_

Silly how relationships can change. And Vir, kind and gentle Vir, he should have been born a Minbari she thought.

_"And how do you view the Minbari now?"_

Or perhaps a Narn.

"Chava!"

She turned quickly to see Stephen weaving his way through the crowd. She smiled and stopped her pacing, waiting for him to come to her.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Minbar."

"Do you wanna tell me why I had to get this information from Ivanova?"

She thought for a second before answering, calmer now than Stephen could probably remember her, "I don't like saying goodbye."

"Well you're gonna have to say goodbye when it comes to me at least," he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Suppose I am now that you've forced the issue," she laughed and returned his hug.

"So where are you gonna live on Minbar? Do they have special dorms for teachers?"

"No, although I think I might teach a bit for a while."

"Then where are you gonna live?"

"With Neroon and his wife."

"Neroon?"

"He invited me to stay, and he's sweeter then he would ever let on."

"Well, if it's the decision you want to make I can't stop you. Just be safe, alright kiddo?"

"Yea, I will be. I'm gonna stop getting beat up. And I'm gonna stop putting myself in dangerous situations. I'm done with that."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Stephen smiled again, "you deserve better in life, and I'm glad you're taking steps to remove yourself from...all that shit you've been dealing with."

"Thanks, Stephen."

His commlink buzzed and he sighed, opening his arms again.

"Goodbye, Chava, be safe."

"Goodbye, Stephen."

And with that he was gone in the crowd again, hurrying to Medlab for another crisis. She smiled again and turned to head to the docking bays. Time was running out. He was already waiting for her in the lobby, standing tall and regal amid a crowd of strangers. Chava was almost relieved to see him, and he could tell by the way her face softened.

"Are you alright, little Terran?"

"Yes," she looked around one last time, "it's just that these walls echo with memories."

"Bad memories?"

"Some bad, some good, some I didn't even remember until now."

"Are you ready to leave these memories?"

"Yes. And to make new ones."

"Then let us go, little Terran. Let me take your bag."

He extended both arms, one to take her bag and the other to take her arm, and they filed into the boarding line. Of course, Neroon had his own ship, he wouldn't take public transport with his human "mistress"- that was the only stipulation his wife had asked for. Still, they had to wait in line to board the ship. 

"Going somewhere, Chava?"

"Zack? I didn't know you had line duty today."

"Indeed I do, so where you goin'?"

"Minbar."

"With...Neroon here, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm gonna miss you around here. Be safe, and stay away from creepy men alright."

Chava glanced up to Neroon before giving Zack a mischievous smile, "no promises."

"You know what I mean," he laughed before handing them back their identicards, "see you around?"

"Yea, sometime."

She passed through a corridor cleaner and shinier than the others, remembering the bomb that went off here and nearly killed Lennier. To the ship areas where she had both smuggled things in and been smuggled out. Into Neroon's ship, all the lights on this time.

"Looks different with the lights on," she murmured as she walked around.

"Is it a threatening different?"

"No, a welcoming one."

"Then I am glad."

"Do you remember," she thought out loud, circling the spot on the floor, "the first time I was here. You called me child."

"I remember."

"Why that word?"

"In my eyes, you were very young and naive about everything. Including Morden. I've since been proved wrong."

"Is that why you traded it out for little Terran?"

"Do you find the name unsatisfactory?"

"No! I enjoy it. I think it's sweet."

"Then I will continue to use it. Now, let's be off."

* * *

Morden was alone for the first time in years.

He sat there in his cell, waiting for his execution. He understood what Chava meant when she told him he would die for her. He only stayed on Centauri Prime to avoid drawing the shadows to her again, and that would be the reason he died. Bizarre, he thought, how a woman would be his downfall. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back against the hard rock behind him, it felt nearly painful to be apart from the shadows. They were always there, whispering in his ears as he moved about daily life. Even when he helped Chava get off the planet, they were there. Always watching, always speaking. Always. His eyes flickered up as a figured entered the cell.

"Mr. Morden."

"Mollari."

"So," Londo sat down on the bench near the man, "how do you fancy Centauri prisons, hmm? I know it is not up to your standard of luxury, but surely you have been treated well, yes?"

"Well enough."

"Why the strained voice, Mr. Morden? Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am adjusting to life without constant noise, Mollari. They've been with me for years, the ones you killed. They were like friends."

"Well, perhaps now you can empathize with Chava," the human's breath stopped as the Centauri's voice changed, "when you drugged her, kidnapped her, and dulled her telepathic abilities, hm?"

Morden opened his eyes, looking to Londo the same way he did the first time they met.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I wanted to hand deliver your death sentence, of course."

"And what is my charge? I've done nothing- nothing but what you've asked of me."

"You are guilty!" Londo chided, pointing an accusatory finger as he stood, "you are guilty of many things! Abuse! Murder! Kidnapping! Ra-"

Morden lunged before Londo could finish his words, the animated Centauri laughing as he strained against his chains.

"Is that what offends you? The truth?"

"The lie! The first two, yes, the last one, never."

"Fine, then perhaps you would concede to the crime of marital prostitution. She told me that you used her to gain a Minbari in your pocket, it is illegal to trade sexual favors for political gain here. The act of sex work itself is fine, but we," he pointed to himself confidently, "value women far too much to simply throw around our wives and girlfriends to satisfy those we want as political ally."

"Fine," Morden leaned back again, "I'm fucking guilty then. When do you kill me then?"

"I don't. I cannot be bothered with such things, however, a certain friend of Chava's has volunteered."

"Vir."

"No," Londo chuckled as he sat down again, "Vir doesn't even kknow what is happening to you right now. He's currently far too upset that Chava has left Babylon 5, ah yes, that bothers you too. She's shacking up with that Minbari warrior- Neroon, I think his name is. You introduced them, remember."

"All too well."

"Hm," Londo looked around with a sigh, "you know, you ruined them. Not permanently, but for now? They cannot handle each other. You corrupt everything that you touch...that you speak too...they were good for each other, you selfish man," Londo leaned in. Morden could see the emotion on the other man's face. "I see that my words are wasted on you. I am not sure you can truly feel anymore. Not after your...deep interaction with those things."

"I can feel, Mollari, I feel more than you could possibly imagine," he rolled his head back, "I can feel her right now, on that trip moving to Minbar. How excited she is, yes, we're connected, Mollari. She knew I was going to die, in fact she told me. And I have no doubt," he lifted his head and leaned forward, teeth bared as he spoke slowly, "that when the blade digs into my skin, she'll feel the cut and she will burn with me."

Londo stood up quickly, moving back to the door as Morden laughed boisterously.

"Do you hear me Londo? If you kill me, you'll kill her too! You'll kill her too!"

* * *

Neroon's wife was beautiful. Chava felt herself shrinking beneath the other woman's gaze. She squirmed while the Minbari woman's clear eyes moved over her frame. She was vaguely muscular, being warrior caste, and also tall. Very tall. At least a good foot and a half above Chava. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the other woman stopped behind her.

"So you are my husbands Terran pet?"

"Pet? no."

"If you aren't his pet, then why are you here?"

"Because I need a place to stay. I can't stay on Babylon 5 anymore, and I have no where else to go."

"No, I supposed you don't," Chava heard the other woman pause as she placed another hand on her shoulder, "nonetheless, I have heard of everything you have done. I am honored to host you in our home. My name is Lain Yaran. You may call me Lain."

"I'm Chava, though I'm sure you already know my name."

"Indeed I did. Neroon will show you to your room," she ran a hand along Chava's jaw briefly, "she is as beautiful as you described. For a Terran, anyway."

And with that Lain left the room. Neroon rolled his eyes and moved to Chava's side, placing a hand on her arm with a sigh.

"You'll get used to it. She's simply a very intense woman."

"I noticed."

"She is a fan of yours though. Intrigue, espionage, seduction, murder. It's simply her way of establishing what she believes to be dominance."

"I'll concede the role of alpha-female to her, she's earned it."

"Indeed she has, come, your room is this way," he took her hand and led her through the ancient building, "this house is one of the oldest on Minbar. It's also close to the Ranger Academy, you will not have a long commute if you take up the teaching job."

"It is a beautiful house, Neroon. Thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Once more, it is my pleasure to host you. And despite whatever my wife says, you are not obligated to share the bed of either of us-"

"Either of you?"

"Me and my wife are not...immune to the charms of the same gender. She genuinely admires you, and now that she's seen you in person she's absolutely attracted to you."

"She's attracted to me?"

"You are...I believe Terrans describe it as...her type."

"And what is her type?"

They rounded a corner as Neroon answered with one word: "short."

Her room was incredibly luxurious. Like most of the older houses on Minbar, all the furniture was made from the same crystal the house was carved out of. The ornate bed frames, wardrobe, table and counters, and the impressive wall length shelves were made from the same light blue crystal of the house. She wandered about it, running her fingers over the soft and vibrant purple bed sheets, the other brushing the lilac canopy out of her way.

"This is beautiful, Neroon."

"When the sun shines through the curtains, it bathes the room in a soft purple light. The crystals dazzle in a rainbow of colors," she felt as he moved behind her, "it used to be a healing room, they believed that the lights could cure what ails the soul. For your sake, I hope it does."

Chava turned, meeting his eyes briefly and moving on.

"I feel bad looking at how spacious this room is. Especially with these beautiful shelves...I have very little belongings...this room will appear so bare."

"Then I will help you fill it. Books, art, flowers, gems, whatever you desire."

"Thank you, Neroon, but I can't accept that offer."

"Nonsense, you have to create a new self, Chava. You cannot do that in an empty room."

"Perhaps not, but for now I must stick to what is comfortable. And comfort is having...very few things."

"And few clothes, from the look of the bag."

"I have a few outfits. I left a lot of them on Babylon 5, I didn't have the room."

"Then that will be the first thing you get," he turned away to a console on the table, "you can search through this catalog that I'm pulling up, pick out at least seven new items and I will order them."

"You can't be taking care of me like that."

"I will do as I wish," he turned back to her, a hand reaching out and grazing her cheek, "I was not able to find you when you were kidnapped. I have never truly been able to make up for my transgression- my acceptance of Morden- and, I was not able to take care of you anytime you needed care. Now, you need care. And I am finally at your side to provide it."

"But why?"

"Because on some level I understand you. And because when I was in a very...intense, and lonely part of my life...Lain did the same for me."

"She bought you clothes?"

"She brought me back into society. After the Earth-Minbari War I found it very difficult to assimilate. I was used to wearing the same, dirty and bloody clothing for months at a time. I was used to being on high levels of awareness no matter what I did. So when I returned home, Lain had to teach me how to act again. And now I am doing the same for you."

"Thank you."

Neroon only bowed, then turned for the door. He didn't notice her raise a hand to her neck as he told her to rest. He didn't think anything was wrong until she didn't answer his question. He got to her side in time to catch her before she fell.

* * *

 Vir walked with a longer stride now, more confident as he moved to his friend's side. He and Londo gazed up at the sky watching the sunset, watching the birds, watching.

"I got a hold of Neroon on Minbar," Vir broke the silence, "Chava is fine. She lost consciousness around the same time that...well, you know," he gestured before them, "but the doctors say she will be fine. According to another telepath, she just needs to rest. A powerful psychic connection was abruptly severed, so she will be able to recover completely in a few days."

"Good, good," Londo's voice sounded more relieved than he had anticipated, "then tomorrow we will go back to Babylon 5. I am tired here. Goodnight, Vir."

"Good night, Londo."

Vir waited until Londo had moved out of his sight before turning back to the view before him. He looked up to Morden's severed head with a smile, and waved.


	44. Atonement

Chava gently scrubbed at the dinner plates, stopping briefly to look out over the city. It had been a few months since she moved here, and she had fit into life nicely. She was starting to leave Morden behind, starting to make friends, starting to learn how to live again. She had been reading more, very old and very popular Terran books that Neroon helped her find. She cared more for actual books than electronic pads. Seemed firmer, more real. And, she had been starting to paint. Vaguely abstract paintings of many things she had seen over time. Many, many images of the Shadows had been created, and many, many members of the religious caste started to collect them. Especially rangers, they had a great hall created to chronicle the fight against the Shadows, and her art now adorned the walls of that hall. Everything was fitting together. Everything was peaceful. For now.

She looked over her shoulder as Lain joined her in the kitchen. Like normal, the Amazonian woman rested a soft hand on her shoulder and greeted her friend with a kiss on the forehead. It always made Chava smile to be handled with such delicate care and respect. Such genuine love.

"Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Callenn of the Tenth Fane of Elleya recently undertook a mission to Babylon 5 to retrieve her caste mate-"

"Delenn is coming here? Why has she been summoned?"

"She wants to marry a human," Lain's hand pulled a strand of Chava's hair from her head, twirling it in her fingers, "there are reasons we keep the nature of our relationship with you secret. The Minbari, at large, are still obsessed with a perceived racial purity."

"But you aren't?"

"Not anymore," Lain smiled down at the smaller woman, "I've come to appreciate you for what you are, little Terran, but others would never approve. That is why she's being brought here, to justify her actions. Will you go see her?"

"I cannot see her if she is going to enter the Whisper Gallery."

"What makes you think she will be there?"

"Where else would they send her to justify her actions? They'll make her undergo the Dreaming," she stopped washing the dishes, gently placing them down into the sink, "and I have a feeling that she will not be alone."

"You think Lennier will accompany her?"

"I know he will."

"If you want to see them, I can contact them, let them know where you are."

"Delenn knows, I've spoken to her frequently in months past- not of anything between all of us, but of what I am doing. How I'm doing. She's like my mother I guess."

"But does she know that you want to see her? Especially with him?"

"Yes," she straightened her back, "I think that I will reach out to her. Or, at least have you reach out to Callenn."

"It might be best for me to do it," Lain placed a finger underneath Chava's chin, leading her face to look at her, "I don't want anyone to get suspicious as to why you contacted her. Especially not now before her ordeal."

Lain's kisses were always gentle but firm. She was a dominating woman in the bedroom, but still a very sweet one. Very intense though, she remembered.

"Thank you, Lain."

"Anything for my little Terran," she smiled, tapping a finger on Chava's nose lovingly.

"I see you both got home before I did," came another voice.

"You shouldn't be so slow."

"I was occupied," Neroon sighed as he moved into the living room, dropping his heavy ceremonial robes on a couch with a sigh, "tensions are growing worse between the castes."

"What's going on now?"

"Ever since the Grey Council was absolved, the Warrior and Religious castes have started mass amounts of infighting," he sighed as he joined them in the kitchen, kissing both women as greeting, "Shakiri refuses to help unless Warrior caste is allowed to be the ruling caste, obviously the Religious caste objects to this. It's only going to get worse, and the Worker caste is getting trampled beneath the two beasts," he shook his head.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm not confident that any option will bring the peace we all crave here."

"Perhaps not, but if not peace then justice," Lain interjected.

"She's right, doing the right thing is more important than doing whatever will cause peace," Chava added, "I should know."

Neroon sighed before nodding, showing that he was hearing them. 

"I have been blessed," he spoke again, wrapping his arms around both women, "to have two incredibly smart women in my life to help guide me," he pulled away after a moment and moved to the stove, "my thanks to Chava for washing the few dishes from this morning, I enjoy working in a cleaned kitchen."

"Well then it's a good thing our little Terran enjoys helping out more than I do."

"Indeed."

"Have you heard about Delenn yet, Neroon?"

"I haven't, is she well?"

"She's being called back by her caste."

He sighed and shook his head as he started chopping away at the meat he pulled from the fridge, "I knew that her marriage would cause a scene."

"I know, I know, but still...I am worried for her. I'm sure she'll be fine but your peoples xenophobic tendencies...I don't know. I just wish you all knew that Valen wasn't even genetically Minbari, maybe that would make things easier for your people."

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure, it could cause panic and uproar," Lain added as she leaned against the counter, taking a drink from Chava.

"I know, but wouldn't you rather your people knew the truth? The whole truth?"

"Yes, I would," Neroon turned to her, "but many people would not. And then would come the testing, to see who was a descendant of Valen, to see who was not what we call pure, and they would ostracize them. And I do not wish for that."

"You are more Religious than you are Warrior, Neroon," Lain mused.

"You both are," Chava added before taking a sip of her drink, changing the mood as she walked to Neroon's side, "so, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Lennier sat calmly in their shared quarters as Delenn napped in a side room. He had only some worry for Delenn, but ultimately he believed that they would prevail and she would be in the right. There was a part of him that hoped she wouldn't be able to return to Babylon 5. That she would have to settle back on Minbar, that her marriage would have to be called off. Then they would both have to move on, and maybe they'd find each other. He wasn't that hopeful, he just realized he was simply a bit lonely. He was getting over Chava. Had gotten over Chava. He was over her, he had to tell himself that almost daily. But he was over her, he knew he was. He was.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the comm rang. He sighed and slowly made his way to the comm, he didn't want to wake up Delenn but he also didn't want to answer this call. The eternal dilemma. Nevertheless, he answered the call to see a vaguely startled and harsh looking Minbari woman. She stuttered for a moment before Lennier spoke.

"May I help you?"

"I was looking for Ambassador Delenn..."

"Yes, she is resting. I am Lennier, her aid, I can take a message for you if you would like. May I ask who is calling?"

The woman seemed even more startled by his introduction, looking him over more analytically through the screen before answering.

"Tell Delenn that her daughter wishes to see her after her trial is done."

"And who can I say is calling?"

There was a hesitant pause before a sigh followed by an answer.

"I'm Lain Yanar. I'm Neroon's wife."

She ended the transmission immediately after, leaving Lennier feeling like he had been punched in the chest.

"Lennier? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Delenn," he turned to her as she rubbed her arms in the doorway, "Chava would like to see you after this."

"I see...you...do not have to come along," her face was sympathetic, but beneath it he knew she was excited, "I would understand, so would she."

"There is no need to make separate plans for me. I will go where you go, as I am sworn to do," he watched her smile and nod, "besides, I've moved on."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm over her."

* * *

Lain watched as Chava paced about her room, messing with her hair as she groaned to herself.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Me and Lennier have...a very intense relationship-"

"I know."

"And we haven't seen each other for so long and I just-"

"You just want to look beautiful to show him that you've grown since you've been gone."

"I-" Chava stopped and paused, nodding in acceptance, "yea, that's exactly it."

"Aren't you happy with Neroon and I?"

"Of course I am, I don't want him back I just-"

"I understand," Lain moved to Chava's closet, "wear this. I've always thought you looked beautiful in it."

Chava took the soft blue dress with a nod and a sigh. 

"Now hurry and get dressed, dinner will be soon."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Lain nodded and left Chava's room, walking down the hallway to living room that was connected to the dining room and kitchen. 

"She's nervous."

"Of course she is," Neroon didn't look up from the dishes he was plating, "he was her first love, they were very, very close."

"I know that," Lain leaned against the counter again, "but what did he do to make her leave?"

Neroon stopped plating and sighed, cleaning off his hands with the nearby dish towel, "the same thing I did," he turned to her, "only his was a greater violation of trust. One day, she will return to him, of that I have no doubt. Our little Terran is his at her heart, just like I am yours at heart," he paused as Lain nodded in agreement, "but the divide was harsh, and will take a long time to heal. We can only aid her in that healing," he reached out and stroked his wife's cheek, "it is our honor."

"Indeed it is, no matter how sorrowful I will be to see her go."

"We both shall be, but she will always have an attachment to us as we will her. She will not simply turn her back on us, we will continue to be her friends, and see her grow."

Lain smiled into his hand, kissing it lightly before moving away as the door chimed.

"That would be them."

"Good thing I'm done with plating, stall them at the door a moment so that I can set the table without interruption."

She only grunted in response and moved to the door just a little down an adjacent hallway. Neroon could hear his wife greeting Delenn and the Boy. Neroon made a mental note not to let his relationship with Chava be evident in front of the Boy, as he thought of Lennier; young, passionate, and stupid. He had finished placing the last plate and quickly threw off his apron as he heard his guests walk down the hallway.

"Neroon, thank you for inviting us into your home."

"My pleasure Delenn," he bowed his head in greeting before curtly recognizing Lennier, "Lennier, good to see you."

"You as well," he was well behaved, Neroon noted as the Boy bowed his head pleasantly in greeting, "I did not know you had a wife, it is nice to meet her in person."

"Yes, she told me about the abrupt call. She was not expecting you to pick up the call."

"I had heard so much about you, that I was not sure how to react at first in honesty," Lain laughed to herself, "I felt as though I was thrust into a situation I was ill prepared for. And, I have rarely had interaction with the Religious caste, you are all very polite."

"You have...heard much about me?"

"Of course they have, do you think I would erase the entirety of my past?"

All eyes turned to Chava as she entered the room, the bright blue gown flying about her feet as she strode confidently through the room. She went directly to Delenn's open arms, smiling in the tight embrace.

"It's good to see you again."

"It is," Delenn pulled away and traced a line down Chava's head, "your hair has gotten so long, it's almost to your shoulders now."

Chava only smiled and looked beyond her to Lennier, both of them nodding in greeting.

"It is good to see you well, Chava."

"It's good to see you again, Lennier."

"Shall we eat?"

"Of course, Lain, everything looks delicious," Delenn smiled and let Chava usher her into a seat.

Neroon, Lain, and Chava quickly shared a glance to wonder where everyone would sit around the circular table. Lain solved the question by sitting next to Chava, leaving her between the two other women at the table. It also left her directly across from Neroon. Which meant that Lennier was able to analyze every look and glance between the Triad. The dinner went on well. Chava got to tell Delenn all about her time teaching, how well her paintings have been received, and how happy she was now. 

"Have you started going out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you, you know, meeting new people...you know...romantically?"

Chava stopped eating for a second, tilting her head curiously as Lennier avoided eye contact with everyone at the table.

"Delenn, are you asking me if I'm...dating?"

"Well, I think it's a reasonable question," she kept eating, "after all, I just want to see you thrive in every way, including romantically."

"No...not dating..." Chava took another bite, "but, uh, I'm...kind of seeing people."

"People?"

"Two...you know, nothing super serious. It's just kind of casual, but we do care about each other." 

"Oh? That's good," Delenn cut a piece of food as Lain took another drink, "who are they? Maybe I've heard good things about them and their clan."

"You know both of them, actually."

"I do? Who are they?"

"Delenn," Lennier gently placed a hand on Delenn's shoulder, "I believe she is saying that they are at the table with us."

Delenn paused, leaning her head to the side with a slow nod before looking back to Chava with some confusion, "Neroon and Lain?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, I suppose...why? No offense," she added the quick aside, "but why not someone your own age? And a married couple? I- Chava, that is a very...strange thing to me."

"It just happened. Neroon and I already had a history of intimacy, and...then we started caring about each other...and Lain," she reached forward and took Lain's hand, "Lain and I are also very close. This is still just a casual thing, but for now, it is good for me."

"Well...alright, if you say it is good I trust your judgement until I'm given a reason not to," she sighed and went back to eating.

"If I may ask, who knows about this relationship?"

"Not many, Lennier, only you and Delenn," Neroon answered, "we are aware of how everyone would react, especially in the wake of your own trial, Delenn. Besides, like Chava said, this is not...permanent. One day she will leave this house, and we will miss her deeply, but for now she is a part of this household."

"So it is not worth the rejection, because it is not permanent?"

"It is more than rejection, Lennier, the castes are starting to fight. Delenn," he turned his gaze to the woman, eyes hardened again, "I fear that there will be a civil war. Soon."

"I too have heard whispers of the discontentment within the castes. Who knows when things will break."

Neroon glanced at his wife and partner before placing his silverware down and picking up his drink.

"I might."

"What do you mean?"

"Shakiri is starting to create plans to turn things on their heads. He will be the first to start the war. It starts with his inaction."

"Inaction?"

Neroon glanced at Lennier, "he will not let us help the other castes. He's isolating our resources, letting the others effectively flail and burn in the wake."

"We will have to discuss this further at a later date, I know too little of what is going on in the Religious caste right now," she thought for a moment, "if it should come to war, Neroon, could I count on you?"

"Yes, and Lain too. We want war as much as you do."

"I've been telling them that they are both more like the Religious caste than the Warrior caste, but they don't listen to me much," Chava smiled before taking a drink, "and you know that I will always side with you, Delenn."

"Is it safe for her here? Being Human?"

"Shakiri does not know she lives here. I have yet to come up with an answer should he find out."

"I can make something up."

"Yes, but me and Lain cannot lie."

"Doesn't mean that I can't."

"It means we cannot collaborate."

"You wouldn't have to, Lain, I know how to do create a story. Remember?"

Lain smiled and nodded, looking away and accidentally meeting Lennier's gaze as she did. He looked away quickly, eyes intentionally avoiding Chava. 

"So, Lennier, Chava told me that you have been a massive ally on Babylon 5. Does that still hold true?"

"Yes, if I can help either Delenn or Chava in any way, I will."

"Have you sworn that?"

"Yes."

"Lennier?" Delenn questioned him, brow furrowing.

He met her gaze and looked away again with a small sigh, "when you were both kidnapped...I made a vow that I would never leave your side, or Chava's. Of course, you both are free to send me away, as Chava has done, but I will always be available should either of you need me."

"Then we may have Chava call upon you in the near future," Neroon broke the silence, "we may have the makings of...betraying my caste right here at this table," he took a deep breath before looking up to Chava with a nod, "but doing the right thing is more important."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chava is pronounced "KHah-va", with a H sound like in "Challah"


End file.
